


Эфемера

by Yenshee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bittersweet Ending, Codependency, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, May Parker is a good Aunt, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Daddy Kink, Not Underage, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter is alive but most of the Avengers are dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Unhealthy Relationships, tony stark makes bad decisons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: «Встречи с Недом всё чаще напоминали Питеру, насколько не в своей тарелке он себя ощущал. Для друга второе появление инопланетян над Манхэттеном — повод с энтузиазмом обсудить тему в школьных коридорах, что-то типа: «А где ты был, когда?..» Мир Неда не разрывало на куски и не сшивало обратно уродливо белыми нитями. Потому что Нед не помнил. Никто не помнил — никто, кроме тех, кто был там, кто сражался.»Отношения Тони и Питера, может быть, и нестандартные, но ведь и сами они не обычные люди, которые пережили достаточно много противоречивых, нестандартных моментов.Тони не может заставить себя прекратить трогать Питера, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, а Питер мечтает навсегда остаться в объятьях Тони и никогда не исчезать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532800) by [Prince_of_Elsinore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Elsinore/pseuds/Prince_of_Elsinore). 
  * Inspired by [Эфемера](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529811) by yenshee. 

> Пост-война бесконечности (без учёта Эндгейм).
> 
> Слоубёрн очень слоу.
> 
> Для тех, кто следит за обновлениями - первыми главы выходят на фикбуке, потом уже тут. Ссылка на работу: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8521944

Первыми Питер заметил взгляды. 

Сидя в лаборатории, проводя диагностику костюма; находясь на кухне Базы Мстителей, сгорбившись над учебником по испанскому языку и запихивая в рот заказанную ПЯТНИЦЕЙ еду; бормоча что-то о предположительных химических связях для новой формулы паутины или о том, какой _офигенный набор «Лего»_ заказал Нед, навязчиво заполняя возникшую тишину подобными постыдными глупостями, ― он поднимал взор и ловил эти взгляды. 

Поначалу Питер не понимал, что они означали ― если что-то означали вообще, а не были отзвуком разыгравшегося воображения или причудливой игрой света и тени. Однако Питер Паркер не был бы учёным, если б не начал проверять результаты наблюдений, выявляя единообразие и статистическое значение. Ввести набор условий, произвести необходимые регулировки, изменить переменные. Наблюдать. 

В конечном счёте на руках оказались результаты, подтверждающие его подозрения: мистер Старк смотрел на него так, как никогда раньше. Как никогда до того, как _это_ случилось. Событие. Катаклизм. То, что повисало, словно навязчивые пузатые серые тучи, в воздухе между ними каждый раз, когда они оказывались в одной комнате, и преследовало, даже когда они расходились.

Теперь Питер был уверен, что ему не мерещится. Дальше следовало определить, _что именно_ они означали ― понять всю подоплёку. Пришлось идти на риск: ловить взгляды мистера Старка, что, конечно, не ускользало от его внимания, поскольку он сразу отводил взор, будто ничего и не было. 

Питеру потребовалось время, чтобы проанализировать, отблеск чего мерцал в глазах мистера Старка. Поначалу казалось, что они не выражали совсем ничего. Но он не спешил с выводами: систематически выдвигал гипотезы и проверял их на совпадение. 

Постепенно Питеру удалось составить список предположительных эмоций, а дальше он начал сверять их с теми, что видел в лице мистера Старка. Некоторые пункты совпали. Итак, вот что из этого вышло: 

1\. Отрицание, тесно связанное со  
2\. Священным трепетом, дальним родственником  
3\. Страха в тревожащем огромном количестве, который, в свою очередь, делился на  
а) Панику, леденящую кровь, и  
б) Ужас, выворачивающий наизнанку, который легко распадался на  
4\. Печаль. Нет ― горе? Глубокое, саднящее, обычно свежее, иногда с нотками утомления. И, что неожиданно:  
5\. Нежность, заставлявшую Питера ощущать одновременно тепло от обволакивающего чувства защищённости и неловкость. Смущение, нервозность. Будто он вторгался во что-то личное, и это, возможно, имело отношение к…  
6\. Неопознанной эмоции. Пока ещё нет. Набор данных неполон. 

А дальше ― часть, в которой некоторые научно мыслящие люди частенько сталкивались с проблемами, но которая была практически самой важной в исследовании и в которой Питер был экспертом. Часть любого эксперимента, заставлявшая всё внутри дрожать и гореть от опережающих друг друга мыслей ― настолько, что даже руки или рот не поспевали за ними: заключение. Результаты проведённого эксперимента. Практическая ценность. Варианты дальнейшего исследования. _Следствие_.

Мистер Старк смотрел на него так, будто Питер ― долбаное чудо, Второе пришествие. Но и с опасением ― возможно, потому, что порой думал, что Питер им и был: всего лишь видением, призраком, хрупким и мимолётным. Будто если б он отвёл взгляд, то Питера тотчас бы не стало. Мистер Старк безумно привязан к Питеру ― в этом он был уверен с тех пор, как тот год назад предложил ему официально стать Мстителем, ― но одновременно Питер являлся напоминанием. Обо всём, что тот потерял. 

В этот раз Питер не испытал обычного восторга от выводов, собранных по кусочкам. И впервые в жизни не знал, что сделать со своим заключением.

***

Вторыми он заметил прикосновения.

Мистер Старк всегда был кинестетиком. В основном касался руками, но выборочно. Питер приписывал это его естественной потребности в доминировании, воспринимал попыткой управления межличностным взаимодействием. Влиятельные люди обычно использовали прикосновения для демонстрации права на вторжение в личное пространство другого человека. Питер знал это, потому что всю жизнь провёл на нижней ступени социальной лестницы: самый маленький в школе, ботаник, лёгкая мишень. Он видел в поведении мистера Старка некоторые привычки, присущие окружавшим его с детства школьным задирам, ― даже намёки на выверенное высокомерие Флэша и его насмешливые улыбки. Как и Флэш, мистер Старк, казалось, пытался занять больше места, чем требовалось для его складной фигуры: принимал небрежную, развязную позу в салоне автомобиля, широко расставлял руки, упираясь в стол, когда склонялся над его поверхностью. 

Питеру было знакомо подобное поведение, он понимал причины. Однажды во времена его, пожалуй, самых трудных школьных лет дядя Бен поговорил с ним о хулиганах, травивших других учеников: Питер должен был с сочувствием относиться к подобным людям и пытаться зрить в корень их проблем, ставших причиной подобного поведения. Питер всегда оспаривал такие заявления, ведь они вступали в противоречие с его внутренним чувством справедливости, которое сформировалось в нём задолго до того, как он стал борцом с преступностью. 

Питеру не нравилось думать о мистере Старке как о задире, пусть многие и не согласились бы с его точкой зрения, и он понимал почему. Именно поэтому, когда он впервые повстречал мистера Старка ― гения, Мстителя, плейбоя, филантропа, ― то сделал всё от него зависящие, чтобы тяжёлая рука не опустилась на плечи, не шлёпнула бы повелительно по спине, не коснулась головы. Он понимал ― это признаки властности, силы, а не проявление приязни, поэтому Питер давил в себе тепло, поднимавшееся в груди с каждым фальшиво-непринуждённым прикосновением пальцев или ладони. 

Но нынешние касания были иными. 

Они казались почти что… изучающими. Нехарактерно робкими: кончики пальцев, скользящие между острыми лопатками, будто неуверенные в том, что им разрешено там находиться, ― довольно странно для человека, живущего под девизом «лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения» и обычно пропускавшего часть с прощением. 

Питер подметил, что прикосновения неразрывно связаны с взглядами и шли сразу после. Под любым предлогом: просто стоять рядом с Питером и непринуждённо общаться казалось достаточно серьёзным поводом для мистера Старка, чтобы взять за локоть или положить ладонь на середину спины.

Мистер Старк всегда достаточно быстро отстранялся, но у Питера складывалось впечатление, что для него это довольно мучительно. Питер хотел бы сказать, что всё в нормально, что ему можно прикасаться (эта идея ― дать _разрешение_ Тони Старку на прикосновения ― странно повышала самооценку), что Питеру это даже нравится, однако он не доверял собственному голосу, опасаясь, что не сможет донести мысль до мистера Старка должным образом. Вместо слов он полагался на язык тела, расслабляясь при каждом осторожном прикосновении ладони, но всегда недостаточно, чтобы мистер Старк перестал опасаться. Потому что ― что, если Питер ошибся? Может быть, он вложил в это всё чересчур много смысла? Это было сделать нетрудно, учитывая его обострённое восприятие, способное заставить любое лёгкое прикосновение гореть клеймом, если он достаточно на нём сосредоточится. С другой стороны, мистер Старк, возможно, даже не осознавал своих действий. 

И Питер не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

***

― Я просто чувствую, что способен на большее, понимаете, мистер Старк? ― Питер ощущал себя сломанной пластинкой, повторяя одно и то же, нервно сжимал руки, глядя на них, как всегда, когда переживал. ― Учитывая…

― Учитывая?.. ― Мистер Старк не отрывал взгляд от микросхемы, которую паял. 

― Учитывая… то, что сделал, ― неуверенно закончил Питер: он понимал, что мистер Старк просто неспособен больше об этом слышать, да и сам он об этом говорить не хотел. Каждый из них построил в мозгах отдельный бункер, чтобы оградиться от этой темы. 

Мистер Старк фыркнул, склоняясь ближе к микросхеме. 

― То, что сделал, м? Сосредоточься на учёбе, карапуз. Таково было соглашение. 

― Да, но… о чём Фьюри не знает, не может ему навредить, ― пробормотал Питер. 

― Я, скорее, имел в виду твою пугающе привлекательную и просто пугающую-когда-она-хочет-быть-грозной тётю. 

Питер пожал плечами.

― О чём тётя Мэй не знает, не может… 

― Уверен, что хочешь закончить это предложение? 

Он наконец поднял глаза, взглянув над краем увеличительного стекла. Одна лишь изогнутая бровь заставила Питера отступить. 

― Эм, да, но… ― Питер замолчал, глядя на свои потёртые найки. ― Ладно. Тогда пойду, ― он мотнул головой в сторону выхода из лаборатории, ― на кухню делать испанский… Если вдруг понадоблюсь, эм… не то чтобы я был нужен, чтобы закончить с этим, просто… то есть если понадобится помощь… то есть, я имею в виду, у вас, конечно, есть для этого Дубина, но просто если вы… 

― Есть планы на среду? 

Вопрос был так внезапен и не по теме, что Питер немного завис. Мистер Старк всё ещё сидел сгорбившись, продолжая работать. 

― После школы ― что там у тебя, м-м… дискуссионный клуб? Что вы там вообще делаете? Устраиваете конференцию формата «Модель ООН»? ― Мистер Старк махнул рукой, будто давая ему слово. 

Питер прищурился, раздумывая, почему мистер Старк притворялся, будто забыл, какие у Питера внеклассные занятия, ведь точно знал, что тот выучил наизусть всё его расписание с первого же дня, как подарил ему костюм. 

― Академическое десятиборье. 

Мистер Старк щёлкнул пальцами. 

― Вот именно. Точно. Так у тебя в среду тренировка? 

― Нет, ― ответил быстро Питер. 

― Ты ведь не ушёл, правда? 

― Нет, но я всё равно на замене. И не должен присутствовать на каждом… 

― На замене? ― Мистер Старк поднял возмущённый взгляд. Он встал и зашагал к Питеру. ― Что за придурки посадили тебя на замену? ― Он ворвался в личное пространство Питера и ткнул ему пальцем в грудь. ― Ты самый умный парень в команде, никаких сомнений. И ни при каких условиях не заслуживаешь быть на подмене. 

Питер ощутил, как вспыхнуло лицо, и отвёл взор от напряжённого взгляда мистера Старка, глядя на его палец, всё ещё касавшийся груди. 

― Это гигантское преувеличение, мистер Старк, да и в любом случае я всё ещё хожу туда только потому, что таким было одно из требований Мэй. Я… Я сам попросился быть на замене… 

― Попросился, неужели? ― Наконец мистер Старк убрал руку. ― Да ладно тебе, Пит, ты ведь не можешь бросить все школьные дела, потому что у Фьюри была пресс-конференция. Это ведь твоё будущее…

― Это не _моё_ будущее. ― Питер и сам не знал, где взял мужество и силы посмотреть в глаза мистеру Старку. ― Вы и сами это знаете. 

И вот опять. Мистер Старк смотрел на него тем самым _взглядом_. 

Питер облизнул губы, мысленно заключая: страх. 

― Что, если Фьюри вызовет меня? ― Печаль. ― Что тогда мне ему сказать… «О, я не могу сегодня спасти Нью-Йорк ― у меня _академическое десятиборье_»? ― Беспокойство? Нет, что же это… ― Я теперь Мститель, Тони. 

Мистер Старк удивлённо моргнул ― секундой раньше, чем Питер. 

― О-ох, мистер Старк. Простите, ― заикаясь, проблеял он, по лицу вновь разлился румянец смущения. 

Мистер Старк быстро взял себя в руки и пожал плечами. 

― Нет, я не возражаю. Как ты и сказал, ты теперь Мститель. Мы товарищи по команде. А товарищи должны обращаться друг к другу по имени. ― Он не встречался с взглядом Питера. 

― О. Точно. Хорошо. ― Питер прикусил губу. Он и сам не знал, откуда это взялось, ведь даже мысленно всегда называл этого человека «мистер Старк», но имя просто сорвалось с языка. 

― Тони, ― сказал Питер на пробу. Теперь это было странно. 

― Итак, среда? ― продолжил Тони, будто они не прерывались на отвлечённые темы. 

― А, да. Э… Нет, я свободен. Правда. Никакого десятиборья и ничего такого. 

― Что ж, если хочешь поработать ещё над этой штукой, ― он ткнул большим пальцем на верстак позади, ― и закончить до выходных, тогда заскакивай ко мне после школы?

― П-погоди, правда? К вам… к тебе? То есть домой? 

― В один из домов. Если точнее, тот, который на Верхнем Ист-Сайде. ― Тони засунул руки в карманы. Покачался немного на пятках, наблюдая за реакцией Питера. ― Только если это не помешает домашнему заданию, ― быстро добавил он.

― Да! То есть да, конечно. Да, мистер… Тони.

И снова поднятая бровь. 

― Просто Тони, карапуз. 

― Точняк. То есть у тебя даже оборудование есть в квартире… ― Питер обвёл рукой комнату, показывая все находившиеся в лаборатории голографические интерфейсы, с помощью которых они работали. 

― Конечно. Там и мастерская есть. Не такая, конечно, как здесь, ― он мотнул головой, кивнув через плечо, ― но функциональная.

***

Домашняя мастерская Тони Старка была более чем просто функциональна.

На протяжении всей мини-экскурсии по ней Питер глядел во все глаза ― не столько удивлялся технике, которую и так повидал в северной части города в выходные, сколько ощущению самого пространства. Если на Базе лаборатория была оборудована суперсовременными гаджетами и ею пользовались несколько самых ярких научных умов в мире, то тут была скорее личная игровая площадка гения-индивидуалиста. Она походила на гараж механика ― очень элегантный, возмутительно хорошо оборудованный гараж, ― пропахший машинным маслом. Здесь была по меньшей мере дюжина автомобильных моторов в разной степени собранности, которые Тони, небрежно махнув рукой, обозвал домашними проектами. По верстакам были беспорядочно разбросаны несколько высокотехнологичных наработок. Питеру показалось, что он узнал несколько нанотехнологий из Ваканды, и он надеялся позже взглянуть на них поближе.

И даже со всеми этими новыми для него запахами и видами, которыми Питер упивался, горячая ладонь, почти постоянно касавшаяся спины, пока Тони проводил экскурсию по рабочему месту и остальному пентхаусу, концентрировала всё внимание Питера на себе.

***

Питер бросался на домашнее задание с таким рвением, которое приносило бы тёте Мэй удовлетворение, если б не толика обеспокоенности тем, что у племянника оставалось совсем мало времени на социальную жизнь, ведь он ещё и патрулировал. Ну, по крайней мере, пожаловаться, что он не уделяет приоритетного внимания наукам, она не могла, поскольку Питер сообщил, что снова пойдёт к Тони после школы.

Если она и заметила, что теперь он называл мистера Старка по имени, то ничего не сказала. 

С неким непонятно откуда взявшимся удовольствием Питер подметил, что Тони взял за привычку держать руку на его спине ― не только когда проводил экскурсии по апартаментам. Теперь он касался его, когда провожал в мастерскую, или когда подводил к верстаку, чтобы показать наработки, или когда они направлялись в огромную кухню из стали и чёрного мрамора, чтобы перекусить. Питер с уверенностью мог сказать, что эти прикосновения иного рода ― не те, что призваны показать власть и покровительство; они были мягкими, практически робкими, но достаточно твёрдыми, чтобы оказать поддержку. 

Питер не мог удержаться и, как только приезжал к Тони, обязательно снимал все кофты, оставаясь лишь в футболке. Так, через тонкую ткань, тепло ладони Тони было гораздо ощутимее, нежели через толстовку или свитер. Так он чувствовал очертания каждого пальца, ощущал практически точную форму его ладони. Питер задавался вопросом, насколько чётче было бы ощущение, если б Тони касался голой кожи. Это, конечно, чисто научный интерес. 

Питер вдруг понял, что слишком много думает о руках Тони. О его мозолистых пальцах, коротких ухоженных ногтях, толстых сухожилиях, которые делали руки такими сильными. 

Обычно на этом моменте он встряхивал головой, прогоняя мысли, безостановочно повторяя про себя _«Веди себя нормально, Питер»_ и с головой окунаясь в первое попавшееся отвлекающее его занятие.

***

― Забыл, где вход, Паркер? ― съязвил Тони, когда ПЯТНИЦА открыла по его просьбе балконную дверь.

― Прости, Тони, ― ответил Питер (в голосе не было ни капли сожаления), забираясь внутрь бело-бежевой роскошной гостиной пентхауса. Сняв маску, он пригладил волосы на голове. ― Просто я был уже в костюме, сам знаешь, паутина быстрее лифтов… 

― А-ага. Сам знаешь, что нежелательно бы привлекать внимание к местоположению моей частной резиденции, где Человек-паук использует балкон как личную посадочную полосу. Сам понимаешь ― твиттосфера просто проглотит подобную чушь…

― Ладно, ладно, простите, мистер Старк, больше не повторится! ― быстро сказал Питер, теперь более раскаявшимся тоном. 

Румянец разлился по лицу и шее, когда он вдруг понял, что старое обращение соскользнуло с языка. Он всё ещё изредка прибегал к «мистер Старк» ― когда тот демонстрировал властность. 

Впрочем, Тони, казалось, не заметил. Он хмуро смотрел на Питера, в глазах ― странное выражение. Интересно, что на этот раз его спровоцировало? 

Отведя глаза, Тони коротко кивнул, затягивая пояс домашнего халата с глубоким вздохом. 

― Нет, всё нормально. Кого я обманываю вообще? Всё равно журналисты и так знают, где я живу. Итак, что привело тебя в моё забытое богом место, Чувачок-паук? Кажется, мы договорились на четверг. 

Питер поморщился от прозвища (это определённо был намеренный удар ― всё же он заметил «мистера Старка») и скрестил руки на груди. 

― А это что, твоя пижамка? ― выпалил он вместо ответа не без тени осуждения в голосе. 

Тони выглядел нехорошо. Волосы растрёпаны, щетина более чем трёхдневная. Он будто и не спал вовсе. 

― Ты что, в этом весь день провёл? ― надавил сильнее Питер. 

― Не говори со мной этим праведным тоном, Паркер. Тебе не идёт. ― Тони поднялся и отправился на кухню. ― Настаиваю на своём холостяцком праве носить что душе угодно и когда угодно, пока нахожусь в своём доме. К тому же день только начался. 

Питер последовал за ним. 

― Ам-м, Тони, ты же в курсе, что занятия в школе закончились примерно час назад? 

Тони замер, наполняя стакан с водой, и прищурился, глядя вдаль, будто производил в голове сложнейшие расчёты. 

― Ха, ― тихо произнёс он. Затем повернулся к Питеру. ― Ты… не ответил на мой вопрос. Что ты здесь забыл, зачем залез через балкон и как вообще узнал, что я буду здесь посреди рабочего дня? Весьма маловероятное событие, хочу заметить, так что тебе повезло, что… 

― Я и не знал, но учитывая то, что сказал Фьюри, думаю, что во всём виновато моё _невероятное везение_… 

― А что сказал Фьюри? ― резко спросил Тони. 

― Э, да знаешь, что пытается всячески тебя занять, потому что считает, что слишком много времени проводишь взаперти… 

― Ой, а других занятий он себе не хочет найти? 

― А ещё ты пренебрегаешь своими обязанностями в С.И.¹, и единственный раз, когда покидаешь квартиру, ― в наши выходные на севере штата… 

― Хорошо, согласен. Господи, Паркер, а ты знаешь, когда нужно включать красноречие. И вообще, с каких это пор вы с Фьюри спелись? ― пробормотал Тони, доставая из буфета ещё один стакан. ― Будешь что-нибудь? ― быстренько свернул разговор на более безопасную тему Старк. ― Воду, капустный смузи… 

Питер скорчил гримасу. 

― Э… воду, спасибо. 

Тони наполнил стакан и пихнул его в сторону Питера. 

― А я буду кофе.

Повернувшись к кофемашине (подобные модели Питер видел лишь в кофейнях, но никогда ― в квартирах), Тони принялся утрамбовывать зёрна в портафильтр. 

― Сделать тебе что-нибудь? Капучино, латте? Тебе вообще нравятся эти буржуйские напитки, Паркер? 

― Э… мне не нравится кофе, ― рассеянно ответил Питер, следя за выверенными движениями Тони. Его руки уверенно порхали над кофемашиной, сухожилия напряглись, когда он зафиксировал портафильтр в гнезде, потянув за рычаг. Это напомнило Питеру, как выглядел Тони, когда разбирал двигатель. 

― Эх, ну это, наверное, к лучшему. Слишком дорогое удовольствие, если только нет возможности делать его дома. 

Питер поднял бровь. 

― Для тебя это не проблема. Так зачем купил? 

Теперь Тони наливал молоко в капучинатор. Оно было сероватым ― явно не из-под тех коров, из-под которых пили нормальные люди. 

― Давным-давно я понял одну вещь, Питер: если хочешь, чтобы было сделано хорошо, ― он вставил трубку в стакан с молоком, ― лучше сделать самому. 

Питер с молчаливым восхищением наблюдал, как Тони закончил готовить напиток: гладкий, блестящий, орехово-коричневый. Питер подумал, что слишком много усилий было вложено в нечто столь небольшое. 

― Что это?

― Флэт уайт. 

― Но он не белый. 

― А Ред Делишес ― рассыпчатое, мягкое, жалкое подобие яблока, а «Лонг-Айленд» ― точно не чай со льдом, пусть и воздействует аналогично на мочевой пузырь. Как говорил Бурден: кулинарный мир полон лжи, Паркер. 

Тони поднёс стакан ко рту и осторожно отпил, слизнув пену с губ и усов.

Питер понял вдруг, что пялится, и опустил взгляд. 

― Можно попробовать? ― выпалил он прежде, чем успел себя остановить. 

― Нет, ― просто сказал Тони, поставив чашку на блюдце. ― Это мой Флэт уайт. Сделаю тебе твой собственный. 

― А что, если мне не понравится? 

― Выльем, ― пожал плечами Тони. 

― Но это просто растрата! 

― Питер. ― Тони поймал его взгляд. ― Это пара унций эспрессо и овсяного молока. Всё в порядке. Правда. 

Питер смилостивился. Не впервые они спорили о склонности Тони рассматривать материальные вещи как что-то одноразовое. Питеру физически больно было видеть, как Старк выкидывал свежую еду или утилизировал ещё пригодную электронику, однако знал, что каждый раз спорить по этому поводу не стоило. По крайней мере, он убедил Тони подарить парочку вполне функционирующих двухлетних компьютеров местному колледжу, вместо того чтобы просто их выкинуть («Подарок для мусорщиков, роющихся на помойках в поисках годной электроники, как и ты когда-то, да, Пит?»). 

Всего через минуту Тони подтолкнул к нему вторую чашку. 

Питер сделал пробный глоток и изо всех сил постарался не сморщиться от горечи, прекрасно чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд Тони. Он потянулся к сахарнице и насыпал четыре ложки. С каждой ложкой брови Тони взлетали всё выше. 

Питер сделал ещё один глоток и задумчиво замычал. Теперь, когда жидкость была не слишком горькой, он оценил сливочную текстуру овсяного молока. 

― Не так уж и плохо, ― решил он. 

Тони усмехнулся. 

― Потому что ты добавил достаточно сахара, для того чтоб подпитать энергию орды пятилетних детей, прыгающих на батутах. 

Питер зарумянился, внезапно почувствовав себя совсем ребёнком и отчаянно желая уметь пить чёрный кофе так же стоически и непоколебимо, как Тони. 

― А теперь, ― Тони протиснулся мимо Питера, обнимая ладонями чашку, ― почему бы нам не допить кофе в гостиной, как цивилизованным людям, и ты наконец поведаешь мне о цели своего визита, помимо, конечно, попытки нарушить моё одиночное попивание эспрессо. 

Питер робко поплёлся за ним к длинному кожаному дивану, но Тони выставил перед ним руку. 

― Не-а, никаких суперкостюмов на моём диване. 

― Что?

― Мне тут не нужна грязь Квинса, которая могла прилипнуть к спандексу, ― Ceccotti этого не заслуживает. ― Тони решительно встал между Питером и диваном, немного отпихнув его назад. 

Паркер даже слегка обиделся. 

― А что, ты сам никогда не сидел на диване в броне? 

― Конечно сидел, но предварительно её начистив, а не после заварушки с плохими парнями. Я усовершенствовал систему очистки в Марке 45. 

― Ты ведь сам говорил, что нет предела совершенству. ― Это Питер слышал от Тони каждый раз, когда тот настаивал на тщательной перенастройке каждого нового проекта снова, и снова, и снова. Взять, например, постоянно модифицируемый костюм Человека-паука. 

― Поправка: некоторые вещи совершенны, но это не означает, что нельзя сделать ещё лучше. В любом случае дело не в этом. А в том, что если хочешь разговаривать сидя, тогда иди и переоденься. Давай, топай. 

Тони отобрал у него кружку и поставил на кофейный столик у дивана, прежде чем проводить Питера вниз по коридору. Он одарил его задумчивым взглядом. 

― Если подумать, ― он сжал бицепс Питера пальцами, ― можно сделать это в следующем обновлении. Как тебе идея самоочищающегося костюма? ― Он задумчиво потёр пальцами материал. 

Ладонь Тони обжигала кожу Питера даже через костюм. Он откашлялся. 

― Да, было бы здорово, и если тогда ты разрешишь мне сидеть на диване в костюме, то я тем более «за», ― пробормотал Питер. 

― Хорошо, очень хорошо, ― сказал Тони рассеянно. Рукой он провёл выше, по плечу Питера, в конце концов угнездившись ладонью у основания шеи, направляя Паркера вниз по лестнице в хозяйскую спальню. 

Питер остановился в дверях, дыхание перехватило. Тони не обратил внимания и продолжил подталкивать внутрь, направившись к зеркальной панели, которая оказалась входом в шкаф. Или, скорее, гардеробную. 

Питер уже несколько раз приходил к Тони в гости, но никогда не бывал в спальне. Он словно входил в священную пещеру: потолок был выше, чем в гостиной, из окна во всю стену лился мягкий естественный свет. Отсюда можно было бы увидеть Квинс, над крышами разливалась Ист-Ривер и серое октябрьское небо. Плюшевый ковёр под ногами был того же цвета, что и облака. 

Немного в стороне стояла кровать. Питер был уверен, что в обычной комнате она выглядела бы гигантской, но тут ― карликовой по сравнению с пространством. 

― Паркер. ― Питер вздрогнул от голоса Тони, раздавшегося из гардеробной. 

Он подошёл к двери, Старк появился с футболкой и спортивными штанами и бесцеремонно пихнул их в руки Питеру. 

― Попробуй эти ― вдруг подойдут. Буду ждать в гостиной.

Он ушёл, и Питер быстро переоделся. Одежда висела на нём мешком, в очередной раз напоминая, насколько он меньше Тони, несмотря на их одинаковый рост. Фигура Тони была так развита, что подобных результатов Питер в жизни бы не добился, была у него суперсила или нет. 

Он позволил себе немного оглядеться. В таком внушительно большом пространстве находиться было… впечатляюще. Однако нельзя было не отметить, что столь тёмные стены и малочисленная мебель делали комнату менее похожей на спальню. Питер помнил, что в эту квартиру Тони переехал с Пеппер Поттс ещё до того, как она взяла «время подумать», после того как Тони без колебаний оставил её, сев на инопланетный космический корабль. Возможно, эта комната ощущалась более уютной, когда она жила здесь. 

Питер вернулся в гостиную, сжимая костюм. Когда он показался в дверях, Тони резко выпрямился, отрываясь от поправления диванной подушки. Он явно собирался что-то сказать, но замер, не сводя с Питера глаз. 

Паркер смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь понять, _что_ такое сейчас промелькнуло в лице Тони. 

Старк отвёл глаза и прокашлялся. 

― Рад, что они подошли, ― мимоходом заметил он, широким жестом приглашая его присесть на диван и устраиваясь на подушках. 

Питер осторожно повесил костюм на деревянный подлокотник кресла и сел возле Тони ― достаточно близко, чтобы тот дотянулся, если захочет прикоснуться. 

Тони протянул ему чашку кофе и взял свою. Он сел к нему лицом: локоть на спинке дивана, скрещённые ноги направлены в его сторону. Питер почувствовал, что его пристально изучают, и сжал чашку обеими руками, поставив её на колени. 

― Ладно, выкладывай. 

Питер, должно быть, выглядел потерянно, потому что Тони уточнил, закатив глаза: 

― Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель? 

― А, э… ну, ты сказал в прошлые выходные, что я должен сообщать тебе, как работает новая доводка? 

Тони выжидательно кивнул. 

― Ну… она классная! И никаких особых проблем я не заметил. ― Питер слегка пожал плечами. 

Тони прищурился. 

― И это всё? Всё оправдание твоего незапланированного рандеву? 

― Э, ну… ― Питер сглотнул. ― На самом деле я сегодня заметил, э… что левый паутиномёт типа немного… залипает? 

― Ну так он ведь стреляет почти что клеем, Паркер. Так что это нормально. 

― Нет, то есть, типа, есть какая-то… задержка? Совсем небольшая. ― Он прикусил губу и искоса взглянул на Тони. 

Старк осушил чашку и поставил её на стол, потянулся к левой руке Питера и перевернул её запястьем вверх, разглядывая так и не снятый паутиномёт. 

Питер позволил Тони крепко сжимать запястье, пока тот возился с устройством. Он активировал спусковой механизм и пульнул паутину через всю комнату. Липкая субстанция повисла на дальнем окне. 

Тони с сомнением взглянул на Питера. 

― По мне, так всё в порядке. ― Он не отпускал его руку. 

― Ой, ну он вроде как то работает, то нет. Примерно сорок процентов всего времени? 

― Хм, сорок, да? Хорошо, оставь его мне ― я посмотрю повнимательнее. 

― Ну… Я думал, мы могли бы посмотреть его вместе? 

Тони поймал его взгляд.

― Тогда приноси его в четверг, как мы и договаривались. Сможешь смириться с этой поломкой на сорок восемь часов? Или она действительно, ― Тони вновь подозрительно прищурился, ― _настолько_ серьёзная? 

― Э, нет, да, конечно да, я могу смириться. ― Питер снова сглотнул, глядя перед собой. Тони всё ещё не выпускал его руку. Питер вдруг понял, что это самое долгое прикосновение Старка к обнажённой коже. Не то чтобы это особенно примечательно. 

С тихим вздохом Тони отпустил его руку, немного отодвигаясь. 

― Ты уверен, что тебя беспокоит лишь заедающее оборудование, Пит? 

― Что? Да, да, только это. ― Питер допил свой кофе, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки. 

― Ты уверен? Потому что твоя тётя беспокоится о том, сколько времени ты тратишь на патрулирование. Больше, чем мы договаривались. 

― Ты говорил с тётей Мэй? ― Питер наморщил нос. 

― Нет. Тётя Мэй говорила с Фьюри, а он ― уже со мной. И надеюсь, ты тоже со мной поговоришь… ― Он немного помолчал и продолжил: ― Давай, Пит, помоги мне. Ты ведь знаешь ― я не слишком хорош в подобных вещах. 

Питер пожал плечами. 

― Да не о чем говорить, Тони, правда. Мне нравится быть чем-то занятым. Просто пытаюсь не налажать и хорошо выполнять обязанности дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука. Мэй, наверное, беспокоится, что я недостаточно сплю. Но мне и так нормально, я справляюсь, ― настойчиво закончил он. 

― Ну точно. Справляешься, ― с лёгкостью согласился Тони. ― Что насчёт «Куба Борга»? 

― Чего? ― Питер нахмурился, глядя на Тони. Тот и правда выглядел немного измождённым. 

― «Куба Борга» ― набор «Лего», который вы с Недом собирали, уже закончили? 

Питер удивлённо моргнул и приоткрыл рот. Он совершенно об этом забыл. Он упоминал Тони о нём больше месяца назад, просто мимоходом. Нед перестал приставать к нему с просьбами прийти в гости и дособирать его пару недель назад. 

― Ой, э… пока нет. 

― Почему же? 

― Ну, я… У меня домашняя работа? И Мстители, и патрули… 

Тони закатил глаза. 

― Ну точно. Вот об этом я и говорю, Пит. Тебе нужно правильно расставлять приоритеты. 

Питер отрывисто рассмеялся. 

― В каком это мире «Лего Борг» важнее обязанностей Человека-паука? 

― Так должно быть. 

Питер поджал губы. 

― Да, ну, многие вещи не такие, какими они должны быть. 

Тони отвёл глаза. На какое-то время он будто отрешился от всего, потом пожал плечами. 

― Я без понятия. Кажется, с тобой всё нормально, карапуз. 

Питер с сомнением посмотрел на него.

Тони откинулся головой на спинку дивана и лениво перевёл взгляд на Питера. С минуту он смотрел на него неотрывно. 

― Боже, посмотри на себя, ты такой… 

Он прервался, всё ещё пристально глядя на Питера. Паркер совершенно потерялся в его карих глазах, изучая каждую крапинку, пока они разглядывали его в ответ. И снова в них были эти эмоции: изучение, потеря, священный трепет и… тоска? 

Тони легко улыбнулся. 

― Хотелось бы мне в твоём возрасте быть на тебя похожим. 

Эти слова застали Питера врасплох. 

― Тебе… хотелось бы быть подростком из Квинса, живущим в восьмидесяти трёх квадратных метрах? 

Тони фыркнул. 

― У тебя есть любящая тётя, заботливые друзья, а ещё светлая голова. ― Он мягко ударил его по плечу. 

Питер не удержался и рассмеялся. 

― Да, зашибись. Светлая.

― Я серьёзно, пацан. Ты различаешь чёрное и белое, правильное и неправильное. Некоторым на это требуются годы. Просто, агрх. ― Он вновь отвёл взгляд, рассеянно потирая правой рукой левое предплечье. ― Не растрачивай свой потенциал. 

Наступил тот редкий момент, когда Питер мог просто молча смотреть на Тони. Он вдруг показался ему на десяток лет старше своего возраста и за много миль отсюда, пусть Паркеру требовалось всего лишь протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться. Вдруг пришло осознание: именно это он и хотел сделать ― но руки так и остались свинцовой тяжестью лежать на коленях. В груди заныло. 

Так же быстро, как появился, момент ушёл. Тони повернулся к Питеру с ухмылкой и тяжело положил руку ему на бедро. 

― Построй «Куб Борга», Пит. 

Он сжал его ногу, отпустил и поднялся. 

― Дай-ка сюда. ― Тони схватил со столика пустые чашки и понёс на кухню. 

Питер слепо уставился на то место, где только что тот сидел, задаваясь вопросом, не ведёт ли себя неблагодарно и не разочарован ли Тони в нём из-за этого. Ведь в конце концов Питеру удалось вернуть каждого пропавшего дорогого ему человека после событий прошлого лета. 

А Тони потерял почти всех. 

Какой-то блеск в подушках, на которых сидел Старк, привлёк внимание Питера. Он нахмурился и потянулся туда, пальцы сомкнулись вокруг слишком знакомых очертаний. 

Бутылка «Джека» ― почти пустая. В животе затянулся узел. 

― Значит, так, карапуз… ― Тони вернулся в комнату и замолчал, увидев в руке Питера бутылку. 

― Так вот почему ты отправил меня переодеваться? ― Питер щёлкнул пальцами по шее. ― Чтобы припрятать это добро? ― добавил он осторожно. Вдруг в голову ударила тошнотворная догадка. ― И сколько же тебе пришлось выбросить, Тони? ― Он одарил его тяжёлым взглядом. 

― Эй. Не начинай это, пацан. Мне только от тебя лекций не хватало, ― предупреждающе сказал Тони, подняв палец. 

Питер разочарованно выдохнул, вставая с дивана. 

― Почему? Считаешь, что лишь тебе одному позволено заниматься саморазрушением, когда тяжело? Может быть, я патрулирую больше обычного, потому что костюм ― это единственное, что помогает и отвлекает меня от того, что было, за исключением того времени, когда я не в лаборатории или мастерской. Но это гораздо лучше, чем сидеть в халате и бухать круглые сутки. 

― Выходить на улицы в поисках неприятностей _ничем_ не лучше, ― резко ответил Тони. ― Ты ведь можешь пострадать… 

― Я не ищу неприятности, Тони! Я просто делаю свою работу! 

― Уж поверь мне ― я прекрасно знаю, к чему приводит подобное безрассудство… 

― Но я не ты! 

Тони будто обухом по голове треснули, Питер тяжело дышал. В тишине комнаты его дыхание раздавалось чересчур громко. 

Затем Тони горько усмехнулся. Обхватив себя руками, он кивнул. 

― Ну точно. Моя ошибка. Полюбуйся, Паркер, посмотри, какой я _на самом деле_. ― Он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, голос ― низкий и напряжённый. ― Вот он я, настоящий Тони Старк. Ты появился без приглашения, застал меня врасплох ― и вот что увидел. ― Он развёл руками и направился к Питеру. ― Огромную. Жирную. Правду. Не так уж и хорошо это всё, м? Некрасиво, негламурно. Если не нравится ― уходи, я не просил тебя появляться и не просил «конструктивную» критику в свой адрес от _подростка_. Ты знаешь, где выход. ― Он кивнул в сторону балкона. 

Питер не мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Он уставился на бутылку, всё ещё зажатую в руке. Он чувствовал себя маленьким, таким маленьким, как в тот день, на Губернаторском острове, после фиаско на борту парома Стайтен-Айленд. 

― Я… прости, ― выдохнул он наконец, изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать. 

Плечи Тони напряглись. 

― Прости меня, ― снова сказал Питер, голос надломился. Он прикусил губу, но не сдержал слёз, пролившихся на щёки. Он проклинал себя за то, что был недостаточно сильным, что _снова_ плакал перед Тони.

Тони задержал дыхание. Протянул было руку, но остановился ― рука упала вдоль тела. 

― Я н-не хотел…

― Нет, Питер, не надо… не надо извиняться. Прошу, не надо. ― Он отвернулся, потёр рот ладонью. 

Питер нахмурился.

― Но… 

Тони вновь обернулся к нему, показал на себя. 

― Это _я_ прошу прошения, ладно? У тебя есть полное право злиться. ― Он явно тщательно контролировал выражение лица. 

Питер сморгнул влагу с ресниц, смущённо поёжившись. 

― Нет, я не должен был… 

― Питер, ты не должен передо мной извиняться, ты понял? Я беру слова назад. Я слишком остро отреагировал, просто… ― Он пожал плечами. ― Я уже всё это слышал, и не раз. И, ну… ― Он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону комнаты, будто указывал, куда именно спрятал все полупустые бутылки, затем глубоко вздохнул. ― Что уж тут скажешь? ― закончил он с гримасой. 

Питер смотрел на Тони, на мольбу в глазах, которую тот не высказывал. Это Питера удивляло. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Тони Старк так легко признавал вину. 

Однако Питеру всё ещё хотелось молить о прощении. Ему была ненавистна мысль о том, чем занимался Тони, оставаясь в одиночестве, но он ― не тот человек, который мог осуждать. Возможно, Тони лицемерил, но в глубине души Питер знал, что он хотел для него только лучшего. А Питер лишь хотел лучшего для Тони. 

Глубоко, судорожно выдохнув, он уставился в ковёр. 

― Я просто… переживаю за тебя, ― признался Питер, поднимая на Тони взгляд. Тот выглядел совершенно морально опустошённым. 

― Беспокоиться обо мне не твоя забота, карапуз. 

― Но… кто, если не я? 

Тони поджал губы, взгляд стал насторожённым. 

― Я не впервые теряю кого-то. 

Питер пожевал губу. Он хотел бы сказать больше, но не знал, как заставить Тони выслушать. 

― Думаю, тебе пора домой, Пит, ― сказал Тони мягко, но уверенно. 

Разговор окончен. 

Питер вновь переоделся в костюм, оставив одолженную одежду в огромном шкафу Старка. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Тони стоял к нему спиной, глядя в дальнее окно, на котором всё ещё висела паутина. 

В груди вновь заныло. Сейчас он отчаянно желал найти предлог, чтобы вернуть их относительный мир и дружеское общение, однако понимал, что может усугубить ситуацию. 

― Я пойду… ― Он надел маску. 

― Ок. Пока. ― Тони не повернулся к нему. 

Питер опустил голову и побрёл к балкону. 

― Питер… 

Он обернулся. Тони смотрел на него через плечо. 

― Лети осторожно. 

― Как всегда. 

― Не хотелось бы, чтобы клинящий паутиномёт стал причиной твоего падения. ― Губы Тони почти незаметно искривились, но Питер заметил. 

И позволил себе улыбнуться. 

― Да, сэр. 

Когда ПЯТНИЦА выпустила Питера на балкон, он услышал за спиной выверенно-небрежное: 

― Увидимся в четверг.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
¹ С.И. — Старк Индастриз.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони часто думал о том, как смотрел на него Питер после событий в Сибири. После того, как он потерял Стива, Мстителей, Пеппер… в первый раз. 

Лучший друг оказался в больнице, и именно Тони был за это в ответе. Тогда Старк ещё не знал, насколько серьёзной окажется травма Роуди. Он отодрал себя от бетона советского бункера ― костюм едва работал на резервном питании ― и потащил щит Стива к реактивному самолёту. Всю обратную дорогу он чувствовал себя опустошённым и даже не надеялся, что по прибытии его встретит всепрощающая улыбка Пеппер.

Он вернулся с онемевшей левой рукой, лицом, испещрённым кровоподтёками и синяками, ― а Питер ждал его. Тони практически забыл о пацане, ведь произошло слишком многое. Он собирался сказать Хэппи, чтобы тот отвёз его домой, на том и закончить, а потом поймал этот взгляд. 

Питер не знал, что произошло. Во всяком случае, не детально. Он пока ещё не понимал, как много только что потерял Тони. Для Питера он всё ещё был Тони Старком, миллиардером, гением, бла-бла-бла, всё ещё Железным человеком. До сих пор он смотрел на него распахнутыми карими глазами, так страстно желая угодить, преисполненными благоговения. Как будто не Тони был самым большим мудаком во всей чёртовой Вселенной. Будто он до сих пор был героем. 

Это был не самый подходящий момент, но Старк позволил себе погрузиться в эти эмоции. Он полагал, что заслужил хотя бы их, лишь бы отсрочить возвращение в сокрушительно пустую жизнь. 

Он отправился в Квинс вместе с Питером, сидя на заднем сидении и притворяясь, что ему интересно всё, о чём тот болтал. На самом деле он купался в его внимании и энтузиазме, позволяя им омывать себя, отгоняя мрачные мысли, роящиеся где-то на подкорке… _Ты ломаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься…_

Лицо Питера, когда он велел ему оставить костюм. Будто ребёнок был безмерно ему благодарен. Будто Тони был лучшим, что когда-либо происходило в жизни Питера. Старк был совершенно уверен, что Питер ― единственный в мире человек, который чувствовал подобное по отношению к нему, поэтому, конечно же, ему необходимо было вторгнуться в его личное пространство, склониться лишь на мгновение, позволить неловко положить руку себе на спину… 

Питер иногда до сих пор так на него смотрел. Когда они вместе работали в лаборатории, а Тони показывал ему хитрое кодирование или вываливал последние идеи касательно применения нанотехнологий ― те вещи, которые не поняли бы большинство людей. Но эта информация заставляла лицо Питера светиться, потому что он не относился к большинству. Питер говорил на его языке. Это напоминало Тони времена, когда они с Брюсом… 

Нет, не думать о Брюсе. 

Иногда он ловил себя на том, что всячески пытался произвести на Питера впечатление, только чтобы снова увидеть этот взгляд… И впечатлял он не только наукой. Если честно, как бы этого ни хотелось признавать, идея пригласить Питера в пентхаус относилась к этому напрямую. Выражение лица пацана, когда он проводил экскурсию по дому, полностью всё оправдало. А ещё приглашение привело к тому, что работа в лаборатории с Питером подарила Тони единственные истинные моменты спокойствия и умиротворения за последние месяцы. 

Это не то же самое, когда он часами напролёт зависал в одиночестве. То был способ скоротать время, но внутри терзало беспокойство, к которому он так и не привык, окружённый лишь компанией из парочки не слишком умных роботов. 

Тони так или иначе думал о Питере, когда тот не был рядом. Он прикидывал, где сейчас мелкий ― где он, вероятно, находился, потому что, честное слово, Тони не преследовал ребёнка, пусть и выучил наизусть его школьное расписание. Была, конечно, одна проблема с трекером ― Мэй Паркер настояла, чтобы Тони установил один в костюм пацану, поэтому если б Тони захотел узнать, в какой точке города Питер патрулировал, то мог просто проверить. Он скорее с раздражением смирялся, чем на самом деле злился, когда видел (слишком часто), что Питер вновь не в безопасности своей кровати ― было бы чересчур лицемерно, даже для него, настаивать, чтобы коллега по Мстителям ложился спать вовремя, ― но возможность знать, где он, приносила некое душевное спокойствие. На всякий случай. 

Тони много думал по поводу вещей «на всякий случай» в последнее время. Беспокойство переставало зудеть лишь тогда, когда он приканчивал бутылку виски или же когда Питер был в пределах видимости. А лучше ― в пределах досягаемости. Иногда ему необходимо было его коснуться, просто чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. Ощутить, что его тело твёрдое и тёплое, а не… 

Нет. Об этом тоже лучше было не думать. 

Питера сейчас здесь не было. Был лишь Тони, сидевший на диване в халате, баюкающий бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, которую Питер оставил на кофейном столике. 

Теперь перед глазами всплыла иная картина: выражение лица Питера, когда он нашёл бутылку. Ни восхищения, ни благоговения перед его научным мастерством, ни лучезарной благодарности. Лишь разочарование и обида. Которые Тони только усугубил, сорвавшись на него, потому что полагал, что легче рассердиться, чем признать, что это _он_ ответственен за подобное выражение лица Питера. 

Но правда ― чего этот ребёнок ожидал? Питер, может быть, и невинный, но не наивный. Он должен был догадываться о пороках Тони, пусть и не видел их собственными глазами. 

Как бы то ни было, это лишь бутылка виски. И хорошо, что он не явился в разгар одиночной попойки. Или не увидел, как Тони отрубился от передоза в компании парочки порноактрис: волосы в белой кокаиновой пыли, как бывало лет десять-двадцать назад. Всякое дерьмо с ним случалось. Но теперь он справлялся. Он приходил, когда Пеппер звала ― только на официальные дела компании, конечно, и реже, чем раньше, ― и по просьбе Фьюри он всё ещё был блестящим металлическим олицетворением восставших из пепла Мстителей. 

Тем не менее, Тони уверен, что никогда не хотел больше видеть этого ребёнка столь разочарованным. Или уязвлённым от боли, страдающим ― не из-за него. Он никогда больше не хотел слышать, как слова _извинений_ слетают с его губ… 

Чёрт побери, за что вообще этот ребёнок извинялся? Это ведь Тони виноват и всегда виноват во всём, это ему так чертовски жаль… 

Он отвинтил крышку бутылки, сделал глоток Джека, прежде чем погрузиться в сожаление ещё глубже. 

Если б Питер был здесь, он вновь одарил бы его этим взглядом. 

Но Питера тут не было.

***

Питер старался больше не показываться у Тони без предупреждения. Визиты участились, но перед ними всегда были, по крайней мере, СМС:

**неподалёку, можно залететь в гости? **

**Буквально.**

**в костюме**

И тому подобное. Он забил на натянутые оправдания необходимости использования его мастерской. Однако Тони никогда и не спрашивал о причинах и не отказывал Питеру. 

Несколько раз он столкнулся с полковником Роудсом. Однажды полковник уже был в гостях, когда Тони пустил его в дом, а в другой раз тот заглянул, когда Паркер уже гостил у Старка. В первый раз Роудс явно удивился, но не был недоволен появлением Питера, во второй раз он настороженно переводил взор с него на Тони, и это беспокоило Питера до конца дня. Но в конечном счёте Питер просто радовался тому, что у Тони есть ещё один друг. 

Потому что, как он полагал, на данном этапе именно друзьями они с Тони и были. А как ещё назвать людей, проводящих вместе каждые выходные, пусть это всё и было из-за Мстителей? Но ведь они виделись ещё и несколько раз в неделю по своему желанию. Вне школы Питер проводил больше времени с Тони, чем с Недом, в последнее время. 

Конечно, из-за этого ему было плохо. Встречи с Недом всё чаще напоминали Питеру, насколько не в своей тарелке он себя ощущал. Для друга второе появление инопланетян над Манхэттеном — повод с энтузиазмом обсудить тему в школьных коридорах, что-то типа: _«А где ты был, когда?..»_ Мир Неда не разрывало на куски и не сшивало обратно уродливо белыми нитями. Потому что Нед не помнил. Никто не помнил — никто, кроме тех, кто был там, кто сражался. 

Питер делал всё, чтобы не помнить. Но независимо от того, как он преуспевал в отрицании, фокусируясь на непрерывном цикле домашних заданий, патрулирований, Мстителей, Питеру всё-таки нужно было спать. А сон означал ослабление защиты. Сон означал бесконечные просыпания как минимум два раза в неделю с привкусом инопланетной пыли во рту и частотой сердечных сокращений больше ста сорока. 

По настоянию Тони Питер выделил время для того, чтобы закончить «Куб Борга» с Недом. Он пытался найти прежнее удовольствие в этом занятии ― такое же, как при сборке «Звезды Смерти Лего» и любого «Лего»-проекта, за который они когда-либо брались. Он старался шутить и много улыбаться, потому что Нед был его лучшим другом, его братом, и он искренне его любил, но ещё никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя дальше от друга, чем сейчас. Ничего из того, чем они делились друг с другом, больше не казалось реальным. Он будто смотрел через толстое стекло на самого себя, собирающего модель «Лего», слушающего агитационные ролики от правительства, ходящего на уроки в Мидтаунской научной школе, сидящего напротив Мэй в их любимом тайском ресторане. Даже патрули ощущались иначе ― будто он на автомате совершал набор действий, ― но, по крайней мере, в костюме он мог не притворяться, отодвинуть остальной мир на некоторое время, отгородиться, сосредоточившись на том, что прямо перед ним. 

Единственное, что имело значение ― работа в лаборатории с Тони. Тёплые большие руки Старка, помогавшие почувствовать себя целым, спуститься на землю. Казалось, прикосновения со временем становились более уверенными, или же Тони просто не мог удержаться и не касаться. Как бы то ни было, Питер делал всё возможное, чтобы поощрять его. 

И надеялся, что таким образом Тони тоже становилось лучше.

***

― Эй, Мэй? ― мягко начал Питер, ковыряя ногтями джинсы на коленях. 

― Да, милый? ― Она убавила громкость телевизора, переводя на него взгляд и терпеливо ожидая, что он скажет, должно быть, заметив его колебание. 

― Э, я просто… У меня вопрос или, скорее… не вопрос, но, ам… Я думаю, мне кажется, что я должен кому-то сказать? 

― Что такое, Питер? ― осторожно спросила она с лёгкой, ободряющей улыбкой. 

― Ну это о Тони, ― пробормотал Питер. Он всё ещё не отрывал взгляд от коленей. 

Мэй немного нахмурилась, но кивнула. 

― Или, скорее, о том, что я чувствую? К нему? ― Питер облизал губы. Взглянул на тётю Мэй. 

Она просто смотрела ― настороженно и молчаливо. 

Питер откашлялся. 

― То есть я знаю, что он на самом деле… в плохом состоянии. Знаю, что он пытается это скрыть. Но я точно могу сказать. Он страдает, а я просто… Мне хотелось бы как-то ему помочь, понимаешь? 

Мэй вроде бы собиралась что-то сказать, но Питер настойчиво продолжил: 

― Потому что… Мэй, когда я на него смотрю, иногда я просто чувствую… ― Он приложил руку к груди, пытаясь найти слова. ― Будто не могу дышать. В груди болит. Знаю, это звучит странно, но… мне так сильно хочется сделать его счастливым… То есть я имею в виду, что порой я заставляю его улыбаться, но этого недостаточно. Это просто… мне больно видеть его таким, ― быстро проговорил он, боясь, что Мэй не даст ему закончить. ― И, Мэй, прошу, не говори, что я слишком молод, чтобы так сильно волноваться, не говори, что мне нужно держаться от него подальше… Я просто хочу знать, что делать… ― Он отчаянно прикусил губу, сжав кулаки. 

― Ох, Питер, ― мягко сказала Мэй, глаза её блестели. Она потянулась к нему, заправляя прядь волос за ухо, потом опустилась пальцами на его плечо, поглаживая. ― Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, что ты не должен волноваться. Ты волнуешься, потому что хороший человек, Питер. ― Грустная улыбка тронула её губы, она нежно подтолкнула его кулаком в подбородок. ― У тебя огромное сердце. 

Питер шмыгнул носом и кивнул, вновь уставившись на колени. 

Мэй глубоко вздохнула. Нашла его руку и сжала. 

― Тони… оказывает большое влияние на твою жизнь, ― начала она осторожно. ― И совершенно нормально, что ты о нём печёшься. Знаешь, у меня были сомнения на его счёт… ― Она замолкла, скривив губы, Питер понял, что сомнения никуда не делись. ― Но, ― Мэй вздохнула, ― думаю, у него доброе сердце. Учитывая обстоятельства, если ты должен быть там, делать… бог знает что… ― Брови её изогнулись в ненавистной Питеру манере: такое же выражение лица появлялось всегда, когда речь заходила о Человеке-пауке. ― Тогда я рада, что у тебя есть такой человек, как он, чтобы за тобой приглядывать. И хорошо, что у тебя есть кто-то, с кем ты можешь поделиться такими вещами, Питер, которые, сам знаешь, я понять неспособна. ― Голос её в конце надломился, и Питер сделал вид, что не заметил её слёз. 

Она откашлялась. 

― Но, Питер…

Паркер замер. Он знал, что есть какое-то «но». 

― Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня внимательно. Потому что это может быть самым трудным уроком в твоей жизни. 

Она подождала, когда он поднимет на неё серьёзный взгляд. 

― Ты не можешь помочь всем, Питер. Даже тем, кого любишь больше всего на свете. Иногда любви просто… недостаточно. ― Она легко, печально улыбнулась, заставив Питера задуматься, кто же преподал ей подобный урок. ― И это не твоя вина, ― продолжила она, заставив голос звучать ровнее, пусть он и стал печальным. ― Некоторые люди… не хотят, чтобы их спасали. И ты должен понимать, когда стоит отступить. 

Питер раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить ― он не собирался сдаваться и отступать, если дело касалось Тони, ― но Мэй оборвала его твёрдым взглядом: _давай без глупостей, я твоя тётя, и ты меня выслушаешь_. 

― Тони Старк травмированный человек, Питер. ― Её взгляд смягчился. ― Ты можешь продолжать о нём заботиться. И никто тебе в этом не помешает. ― Она тихо, коротко рассмеялась, но смех был нерадостным. ― Продолжай пытаться вызвать у него улыбку. Это, вероятно, приносит больше пользы, чем ты думаешь. Но. Ты не можешь позволить своей жизни вращаться вокруг него. 

Она вновь заправила волосы ему за ухо. 

― Знаю, ты думаешь, что можешь всех спасти, ― мягко сказала она, поглаживая его по голове. ― Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты настраивался на разочарование. 

Питер прикрыл глаза и сглотнул комок в горле. Он прильнул к руке Мэй в волосах. 

― Я так люблю тебя, Питер, ― прошептала она. ― И так тобой горжусь. 

Питер не сдержал слезу, скатившуюся по щеке. Он придвинулся ближе, частично чтобы спрятать лицо и одновременно чтобы ощутить её тепло. Она осторожно обняла его, крепко прижимая к себе. Она была мягкой и пахла мылом и домом. 

― Спасибо, Мэй, ― выдохнул он. ― Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Позже, когда она отправила Питера спать: «Сегодня никаких ночных патрулей, хорошо?», ― он задумался над её словами. В частности над одним конкретным предложением. 

_Даже тем, кого любишь больше всего на свете. _

_Иногда любви просто… недостаточно._

Она это сказала ― не он. Хотя, может быть, он сказал то же самое, только другими словами. 

_Так сильно волноваться ― так сильно хочется сделать его счастливым ― будто не могу дышать…_

Возможно, Мэй права. Может быть, он действительно любит Тони. 

Питер на мгновение задержал дыхание. В этом не было ничего странного, да и ничего _неприличного_ он не имел в виду ― на ум пришло то, что сказал Нед на прошлой неделе, что-то о том, что «Железный человек, по сути, твой отец», ― да и он был _на тридцать один год старше_, поэтому _очевидно_, что Питер не вкладывал в это понятие тот самый смысл. И пусть он слишком много думал о его руках и о том, как хотелось, чтобы они его касались… Он хотел лишь платонического контакта. Просто утешения, поддержки. 

Однако он действительно его любит, понял Питер. 

― Я люблю его, ― прошептал он во тьме комнаты, в животе всё взволнованно, испуганно _затрепетало_. Но в груди было хорошо, и тепло, и немного грустно. Эти слова знакомо тянули внутри, так же как когда он ловил на себе взгляд Тони с соскользнувшей на мгновение с лица маской. 

Глаза защипало, Питер накрылся одеялом с головой. 

― Я люблю его, ― прошептал он в подушку. 

Он уснул, и ему снился сон, который на следующее утро он уже не помнил, ― что-то связанное с объятиями Тони, его тёплыми руками, приносящими собственному телу ощущение реальности.

***

― Ладно, в чём дело? ― спросил Тони, когда телефон Питера завибрировал вот уже пятнадцатый раз за последние две минуты. Он ткнул отвёрткой в сторону нарушителя спокойствия. ― Ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к телефонам в лаборатории. 

Питер поднял на него взгляд: олень в свете фар. 

― Ой, прости, Тони, э, это… ничего… 

― Мне не извинения нужны, Паркер, а объяснения, ― быстро перебил его Старк. Кажется, у пацана это уже превратилось в привычку. Лучше пресечь как можно раньше. 

Питер раздражённо фыркнул. 

― Да правда ничего интересного. Нед просто надоедает мне по поводу вечеринки, на которую собирается с командой… 

― Вечеринки? ― Тони поднял бровь. 

― Да. В честь Хэллоуина. Сегодня. Это глупо. ― Питер засунул телефон в карман. 

Тони моргнул. 

― Уже в эти выходные? 

― Агась. 

Тони задумался об этом лишь на секунду, а потом:

― Ты должен пойти. 

Питер фыркнул, повернулся к нему на крутящемся стуле. 

― Точняк. Сейчас только позвоню Хэппи, чтобы он полтора часа меня вёз назад в Квинс из-за домашней вечеринки. Уверен, эта новость обрадует его так сильно, что он полностью оправдает своё имя. 

― Я мог бы тебя подбросить, ― соскользнуло с языка прежде, чем Тони успел всё обдумать. От него не укрылся проблеск надежды и удивления на лице Питера. ― Ну, не лично я, ― быстро добавил он. ― Но могу пожертвовать тебе один из костюмов. Максимум за десять минут долетишь. 

Благоговение на лице Питера ― _вот оно, наконец_, ― наполнило грудь Тони, а потом Паркер отвёл взгляд. 

― Тебе необязательно это делать, Тони, я правда… Я всё равно не хочу идти. Да и костюма у меня нет. ― Он пожал плечами. 

Тони бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. 

― Ты ведь старшеклассник. И это Хэллоуин. Там будут твои друзья. Конечно ты хочешь пойти. 

― Но ведь сегодня выходной…

― Да, именно в выходной нормальные подростки должны тусить на вечеринках и принимать сомнительные решения. 

― Я не обычный подросток, ― проворчал Питер. 

Тони закатил глаза. 

― Хватит нести эту чушь про «великое предназначение». Иди и веселись с друзьями. 

― Но это важнее, ― настойчиво сказал Питер. ― Мы вместе должны были… 

― Обновление протоколов безопасности для новой базы Щ.И.Т.а, которое… Ой, точно, я ведь его уже сделал в прошлые выходные. Как ты и сказал, Паркер: Фьюри просто хочет занять меня чем-то. Кроме того, у тебя нет права голоса. Ты просто сидишь тут и смотришь, как я мучаю печатную плату последние минут двадцать. Если не собираешься быть продуктивным или ложиться спать… ― Он многозначительно поднял брови.

― Но Фьюри… ― слабо запротестовал Питер. 

― О чём Фьюри не знает, не может ему навредить, ― подмигнул Тони. 

Однако Питер всё ещё не выглядел убеждённым. Тони рассеянно крутил в руках отвёртку, изучая пацана, его опущенные глаза и кривящиеся губы. 

― Эй, ― сказал Тони мягко. ― Даже если ты на самом деле не хочешь идти на эту вечеринку, думаю, тебе стоит попробовать. Вдруг нечаянно получится повеселиться. В этом семестре ты едва ли участвовал в каких-то групповых социальных мероприятиях. 

― «Участвовал в групповых социальных мероприятиях», ― фыркнул Питер. ― Берегись, Тони, ты начинаешь говорить как один из своих ИскИнов. ― Он усмехнулся. 

― Это так плохо? Что бы сделала Карен, Питер? 

Питер задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, прежде чем пробормотать: 

― Она посоветовала бы мне пойти. 

― Вот именно. ― Тони шлёпнул отвёрткой по верстаку. ― Я знаю это, потому что _я_ её создал. И спроектировал правильно. 

Питер прищурился. 

― Значит, ты всерьёз ссылаешься на себя самого как на аргумент в этом споре? Это обычно так не работает… 

― Нет, я больше ссылаюсь на своего ребёнка, способного к независимому мышлению, но воспитанного в рамках ценностей, соответствующих моим взглядам на жизнь, в которых он не должен сомневаться… 

― Да, так гораздо лучше… 

― В любом случае ты бы скорее послушал её, чем меня, я не прав? Хочешь надеть свой костюм и поболтать с ней немного? 

Питер закатил глаза. 

― Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Я пойду. 

― Ну только не прыгай от радости. 

― Да просто… Люди, понимаешь… ― Питер обращался к верстаку, нервно натягивая рукава на кулаки. 

― М-м-м, на самом деле да, понимаю… ― Тони прищурился. ― Но Нед ведь человек, и ты его любишь. А ЭмДжей? Она там будет? 

― Думаю, да, ― пожал плечами Питер. 

― Отлично, замечательно. Судя по твоим рассказам, она неплохая девчонка.

― Ты в курсе, что она не большой фанат С.И.?

― Да, что ж, каждому не угодишь. Но она умная, и, кажется, ты ей нравишься, поэтому… она попадает в мой список хороших людей. 

― А мне кажется, ЭмДжей никто не нравится, ― пробормотал Питер. 

― И, Питер? Запомни: когда люди тебя выматывают, всегда есть бар, чтобы помочь справиться с этой проблемой. 

Питер недоверчиво рассмеялся. 

― Вы толкаете меня к нарушению запрета на употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними, мистер Старк? 

Тони точно знал, что «мистер Старк» на этот раз было преднамеренным. Дерзкий ребёнок. Он не спеша подошёл к Питеру. 

― Я толкаю тебя к тому, ― он хлопнул его по плечу, ― чтобы ты отлично провёл время. 

Тони сжал его плечо, Питер встретился с ним взглядом, а потом быстро отвёл глаза, слегка порозовев. 

Интересно. 

― Во сколько начало? 

Питер прокашлялся. 

― Ам, они, наверное, уже на месте. 

Тони взглянул на часы и нахмурился. 

― Какие вечеринки начинаются в девять? 

Питер глядел на него, подняв брови. 

― Э… Школьные? 

Тони фыркнул. 

― Ладненько, пойдём тебя приоденем. ― Он ещё раз хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем отвернуться. 

― П-погоди, «приоденем»? ― заикаясь, выпалил Питер. 

― Ага, ― сказал Тони так, будто это было и без того очевидно. ― Думаешь, я позволю тебе лететь в Mach 1¹ в своей толстовке, карапуз? 

Выражение лица Питера было бесценно. 

Парой минут и множеством восклицаний: «О господи боже, Тони, это самая крутая вещь, которая когда-либо… Матерь божья, неужели это происходит на самом деле…» спустя Тони надёжно упаковал Питера в Марк 47. 

― Тебе там удобно, карапуз? Уютно устроился? ― Он постучал по нагруднику. 

― Вау, вау, ух ты, вау… Ха, тут странно пахнет… не в плохом смысле! То есть просто офигенно. Мистер Старк, спасибо вам! 

На этот раз пацан точно был так взволнован, что даже не заметил, как назвал Тони. 

Старк усмехнулся. 

― Ладненько. Если что-нибудь будет нужно, попроси ПЯТНИЦу, хорошо? Она тут главная. А я на расстоянии телефонного звонка. 

― Да, понял! Ох, блин, стоило отправиться на тусовку только ради этого… Ой, эй, Тони, а можно я скажу, что это мой костюм на Хэллоуин? 

― Даже не думай об этом, Паркер. ― Он открыл двери отсека. ― Сейчас поставлю её на автопилот. 

― «Её»? Погоди, эта броня ― девочка? ― Тонкий голос Питера звучал смущённо. 

― Просто фигура речи, Паркер. Что ты так переживаешь? Ты что, первый раз вошёл в девчонку? 

Питер подавился воздухом. 

Тони не сдержался и заржал, пусть мысленно и ругая себя за эту шутку. 

― Прости, карапуз, не смог удержаться. Но держу пари, что это так. ― Последнюю фразу он замаскировал под кашель. Внутри пузырился смех. ― Ладно, пока. 

― Постой, Тони, что мне де… О-о-ох! ― Костюм взлетел, и удивлённый возглас Питера превратился в радостный визг. 

Тони вспомнил свой первый полёт в Малибу. Да, он точно знал, что сейчас чувствовал этот ребёнок. Грудь будто распирало воздухом от мысли, что он поделился подобным опытом с Питером. 

Тони с полуулыбкой наблюдал, как Марк 47 поднимался в ночное небо. 

Он вернулся к работе, время от времени поглядывая на данные, передаваемые костюмом. Когда Питер достиг места назначения, он связался с ПЯТНИЦей. 

― Режим часового. Держись на расстоянии, ― отдал он приказ. 

Часы шли, Тони периодически запрашивал у ИскИн данные о местонахождении Питера. Просто на всякий случай. 

Тони уже давно выполнил задание Фьюри и принялся возиться с наноботами для Марка 52, чтобы занять себя чем-то, когда ПЯТНИЦа наконец сообщила, что Питер вернулся в костюм. 

Тони взглянул на часы: время близилось к трём ночи. Он одобрительно кивнул. 

― Босс. ― Голос ПЯТНИЦы ворвался в его мысли. ― Питер Паркер проявляет признаки нарушения двигательных функций и невнятной речи. Хотите, чтобы я провела несколько тестов? 

Тони моргнул. А потом рассмеялся.

― В этом нет необходимости. Соедини меня с пацаном. 

Тони услышал тяжёлое дыхание на другом конце провода. 

― Привет, Пит. Ты там как? 

― Чфтф… Мистер Старк? Это вы? ― Голос Питера забавно повысился на последнем слове. 

― Агась, я, приятель. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

― Прсто супер! Это была просто охеренная идея… Ты бы видел лицо Неда! Он даже не поверил, когда я сказал, как добрлсь туда, поэтому я отвёл его и показал костюм… ― Питер захихикал, потом серьёзно добавил: ― Не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк, я никму больше не сказал, честно. 

Нежная улыбка тронула губы Тони. 

― Вот и молодец, приятель. Эй, ты сейчас летишь? 

― Да, я пытался рулить, но ПЯТНИЦа не дала. ― Голос звучал возмущённо. 

― Хорошая девочка. Эй, Пит, а ты… э… Тебя ведь не тошнит, дружище? 

― Не-е, не-а, я в прядке. Чустую ся охренительно. Чесслово. Мог бы щас надеть костюм и вперёд ― на патруль. Прямо щас. 

― Ну, этого точно _не_ случится, но рад знать. Итак, если почувствуешь, что тебя тошнит, просто скажи ПЯТНИЦе, договорились? Не хочу это всё вычищать. 

― Не стшнит. Клянусь. 

― Ловлю тебя на слове, Паркер. Увидимся через пару минут. 

Когда Марк 47 приземлился в Зале брони, Тони уже был там, чтобы поймать Питера, когда он вывалился из костюма. 

― Воу, дружище, полегче. ― Он сжал плечи Питера, придерживая и ставя на ноги. На его белой футболке были нацарапаны чёрным маркером слова «Ошибка 404: костюм не найден». Это явно дело рук Неда, догадался Тони. 

Питер моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд с расширенными зрачками на лице Тони, тяжело опираясь на его руки. 

― Приве-е-ет, мистер С… Тони!

― Мистер Стони ― это что-то новенькое. 

Питер вновь захихикал. Тони был уверен, что никогда не слышал подобного смеха у этого ребёнка, когда тот находился в трезвом уме. 

― _Тони_, ― поправился он с широкой усмешкой. ― Мой рот немного… рот, рот… Такое смешное слово, я его правильно произношу? Что-то не то с моим ртом… ― Питер сморщил нос. 

― Нет, всё у тебя со ртом хорошо, карапуз. ― Тони моргнул. ― То есть… А, не важно. ― Стыдоба. Слава тебе господи, пацан, скорее всего, утром этого помнить не будет. 

― Итак, Пит, ты много выпил? ― свернул Тони на другую тему, но ему правда было интересно. Он хорошо помнил, что единственный знакомый ему человек с такими же сверхспособностями попросту не мог опьянеть. 

― _Достаточно_, ― ответил Питер с ослепительной улыбкой. 

Тони подметил, что уже давно не видел Питера таким беззаветно счастливым. 

― Я это вижу, ― рассеянно пробормотал он. 

Питер, должно быть, увидел что-то в его взгляде, потому что внезапно взор стал задумчивым. 

― Давай уложим тебя в кровать, ― быстро сказал Тони, поддерживая Питера одной рукой за спину. 

Паркер пьяно брёл рядом, пока Тони провожал его по длинным коридорам Базы к его комнате. Старка не раздражала его болтовня ― она была очаровательная и достаточно связная, чтобы он составил картину вечера. Кажется, на вечеринке все игры в основном крутились вокруг алкоголя, и с уколом вины Тони вдруг осознал, что Питер, возможно, воспринял его совет с чрезмерным энтузиазмом. 

Тётя Мэй точно бы перекинулась с ним ― с ними обоими ― парочкой слов по этому поводу, если б узнала. Но пока Тони успокаивал себя тем, что у Питера наконец появился нормальный подростковый опыт. Хоть раз. 

Когда они добрались до его комнаты, Питер повернулся к Тони с широко распахнутыми глазами и сказал: 

― Но, честно говоря, лучшей частью сегодняшнего вечера было пребывание в костюме, Тони. Это было похоже на… будто мечта вдруг стала явью. ― И пацан выглядел настолько восхищённым, лицо его было таким открытым и честным в практически отчаянном _обожании_, что Тони мог бы просто… 

Он моргнул. Мог бы просто ― что? Что-то подсказало ему, что он не хочет додумывать эту мысль. 

― Это пустяк, мелкий. ― Он быстро открыл дверь и подтолкнул его в комнату. 

Отпустив Питера, Тони направился в прикомнатную ванную.

― Ладно, иди давай в кровать. Сейчас наберу тебе воды, и ты выпьешь всё, слышишь? 

Тони вернулся со стаканом воды ― как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Питер чуть не упал, пытаясь стянуть футболку через голову. Старк поспешил поставить стакан на прикроватную тумбу и помог ему раздеться. 

― Господи, должно быть, ты знатно перебрал с шотами из желе, раз твоя паучья ловкость вырубилась, ― пробормотал он, бросив футболку на стул. 

Питер покачнулся и быстро схватил Тони за руку. 

― Да, длжно быть, мальца перебрл, ― смущённо признал он. ― Прост хотелось понять, смогу ли вообще. Опьянеть. 

Тони моргнул. 

― То есть ты никогда… не пьянел раньше? 

― Нет, это мой первый раз. ― Питер заговорщицки ухмыльнулся, взгляд был тёплым, расфокусированным. 

Он выглядел чертовски юным. Слишком юным, учитывая… то, через что ему пришлось пройти. Господи, он столько раз уже был на волосок от смерти… а напился сегодня впервые. 

Тони проигнорировал мысленный голос, напомнивший: _он однажды всё-таки умер_… 

― Почему ты так на меня смтришь? 

Внимание Тони резко вернулось. Он заметил новую морщинку на лбу Питера. 

― Как ― так? 

― Вот так. Ты иногда так на меня смотришь. 

― Я вообще на тебя не смотрю ника… О чём ты говоришь? 

Питер усилил хватку на его руке, качнулся вперёд. Сердце Тони стучало в ушах. Он мог отстраниться, но застыл от пристального взгляда Питера, который стал слишком изучающим для кого-то настолько пьяного. 

― Будто бы… тебе страшно или грустно, ― мрачно ответил Питер. ― Будто хочешь… ― Он всмотрелся в его лицо. 

Тони понял, что затаил дыхание. 

― Что хочу? ― выдохнул он и хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало с небрежным любопытством, но вместо этого голос был низким, отягощённым многозначительностью. 

Глаза Питера слегка расширились. Лицо его было немного ближе положенного, он таращился на Тони слишком долго, прежде чем ответить: 

― Я не знаю. Чего ты хочешь, Тони? 

Вопрос был невинным, но именно он побудил Тони к действию. Он отдёрнул руку, и ему не было стыдно, когда Питер покачнулся, сделав пару шагов вперёд. 

― Без понятия, о чём ты, пацан, ― резко ответил Тони. ― А теперь ― в постель. 

― Но я собирался… Я не могу… ― Питер надул губы. Пальцы беспомощно царапнули пряжку ремня, и всё предыдущее напряжение вдруг испарилось. 

Тони закатил глаза. 

― Да ради бога… давай сюда. 

Он неуклюже вернулся в личное пространство Питера и схватился за ремень. Лицо пылало, он пытался сосредоточиться только на том, что делали его руки. 

― Видела бы нас сейчас тётя Мэй, да, карапуз? ― Он нервно хихикнул, просто чтобы заполнить тишину, сделать её менее неловкой. Рот его болтал на автопилоте. ― Меня бы потом не подпустили к тебе ближе чем на пятьсот футов. ― _Чёрт._ Вот тебе и меньше неловкости. 

Он нахмурился. 

― Мгм, извини. Это было дико неуместно… ― Отлично, с ремнём всё ― теперь только пуговица и молния. ― Просто ещё не привык раздевать пьяных подростков… ― Отлично, очевидно, его рот всё ещё не закончил. ― То есть я имею в виду, что с последнего раза прошло, должно быть, лет пятнадцать… ― Ой, слава тебе господи, с джинсами покончено, и он оставит ребёнку доделывать всё остальное, он вообще слышит, что несёт… 

Тони отскочил от Питера, надёжно засунув руки в карманы. 

― Что за херню я несу. ― Он рассмеялся, будто это было смешно, глядя куда угодно, только не на Питера. ― Это вообще неправда. На самом деле я предпочитаю более опытных партнёров… ― Глубокий вдох. ― Надо прекратить болтать. 

Тони крепко сжал губы и взглянул на Питера, чтобы убедиться, смотрит ли он на него, как на старого извращенца. 

Но, к счастью, Питер, кажется, едва ли его слушал, всецело поглощённый попыткой вылезти из джинсов и забраться в кровать. 

― Эм, пижама, приятель? 

Питер махнул рукой. 

― В трусах сойдёт. 

Тони кивнул. Всунул ему в руку стакан. 

― Пей. 

Питер послушно выпил всё. Тони забрал стакан и вновь наполнил в ванной, потом вернулся к кровати и поставил его на тумбу. 

― Спокойной ночи, приятель. ― Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но неожиданно крепкая хватка на запястье остановила его. 

Питер смотрел с серьёзностью, присущей лишь очень пьяным людям. 

― Тони, подожди. Просто… спасибо. За всё, ― пробормотал он. ― Ты лучше всех. 

Брови Тони дёрнулись. 

― Не стоит благодарности. ― Он начал отстраняться, но Питер стиснул пальцы на его руке. 

― Нет, я серьёзно. ― В глазах светилась тревога. ― Я серьёзно, Тони. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как много это для меня значит… Всё, что ты делаешь для меня, это так много… 

― Эй, эй, тебе не обязательно… Питер, всё в порядке. ― Тони понял, что его вновь тянут ближе. Глаза пацана мерцали от эмоций, и это… нехорошо. Тони не очень ладил с плачущими пьяными людьми. Ещё хуже ― с плачущими Питерами Паркерами. 

Он положил руку поверх ладони Питера, которая всё ещё сжимала запястье, молча уговаривая его разжать пальцы и опустить руку на одеяло. 

― Всё хорошо, ― мягко повторил он. ― Я понял, карапуз. Правда, тебе не нужно меня благодарить. 

Питер расслабился на подушках, глаза закрылись. 

― Нужно, ― пробормотал он сонно. ― Я должен заставить тебя понять. 

Что понять, подумал Тони. Ну что ж. Нет смысла пытаться расшифровать пьяный мозг. 

Питер натянул одеяло повыше, повернулся на бок. Вздохнул. А потом сказал тихо, но это ни с чем нельзя было спутать: 

― Я тебя люблю. 

Тони моргнул. Хохотнул: один удивлённый выдох. Уставился на Питера. Внезапно ему стало трудно дышать. 

Он откашлялся. 

― Ты пьян, пацан. 

Но Питер уже спал. 

Тони вздохнул и покачал головой. 

― Ты пьян, ― повторил он мягче. ― Разве ты не знаешь, что нельзя вот так просто говорить подобные вещи? 

Может быть, Питер действительно не знал. Потому что был таким юным… Но он ещё узнает, Тони был в этом уверен. 

Прежде чем смог себя остановить, он потянулся и провёл ладонью по каштановым волосам Питера. Они длиннее обычного, заметил Тони. Он, наверное, скоро их подстрижёт. 

Молча покинув комнату, он направился в свою, вместо того чтобы вернуться в лабораторию, как планировал. 

В комоде его ждала треть бутылки «Гленфиддика». Отвинтив крышку, он плюхнулся в кресло. 

Тони сделал долгий глоток, смакуя жжение в горле. Глубоко выдохнул через нос. 

Какого хуя в самом-то деле. 

Когда всё успело до этого дойти? Не только до того, что этот ребёнок думал, будто любит его ― что бы он ни вкладывал в это понятие, ― но и до того, что делал сам Тони, до границ, которые переступал. 

Типа просто блестящей идеи одолжить ребёнку броню. Не сшитый на заказ костюм Паука, а костюм Железного человека, потому что ― что? На него вдруг напало желание заниматься филантропией? Или потому что Тони снова хотелось увидеть тот взгляд, услышать искреннюю _благодарность_, пусть он и настаивал, что не хочет этого слышать? 

И то, что он говорил Питеру, эти шутки… Конечно, Тони немного ослабил контроль того, что несёт, после того как провёл так много времени с Питером, но всё же. Ребёнок был несовершеннолетним. Старку необходимо было прекратить делать сексуальные намёки и несмешно к нему подкатывать. 

Потому что, ну в самом деле, он _знал_, что то, что переживал Питер, ненормально. Он также знал, что ненормально пятидесятилетнему мужику искать компанию кого-то вроде Питера «мне шестнадцать, но скоро будет семнадцать» Паркера. Тони знал, что он ― жалкий алкоголик, неспособный находиться рядом с людьми, которых разочаровал, с людьми, видящими все его недостатки ― то есть всеми, кроме Питера Паркера. Он понимал, что парень слишком молод, слишком наивен, чтобы увидеть то, что видели они, или, по крайней мере, достаточно наивен, чтобы надеяться, что Тони может измениться. Исправиться. И он понимал, что именно поэтому ему нравился Питер. 

И не стоило усугублять их отношения, делая их более странными. Хотя, может, они уже были странными, но привлекать внимание к этому лишний раз не было необходимости. 

Однако, похоже, внимание Питера уже было привлечено.

_Вот так. Ты иногда так на меня смотришь…_

Парень был более наблюдателен, чем думал Тони, или же его бесстрастное лицо не настолько непроницаемое, как он считал. И то, как пацан склонился ближе, когда произносил это, будто знал, что пригвоздил Тони к месту… 

Нет, нет. Мелкий нихерашеньки не знает. Он просто напился. 

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони?_

Старк вздрогнул. Хотел бы он знать. Или на самом деле не хотел. Не хотел в это погружаться. 

Не то чтобы было куда особенно погружаться. Ему нечего скрывать. Может быть, их отношения с Питером и нестандартные, но ведь и сами они не обычные люди, которые пережили достаточно много противоречивых, охуенно нестандартных моментов. 

И не то чтобы он хотел чего-то… _неуместного_ от этого ребёнка. 

Боже, нет. Просто. Нет. 

Он на самом деле ведь не сделал ничего плохого, и пока всё остаётся так, как есть, значит всё нормально. И ничего, что ему нравится, когда Питер рядом, немного сильнее, чем следует. И ничего, что ему нравится проводить с ним время. Трогать его. Просто рука на плече ― вполне отеческое прикосновение. Что-то в этом роде. Разве можно его за это винить? 

В этом не было ничего плохого. Он ни в чём не виноват. 

Тони поднёс бутылку к губам и понял, что она уже пуста.

***

― Неужели, Тони? Вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина? 

― Ой, да брось, Роуди, это ведь не первый раз, когда кто-то, кроме меня, надевает мою броню. Показательный пример. ― Он указал на своего друга. 

― Эй, оставь Воителя в покое. Мы сейчас о тебе говорим, Тони. Ты ведь знаешь, что подобное дерьмо с Фьюри не пройдёт. 

― Фьюри не обязательно знать об этом, надеюсь, _никто_ не будет ябедничать. ― Тони многозначительно посмотрел на Роуди, устраиваясь удобнее с бокалом в руке на своём Ceccotti. ― Кроме того, ― добавил он, отпивая глоток виски, ― пацан ― Мститель. Я его не гражданскому лицу одолжил. Честно говоря, не понимаю, в чём проблема. 

Роуди закатил глаза, усаживаясь в кресло, сопровождаемый тихим электрическим жужжанием от ходунков на ногах. 

― Я не скажу Фьюри, Тони, но, чувак, ты не можешь выкидывать подобное говно. То есть что вообще у вас происходит с этим парнем? 

Тони вдруг обнаружил, что жидкость в бокале была просто завораживающей. 

― Хм, что ты имеешь в виду? ― рассеянно спросил он. 

― Сам знаешь, Тони. 

― Знаю? ― Он поднял невинный взгляд, потому что… да, он знал. Но это не означало, что он облегчит жизнь Роуди. 

― Вы вроде как… много времени проводите вместе, ― тактично начал Роуди. 

― Да, своего рода продолжение отношений наставника/ученика… 

― Только ты себя не ведёшь как наставник, Тони, ― перебил решительно Роуди. ― И уж точно не как отец. 

И это… ай. Запрещённый приём. 

Тони прищурился в бокал. 

― Да? И как же я себя веду? Просвети меня. 

― Так же, как вёл бы себя с фанатом, Тони. Будто хочешь его впечатлить. 

Тони почувствовал, как в груди поднимается паника. Слишком близко к правде. Усилием воли он подавил приступ. 

― Поверь мне, Роудс, мне никогда даже напрягаться не приходилось, чтобы впечатлить своих фанатов… 

― Позволить ему прокатиться в броне на школьную вечеринку… То есть как по-другому-то ты это назовёшь? 

Старк опустил бокал на кофейный столик громче, чем намеревался. 

― Да ради бога, я просто пытался быть _милым_. Он ведь подросток и заслуживает того, чтобы иногда выползать из-под ногтя Фьюри… 

― Да, Тони, он _подросток_. _Несовершеннолетний._ Ты хотя бы на секунду задумался о том, что мы несём за него юридическую ответственность, когда он находится на объекте, не говоря уже о том, что по контракту обязаны сообщать его тёте ― _его законному опекуну_ ― о его местонахождении, когда он под нашим присмотром?

Тони сжал переносицу. 

― Никакого вреда это ему не принесло, Роуди. Бог свидетель, пацану нужно веселиться время от времени… 

― _В этот раз_ ― да. Но как далеко всё может зайти? 

Тони взглянул на друга, не убирая руку от носа. 

― А это что ещё должно означать? 

Роуди вздохнул. Старк сел ровнее. 

― Тони, я ведь тебя знаю. Не похоже, чтобы на тебя ни с того ни с сего нашло вдохновение. Что касается брони ― да, возможно, всё не так уж и страшно, если сравнивать с другими вещами. А именно они меня и беспокоят. Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит. 

Тони моргнул. 

― И как же? ― вызывающе бросил он, но вышло не так самоуверенно, как он надеялся. 

Роуди поджал губы. 

― Этот взгляд… Это поклонение герою, Тони. Ты это и сам прекрасно знаешь. И это очень опасно. Всё было нормально, когда ты соблюдал дистанцию, но теперь… 

Тони усмехнулся. 

― И в чём ты меня сейчас пытаешься обвинить? Ты и правда думаешь, что я причиняю этому ребёнку больше вреда, чем пользы? Не то чтобы я был тем, кто втянул его во всё это. Я просто приглядываю за ним. 

― Мне просто интересно, ― медленно начал Роуди, ― чего ты на самом деле хочешь от пацана? 

Лицо Тони застыло. 

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони?_

― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― холодно спросил он. ― Мои мотивы не могут быть альтруистическими?

Роуди выглядел обиженным. Тони почти пожалел, что так ощетинился. Почти. 

― Думаю, ты используешь Питера, чтобы заполнить пустоту в своей жизни. 

Тони уставился на Роуди, в его наполненные заботой глаза. 

― Ну, что ж… ― Голос ровный, напряжённый. Он поднялся, взял бокал и сделал ещё один глоток. ― Пацан единственный, кто меня понимает. Так неужели это настолько неправильно? ― Он подошёл к окну с хмурым видом. 

― Тони, ― серьёзно начал Роуди, поднявшись и последовав за ним. ― Ты не единственный, кто терял людей. И не единственный, кто помнит. 

Тони резко обернулся к нему. 

― А похоже, что _единственный_. И единственный, кто помнит, что _видел_. ― Тони скрипнул зубами и сжал бокал до побелевших костяшек. ― Я видел, как умерла моя команда, Роуди. ― Он провёл ладонью по рту, резко махнул головой. ― И никто больше. 

Взгляд Роудса смягчился. Он собирался что-то сказать, но Тони не дал: 

― Ты знал, что я это видел? До того, как оно случилось. То есть… Ванда вбила мне это в голову. Тогда, когда ещё была чокнутой насылающей видения занозой в заднице. И я никогда не забывал, свидетелем чего тогда стал. ― Он сглотнул, горло драло. ― И никогда не забуду, что чувствовал, когда увидел всю команду мёртвой. А себя ― всё ещё живым. ― Он поморщился. ― Я полагал все эти годы, что смогу выбраться из любой передряги, лишь бы это никогда не сбылось. 

Взгляд Тони расфокусировался, когда он вновь уставился в окно. 

― Конечно. Оно того стоило. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Все мы знали, что опасно было туда идти, но спасение половины Вселенной того стоило. «Потому что именно так и поступают герои». Так мы и поступили. ― Он кивнул, махнув бокалом в сторону окна. ― Теперь половина людей там счастливо воссоединилась с любимыми, а ведь они даже не помнят, как их потеряли. И их блаженное неведение _того стоило_. ― Он выплюнул последние слова, словно яд. 

Роуди нахмурился, потянулся к руке Старка. 

― Тони… 

― Нет. ― Он быстро отстранился и покачал головой. ― Нет, всё… всё в порядке. ― Он улыбнулся той ужасной улыбкой, которая не касалась глаз. Он не смотрел на Роуди. ― Именно так Стив хотел умереть. И это… то, на что все мы подписались. 

Тони глубоко вдохнул через нос. 

― Нет, ― выдохнул он с хриплым смешком. ― Нет, эм… на самом деле я думаю… довольно элегантно, драматично даже… что я не получил то же, что и другие, ― сказал он медленно, будто взвешивая каждое слово. ― Это моё… наказание. За выживание. ― Голос стал совсем тихим. ― Я помню то, чего не помнят они. 

Наконец он взглянул на Роуди: глаза широко распахнуты, взор пронзительный, губы плотно сжаты. 

― Ты был там, ― прошептал он. ― Но ты не видел, как это случилось. Ты не видел, как они исчезли. И ты не видел, как Питер Паркер… ― Голос его сорвался на этом имени. ― _Умер._

Тони приблизился к Роуди. Говорил еле слышно ― только для них двоих, ― но слова словно накалили воздух в комнате. 

― Ты _не держал_ его, не слышал, как он умоляет тебя и извиняется. И после ― не ощущал его под ногтями _дни_ напролёт… ― Тони должен был замолчать. Он зажмурился, тело ― натянутая пружина. 

Несколько неподвижных секунд спустя он выдохнул носом. Вновь взглянул в печальное лицо Роуди. 

― И только пацан меня понимает, ― выдохнул Тони. Это было объяснение, оправдание… мольба. К Роуди ― чтобы понял то, что неспособен понять. 

Роуди понадобилось время, чтобы обрести дар речи. 

― Тони… Ты никогда не говорил… 

― Потому что я не могу об этом говорить. ― Тони отвернулся не в силах переварить сочувствие ― _жалость_, подсказал его разум ― в глазах Роуди. На автопилоте он направился к бару. 

― Может, тебе стоит попытаться. Это могло бы…

Тони треснул бутылкой бурбона, которую уже взял, по столу. 

― Я. Не. Могу. Говорить об этом. 

Роуди молчал. Тони дрожащими руками наполнил бокал и одним глотком осушил его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Mach 1 ― Тони мог сделать отсылку к:  
― обозначению скорости звука;   
― британскому научно-фантастическому комиксу «M.A.C.H. 1», в котором по сюжету агенту Британской разведки дали специальное оборудование, с помощью которого его сила увеличивалась в несколько раз и он мог управлять другой техникой при помощи компьютерной программы в чипе, вживлённом в мозг;  
― гонкам Mach 1;  
― гоночному автомобилю Ford Mustang Mach 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Внезапно появившаяся в поле зрения тарелка с едой была настолько чужда строчкам кода, на которые Питер смотрел последние полчаса, что в какой-то момент он даже не понял, что она вообще тут делает. 

Он моргнул, глядя на омлет, потом — на Тони, который выжидательно поднял бровь. 

Паркер нахмурился. 

— Это что? 

— Ладненько, притормози немного с обновлениями. — Тони скрестил руки, прислонившись к верстаку. — Это, — он кивнул на тарелку, — блюдо французского происхождения, называется омлет, очень похожее, но лучше по вкусу, чем итальянская фриттата. И мне говорили, что у меня неплохо получается его готовить. 

Питер уставился на него. 

— Ты… сделал мне омлет? 

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Ух, карапуз, ты просто творишь чудеса с моей верой в твои аналитические способности. Подумать только, я ручался за твои мозги, пока Фьюри делал ставку лишь на силищу, — Тони болтал без умолку. — Да, я сделал тебе омлет, который ты просто обязан съесть. Сейчас. Что касается меня — девять часов в лаборатории без перерыва на обед, даже не напрягаясь. Но ты — совсем другое дело. 

Питер вновь перевёл взгляд на тарелку и скорчил рожу. 

— Настолько плохо, да? 

— Прошу прощения? Здесь три органических, счастливых, свободных ото всех обязательств яйца из-под настолько хорошо ухоженных куриц, что правительство едва ли за образование их не заплатило. 

— О, нет… — Питер замотал головой и устало вздохнул. — Я хотел сказать, — он показал на своё лицо. 

— А.

— Я выгляжу…

— Как говно на палке, да. Ты вообще вчера спал, мелкий? 

Питер взглянул на Тони, приподняв брови, но у него просто не было сил одарить его полноценным Скептическим взглядом Питера Паркера. 

— Уверен, что хочешь прочитать мне лекцию о пользе здорового полноценного отдыха?

Тони прищурился. 

— Тут не прокатит «делай то, что тебе говорят, а не бери с меня плохой пример», да?

Питер слабо улыбнулся, словно говоря «не выйдет».

Тони склонил голову. 

— Туше́. Но всё же я продолжу настаивать, чтобы ты это съел. Растущим паукам нужен протеин. 

Питер вновь уставился на омлет и сглотнул. Тони Старк, человек, который регулярно проводил в лаборатории по шестнадцать часов без перерыва, подпитываясь лишь кофе, пытался убедить Питера, что ему необходимо регулярное сбалансированное питание. Эта ирония рассмешила бы Паркера, если б он не съел за весь день лишь половинку банана. 

По правде говоря, у него не было аппетита. И за последние несколько недель он пропадал с завидной регулярностью. 

Он надеялся, что после вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина что-то изменится. В ту ночь он хорошо провёл время с Недом и командой. Даже Флеш почти не доставал. 

Или, по крайней мере, так думал Питер, потому что на самом деле огромные куски воспоминаний просто отсутствовали в памяти. Когда на следующей неделе он пошёл в школу, то оказалось, что общаться с одноклассниками или смеяться с Недом и ЭмДжей над очередным мемчиком, вброшенном в групповой чат команды по декатлону, стало ненамного легче. И тут Питер понял, что ничего не изменилось. Единственным отличием на той вечеринке от обычных будней было то, что в его крови оказалось обильное количество алкоголя. Когда он старался вспомнить, единственное, что приходило на ум — как он хлопал один за другим шоты. Как оказалось, попойка с друзьями ни капли не сближает. 

Однако алкоголь помог расслабиться. Питер будто парил, будто мог просто существовать и думать было не обязательно. Ненавистно это признавать, но теперь он понимал, почему Тони напивался так часто. Однако Питеру не хотелось превращаться в Старка. 

И он блестяще справлялся с этим, потому что заменил одну зависимость на другую. Пару ночей в неделю он патрулировал до самого рассвета; порой всё, что он делал — летал над затихающими улицами Квинса часы напролёт, сосредоточившись на ритме выпускания паутины. Но чем вымотаннее он становился, тем сильнее бунтовало подсознание, наказывая за бессонницу тревожностью: сны становились всё хуже. 

Например, как тот, что привиделся ему вчера. 

Питер облизал сухие губы. 

— Спасибо, но ты не обязан, Тони. Я не голоден. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— Господи, да ты правда взвинчен, а? Ладно, выкладывай. Что случилось? 

Питер сглотнул и покачал головой, уставившись на свои колени. 

— Ты и сам сказал: плохо спал. Просто… — Он глубоко вздохнул и с ходу наврал: — Вчера херовый день в школе был. — Ну, технически это не было ложью, но и не совсем правдой. 

Тони явно ждал продолжения, поэтому Питер заговорил, пожав плечами: 

— Ну, знаешь, всё как всегда. Учителя, Флеш… 

— Мне нужно наказать этого парня? 

Уголок губ Питера непроизвольно дёрнулся в улыбке.

— Спасибо, но нет. Я привык к его закидонам. 

Тони скептически хмыкнул. Затем выразительно указал взглядом на омлет. 

— Ну, независимо от того, согласно твоё тело или нет, от еды ему станет лучше. Поверь, у меня богатый многолетний опыт насильного кормления от П… людей. 

Питер притворился, что не заметил, как Тони собирался сказать «Пеппер». И решил, что теперь имеет право немного подтрунивать над Старком по этому поводу. 

С несчастным вздохом Питер взял вилку и осторожно отпилил кусочек омлета. Сунув его в рот, он принялся медленно жевать, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Горло протестующе сжалось, не желая глотать, однако в итоге ему удалось. 

И будто присутствие еды в организме запустило цепную реакцию. Внезапно Питер почувствовал тошноту, жар и слабость. Все те причины, по которым он ничего не ел, возникли одновременно. Он ненавидел это чувство и себя ненавидел за то, что был так слаб из-за одного-единственного куска. 

Но Тони продолжал наблюдать, поэтому Питер отломил ещё кусок вилкой. Поднёс его ко рту, стараясь остановить дрожь руки, и заставил себя вновь жевать и глотать. И ощутил, как на глаза навернулись слёзы. 

— Эй, Пит… — взволнованно начал Тони. 

Рука Паркера уже заметно дрожала, когда он отпилил третий кусок. Он прерывисто дышал, но ему необходимо было это сделать, он мог это сделать, это ведь всего-то ёбаный омлет, он ведь не собирался расклеиться перед мистером Старком… 

Рука соскользнула. Вилка с грохотом упала на пол, кусочки омлета разлетелись в стороны. 

— Чёрт, — всхлипнул Питер, вжимая кулаки в глаза. О боже, как он умудрился и это испортить, почему он вообще всё портит. — Прости, прости меня…

— _Эй_, — повторил Тони с нажимом, но не раздражённо. Он вдруг присел на колено перед Питером, попав в его поле зрения, подбирая вилку, но не отводя от него пристального взгляда. — Всё хорошо. А это, — он указал на сильно дрожащие руки Питера, — за это ты не должен извиняться. 

Тони поднялся на ноги. Он был близко, почти совсем рядом с Питером, но не касался его. 

— Дыши, Питер, — приказал он. Голос низкий, медово-тёплый. 

Питер прикусил губу и постарался подчиниться, борясь с собой. Лёгкие не желали сотрудничать. 

— Выдыхай медленно. 

Питер так и сделал, выпуская из лёгких воздух будто через трубочку — как делал это на терапии в детстве. 

Потом повторил. Вдох через нос. Выдох через рот. 

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал Тони. Питер позволил этому слову окутать себя, словно лечебный бальзам. 

Внезапно руки перестали трястись. Он почувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. 

И, боже, жутко опозоренным. Он низко опустил голову. Что о нём теперь подумает Тони?

— Я однажды сломал карандаш. 

Питер поднял взгляд. Он так удивился этому неожиданному нелогичному заключению, что даже на мгновение забыл, как ему стыдно. 

Тони прокашлялся. Он вновь облокотился на верстак, крутя в руках вилку. 

— Карандаш ребёнка. 

Питер всё ещё никак не мог взять в толк, к чему вёл Тони. 

— Видишь ли, девчонка слышала о моих героических подвигах по телеку. Хотела, чтобы я расписался на её рисунке Железного человека с ядерной боеголовкой в руках. Я сломал карандаш напополам. Конечно случайно, — фыркнул Тони. И невесело усмехнулся. — Паническая атака. Мой первый раз. 

Оу. Питер опустил взгляд. В этом был смысл. Он должен был распознать это раньше, все признаки были налицо: нервные тики, то, как Тони хватался за левую руку, когда переживал. 

— Я и не знал… — Голос звучал скрипуче, грубо. 

— Ты и не должен был… — просто сказал Тони. — Но давай честно: я ведь сквозь червоточину пролетел и увидел целый инопланетный флот, нацеленный на Землю. Неужели подобное зрелище могло бы кого-то оставить равнодушным?

Казалось, Старк ждал ответа, поэтому Питер мотнул головой. 

Видимо, этого было достаточно, потому что Тони продолжил: 

— Знаешь, в нашей работе это неизбежно. Все мы в конечном счёте приобретаем определённый… багаж. Поэтому… — Он вновь принялся вертеть в руках вилку, неуверенно поглядывая на Питера из-под ресниц. — Можешь продолжать перемалывать всё это внутри — право твоё. Или можешь рассказать, что на самом деле с тобой творится. 

Питер вздохнул. Потёр глаза. Он всё ещё беспокоился, что Тони увидел его в столь уязвимом положении, но насколько хуже оно может стать? И от Питера не укрылось, что Тони тоже сейчас вышел из зоны комфорта. 

— Просто я, ам… — Он сжал челюсти, как делал это всегда, когда к горлу подкатывали рыдания. Он знал, что выглядит ужасно: красные глаза, бледное лицо. Он вытер нос и уставился перед собой. — Я чувствую себя, словно… очень-очень далеко отсюда. Ото всех. Понимаешь? 

Периферийным зрением он заметил, что Тони перестал крутить вилку и замер. Питер сглотнул. 

— Я не могу… говорить. Ни с кем. Ни с Недом, ни даже с Мэй — большинство времени. — Он облизнулся. — Я не особо много сплю. У меня… сны. Часто. Например, вчера. По-настоящему кошмарный. 

Он принялся кусать губы, уставившись на руки, зажатые между коленями. 

Тони отмер, потянулся к нему ладонью, Питер почувствовал, как наполняется грудь облегчением в предвкушении… 

А потом Тони отдёрнул руку. 

Питер вскинулся.

— Постой! — выкрикнул он, ошеломлённый отчаянной настойчивостью в своём голосе. — Ты можешь трогать меня, это нормально! 

Слова сорвались с губ быстрее, чем он смог их обдумать. Он замер от унижения. 

Тони изогнул бровь. 

— Хорошо… — медленно выговорил он, явно ощущая неловкость, когда осторожно коснулся ладонью плеча Питера. 

Паркер зажмурился, мысленно ругая себя на чём свет стоит. Теперь всё стало ещё более странным и неловким. 

Тони откашлялся. 

— Эм… порой люди немного нервничают после… 

— Знаю, — выпалил Питер. — Но когда ты меня трогаешь, мне хорошо. 

И, господи боже, он сделал всё только хуже; что он вообще несёт?

Сердце загрохотало в груди, но по совершенно другой причине, нежели до этого. Тони не двигался, не убирал руку — но Питер не смел поднять на него взгляд. Он должен был всё исправить. 

— Нет, я имел в виду… — Глубокий вдох. — Я пытаюсь сказать… — Дыши. Он сосредоточил взор на левой брови Тони, точно на уровне его взгляда. Проследил по складкам длинного рукава его футболки — закатанного, обнажающего сильное загорелое предплечье. У Тони много волос на руке, заметил Питер.

— Ам. То, что я пытаюсь сказать, — повторил он, и, слава богу, Тони не пытался его прервать, — что иногда… — Он сглотнул. Что «иногда»? — Я не ощущаю себя… настоящим, — медленно выговорил он. 

Тони почти неощутимо сжал его плечо. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Голос его был удивительно хриплым и… испуганным?

Питер закрыл глаза. 

— Я имею в виду… — Он судорожно выдохнул. Сглотнул. Дважды. — Я помню, что чувствовал, когда…

Тони отшатнулся, отдёрнул руку. 

— Я не могу это обсуждать, — выпалил он ледяным тоном. — Прости, Пит. — Он отвернулся. 

Питер наконец поднял на него взгляд. Рука, недавно державшая его плечо, теперь сжимала левое запястье. Питер смотрел на суровую линию его плеч, на то, как часто вздымалась грудь. 

— Но когда кто-то касается меня… — продолжил он осторожно, опасливо. — Или, если честно, только ты… — Его взгляд прошёлся по широкой спине Тони. Он сухо сглотнул. — Я имею в виду, другие… они… не помнят…

— Знаю, — мягко перебил Тони. 

Питер метнулся взором к его лицу — той части, что была видна: выражение невозможно было понять. 

— Но ты. Помнишь, — осторожно продолжил Питер. — И когда кладёшь руку мне на плечо или спину, я… я знаю, что со мной всё в порядке. Именно поэтому ты можешь касаться меня, хорошо? 

Он умоляюще смотрел в затылок Тони, задержав дыхание. Он должен был заставить его понять, должен заставить не отстраняться…

Тони обернулся. Выражение его глаз, когда он посмотрел на Питера, было нечитаемо, но Паркеру показалось, что в них появилась какая-то новая эмоция. Что-то немного темнее, чего не было там раньше. 

Он стоял близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы без особых усилий вновь положить руку на плечо Питера. На этот раз — более твёрдо. 

— Вот так? — он едва шептал. Питер поднял взор, пойманный в ловушку его взглядом, и кивнул. 

Его рука скользнула назад, легла на шею Питера, тяжёлая и тёплая. Питер не сдержал дрожь от прикосновения кожи к коже. 

— Или так? — Тони продолжал говорить низким, но бесстрастным голосом и взора от лица Питера не отрывал. 

Ресницы затрепетали, Паркер отрывисто кивнул, пьяный от этой близости. Чувства врубились на максимум: тепло тела Тони, его запах — дорогой мускусно-сосново-мятный аромат с примесью виски — просто ошеломляли, но в лучшем смысле. Питер чувствовал себя окутанным, завёрнутым в кокон, в безопасности. 

Вдруг он осознал их позицию: позволил руке Тони надавить, притянуть голову ближе и теперь пялился на его живот в сантиметрах от лица. Румянец залил щёки, пусть Питер и знал, что в этом нет ничего неприличного — просто Тони хотел его успокоить… 

Возможно, Старк тоже это заметил, потому что в следующую секунду, слегка нахмурившись, просунул руки ему под мышки и потянул.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал он. Питер не понял, что случилось: внезапно две сильные руки обвили его тело, и он оказался прижатым грудью к груди Тони. 

Тони его… обнимал. 

Дыхание перехватило. Последний раз, когда Тони вот так обнимал, был _после_ — когда Питер снова увидел его. А до этого единственный раз был…

Питер зажмурился, чтобы не видеть оранжевый свет инопланетной атмосферы. Он изо всех сил пытался проглотить застрявший в горле комок, зарылся лицом в плечо Тони, цепляясь за его футболку на спине. Тихий всхлип сотряс всё тело. 

— Прости. — Он влажно выдохнул в его плечо, потому что не мог собраться даже ради простых объятий. 

Он ощутил, как напрягся Тони. 

— Не надо. — Он крепче обнял Питера. — Не извиняйся. 

Питер сразу же захотел извиниться снова, но подавил порыв до того, как слова сорвались с языка. Вместо этого он шмыгнул носом и выдохнул. 

— Я так устал. 

— Знаю, — выдохнул Тони ему в волосы. 

Он не шевелился. Просто держал его. Питер чувствовал его дыхание, щекотавшее ухо, его вздымавшуюся и опадающую грудь напротив собственной. Питер подстроился под эти спокойные вдохи. Это успокаивало, почти гипнотизировало. 

Он потерял счёт времени, не зная, как долго они стояли вот так. Раньше Питер не осознавал — но именно это ему было нужно. Это было лучше, чем все прикосновения вместе взятые, и то, как тело вжималось в чужое, приносило ощущение целостности, реальности. Каждая клеточка его организма чувствовала себя настоящей и весомой. Он хотел бы остаться вот так навсегда. 

Быть может, Тони тоже этого хотел, потому что не отпускал, пока…

Старк сжал его чуть крепче в объятьях, а потом отпустил, отстраняясь и глядя в пол. Ладонь всё ещё касалась плеча Питера, почти застенчиво. 

Паркер тут же заскучал по теплу его объятий. Он уставился на Тони, неспособный скрыть тоску на лице. 

Тони вдохнул, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но потом метнулся взглядом вверх, встретившись с взором Питера, и, кажется, передумал. Он облизнул губы — Питер честно не хотел следить за этим действием так пристально, — потом сглотнул. 

— Всё с тобой хорошо, карапуз, — резко сказал он и, сжав его плечо, отвернулся. Это было _почти_ по-отечески. 

Он медленно и целенаправленно пошёл к рабочему месту. Питер всё ещё чувствовал отпечатки его пальцев на плече.

***

— Пудрить мозги — это искусство, мелкий. Я его усовершенствовал, и когда-нибудь ты оценишь его по достоинству. — Тони фыркнул и, прищурившись, уставился на себя в зеркало, приглаживая прядь волос, выбившуюся из безупречной укладки. 

— Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Питер, поправляя галстук уже в который раз. Почему ему никогда не удавалось завязать его так, как показывала Мэй? — Я лучше просто… серьёзно поговорю с кем-то, нежели попытаюсь запудрить мозги и выудить какую-то информацию. 

Тони взглянул на него искоса, потом посмотрел на свои ботинки. 

— А именно поэтому, — он засунул руки в карманы, — ты нам сегодня и нужен. Весь этот юношеский оптимизм, благие намерения… Господи, большие шишки проглотят это, как тыквенный пирог на День благодарения. Это последнее, чего они ожидают от протеже Тони Старка. 

— Ну, — Питер прищурился. — Так ты меня используешь. Как… инструмент для опудривания мозгов? 

Тони склонил голову. 

— Плохо будет звучать, если я скажу «да»? 

Питер фыркнул. 

Тони пожал плечами. 

— Они тебя полюбят, карапуз, просто держись поближе и не… Господи боже, дай сюда. Я больше не могу на это смотреть. — Он выхватил галстук из рук Питера. — Будто наблюдаю за тем, как шведский повар пытается приготовить жюльен из моркови. 

Уши Питера покраснели, когда Тони подошёл к нему сзади, чтобы повязать галстук на шее. 

— Разве тётя тебя не учила завязывать хотя бы виндзорский узел? — пробурчал он. 

— Учила, просто я… так и не обучился. 

Тони почти обнял Питера, чтобы повязать галстук. Паркер тяжело сглотнул. 

— Э, прости, что так долго вожусь. Из-за меня мы опоздаем. 

— Не извиняйся, — рассеянно сказал Тони, сосредоточившись на отражении над плечом Питера, ловко завязывая галстук. Питер почувствовал запах его одеколона. — Будет отличным поводом. Никогда не приходи на вечеринки вовремя, Питер, а то все решат, что тебе больше нечем заняться. Люди всегда должны предполагать, что у тебя есть дела и поважнее. 

Питер облизнул губы. 

— Даже если их нет? 

— Особенно — если их нет. 

Питер стоял неподвижно. Тони был прямо за ним, практически касался грудью спины. Сейчас они были максимально близко друг к другу с тех пор, как у Питера случилась паническая атака несколько недель назад. Паркер отчаянно желал, чтобы Тони больше любил обниматься. Тогда он подумал: раз обнял однажды, может быть, они теперь станут обниматься регулярно, — но ничего подобного. Тони вёл себя так, будто того дня в лаборатории вообще не существовало. 

Он резко, но аккуратно затянул узел галстука на его шее и отошёл, оценивая результат. Питер уже скучал по его близости. 

Старк одобрительно кивнул и продолжил прерванную мысль: 

— В лучшие времена я никогда не появлялся на вечеринках раньше трёх часов от начала. Потому что та вечеринка, которая длится меньше трёх часов, вообще не стоит посещения. 

Питер неодобрительно нахмурился, Тони закатил глаза. 

— Теперь я сократил опоздания до сорока минут. По крайней мере, для таких вот мероприятий. «Профессиональная вежливость» или типа того. — Он махнул рукой. — И это необходимо для опудривания мозгов. — Он откашлялся. — Ну, готовы, мистер Паркер? 

Питер осмотрел своё отражение последний раз и сглотнул. Кивнул. 

— Как никогда. 

Тони вышел из комнаты Питера и повёл его по коридорам в Главный атриум здания. 

Питер изо всех сил пытался не отставать от его широкого шага, из-за чего чувствовал себя ребёнком. И из-за того, что Тони завязал ему галстук. В глазах Старка он, наверное, таким и был — просто ребёнком. Что его не особо радовало. 

Наконец подстроившись под шаг Тони, он прокашлялся. 

— Ам… Я всегда больше ассоциировал себя с Бикером. 

— Что на этот раз?

— Ну знаешь, Бикер. «Маппет-шоу». Он учёный, одет в лабораторный халат… 

— Я знаю, карапуз. Как же его там… А, Шведский повар. Хм. — Тони задумчиво прищурился, глядя на него. — Да, могу представить. 

Питер покраснел, но не так сильно, как всегда. 

— Тогда, получается, я доктор Бунзен, раз ты Бикер? — с усмешкой спросил Тони. 

Питер фыркнул, внезапно ощутив прилив смелости. 

— Боюсь разочаровать, Тони, но ты, скорее, похож на тех стариков-задир, сидящих на балконе. 

Тони скептически поднял бровь. 

— Старики-задиры, значит? 

— Докажи, что это не так, — озорно улыбнулся Питер. 

Тони прищурился, но всё же ответил на улыбку с какой-то нежностью. 

— Ты нечто, мелкий, — мягко сказал он, а Питер даже не знал, что можно на это ответить. Однако шанса так и не представилось: они уже пришли. 

Главный атриум Базы Мстителей был переполнен незнакомыми, невзрачными сотрудниками Щ.И.Т. Некоторых Питер всё же узнал, но с ними видеться особенно не хотелось. 

Напротив у дальней стены стояла Мария Хилл — как всегда напряжённая и пугающая с виду. Она была одной из тех, кому в голову пришла блестящая идея провести это мероприятие (или рекламную кампанию, как называл его Тони). Не оставалось сомнений, почему эта женщина в своё время так хорошо вписалась в PR-отдел Старк Индастриз. 

Она говорила с полковником Роудсом, которого обычно Питер был рад видеть. Однако в последнее время полковник бросал на него слишком обеспокоенные взгляды, когда они оказывались в одном помещении, и это Питеру было не по душе. 

Недалеко он заметил Скотта Лэнга, с которым едва ли перебросился парой слов с тех пор, как связал паутиной его двадцатифутовые ноги и повалил на землю. Он вроде был довольно лёгким на подъём и, казалось, уже простил Питера за это, но женщина рядом с ним определённо всё помнила и затаила злобу, особенно — когда перевела пристальный взгляд на Тони. Питер лишь единожды пересекался с Хоуп ван Дайн, и тогда у него сложилось впечатление, что стоило бы держаться от неё подальше. Она неподвижно стояла в своём чёрном платье возле Скотта, на лице — отвращение. Из-за её холодного взора Питер задумался, что, возможно, рассказы Тони о вражде между Старком и Пимом не преувеличены. 

Паркер держался поближе к Тони, пока тот пробирался сквозь толпу, легко отметая попытки некоторых гостей завязать разговор. Питер изо всех сил пытался не обращать внимания на их любопытные взгляды. 

Сначала он хотел отказаться от приглашения на вечеринку, учитывая, что даже не мог здесь присутствовать как Человек-паук и ему пришлось выступать в роли ученика Тони. Когда Питер услышал, что Человек-муравей с Осой прилетят из Сан-Франциско («надоедливая рекламная кампания», по словам Тони, потому что Щ.И.Т. активно подлизывался к Хэнку Пиму), то понял, что отмазка «У меня домашнее задание» здесь не прокатит. 

Единственные из Мстителей, кто не присутствовал: Т’Чалла, занятый управлением страной; сержант Барнс, находившийся где-то в Южной Америке на миссии (Питер узнал это из подслушанного телефонного разговора Тони с Фьюри), и Кэрол Денверс, с которой Паркер никогда даже в одной комнате не присутствовал и которая постоянно была «вне планеты», потому что теперь это был официальный вошедший в язык термин. 

Они должны были стать командой. Питер думал, что это очень иронично, ведь единственные, кого он знал лично — полковник Роудс и Тони. Сюда они пришли, чтобы побыть в компании международных чиновников и известных учёных и, предположительно, продемонстрировать заново построенную Базу, а ещё — отпраздновать успешный ребрендинг Щ.И.Т. и Мстителей (всего за полгода после того, как большинство членов команды покинуло корабль, а это достижение, по словам Командера Хилл). И всё же Питер не мог не думать, что показать-то толком нечего, кроме начищенного до блеска фасада. Как они вообще могли быть командой, когда остальные бо́льшую часть времени путешествовали по всей стране или даже Вселенной? Паркер не смог бы назвать ни одного факта о личностях большинства членов команды, а ведь должен был доверить им жизнь. Первоначальный набор Мстителей всегда производил на него впечатление семьи, пусть и немного неблагополучной; новые же Мстители были друг другу просто чужими людьми. И это заставляло Питера задуматься, что, возможно, он упустил что-то очень важное — будто ключевой эпизод в фильме проморгал. 

— Готов к натиску? 

Питер подпрыгнул от низкого голоса, раздавшегося прямо над ухом: он даже не заметил, что Тони склонился к нему. 

Старк мотнул головой в сторону приближающихся мужчин в костюмах. 

— Секретарь Росс, ну что за счастье. 

Эти слова были явно произнесены лишь для Питера, будто их общая шутка, и Паркер не сдержал лёгкой улыбки. 

Тони выпрямился и нацепил на лицо лучшую из своих самодовольных усмешек. 

Питер какое-то время держался рядом с ним. Они ходили по залу, Тони представлял его как своего личного ученика под впечатлённые и удивлённые кивки слишком многих людей. Но вскоре они забывали о его присутствии вовсе, сосредотачивая всё внимание на Тони, проглатывая его лесть или в равной мере изливая её в его сторону. Но Питера это вполне устраивало. Он привык держаться в тени. Так безопаснее, чем быть на виду. Обычно быть на виду означало стать мишенью. За всё время, проведённое в школе, он желал лишь одного — слиться с толпой, чтобы его не замечали. 

Но Тони его заметил. 

— Эй, пацан, тебе, наверное, до смерти скучно, м? Возьми передышку. Пойди умыкни шампанское или что-нибудь. Мне нужно немного поболтать с нашим дорогим заместителем директора, так что пока смогу обойтись без своего превосходного спутника. 

Питер покраснел от слов, которые Тони выбрал для его характеристики. 

— Правда, ты отлично справился, — добавил Старк, уже отворачиваясь. — Теперь я твой должник. 

— Э, я ничего такого не сделал… 

— Это ты так думаешь, Паркер, — бросил Тони через плечо. — «Опудривание мозгов», — произнёс он одними губами, многозначительно кивнул и ушёл. 

Паркер вздохнул. Посмотрел на банкетный стол, на котором стояли бокалы с шампанским, но в голове прозвучал подозрительно похожий на Неда голос: «Ты недостаточно взрослый! Ты просто ребёнок, и все здесь присутствующие скажут то же самое!»

Прикусив губу, Питер осмотрелся. Пусть он ребёнок — но единственный здесь человек такого возраста. И поговорить ему было не с кем. 

Взгляд упал на стеклянные двери, ведущие на террасу. Снаружи всё было чернильно-чёрным по сравнению с ярко освещённым атриумом. Питер направился туда. 

Выходя на улицу, он готов был ощутить холод, но его встретил не по сезону тёплый вечерний воздух. После гулкой болтовни и жара тел это освежало. 

Подойдя к стеклянным перилам террасы, он облокотился на них, оглядывая тихую тёмную территорию базы и леса впереди. А за всем этим открывался вид на сверкающий в свете полумесяца Гудзон. 

Внезапно волосы на руке встали дыбом, и это не имело ничего общего с прохладой вечера. Не угроза, но кто-то определённо за ним наблюдал. 

— Привет, Человек-паук. 

Питер резко повернул голову. Сэм Уилсон вышел из тени в полумрак окон атриума. 

На его губах играла ухмылка. 

— Ты можешь меня, типа, почувствовать заранее, да? Я не смог к тебе подкрасться? 

— Э, нет-нет. Да, паучье чутьё. 

— Хорошо. Потому что ты выглядишь немного… на взводе? 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — кивнул Питер. 

Сэма это, казалось, не убедило. 

— Ну конечно. Что ты здесь делаешь? Никогда не подумал бы, что увижу тебя дальше, чем в десяти футах от Старка. 

Питер нахмурился. Ему не понравилось, как Сэм произнёс «Старк» — будто выругался. 

— Просто… любуюсь видом? 

Сэм подошёл к перилам и встал рядом, приподняв бровь, но никак не прокомментировал. 

— А ты? — спросил Питер. 

Сэм вздохнул, взгляд устремился к реке. 

— Просто вспоминал друзей, которые не смогли сегодня присутствовать. 

— О. — Питер понял, что тот говорит о Т’Чалле или сержанте Барнсе. 

Друзья. Питер никогда не думал о новых товарищах по команде как о друзьях. За исключением разве что Тони. А если б он потерял Тони, так же как Сэм потерял капитана Роджерса… 

— Ты, наверное, действительно по нему скучаешь, — тихо сказал он. 

Сэм медленно кивнул. 

— Да. — Он взглянул на Питера. — Они были хорошими людьми. Он и другие. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы вы получше друг друга узнали. 

Питеру потребовалось время, чтобы найти слова. 

— Да, мне тоже. 

Сэм смотрел на него, а Питер не понимал, о чём тот думал. Наконец он криво усмехнулся. 

— Вы с Кэпом вроде как не очень удачно начали, да? 

— Эм, нет… — Питер покраснел, надеясь, что Сэм не сможет разглядеть этого в тусклом свете. 

— Мы с тобой тоже. 

— Да, э… Послушай, прости, что прилепил тебя к полу в аэропорту?..

Сэм отмахнулся. 

— Сто лет уже прошло, приятель. К тому же в любом случае это не стало большой проблемой. Я выбрался минуты за две. 

Питер недоверчиво хмыкнул. Никто не выбирался из его паутины за две минуты. 

— А я прошу прощения за то, что Редвинг вывел тебя из игры, — парировал Сэм. 

— Вывел? Этот маленький дрон? Мечтать не вредно. 

— Эй, «этот маленький дрон» спасал мою задницу — и не только мою — бесчисленное количество раз. Уважай Редвинга. 

Питер усмехнулся. 

— Конечно. Костюм тоже крутой. — Он пожал плечами. — Мне нравятся крылья. 

Сэм искоса взглянул на него. 

— Да, твой тоже ничего, — признал он. 

— Спасибо. — И, не удержавшись, Питер добавил: — Тони сделал его для меня.

Сэм фыркнул. 

— О, ты наконец перестал называть его «мистер Старк»? 

Питер пожал плечами, краснея гуще. 

— Вы тут по выходным торчите, да? 

— Да. В основном в лаборатории. На самом деле это довольно здорово. 

— Что ж, рад, что тебе, а не мне приходится проводить сорок восемь часов со Старком в замкнутом пространстве. Интересно, кто кого убил бы раньше. 

Питер раздражённо сжал перила. 

— Он не настолько плох. 

Сэм внимательно на него посмотрел, Питер глядел прямо перед собой. 

— Как скажешь, мелкий, — мягко ответил он. 

Паркер нахмурился, поняв, что ему не нравится, когда Сэм называл его «мелким». Ощущение было вовсе не похоже на то, когда это делал Тони. Звучало более покровительственно. 

Сэм оглянулся на людей в атриуме. 

— Безумие, не находишь? 

— Что именно? 

— Глядя на них, не видишь никакой разницы. 

Питер напрягся. 

— Разницы? — сдержанно спросил он. 

— Кто вернулся из мира мёртвых, а кто не попадал туда вовсе, — мягко уточнил Сэм. — Многие даже и сами не знают этого. 

Питер прикусил губу. 

— Я… думал, что всем в Щ.И.Т. рассказали, что случилось. 

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Но посвятили только в те детали, которые нужно было знать для понимания общей картины. Большинству нет необходимости в знании того, что они когда-то умерли. 

Питер сглотнул. Руки стали липкими от пота. 

— Мы с тобой вроде как Лазари, — тихо сказал Сэм. 

— Кто это? 

Сэм поднял бровь. 

— Ты что, никогда не читал Библию? 

— Э, ну, тётя католичка, но меня не воспитывали на… Ну то есть мы не особо религиозны… 

— Чувак, ты должен обновить знания по часто цитируемой литературе. Лазарь. Парень восстал из могилы. Кто-то даже говорит, что никогда после этого не улыбался. 

Питер подавил дрожь. 

— Но это всего лишь библейские истории, — мрачно продолжил Сэм. — Когда пытаешься вспомнить то, что произошло, в голове всё путается. 

Питер не мог вымолвить ни слова. Сэм не ждал от него ответа. 

— Мне нравится думать, что по крайней мере во второй раз мы будем чуть лучше подготовлены. Может быть, меньше напуганы, зная, что в прошлый раз всё произошло слишком быстро. Безболезненно. Все как будто просто уснули. 

Питер почувствовал, словно его ножом в живот пырнули. 

— Что? — задыхаясь, спросил он. 

Сэм хмуро взглянул на него. 

— Это… всё случилось не так, — пробормотал Питер. 

— Нет? — Сэм нахмурился ещё больше. 

— Ты… ты не… То есть ты не почувствовал? — В голове всё размылось. Он никак не мог собрать мысли в кучу. — Каждая… будто каждая клетка в теле… умирала…

Сэм распахнул глаза. 

— Э, может быть, это было из-за… паучьего чутья. 

Питер вдохнул. Он изо всех сил старался взять себя в руки. Сглотнув, уставился на ботинки. Кивнул. 

— Да, наверное, — судорожно выдавил он. 

Сэм сунул руки в карманы и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил он. 

Питер вновь кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на ботинки. Он, казалось, ничего больше неспособен был делать, кроме как кивать. Пальцы крепко вцепились в перила. 

— Да, — выдавил он. 

— Знаешь, это нормально — быть не в порядке, — мягко сказал Сэм, будто практиковал подобный тон. — Прости, я не хотел… 

— Я пойду, — натянуто сказал Питер. Подняв взгляд, он выдавил улыбку. Сэм удивлённо моргнул. — Да, я, ам… должен вернуться к Тони. — Он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. 

Когда он начал отступать к двери, Сэм продолжал хмуро смотреть вслед. 

— Эй, Питер… 

— Спасибо, мистер Уилсон… Сэм. Было приятно… встретиться. — Развернувшись, он сбежал с террасы, прежде чем Сэм успел вымолвить хоть слово. 

Сердце Питера бешено колотилось всю дорогу, пока он возвращался в залитый светом атриум и пробирался через толпу. Единственная мысль, бившаяся в голове, была о Тони: он должен был его найти, где же он, где…

— Пит! 

Питер повернулся на голос — и с груди будто свалился тяжёлый камень. К нему приближался Тони, сияя улыбкой и размахивая бокалом шампанского. 

— Питти, Питер. Вот ты где. Искал тебя. 

Тони подошёл к нему и обнял одной рукой за плечи, прижав к своему боку. Питер расслабился от этого прикосновения. 

Тони выглядел свободным и счастливым. Питер задался вопросом, сколько же он выпил за то время, пока был один. 

Тони, должно быть, заметил выражение его лица. 

— Толпа тебя нервирует? Жидкое мужество? — Он протянул ему бокал. 

— Э… — Питер нервно засмеялся. Он чувствовал себя уже лучше, пусть слова Сэма ещё звучали в мозгу. Он решительно затолкал их поглубже, сосредоточившись на тяжести тёплой руки на плечах и твёрдости тела Тони, прижатого к собственному. 

Питер сглотнул. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. То есть… — Он кивнул на людей вокруг. 

Тони с ворчанием пожал плечами и убрал бокал. 

— Э… Ты искал меня? — с надеждой спросил Питер.

— Да, мне нужно отдохнуть от… — Он обвёл рукой комнату. 

— Опудривания? — подсказал Питер. 

Тони пристально взглянул на него — но не злобно. 

— Да. Его самого. И осуждения Роуди, — пробормотал он. — Так где ты был? 

— Я выходил… 

— О, хорошая идея. — Тони развернул их и повёл к дверям. 

— Ой, постой, но… То есть я… — Питер не мог придумать предлог, чтобы не идти. 

— Мне нужно освежиться — переобщался с этими кровососами, — пробубнил Тони. 

— А они такие? 

— Что? 

— Кровососы?

— О, в них есть определённо что-то вампирское. Ну, по крайней мере, в людях Росса. 

— О. 

Они вернулись на террасу. Питер огляделся, Сэма не было. Он с облегчением вздохнул. 

— О, милый вид, — протянул Тони, подойдя к перилам, и, опёршись на них, по-кошачьи потянулся. — Почему тут больше никого нет? Дураки, сидят внутри в декабре-то, кто так делает вообще? 

Питер замер у входа, Тони приглашающе протянул к нему руку, и тот подошёл ближе, тут же ощутив между лопаток горячую ладонь, которая легко скользнула на поясницу. 

Что-то новенькое. 

И оно отлично отвлекало от мыслей о том разговоре, который состоялся всего в паре шагов от места, где они сейчас стояли. Он попытался ощутить очертания руки Тони, но через пиджак это было непросто. Однако её присутствие, пусть и аморфное, по-прежнему отдавалось удовольствием и теплом. 

— Как там паутина нового состава? — непринуждённо спросил Тони. 

— Ой, хорошо. Да, я ещё не успел провести системные испытания, но на последнем патруле она себя хорошо показала и в действии была хороша… 

— Так, «она хороша» было бы достаточно. 

— Э, да. — Питер почувствовал, как запылали щёки. 

— Расширяй словарный запас, карапуз… Она феноменальна, фантастична, оргазмична… 

— Э… — Щёки запылали сильнее. — Б-бесподобна. Я бы выбрал это определение. 

— Бесподобна. — Тони хлопнул его по спине, тут же вновь вернув ладонь на место, где она была — чуть выше его ремня, — и мягко погладил. — Вот это мне нравится. А проблемы с залипанием? 

— Нет, мы ведь увеличили адгезию… 

— Знаю, что увеличили, карапуз. Просто интересуюсь, предстоят ли мне ещё какие-нибудь сюрпризы с жалобами на «залипшие паутиномёты». — Тони озорно глянул на него. 

— О. — Румянец постепенно заливал лицо. — Нет, нет. Никаких залипаний на этот раз. 

— Будто бы раньше они были. — Тони с сомнением приподнял бровь. 

— Клянусь, что были! — пискнул Питер, тут же пытаясь взять голос под контроль. — Э, то есть я определённо что-то не то почувствовал… разок. 

— Ты вроде уверял, что там были все сорок процентов? — На губах Тони расцвела хитрая ухмылка. 

Питер закатил глаза, но не сдержал улыбки. 

— Может быть, — признал он. 

— Я так и думал. — Взгляд Тони был полон нежности, когда он изучал лицо Питера. 

Питер опустил глаза, чувствуя, как это пристальное исследование отзывается внутри, и только Тони вызывал в нём подобное. Он хотел бы что-нибудь сказать — что угодно, чтобы продолжить разговор, потому что если Питер не найдёт тему, на которой мог бы сосредоточить внимание, то мысли повернут не туда: вновь к тому разговору, назад к безболезненной, как засыпание… Он не мог об этом думать прямо сейчас, потому что это означало бы… 

— Пацан. Я прям слышу, как ты думаешь. 

Питер перевёл взгляд широко распахнутых глаз на Тони. 

— Что? 

— Поделишься? — Тони поднял взор. 

— М-м. Да ничего такого. 

— Думаю, что-то всё же есть. У тебя опять этот взгляд. Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — Его рука всё ещё успокаивающе поглаживала спину. 

Питер опустил взор, прикусил губу. 

— Нет. Правда не хочу, — тихо сказал он. 

— Закономерно. Тогда, может… хочешь это запить? 

Питер бросил на него неуверенный взгляд.

Тони пожал плечами. 

— Я так и делаю. Не говорю о проблемах — а запиваю их. 

— Я заметил, — пробормотал Питер. 

— Не утверждаю, что это здоровая привычка. И признаю это, ясно? Просто сам не превращай это в привычку. Но сегодня я тебе ничего не скажу, если захочешь. 

Питер слабо улыбнулся. 

— Так что же, собираешься тайком угостить меня шампанским или как? 

— М-м, не думаю. Ты прав: слишком много глаз вокруг. Или, скорее, конкретно одни, но слишком озабоченные. Думаю, Хилл — новый поверенный твоей тёти. 

— Поверенный? 

— Да, то есть… Фьюри вовсе не прочь спихнуть это всё на неё; лысый стареющий одноглазый чувак не говорит напрямую «не волнуйтесь, мэм, ваш ребёнок с нами в безопасности». Но у Хилл другой стиль — она будет вынюхивать каждую мелочь, происходящую на Базе. Поэтому точно доложит твоей тёте Мэй, если увидит, что я снабжаю тебя алкоголем. Даже несмотря на то, что шипучка для твоего организма типа газировки? 

— О да. Правда. — Питер не смог сдержать разочарования; однако понял вдруг, что ему нравится делиться с Тони секретами, как и тогда, когда тот был единственным человеком в мире, кто знал, что он — Человек-паук. 

— Ну, — хмыкнул Тони. — Что скажешь, если сбежим отсюда? 

— Э… — Питер распахнул глаза. 

— В мои апартаменты, — уточнил Тони. — У меня в чулане там есть кое-что интересное. 

— Да! То есть… Постой, а ты вообще можешь вот так просто покинуть вечеринку? 

— Ты называешь этот круговорот самодовольных идиотов вечеринкой? Пф. Да, Паркер, я могу уйти, если захочу. Я ведь Тони Старк. 

В такие моменты Питер ощущал себя десятилетним, смотревшим ролики о Железном человеке по телевизору. Только теперь Железный человек вышел прямо с экрана и пригласил его к себе. Выпить. 

Где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что взрослые так делать не должны. Не те, по крайней мере, которые были ответственными людьми. 

Но это же Тони. Питер ему верил и, что важнее, определённо хотел пойти. 

Поэтому он согласился отправиться вслед за Тони прочь из атриума — к счастью, без помех со стороны окружающих — в жилую зону. О Сэме Уилсоне он даже не вспоминал, пока шёл рядом со Старком, мысленно отмечая разницу ширины их шагов.

Апартаменты Тони были большими — гораздо больше комнаты Питера на Базе, — но всё же более обжитыми, чем пентхаус. В гостиной стоял удобный на вид диван, на который Тони и пригласил присесть Питера и чувствовать себя как дома. Из шкафа он достал бутылку виски и два бокала.

Налив себе на пару пальцев, он плеснул Питеру гораздо меньше. 

— Не нужно перебарщивать, — предупредительно заметил он, передавая ему бокал, развалившись на подушках рядом. 

Питер напустил на себя обиженный вид. 

— Но на меня алкоголь действует не так, как на тебя, не забыл? Правда, мне придётся выпить целую бутылку, чтобы напиться. 

Тони поджал губы, но сдался. Наполнил стакан наравне со своим. 

— Это двенадцатилетний односолодовый Yamazaki — не трать впустую. 

— Никак нет, сэр, — не удержался Питер от усмешки, подняв бокал. 

— Твоё здоровье. — И они чокнулись. 

Первый глоток прокатился огнём на языке Питера. Он сморщился, Тони закатил глаза. 

— Если б я только знал, какие ты будешь выдавать красноречивые гримасы, Паркер, то запасся бы Everclear. 

— Нет, он вкусный! Правда очень хороший! — поспешил сказать Питер, глаза всё ещё слезились. 

— Ты вообще врать не умеешь, карапуз. — Тони сделал глоток, будто воду пил. 

Питер заставил себя отпить ещё. Тони наблюдал за ним краем глаза. 

— Тебе необязательно пить, Пит. 

Питер сглотнул. 

— Нет, нет, э… Второй глоток на вкус уже поприятнее? 

Тони фыркнул, но на губах расцвела нежная усмешка. Он уставился на Питера, изучая его так же, как на террасе. 

Потом поднял руку… и пропустил волосы Питера сквозь пальцы, поглаживая голову. 

У Паркера совершенно перехватило дыхание. 

— Твои волосы, — пробормотал он. — Как вообще ты умудрился растрепать их? Я так их напомадил, что молодой Траволта умер бы от зависти. 

Питер думал, что Тони отстранится… но тот руку не убрал — продолжил поглаживать макушку так же, как иногда тётя Мэй, но… почему-то совершенно иначе. 

Питер облизнулся. 

— Э, да. Иногда с трудом могу уложить их нормально. 

Тони задумчиво замычал и глотнул ещё виски. Теперь он поглаживал волосы за ухом Питера, потом спустился пальцами по шее к воротнику. У Паркера в животе потеплело, и это никак не было связано с алкоголем. 

Тони прищурился. 

— Это у тебя единственный костюм, Паркер? — Он потёр пальцами ткань рубашки и лацкан пиджака. 

— Э, да? — Питер сделал ещё глоток и в этот раз даже не почувствовал вкуса. 

— Надо это исправить, — нахмурился Тони. 

— Зачем? — Питер даже немного расстроился от мысли, что Тони не нравился его костюм. 

— Не сидит как надо. Слишком… квадратный. Заставляет тебя выглядеть меньше. Моложе. — Он нахмурился сильнее. — Я тебе новый куплю. 

Питер сжал бокал на своих коленях. Тони всё ещё задумчиво потирал пальцами лацкан. 

— Ты не можешь просто… ну, понимаешь, купить мне костюм. 

— Почему нет? — Тони поднял искренне недоумевающий взгляд. — Я ведь тебе и так всё время дарю новые костюмы. 

— Да, но это, типа, относится к супергеройским делам. А вот обычные подарки ты не можешь мне просто так дарить, когда захочешь. — Питер не понимал, почему лицо так горело. Он осушил бокал, надеясь, что это поможет. Но стало ещё хуже. 

— Да? — моргнул Тони. 

— Ага, тебе надо, типа, дождаться подходящего повода. 

— Подходящего повода? — Тони поднял брови, потом пожал плечами. — Что ж, я могу это сделать. 

Он слишком быстро согласился, Питер нахмурился. Он будто что-то упустил, словно прослушал суть шутки. 

Он плеснул себе ещё виски. Тони, казалось, был не против, потому что даже не взглянул, сколько он там себе налил. Поэтому Питер налил больше, чем в прошлый раз. Сделав большой глоток, он поморщился от жжения. 

— Ну. — Теперь Тони снимал что-то с пиджака Питера. — Так какой костюм ты хочешь? 

— Э… без понятия? А какие бывают? — Было странно обсуждать с Тони покупку для себя. 

— М-м, я лучше сам решу. — Тони задумчиво отпил виски. — Том Форд должен подойти… Тройка будет отлично. — Он словно не собирался прекращать трогать пиджак Питера. 

— О-ох, а можно мне ещё жилет надеть? 

— Можно ли? Гипотетически да. — Старк допил виски. 

— Нет, я имел в виду… буду ли я в нём смотреться… э, хорошо? — Питер не понимал, почему так трудно было задать этот вопрос, будто он не должен подобное спрашивать. Он отпил, просто чтобы спрятаться за бокалом. 

Но Тони и бровью не повёл. 

— Конечно. У тебя отличная фигура. 

Питер ощутил, как румянец разлился уже по самой груди. Глоток превратился в поглощение половины бокала. Тони Старк считал, что он будет хорошо смотреться в жилете. 

Тони нахмурился, убрал руку. Потянулся к бутылке, наполняя свой бокал. 

— Я имею в виду… Я знаю это, потому что делаю для тебя костюмы. То есть я знаю твои размеры. Ну, костюмы. Для Человека-паука. Это ведь э… стандартная процедура. Снятие мерок. 

— Ты… знаешь мои размеры, — повторил Питер, потому что именно на этих словах зациклился. Голос звучал с придыханием. — Точняк. Логично. И какая у меня талия? — не удержался от вопроса он. 

— Двадцать семь дюймов, — тут же ответил Тони.

У Питера во рту пересохло. Может, во всём виноват виски. Он начал ощущать… покалывание. 

Тони вновь поднёс бокал к губам. 

— Ты… маленький, — пробормотал он и отпил. — Нужен костюм, чтоб сел как следует. И жилет в этом поможет. 

— Правда? — всё, что удалось выдавить Питеру. 

— Поверь, приятель. Утверждение, что жилет подчёркивает все прелести тела, не зря придумали, и я этому главное подтверждение. — Тони вновь отпил. 

— Поверю на слово, — выпалил Питер. — То есть никто не носит костюм лучше вас, мистер Старк. 

В тот момент, когда это вылетело изо рта, он тут же захотел провалиться сквозь землю. Может ли он ещё больше опозориться?

Но Тони лишь ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну и ну, мистер Паркер, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить? 

— Что? — слабо пискнул Питер. Из головы вылетели все мысли. 

— Дастин Хоффман, Энн Бэнкрофт?.. Эх, да это для тебя каменный век. 

Питеру потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Теперь ему было вдвойне стыдно за то, что он позволил себе хотя бы на секунду подумать, что Тони не процитировал какой-то древний фильм, а что действительно имел в виду то, что сказал. 

— О-ох, на самом деле я его смотрел. Да. Э… — Он нервно рассмеялся. — Но разве не вышло всё как-то наоборот? То есть кто кого пригласил выпить… — Питер определённо чувствовал это покалывание. Он не думал, что понадобится так мало времени, чтобы ощутить опьянение. 

Тони фыркнул и, согнув ногу, упёрся ею в кофейный столик. 

— Только не жди, что в ближайшее время покажу тебе свои подвязки, Паркер. — Он посмотрел на него горящими глазами и кривовато улыбнулся, и это вызвало что-то странное в животе Питера. 

А потом Тони разразился смехом. 

— Извини, это было неуместно. — Он покачал головой, но сожаления на лице не наблюдалось. 

Он явно веселился и даже, можно сказать, был счастлив. В уголках глаз появились морщинки. И в груди Питера набухло от мысли, что именно из-за него Тони так выглядел. Образовавшееся в животе ощущение тянуло его к этой улыбке, словно приказывая склониться ближе и… 

Глаза его распахнулись. В мозгу образовались статические помехи. 

Он хотел поцеловать Тони. 

Паркера обдало жаром и холодом. Мысль о губах Тони — господи, этот рот — и о щетине, которая тёрлась бы о лицо Питера… заставила внутри всё гореть, а потом он в ужасе застыл. Он никогда раньше не целовался с мужчиной (да и вообще ни с кем), никогда не хотел целоваться с мужчиной, пусть порой в голове и возникали некие подозрения, особенно потому, что он сильно фанател по Хану Соло, когда был младше. Но сейчас Питер должен был держать себя в руках, а не фантазировать о Тони, расслабленно сидевшем рядом, слегка разведя ноги в стороны, на таком расстоянии, когда можно прикоснуться к Питеру, как раньше, или даже провести по волосам и толкнуть в подушки своими большими сильными руками и прижаться губами к губам Питера…

— Карапуз? Ты как, в порядке? 

Горло слишком сжалось, чтобы говорить. Он весь вспотел в своём костюме. Питер не был уверен, что отразилось на лице, поэтому уставился в бокал. 

— Э… — Он откашлялся. Дважды. — Агась. Нормально, — прохрипел он. — Просто. Немного устал. Наверное, виски виноват. 

— Оу. — Голос Тони звучал приглушённо. Он сел ровнее. — Э, послушай. Прости, что сказал это, не знаю даже, о чём думал, — пробормотал он. 

Питеру потребовалось время, чтобы понять, за что Тони извинялся. 

— Ой, нет, Тони, это ничего! Всё нормально! — Даже для собственных ушей голос казался слишком высоким. — Я просто… устал. 

Тони неуверенно искоса взглянул на него. И вдруг как-то осунулся, под глазами выступили синяки, которых не было видно всего пару минут назад. Питер ненавидел это выражение на его лице. Он хотел, чтобы Тони вновь улыбался. Интересно, если б он его поцеловал, Тони улыбнулся бы? 

Нет, скорее всего нет. 

— Спасибо тебе, Тони, за… — Он поднял бокал. Он не помнил название виски. Он вообще ничего не помнил, потому что Тони всё ещё был рядом, всего в нескольких дюймах, его колено упиралось в колено Питера, и он так внимательно на него смотрел, а губы его были приоткрытыми и такими красными и припухшими, что Паркеру просто необходимо было подумать о чём-то другом… 

Число Авогадро равно 6,022 умножить на десять в двадцать третьей степени. 

Вот. Что-то всё-таки он вспомнил. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, обращайся в любое время. Ну, не в любое, нет, но не в этом смысл… Не превращай это в привычку, идёт? — Тони хлопнул его по спине. 

— Идёт, — прохрипел Питер. 

Постоянная Планка равна 6,626 умножить на десять в минус тридцать четвёр… 

Тони слегка сжал его шею — ощущение пронзило Питера как никогда прежде, будто рука Тони проложила магистраль прямо до его паха… Число Пи равно 3,14159… Э… Два? Блять, и господи, ему необходимо было отсюда валить, убираться подальше от его тепла, запаха… 

— Ладно, спокойной ночи, мистер Старк! — Он вскочил с дивана. Кажется, выпалил даже что-то про виски, а Тони даже что-то ответил, но Питер не был уверен. Он выскочил в коридор. 

И не останавливался, чтобы перевести дыхание, пока не оказался в комнате, надёжно заперев за собой дверь. 

Плюхнувшись на кровать, Питер уставился в потолок. 

Он хотел поцеловать Тони Старка. Или, может, чтобы Тони его поцеловал — лучше даже немного грубо, прижав к стене или… 

Питер зарылся пальцами в волосы, глубоко вздохнул. 

Откуда, чёрт побери, это всё взялось? 

Не мог виски так повлиять, да он и выпил-то не то чтобы много. Но до сегодняшнего вечера он о Тони в подобном ключе никогда не думал. Он с трудом припомнил моменты их взаимодействия в прошлом — и всё вдруг приобрело иные краски. 

Нервный трепет от того, что Тони Старк пришёл к нему в спальню, и то, как пропустило сердце удар, когда тот закрыл за собой дверь. 

Смущение и напряжение в первые их объятья… или, точнее, когда открыл для него дверь машины — кто знает, что это было на самом деле. 

Всепоглощающее разочарование, когда он понял, что говорил с пустым костюмом, а не непосредственно с Тони. 

Этот благоговейный трепет при виде Тони в безупречно сшитом костюме и солнцезащитных очках, когда он шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи, предлагая место рядом с собой и самое прекрасное технологическое творение, которое видел Питер в жизни, сделанное специально для него. И как тяжело ему тогда было отказаться. 

Восторг, когда Тони наконец сделал его членом команды с неофициальным посвящением. Гордость, чувство защищённости, целеустремленности, когда он был рядом с Тони, пусть они тогда и мчались через Вселенную, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с врагом. 

Как всё сжалось в животе, когда Тони ранили и он упал на обломки. И то, что случилось потом. 

Как ужасно сильно он нуждался в Тони в тот момент, нуждался в том, чтобы чувствовать его, чтобы тот держал его, потому что Питер был так напуган, потому что ему нужно было так много ему сказать, но он не мог, а всё, что успел — лишь извиниться… 

Быстро. Безболезненно. Все как будто просто уснули. 

Скорее кошмарно. Питеру хотелось рыдать. Так нечестно. 

Он так желал, чтобы Тони сейчас был здесь, обнимал его, как тогда, только на этот раз Питер остался бы так на столько, на сколько бы захотел, и касался бы кожи Старка, ощущая покалывание его щетины и горячее дыхание на щеке; возможно, Тони поцеловал бы его в лоб — тепло, нежно, — погладил бы волосы… 

В груди заныло. Он обхватил себя руками, но это была плохая замена тем рукам, о которых он мечтал. 

Это не просто похоть, понял вдруг он. 

Он был влюблён в Тони. 

Осознание выбило воздух из лёгких. Он не мог поверить, этого просто не должно было случиться… Он ведь Железный человек, который фактически ему как отец… на тридцать один год старше… Плейбой, филантроп, миллиардер, гений… Но отрицать было невозможно. Все знаки вели к одному-единственному заключению. 

1\. Питеру нравилось, когда Тони смотрел на него. 

2\. Питеру нравилось, когда Тони касался его. 

3\. Первое и второе к тому же заставляло его чертовски нервничать, в то время как отеческий взгляд или прикосновение так бы на него не действовали. Больше похоже на чувства, когда находишься рядом с объектом влюблённости. 

4\. Но это была не просто влюблённость, потому что самыми лучшими моментами для Питера были те, когда он заставлял Тони улыбаться. Он хотел бы смешить его каждый день. 

5\. Он хотел делать больше, чем просто вызывать улыбку. Он хотел, чтобы тревожная складка между бровями навсегда исчезла. Чтобы глаза Тони сияли от удовлетворения, хотел, чтобы он забыл… и чувствовал себя хорошо. 

6\. Питер мог придумать множество способов заставить Тони чувствовать себя хорошо. И большинство из них были слишком волнительными, даже чтобы назвать их мысленно.

7\. И, что самое важное, никто не приносил ему ощущение защищённости, кроме Тони. Мэй хотела бы — Питер точно знал, — но не могла, как ни старалась. Только Тони понимал, только он знал, что случилось на самом деле. Только Тони страдал так же, как и он. И только Тони мог заставить его почувствовать себя лучше. Только Тони мог заставить почувствовать себя настоящим. 

Доказательства неопровержимы: он безнадёжно любил Тони Старка. 

Мысли Питера вращались по кругу, каждый раз возвращаясь к этому неопровержимому удивительному факту. Когда он наконец достаточно вымотался, чтобы погрузиться в сон, то всё ещё был в костюме, лежал поверх покрывала и обнимал себя крепко — как хотелось бы, чтобы обнимал его Тони.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись с жутчайшим похмельем, Тони полусидел на диване в мятом костюме, прижав к груди бутылку Yamazaki. 

Выругавшись, сел ровнее (поклялся, что перестанет допивать в одиночку бутылки, наполненные больше чем наполовину), когда заметил второй бокал на кофейном столике. Нахмурившись, Тони напряг память. 

Прошлый вечер. Сначала общение с Роуди. Когда друг неодобрительно прокомментировал злоупотребление шампанским, Тони поспешил от него отвязаться, и всё закончилось тем…

_Питер._ Точно. В итоге он нашёл Питера, они вышли на улицу, а потом… вернулись сюда?

Желудок скрутило узлом. Тони не был уверен, почему мысль остаться наедине с Питером и не помнить, что случилось, так пугала. Не то чтобы… могло произойти что-то плохое. 

_Плохое? Не потрудишься уточнить, Тони?_

Нет, решил он, ― уточнять он не будет. А тошноте, похоже, вина не столько виски, сколько осознание того, что он пытался напоить шестнадцатилетнего подростка. И это было незаконно и плохо. И вчера стало просто пределом всего… наихудшего.

_В твоих личных апартаментах._

Тони велел противному внутреннему голосу, чрезмерно похожему на Роуди, заткнуться.

Потерев ладонями лицо и помассировав виски, он попытался сдержать надвигающуюся мигрень. 

Тони бросил взгляд на часы: 10:26. Питер, должно быть, ещё не уехал с Хэппи. 

Без долгих раздумий Старк решил подождать, пока Паркер покинет Базу, и только потом пойти в комнату. 

Мысль о том, чтобы столкнуться с ним в коридоре или на кухне, нервировала. Он не был уверен, _как_ Питер на него отреагирует. Что, если он испугал вчера бедного ребёнка? В конце концов подобное поведение было не совсем нормальным ― он притащил его к себе в берлогу, чтобы вместе напиться. Тони всё понимал. И Питер, наверное, тоже. Господи, о чём он только думал? 

Перед внутренним взором промелькнул образ Питера, сидевшего на диване рядом в своём слишком большом костюме, ― краснощёкого, явно нервничавшего, сжимающего бокал с виски. Волосы его слегка растрепались ― Тони помнил, как запускал в них пальцы. Живот свело сильнее. 

Но это… можно было расценить как отеческое прикосновение. Гладить ребёнка по волосам. Очень по-родительски. Наверное, Мэй всё время так делает. Просто… не тогда, когда они на пару распивают бутылку виски. 

И она его тётя. А Тони ― не связанный родством взрослый мужчина. 

_Ты себя не ведёшь как наставник. И уж точно не как отец._

Тони сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь. 

_Ты ведёшь себя так же, как вёл бы с фанатом. Будто хочешь его впечатлить._

Только это тоже не совсем правда, не так ли? Тони никогда не приглашал фанатов в комнату пропустить бокальчик. Не тех, по крайней мере, кого не намеревался трахнуть. 

Он прижал ладонь ко рту. Ему показалось, что его действительно стошнит. 

Бросившись в ванную, Тони приземлился на колени перед унитазом, только чтобы сухо прокашляться несколько раз и, сдавшись, обмякнуть на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Давненько у него не было такого похмелья. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма. 

Медленно поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, Тони умудрился сделать пару шагов к раковине, не упав на полпути, и схватился за край так сильно, что костяшки побелели. 

Ужасающее осознание подкралось внезапно: его поведение с Питером прошлой ночью было аналогично тому, как он обращался со многими одноразовыми любовницами, когда был помоложе. Сколько раз, заметив в толпе привлекательную девушку ― на вечеринке или на конференции, ― он обрушивался на неё, осыпая лестью и окружая вниманием до тех пор, пока она не соглашалась уйти с ним. _Что скажешь, если сбежим отсюда?_ В его комнату в отеле или в особняк в Малибу, чтобы выпить, а потом ― в спальню. Проверенная шаг за шагом тактика, которая помогала потрахаться в девяти случаях из десяти. 

Если не считать последнего шага, чем его вчерашнее поведение с Питером отличалось от того, как он вёл себя с ними? 

_«И всё же разница есть_, ― сказал себе Тони, ― _потому что ты не собирался делать этот последний шаг»._

_«…правда ведь?»_

― Такой вопрос даже не стоит! ― выпалил он, уставившись на себя в зеркало. 

Там отражался виноватый мужчина. На полную мощность он включил холодную воду и брызнул себе в лицо. 

Такой вопрос _не стоит_. Собственный разум просто пытался саботировать его, как обычно. Как тогда, когда заставлял появляться во снах образ Питера, глядевшего на него широко распахнутыми влажными глазами, шепчущего _«когда ты меня трогаешь, мне хорошо»_.

Нет, нет. Он всегда играл в адвоката дьявола с самим собой. Ему просто нужно было поглубже вдохнуть и взглянуть на факты. 

Питер не был какой-то безымянной грудастой блондинкой, которую Тони встретил на вечеринке. Он не искал… удовлетворения _потребностей_ от пацана. Эта мысль заставила содрогнуться. 

Питер был ему _небезразличен_, он о нём заботился. И прошлой ночью просто приглядывал за ним, хотел убедиться, что тот хорошо проводит время. Питер казался чем-то озадаченным. Тони лишь хотел его отвлечь от тяжёлых мыслей. Может, позже стоило бы поинтересоваться, что его так обеспокоило? 

С другой стороны, возможно, совать нос в дела Питера не следовало. В прошлый раз, когда Тони спросил, что случилось, Паркер начал говорить о… вещах, о которых Старк отказывался думать. Они аккуратно хранились в запертом сейфе в глубине сознания. 

Тони взглянул на свои руки. Какая польза от него ребёнку, если он даже не может помочь, когда тот больше всего в этом нуждается? Что от него толку, если лучшая его идея ― успокоить Питера напаиванием? 

_Я хотел, чтобы ты был лучше._

Питер не станет лучше него, если они продолжат в том же духе. Не рядом с Тони, который при любом удобном случае тянул его вниз, заставляя проходить по обречённым на провал путям. 

_Ты ломаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься._

Он закрыл глаза. Может быть, Роуди прав. Может быть, он причиняет пацану больше вреда, чем приносит пользы. Хотелось бы ему помнить чуть больше из того, что вчера произошло. Возможно, он говорил какие-то подбадривающие слова, дал хороший отеческий совет…

_Мистер Паркер, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить?_

Тони распахнул глаза. Он что… о господи, он что, правда это сказал? Сердце вновь пустилось галопом, желудок снова грозил взбунтоваться. 

Всё вдруг встало на свои места. Ответ Питера ― _«разве не вышло всё как-то наоборот?»_. Тони провёл дрожащей рукой по лицу. Во рту пересохло. 

Как же так получилось, что он никогда не замечал подтекста в ситуациях, пока они не заканчивались катастрофой? Ведь Питер стопроцентно прав. Да и кому в голову не пришло бы что-то подобное, увидь они, как Тони покидает вечеринку с Питером и тащит его в свои апартаменты? Что, если б кто-то зашёл и увидел, как они распивают на диване виски и как Тони гладит Питера по волосам: сорокавосьмилетний мужчина наедине с шестнадцатилетним _пацаном_… 

_«Но всё не так, как кажется»_, ― взмолился про себя Тони. У него ведь не было никаких _планов_ на Питера. Он не какой-то извращенец, хищник, он не окучивал его и _не хотел от него всяких непотребств_… 

_А Мэй Паркер поверила бы тебе? Или Мария Хилл? А Роуди? А как насчёт самого Питера? Он ведь сам на это намекнул. Так какую идею ты хотел до него донести?_

Тони вновь посмотрел на себя в зеркало, словно ища поддержки. Всё, что он нашёл ― уставшее испуганное лицо мужчины средних лет. 

Возможно, ему стоит какое-то время держаться подальше от Питера. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Тони уехал из города по делам почти на месяц. Питер полагал, что должен радоваться, что Старк занят, вернулся к выполнению обязанностей в С.И., которыми очень долго пренебрегал. Но не мог избавиться от мысли, что Тони сделал это специально. Как будто почувствовал озарение Питера и это его отпугнуло.

Если Питер крепко об этом задумывался, ему становилось больно. Несмотря на недавнее откровение, прежде всего он хотел просто продолжать работать с Тони и регулярно видеться с ним. Он не желал рисковать тем, что у него уже было, потому что, конечно же, знал, что Тони никогда не ответит взаимностью. 

Если только… Питер не мог перестать обдумывать некоторые моменты, произошедшие за последние несколько месяцев, рассматривая их со всех сторон. Особенно ― случай на вечеринке. 

Питер уже привык к тактильности Тони, но даже для него прикосновение к пояснице не казалось несущественным. Он бы не положил туда руку, если б хотя бы немного не был заинтересован, так ведь? Пусть даже подсознательно? 

Но нет ― взрослые иногда касаются так тех, кто моложе. Это был защищающий, направляющий жест. Своими поглаживаниями по спине Тони, возможно, пытался его успокоить. Но не были ли они одновременно… чем-то собственническим? Или Питер вкладывал во всё это слишком много скрытого смысла? 

А потом вот это его предложение выпить вместе наедине в его квартире. Инстинктивно Питер понимал, что никому не следовало об этом рассказывать, и не только потому, что он недостаточно взрослый для употребления алкоголя ― больше из-за щекотливости ситуации. Пусть они с Тони и проводили много времени вместе, но подобным точно не занимались. А наедине обычно распивали взрослые люди или пары. 

Хотя разделить бутылку могли бы и отец с сыном. Отец ― в попытке научить сына пить по-мужски. Однако отец не стал бы говорить: _«Мистер Паркер, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить?»_

Уши Питера всё ещё краснели от воспоминаний, как Тони произнёс это низким, бархатистым, слишком интимным тоном. С одной стороны, фраза могла быть не чем иным, как очередной отсылкой к старой поп-культуре ― и никакого тебе глубокого смысла. Но с другой ― это один из тех фильмов, в котором молодой человек заводил интрижку с гораздо более старшим партнёром. По крайней мере, такое сравнение Тони в голову должно было прийти?

Но что всё это в принципе означало? Неужели Тони… флиртовал с ним? И хотел от него взаимности? 

Мысль заставляла всё внутри скручиваться и дрожать самым ужасным и прекрасным образом. Питер искренне боялся думать, что Тони действительно может хотеть… сделать с ним что-то _запретное_, но не мог остановить восторженную дрожь при мысли, что Старк прикоснётся, поцелует, _возжелает_ его. Хотя Питер начинал нервничать уже от того, что представлял взгляд Тони из-под полуопущенных век или язык, облизывающий розовые губы.

Это было странно. Раньше он никогда не ощущал к Тони подобного. В итоге Питер спросил себя: были ли его предыдущие увлечения девушками реальными или просто имитацией того, что, как он думал, должен был чувствовать? Вспоминая те тоскливые дни, он полагал, что влечение к Лиз было настоящим. Но это ― ничто по сравнению с тем бессилием, которое Питер испытывал, когда речь заходила о чувствах к Тони. Он даже не знал наверняка, сможет ли адекватно себя вести рядом с ним, когда они наконец встретятся. 

Именно поэтому, может, и неплохо, что они с той ночи ещё не виделись. Питер не был уверен, что сдержит в его присутствии какие-то глупые порывы, что наверняка приведёт к краху их отношений ― потому что с какой стати Тони воспылает ответным чувством к Питеру, на тридцать один год моложе, без опыта, просто неуклюжему старшекласснику? 

_Он думает, что ты ребёнок. Ты и есть ребёнок._

_Железный человек, по сути, твой отец._

Нет, Питер определённо ещё не готов встретиться с ним. 

И в то же время долгое отсутствие Тони явно показало, какой неотъемлемой, занимающей много времени частью жизни Питера он стал за последние месяцы. Без этих постоянных ежедневных визитов в пентхаус после школы и ночёвок на Базе по выходным (Коммандер Хилл сократила его пребывание там до одного дня, поскольку без Тони Питеру там работы не находилось) у Паркера появилось много свободного времени, которое он в основном проводил в Квинсе. 

Мэй была счастлива, что он чаще оставался дома, и только поэтому Питер не использовал каждую свободную минуту, чтобы патрулировать. Однако ему было ужасно трудно находиться рядом с тётей, зная, что не может разделить её радость. Так же было и с Недом. Друг пригласил его в гости ― и Питер не смог отказаться. Пришлось выслушивать жалобы на учителя по биологии и мечты о новой видеоприставке на Рождество. Питер всё время кивал, но ничто не приводило его в такой восторг, как раньше. 

И самое ужасное ― и Нед, и Мэй слишком обстоятельно с ним обращались. Питер понимал: они чувствуют его дисфорию, замечают, что улыбки часто не касаются глаз. А Питер мечтал лишь, чтобы они вели себя как обычно вместо этих милых предупредительных попыток поднять ему настроение. Например, Мэй решила устроить ему ужин-сюрприз в её любимом тайском ресторане, причём не в тот день, когда они обычно ели не дома. А Нед увёз его в Музей естественной истории, который в детстве был одним из их любимейших мест. Питер почти сказал другу, что тот слишком старается, но надежда в его глазах заставила прикусить язык и с улыбкой согласиться на всё. 

И ничто из этого, конечно, не помогало, потому что Питер не мог рассказать им, что на самом деле его тревожило. Он не мог сознаться, что половина Вселенной была стёрта, а кроме того, по-видимому, именно он ― единственный человек, для которого смерть стала болезненным, длящимся вечность опытом. 

Для других она была лёгкой. Никакого слишком травмирующего опыта ― _будто уснуть_. А для Питера… не настолько удачно. Просто очередная особенность паучьих способностей. Он чувствовал, как распадалась каждая клеточка, у него было время осознать, что происходит, понять, что он умрёт в шестнадцать и никак не сможет это остановить. Хватило времени, чтобы прижаться к человеку, которого он подвёл, ― но не хватило попрощаться. 

Сны были пропитаны его медленной смертью ― снова, и снова, и снова. Ему снилось постоянно глядевшее на него лицо Тони. Он пытался прижаться ладонью к его щеке, но никогда не успевал ― рука исчезала быстрее, чем он успевал дотянуться. 

Питер чувствовал, что трещит по швам, и ему нужен был Тони, чтобы помочь оставаться целым. 

Он просто хотел вернуться в его лабораторию. Хотел вернуться туда с Тони. 

Старк не убивал его добротой, не прятал за нежными улыбками беспокойство. Ему было не всё равно, но он понимал, что происходит с Питером. И что это нельзя исправить отдыхом, временем, проведённым с семьёй, или экскурсиями. Тони не осуждал его погружение с головой в работу. А если б услышал про сны, просто понимающе кивнул бы. 

И чаще, чем Питер готов был признать, туго заворачиваясь по ночам в одеяло, он представлял, что это Тони его обнимает. А иногда ― когда подавленность становилась невыносимой ― он трогал себя, воображая, что это Тони касается его большими грубыми ладонями и щекочет колючими усами ухо, шепча сладкие пустяки и подбадривания. Мысль о том, что о тебе заботятся именно _так_, была греховно приятной. Но после приходила сокрушительная вина. Тони будет очень огорчён, если об этом узнает. 

Питер подумывал позвонить Старку, но никак не мог собраться с духом: был уверен, что выставит себя дураком, да и какую причину для звонка выдумать? Задать наспех состряпанный научный вопрос? Тони, конечно, раскусил бы его в мгновение ока, так же как с паутиномётами. 

Питеру хотелось, чтобы Тони позвонил сам, чтобы это решение и бремя оправданий не лежали на нём. Необязательно даже, чтобы это был видеозвонок… просто аудио ― чтобы услышать его голос. Видеть его, пусть даже на экране телефона, для Питера было бы перебором.

Но никаких звонков не было. Лишь молчание. 

До Рождества. 

В то утро Питер обменивался с Мэй подарками в гостиной. Они сидели в обнимку на диване и по традиции пересматривали «Замечательная жизнь» и «Эльф». Питер пошёл в комнату за зарядкой для телефона. 

Как только он открыл дверь, сразу увидел его: портплед, висевший на перилах верхней койки, небрежно завёрнутый в глянцевую красную бумагу и перевязанный золотой лентой. Питеру не понадобилось читать записку ― он и так знал, от кого подарок и что это. Но всё равно пробежался глазами по аккуратным чёрным каракулям: 

**«Дождался подходящего повода. С Рождеством.  
― ТС».**

Питер провёл по буквам пальцами, сердце бешено забилось. Тони помнил. 

И, возможно, не только то, что обещал купить костюм. 

Дрожащими руками, ощущая, как прилила к лицу кровь, Питер разорвал бумагу и расстегнул блестящий портплед, в изумлении раскрыв рот. 

Внутри был серо-стальной костюм-тройка. Материал поблёскивал, выглядел очень дорого. Под пиджаком висела чёрная рубашка, сшитая, по-видимому, из того же материала, что и все рубашки Тони, и, кажется, шёлковый галстук. 

Питер не задумываясь снял спортивный костюм и стал примеряться. 

― Питер? ― позвала Мэй из гостиной. ― Всё нормально? 

― Да, да! Сейчас приду! ― отозвался он, застёгивая брюки. 

Потребовалось всего две попытки, чтобы правильно завязать галстук. Застегнув жилет, Питер некоторое время любовался на себя в зеркало на двери. Он и подумать не мог, что тот будет сидеть на нём так же хорошо, как на Тони. Вид действительно классный. Питер натянул пиджак. 

Ансамбль сидел идеально. Мерки Тони снимал замечательно.

Вдруг внутри всё потеплело от мысли, как Тони выбирал и упаковывал этот костюм: убеждался, что покрой и цвет идеально подойдут. Стыдоба, но в носу засвербело, а глаза защипало. Этот костюм будто был частичкой Старка и обнимал Питера вместо него. Он порой так же думал о костюме Человека-паука, когда ощущал себя слишком одиноко. 

― Питер! Ну где ты застрял ― Джови сейчас будет петь перед толпой в Центральном парке! 

― Иду! ― удалось выдавить ему. 

Надев лучшие туфли, он пригладил волосы. Питер с гримасой подметил мешки под глазами, но с ними ничего сейчас не мог поделать. 

Пройдя по коридору к гостиной, он замешкался в дверях, застенчиво прокашлявшись. 

Мэй повернулась к нему. И глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит. 

― Что ты такое надел? ― Она почти недоверчиво рассмеялась. 

― Э… это от Тони, ― ответил Питер, будто это объясняло его внезапное решение переодеться. 

Мэй удивлённо моргнула, слегка встревоженно нахмурилась. Потом взяла себя в руки, встала с дивана, чтобы посмотреть поближе. 

― Ого, ― выдохнула она, втягивая Питера в гостиную. ― Ты… выглядишь взросло. 

От Питера не укрылся её обеспокоенный взгляд, даже когда она улыбнулась. 

― Ты должен отблагодарить мистера Старка как следует за такой подарок. 

― Д-да! Конечно! ― кивнул Питер. У него возникло ощущение, что тётя видела его насквозь. Встречаться глазами с ней он избегал. 

Мэй присвистнула, вновь принявшись разглядывать костюм. 

― Он… должно быть, очень дорогой, ― пробормотала она себе под нос. 

Питер сглотнул и снова кивнул. 

― Он ведь миллиардер, ― тихо рассмеялся он, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. 

― М-м-м. 

Выражение лица Мэй вдруг изменилось. Она выглядела… грустно? Питер подобного не ожидал. 

Она натянуто улыбнулась, взглянув на него. 

― Думаю, тебе всё равно пора обзавестись новым костюмом. Старый не совсем подходит к тем мероприятиям, в которых ты теперь участвуешь, да? 

О. Теперь Питер чувствовал себя говном. Он и предположить не мог, что Мэй почувствует, если Тони начнёт покупать ему вещи, за которые обычно она несла ответственность… нормальные, повседневные, не супергеройские вещи. 

― Ох, Мэй, нет, всё не так! Он просто хотел… 

― Нет-нет, всё нормально! Даже хорошо на самом деле. С его стороны это очень заботливо, ― твёрдо сказала она. 

Мэй положила руки ему на плечи и снова оглядела с ног до головы. 

― Ну, он определённо подходит тебе идеально. ― Она нахмурилась. ― Хотя сочетание чёрного галстука и чёрной рубашки немного мрачновато, на мой взгляд. Но не говори об этом мистеру Старку, ― подмигнула она. 

Питер замотал головой. 

― Не скажу, ― заверил он. 

Мэй ещё раз посмотрела на него и вздохнула. 

― А теперь почему бы тебе его не снять ― повесь только аккуратно ― и переодеться во что-то более удобное. И досмотрим кино, м? ― ободряюще улыбнулась она. 

― О’кей. 

Питер вернулся в комнату. Прежде чем снять костюм, он сделал парочку снимков в зеркале. Выбирая самый лучший, он мысленно согласился с Мэй, что действительно выглядел в нём очень взрослым.

Питер послал Тони фото с припиской: 

**Спасибо большое, Тони! Сел идеально.   
С Рождеством!**

Только аккуратно повесив каждую вещь обратно на вешалку, он понял, что не приготовил подарок для Тони. Нахмурившись, Питер принялся раздумывать, что могло бы понадобиться этому человеку… Похоже, ничего из того, что мог бы дать ему Питер. 

Интересно, какие подарки дарят ему друзья на Рождество? 

Питер моргнул. Как вообще Тони проводит Рождество? 

Паркер почувствовал вину за то, что не поинтересовался об этом раньше. Ему не нравилась мысль, что Старк может проводить праздники в одиночестве. 

Телефон завибрировал. 

**Так и знал, что подойдёт. Не за что, карапуз.**

Питер прикусил губу, замешкавшись, прежде чем ответить: 

**Как проходят праздники? Надеюсь, не работаешь.**

Он уже успел засунуть костюм в портплед, когда пришёл ответ. 

**Бывало и хуже, если хочешь знать. Роуди не даёт мне работать в Рождество. Я с ним и его семьёй.   
Передавай привет тёте.**

Питер полагал, что пока придётся довольствоваться таким ответом. 

**Обязательно**, ― написал он, потом, подумав, добавил: ― **Скоро увидимся.**

***

Тони, наверное, спал. Потому что не было другого объяснения, почему Питер Паркер нависал над ним, неуверенно глядя огромными глазами и прикусив нижнюю губу… Нет ― определённо спал. Он видел много снов о Питере в последнее время.

Он вновь закрыл глаза. 

― Ам… Тони? 

Старк распахнул глаза. Почему Питер из сна склонился к нему, а не лежал в его объятьях или не гладил бороду, как обычно делал в любом другом сне… Хотя это, вероятно, к лучшему, потому что Тони не хотел больше слышать _«когда ты меня трогаешь, мне хорошо»_ и просыпаться с виной под рёбрами и сбивающим с толку стояком. 

Старк моргнул. Питер не шевелился. И вдруг слегка улыбнулся. 

― Привет. 

― Привет, ― сонно отозвался Тони. Странный сон. Он попытался отвернуться, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, но наткнулся что-то громоздкое и твёрдое, прижавшееся к боку. Нахмурившись, Тони потянулся проверить. 

Пустая бутылка. Застрявшая между подушками Ceccotti.

Тони резко повернулся к Питеру. И вдруг заметил, что пацан в костюме Человека-паука ― стоит, сжимая в руке маску. 

― Мелкий. Что ты здесь делаешь? ― В груди поднялась паника. 

― Э… просто хотел заглянуть и… 

― Погоди, придержи коней, _как_ ты вообще… ПЯТНИЦА?!

― Да, босс, ― раздался бодрый голос ИскИн.

― Почему ты впустила пацана? 

Питер от этого вопроса будто сдулся. Тони было всё равно. У него болела голова ― даже приглушённое освещение под потолком казалось слишком ярким. От него разило виски, и прямо сейчас Питеру не стоило здесь находиться. 

― Потому что он попросил.

Тони выжидательно поднял брови. ПЯТНИЦА, похоже, поняла намёк, потому что уточнила: 

― Питер Паркер прошёл проверку на получение доступа к закрытой информации в этой локации, босс. В соответствии с протоколом Внутреннего Святилища любой, кому вы предоставили свободный доступ на посещение мастерской, автоматически получает разрешение второго уровня. 

Тони застонал, проводя рукой по лицу. Он должен был это предвидеть. Он сделал мысленную пометку внести правки в протокол. 

― Мы это позже обсудим. 

― Внести это в расписание, босс? 

Тони закатил глаза и ничего не ответил. 

Питер всё ещё неловко стоял рядом: взгляд скакал по всей комнате, обнаруживая то, что, несомненно, было недостойным зрелищем. Тони вздохнул и сел. Питер вновь взглянул на него. 

Он пялился на его грудь. 

Тони резко выдохнул носом и запахнул халат. Он никогда не стеснялся своего шрама, но подобный вид был слишком интимным для Питера, ведь тот стоял перед ним в супергеройском костюме, в то время как Тони был лишь в боксерах и халате. 

Он прокашлялся и потёр шею, пытаясь разогнать затёкшую кровь. 

― Ну что ж, ты всё равно здесь. Что хотел? 

Питер переступил с ноги на ногу. 

― Я хотел… э, на самом деле можно… ― Он неуверенно указал в сторону коридора. ― Пойти переодеться? Не хочу, ам… запачкать твой диван. 

Тони вздохнул и махнул рукой в знак согласия. Питер исчез за поворотом. 

Старк знал, что Питеру на самом деле плевать на диван. Он давал ему время. Время прийти в себя, привести комнату в подобие порядка. Не потому, что Питер ничего не заметил ― а ради Тони. Он вдруг почувствовал к этому пацану прилив нежности. 

Быстро разобравшись с разбросанными бутылками, поделать с запахом виски, витавшим в воздухе, он уже ничего не смог, потому что вчера пролил алкоголь на ковёр. Тони поморщился. Одиночная праздничная попойка была хуже всего. 

Он воспользовался ближайшей ванной, чтобы умыться и привести в порядок спутанные волосы, дабы выглядеть хоть каплю приличнее. Но в итоге у него не очень-то получилось. Он ополоснул рот под краном и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Только на это и хватило времени перед возвращением Питера, который пришёл в тех же футболке и штанах, которые надевал сотни раз до этого, когда залетал в гости в костюме. 

Они устроились на диване. Питер подтянул под себя ноги и уселся лицом к Тони, который вжался в подлокотник так сильно, как только мог, выставив вперёд плечи и скрещённые ноги. Он переплёл пальцы на колене, чересчур ярко вдруг осознав, какую черту пересёк в прошлый раз, когда они здесь сидели. 

Тони слишком устал притворяться. Он не заготовил острот, чтобы поднять настроение и разрядить атмосферу. Да и вряд ли бы они помогли. 

― Что ты тут забыл, мелкий? 

― Хотел повидаться, ― мягко, неуверенно сказал Питер. ― Поблагодарить. 

― Я слышал, что открытки отлично для этого подходят. ― Питер промолчал, и Тони точно знал, что это мудацкий ответ. Он вздохнул и добавил: ― Но ― не за что. На самом деле мне было даже весело, когда я подбирал необходимое. 

― Он идеальный. 

― Знаю. 

Тишина. Тони прикрыл глаза, убирая волосы со лба. 

― Как ты узнал, что я уже не у Роуди? ― пробормотал он. 

― Ты не похож на того, кто будет долго торчать на радостных семейных сборищах. 

― Справедливое замечание, ― хмыкнул Тони. 

― Сколько ты здесь сидишь?

― В квартире или на диване? В любом случае, где-то примерно с 5:42 вчерашнего вечера. 

― Ты даже на праздничный ужин не остался? 

― Не-а. Коронное блюдо всё равно подали за обедом. А ужин ― дело семейное. Поэтому я слился. ― _И вернулся сюда, чтобы набухаться_, ― но этого говорить не стоило. 

Питер хмыкнул. Тони по-прежнему не открывал глаз, голова покоилась на спинке дивана, он пытался побороть мигрень, которая разливалась где-то у лба. 

― У меня для тебя ничего нет, ― пробормотал Питер ещё тише. 

― Ничего, карапуз. 

После длительной паузы Тони глубоко втянул носом воздух. Повернув голову к Питеру, он приоткрыл глаз. 

― Знаешь, тебе правда не следовало проделывать весь этот путь ко мне, только чтобы поблагодарить. Рождество только прошло, тебе стоило провести этот день с тётей. Ты знал, что в Британии второй день Рождества ― тоже праздничный? В Канаде тоже… день подарков? Там вроде распаковывают подарки сегодня? А у тебя есть что распаковать, Паркер? Очень похоже на тот праздник, который могли бы придумать эти чопорные викторианцы, да? Убить день на то, чтобы упаковывать и распаковывать всё дерьмо, которое ты накупил. Веселье для всей семьи. 

Питер уставился в диван ― он, кажется, даже и не слушал. Тони не мог его винить. Он вновь вздохнул. 

― Пацан. 

Взгляд карих глаз взметнулся, чтобы впиться в его лицо. Во взоре Питера было слишком много грусти, слишком много беспокойства, как показалось Тони. 

― Что ты сказал тёте? Сообщил, что будешь тут? 

Питер прикусил губу и замотал головой. 

― Сказал, что пойду к Неду собирать новый конструктор «Лего», который ему подарили на Рождество. 

― Что на этот раз? Энтерпрайз? Тысячелетний сокол? 

― Ой, эм, нет, я всё выдумал. То есть, может, он и получил что-то такое. Я не знаю. 

― Ты этим и должен был заняться. 

― Что? ― Питер сморщился. 

― Сборкой «Лего». С Недом. 

Теперь Питер вздохнул.

― Нет настроения для этого. ― Поколебавшись, будто взвешивая то, что собирался произнести, он выпалил: ― Япотебескучал. 

В груди Тони всё сжалось. Он хотел было спросить «Что?», притворившись, что не расслышал, будто мог эти слова спутать с другими. Но тогда ему пришлось бы выслушивать, как Питер забирает их назад ― и нет, он этого, конечно же, не хотел ― или повторяет их, и последнее могло стать худшим вариантом. 

Интересно, по чему именно скучал Питер, подумал Тони. По возне в лаборатории? Увлекательным беседам? Или по какой-нибудь мелочи вроде прикосновений к плечу?

_Когда ты меня трогаешь, мне хорошо._

Тони действительно следовало перестать раз за разом прокручивать в голове это предложение. Ребёнок явно не имел в виду то… как это звучало. И об этом Тони настойчиво напоминал подсознанию уже несколько раз, когда просыпался в холодном поту от того, что можно было описать как гибрид Франкенштейна из кошмаров и мокрых снов. 

Его сны о Питере развивались лишь в двух направлениях. Бывало, ему снилось, что они вместе работают в лаборатории или просто зависают на кухне Базы. Тони что-то говорит, а Питер отвечает, смеётся над шутками, а потом… тишина: Старк оборачивается ― а Питера нет. Он идёт по пустым коридорам, зовя его. Вокруг пугающе тихо. Он проходит через дверной проём ― и вдруг уже окружён пыльным апокалиптическим пейзажем Титана. Один. 

Иные сны начинались так же и всё чаще беспокоили его в последнее время. Когда Тони оборачивался на тишину, чтобы обнаружить отсутствие Питера, тот был на месте, стоял прямо перед ним, слишком близко, просил, чтобы Тони прикоснулся, и _чего ты хочешь, Тони_, и ладошки Питера гладили по рукам и груди вниз, Старк старался отступить, потому что даже во сне знал, что это _непозволительно_, но был не в состоянии пошевелиться. Иногда Питер успевал вторгнуться в опасную зону, прежде чем Тони в панике выдирался из объятий сновидений. А порой Питер рассеивался прямо у него в руках, оставляя Тони позорно возбуждённым и испуганным. И он не уверен, какое окончание хуже. 

Он винил во всём озарение после той вечеринки и страх, что посылал Питеру неправильные сигналы. И конечно разум использовал всё против него же. Господи, каким же мудаком было его подсознание.

Однако пацан, сидевший на диване по правую руку от Тони, не был Питером из снов. Старк напомнил себе об этом. Он ― настоящий, у него настоящие чувства и потребности, а Тони эгоистично его игнорировал. Питеру просто нужно было утешение. 

_Иногда я не ощущаю себя… настоящим._

Неужели Питер снова не чувствовал себя настоящим? Укол вины пронзил тело: он слишком долго отсутствовал. 

Тони почти потянулся к плечу Питера… но передумал. Рука осталась на колене. 

До него вдруг дошло, что Питер всё ещё ожидал ответа. Питер скучал по нему. 

Тони прокашлялся. Губы невесело дрогнули. 

― Ты уверен? Да ладно тебе, Пит. Не по чему тут скучать. Видишь… ― Он неопределённо обвёл рукой комнату. ― Не хочу всё для тебя приукрашивать, карапуз. Тяжёлое выдалось время. 

― У меня тоже, ― сказал Питер тихо, ковыряя нитку спортивных штанов на щиколотке. Тех, которые Тони носил ещё во времена МТИ. 

Старк следил за его движениями, хмуря брови. Он думал, что сделает только лучше, если даст Питеру некоторую свободу, положив конец любым непреднамеренным сигналам, которые мог посылать. Возможно, этим он только всё испортил ― всё обернулось катастрофой, как и многие из его блестящих решений. 

― Просто. Понимаешь… Больше проводил времени дома, ― продолжил Питер. ― Знаю, что Мэй хочет как лучше, но… Просто иногда это тяжело. 

Тони поймал себя на том, что понимающе кивал. 

― А потом праздники, перерыв от школьных занятий, семейные посиделки… Это просто… Все в таком хорошем настроении, а я чувствую, что что-то со мной не так, потому что я… не могу быть счастливым. 

В груди за пацана всё разнылось. Тони ненавидел то, как сильно понимал его. 

А потом Питер мягко добавил:

― Очень похоже на времена после смерти Бена ― всё повторяется. 

Тони на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Питер говорил о своём дяде. 

Он тихо выдохнул, когда жжение в груди стало невыносимым. Прежде чем Тони успел придумать, что можно на это ответить, изо рта уже вылетело: 

― Мои родители умерли под Рождество. 

Питер удивлённо моргнул. 

Тони скривился. 

― Праздник после этого никогда не был прежним. 

Питер долго смотрел на него ― тепло и сочувственно. Тони отвёл взгляд. Зачем было вмешивать родителей?

― А… ― начал Паркер, потом замолчал. Тони вопросительно на него посмотрел. Собравшись с духом, тот продолжил: ― А Мстители собирались на Рождество вместе? 

Тони удивлённо фыркнул. 

― Нет, не совсем. Хотя… Однажды у нас было что-то типа… рождественской вечеринки. Даже обменялись подарками. Просто в шутку. ― Он хохотнул от воспоминаний об этом. ― Впервые я тогда узнал, какое у Роджерса хорошее чувство юмора. Он подарил мне… ― Тони замолк, внутри всё сжалось. В горле перехватило. 

Видимо, он всё ещё не мог спокойно говорить о Стиве. При одном лишь воспоминании о его идеальной белозубой улыбке Тони хотелось упиться вусмерть. Он желал бы стереть её из памяти. Не суровое лицо Капитана Америки: холодный взгляд, смотревший из-под маски. Нет. А заразительно смешное, радостное лицо довольного, беззаботного Стива Роджерса. То выражение, которое удостаивались видеть лишь его близкие друзья. Тони хотел о нём забыть. 

Тихий голос Питера вырвал его из задумчивости. 

― Мне жаль, что я не он. 

Тони нахмурился, глядя на мелкого. Глаза его были опущены, губы огорчённо кривились. Его несчастный вид стиснул сердце Старка. 

― Мне жаль, что я… не один из них, ― робко продолжил он. 

― Что? Карапуз, почему ты так говоришь? 

― Просто… ― Питер сглотнул, явно с трудом контролируя голос. ― Они погибли, чтобы спасти меня. То есть не только меня, я это понимаю, но… всё же. Если бы они не умерли… то есть… Меня бы не было ― но у тебя всё ещё была бы команда. А вместо неё тут я, а их нет, и это просто… ― Голос Питера охрип, переполненный эмоциями. ― Должно быть, это довольно паршивый обмен. 

Кровь Тони застыла в жилах. 

― Ох, Пит, нет, ― он замотал головой. ― Нет, нет, это не… не смей никогда, ни за что думать… Если ты хоть на секунду поверишь в то, что я променял бы тебя на одного из них… чёрт, да даже на всех… тогда, ― Тони сглотнул, ― тебе придётся подумать ещё раз как следует. 

Старк даже сам удивился серьёзности утверждения. Но мысль о том, что Питер мог бы… исчезнуть, пусть это вернуло бы кого-то другого из команды… Нет. Тони не мог заставить себя даже подумать о подобном. Его смерть была слишком болезненной ― пусть и длилась недолго, потому что они довольно быстро смогли исправить всё, что сотворила Перчатка. Он не мог позволить пацану думать, что когда-нибудь захочет пережить подобное снова. 

Питер смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, полными благоговения и надежды. Он склонился ближе, и его поза, взгляд и выражение лица были слишком похожи на те, из снов Тони, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно. 

Старк поднялся с дивана, подошёл к окну, любуясь огнями города внизу. 

― Они сделали свой выбор, Пит. И знали, что любая миссия может стать последней. Они хорошо потрудились. ― Эти слова Тони повторял раз за разом, пока они не потеряли смысл. Он надеялся, что Питеру они не покажутся такими же пустыми, как ему. 

Старк посмотрел через плечо на пацана, наблюдавшего за ним с дивана. И вздохнул. 

― Ты так молод, Пит. У тебя ещё вся жизнь впереди. 

И тут же Питер нахмурился, будто не это надеялся услышать. 

Тони вновь обернулся к окну. 

― Тебя ждут великие свершения, пацан. 

Внезапно рядом он ощутил чужое присутствие. Тони удивлённо взглянул на Питера: он даже не услышал, как тот подошёл. 

― Тони? ― Питер явно нервничал, но внезапно сердце _Тони_ пустилось вскачь. Питер стоял ближе необходимого.

― М? ― Он больше не доверял собственному голосу. 

― Можно… можно посмотреть? 

Тони моргнул. 

― На что посмотреть? 

― На твой, ам… шрам. ― Питер покраснел. Он больше не встречался с взглядом Тони, что помогало немного легче переносить его близость. 

Старк замялся. Какая-то неловкость шевельнулась в животе. 

― Зачем тебе на него смотреть, Пит? 

― Ну, ам… Я никогда его не видел, то есть не вблизи, и это просто… это ведь, типа, часть тебя, да? Очень важная часть. ― Кончики его ушей покраснели, когда он уставился на грудь Тони, будто мог увидеть сквозь атласный халат, если б очень захотел. ― То есть я хочу сказать… если это слишком личное… я пойму… 

― Это просто шрам, карапуз. Я не сентиментален по этому поводу. И не то чтоб он очень впечатлял. 

Питер раздражённо фыркнул. 

― Но шрамы ― это нечто большее. То есть… они как записи. Они рассказывают истории. О том, как ты выжил. 

― Да, но я не слишком-то люблю эту заправленную сиропом болтовню в стиле «гордись своими шрамами» и всё такое… 

― Но у меня нет ни одного шрама! ― выпалил Питер. Он вновь смотрел Тони в глаза. Во взгляде было отчаяние. 

Тони моргнул. 

― И?..

Питер вздохнул. 

― Ты не понял? Я весь должен быть покрыт ими. Но это не так. Я слишком быстро исцеляюсь, или слишком хорошо, или типа того. Даже… даже те шрамы, которые у меня были до укуса… Они исчезли, когда я изменился. ― Питер выглядел очень печально. ― Например, тот, что у меня был на колене, когда я неудачно упал во втором классе. Бен привёл меня на площадку, я пытался как можно дальше прыгнуть с качелей. Он предупредил, чтобы я был осторожным. Но я слишком сильно раскачался и прыгнул свысока, приземлился на четвереньки и сильно повредил правое колено. Я сказал, что никогда больше не буду качаться на качелях, но… Бен поговорил со мной. Объяснил, что падение ― это часть жизни, а самое важное в этом ― подняться. Учиться на своих ошибках… понимать свои пределы, но также осознавать, что сможешь пережить любую неудачу. И шрам будет тебе об этом напоминать. 

Питер сглотнул. Тони очень хотелось его обнять ― но он не сделал этого. Внутри зудел голос, твердящий, что это плохая идея. 

Питер смотрел на него блестящими глазами. Он не собирался плакать ― и Тони был за это благодарен, ― но от волнения у него всё равно перехватывало дыхание. 

― А теперь будто… ничего этого никогда не случалось. Будто ничто не реально настолько, чтобы оставить отпечаток. Поэтому прошу: можно я посмотрю на твой шрам? ― закончил он почти шёпотом. 

И в самом деле не оставалось никаких сомнений, что ответит Тони. Он не мог отказать умоляющему, потерянному взгляду Питера. 

― Конечно, ― сказал он, слегка задыхаясь. 

Правда, секундой позже пожалел, что не обдумал ответ тщательнее, потому что руки Питера внезапно оказались на поясе халата ― такое точно уже происходило во сне, ― а потом полы распахнулись, обнажая грудь и живот, обдавая прохладой, и Тони вдруг действительно пожалел, что надел лишь шёлковые боксеры, и никаких сомнений не осталось ― в этом не было ничего приемлемого. Ему следовало запахнуть халат, отойти и, вероятно, велеть Питеру отправляться домой… 

Но Питер смотрел лишь на его шрам посередине груди. Тони едва дышал, пока Питер впитывал его вид с чем-то похожим на… благоговение, а ещё ― с какой-то тоской и жаждой. 

Паркер медленно поднял руку и прикоснулся двумя пальцами к шраму, обводя по самому краю вкруговую. Прикосновение прострелило внутри теплом, тяжесть и вина в животе стали ощутимее. Он позволил этому случиться. 

― Болит? ― поинтересовался Питер. 

― Нет, ― ответил Тони; голос прозвучал слишком низко, слишком интимно в собственных ушах. Он наблюдал за лицом Питера, его опущенными длинными ресницами. ― На самом деле он вроде как онемевший. 

Пальцы Питера надавили сильнее. 

― А пальцы ты мои чувствуешь? ― спросил он с невинным любопытством. 

Тони сглотнул. 

― Чувствую давление. 

Питер задумчиво промычал. На лице ― выражение, которое появлялось, когда он ломал голову над особенно неразрешимой проблемой в лаборатории. Пальцы скользнули по краю шрама немного внутрь, прямо к сердцу. 

У Тони перехватило дыхание. Питер, должно быть, слышал, как ускорилось сердцебиение, возможно, он слышал это всё время. 

― Но тут уже нормально? 

Тони прерывисто кивнул. 

― Ага. 

Он прокашлялся, неуверенный, куда всё это зайдёт, но, вероятно, ничего хорошего его расшатанной психике это не принесёт. 

Тони уже собирался было отстраниться, когда Питер тихо вздохнул. Рука переместилась с груди вниз, к боку Старка, взгляд скользнул к шраму, полученному на Титане. Когда инопланетный бог использовал его наноботы против него же, пронзив тело насквозь, а Старк смотрел ему в глаза, уверенный, что вот-вот умрёт. 

Он ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок, когда пальцы Питера провели по серебристой неровной линии, взгляд был затуманен и отстранён, будто он тоже вспомнил этот момент. 

Тони понимал, что должен отойти, должен сказать что-то ― _ладно, достаточно, мелкий_, ― но застыл. Лицо Питера напряглось, брови сдвинулись к переносице, и Тони почувствовал, что сейчас было бы жестоко прерывать на половине то, что происходило там, в его голове. 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы заговорить. Губы дрожали. 

― Я… я очень рад, что ты жив, ― прошептал он, и, прежде чем Тони понял, что происходит, тонкое тёплое тело прижалось к его. Питер зарылся лицом ему в шею, руки обвились вокруг торса под халатом, прижимаясь к обнажённой спине. 

Тони напрягся, миллион тревожных звоночков зазвенел в голове. Ему необходимо выпутываться, отступать, возможно, с лёгким предостережением ― _я знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, карапуз_, ― но так ли это? Может быть, Питер и не пытался ничего добиться, может, ему просто нужны были объятья, и это _Тони_ тут единственный, чей разум искажал события. Потому что _что_, если б Роуди увидел это, _что_, если б Мэй Паркер это увидела, ― да ещё и эти безумные сны, в которых Питер поступал именно _так_, сны, которые не должны ничего означать, потому что у кого не бывало странных, неловких мокрых снов? Они не означали, что именно этого ты и хотел в реальной жизни, и не имели тенденцию внезапно сбываться, потому что ошибались во многих аспектах и вовсе не должны были происходить в настоящем, ― но дыхание Питера было таким горячим на его шее. Тони чувствовал, как губы едва касались кожи, а потом что-то надавило на челюсть ― нос? ― и внезапно лицо Питера оказалось прямо перед ним, прямо здесь: губы раскрыты, взгляд прикован к его глазам, будто в поисках чего-то, а потом переместился на рот Тони, и он вдруг понял, для чего Питер набирался храбрости, видел, как он склоняется ближе… 

― Воу! ― Тони как раз вовремя восстановил двигательные функции и отпрянул, словно током ударенный. ― Воу, пацан. ― Голос был таким, будто он марафон пробежал. Тони отступил ещё на шаг. Океан ревущей паники поднялся в ушах, вызывая головокружение. 

Он проебался. На этот раз он, блять, слишком сильно облажался. 

Питер выглядел таким же испуганным, каким чувствовал себя Тони. 

― Я… простите! Прости, прости меня, Тони… 

Тони крепко зажмурился. Он наткнулся на кресло, схватился за спинку, будто за спасательный круг. 

― Нет, хватит. Перестань извиняться, пацан, ― ты делаешь только хуже… 

― Но я… О господи, мне так жаль. Тони, пожалуйста, я просто… я не… 

― Нет. ― Тони покачал головой, пытаясь сделать вдох ― но безуспешно. ― Не твоя вина. ― Теперь он в смятении задыхался, никак не мог взять под контроль дыхание. В ушах звенело. ― Я… Боже, Питер… 

― _Пожалуйста, прости_… ― Паркер попытался подойти ближе, но Тони предупреждающе поднял палец. 

― Нет, нет, слушай меня. ― Старк заставил себя посмотреть на Питера и вдруг вспомнил о своём халате, спешно его запахивая и туго завязывая пояс. Сглотнув, он неотрывно пялился в испуганное умоляющее лицо. ― Это моя вина. 

Питер замотал головой, но Тони не дал ему вставить и слова. 

― Да, моя. Я позволил… некоторым событиям… произойти. И этого не должно было случиться. Границы. Я всегда был… не очень хорош в этом. И я… Господи, Питер, я очень перед тобой виноват и прошу прощения, если заставил тебя думать… 

― Нет, ― проскулил Питер будто раненое животное, и вновь замотал головой, качнувшись вперёд. Тони отступил. ― Прошу, Тони, всё… всё _в порядке_… 

― Ничего не в порядке! Да тут даже до «нормально» ещё очень далеко. ― Сердце билось уже где-то в горле. ― То, как я себя с тобой вёл… это ненормально, Питер. Ты только что пытался меня поцеловать… Тебе же _шестнадцать_, ради всего святого… 

Лицо Питера ожесточилось. 

― И я Мститель! Не ребёнок! Так всё дело в возрасте? Будь я старше, всё было бы иначе? ― Голос его вдруг зазвучал глубже, взрослее ― Тони никогда раньше его таким не слышал. 

Он прижал руку ко лбу, пытаясь успокоиться. 

― Неважно! Ты _не_ старше, Питер… 

― Нет, но я сражался с инопланетянами и богами, был в космосе! Я _умер_, Тони. И это тоже должно учитываться. Я, наверное, единственный долбаный шестнадцатилетний во Вселенной, который знает, каково это ― умирать… 

Тони вцепился в левое запястье, сжимая крепко, до боли, чтобы прийти в себя, остаться здесь и сейчас. Его трясло. 

― Я уже говорил, что не могу это обсуждать, ― выдавил он. Ему не нужно было думать о смерти Питера, не сейчас, не вдобавок к весу его неудачи, которая привела их в эту точку; не время было думать, каково держать Питера в объятьях одно мгновение, а в другое… 

― Но это произошло! ― Голос Питера сорвался и вдруг вновь зазвучал так молодо, и господи, Тони просто не мог больше видеть его слёзы ― не сейчас… ― Я _умер_ у тебя на руках и помню каждую секунду… 

― Чёрт подери, Питер! ― Тони вынужденно отвернулся. 

― И возможно, ты можешь просто не думать об этом, но я не могу, понятно?! Я не могу заблокировать воспоминания, как ты! 

Тони словно в холод окунули. Всё вдруг полетело к чертям, раздражающе спокойно и тихо. Он обернулся к Питеру. 

― Заблокировать? ― спокойно сказал он. ― Думаешь, именно это я и делаю? 

Старк видел растерянность и боль, промелькнувшие на лице Питера, и ненавидел себя за это. 

― Питер. Да это всё, что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя. 

Признание повисло в воздухе между ними. Питер удивился и огорчился одновременно, выглядел сразу слишком юным и чересчур взрослым. 

― И всё, чего мне бы хотелось… ― Голос Тони прервался. Он не мог сказать это. Зияющая рана кровоточила ― он не хотел сильнее её расковыривать. 

Питер смотрел на него в ожидании ― глаза дикие и отчаянные. Не впервые за сегодня у Тони перехватило дыхание от того, насколько Питер был честным и безоружным перед ним, насколько открыто выражал эмоции. И это ― та храбрость, которая не имела ничего общего с тем, чтобы надеть многомиллионный костюм и сигануть в разгар битвы. 

Питер неуверенно шагнул к нему. 

― Чего ты хочешь, Тони? ― тихо спросил он. 

Старк прикрыл глаза. Снова эти слова. У него не было ответа. По крайней мере, не того, который он мог произнести. 

_Держать тебя здесь. Сжимать тебя так крепко, чтобы ты больше никогда не исчез._

Он судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. 

― Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл домой, Питер. 

Выражение ужаса, промелькнувшее на лице Питера, почти заставило взять слова обратно. 

― Н-нет, нет, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня уходить, я… я беру свои слова назад, прошу, мистер Старк. Я буду держать себя в руках… ― Господи, ну что за жестокая ирония, подумал Тони. ― Я просто немного запутался, то есть я больше не буду пытаться ничего сделать, обещаю, только прошу, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня… 

― Пацан, пацан, ― попытался вмешаться Тони, но безуспешно. 

― Я не хочу возвращаться, мистер Старк, прошу, не сейчас… Я не могу там находиться. Не могу там быть прямо сейчас, с Мэй, смотрящей на меня так, будто хочет, чтобы я стал нормальным, а я вот никак не стану, я _не_ нормальный и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Простите, я просто… Вы единственный… вы _понимаете_, мистер Старк, никто больше не понимает ― только вы, и я… Вы мне нужны. ― Питер медленно подбирался ближе ― теперь он был прямо перед Тони. ― И мне кажется, я просто… хочу стать ближе? То есть мы ведь можем быть близки, да? Без… _всего этого_? 

Наконец Питер закончил, прерывисто вздохнув. То, как он смотрел на Тони, очень напоминало тот день, когда он умолял не забирать костюм на Губернаторском острове. Тогда Тони принял неверное решение, пусть и утверждал обратное, но после он не переставал ругать себя за то, что оставил ребёнка практически беззащитным перед лицом опасности и чуть этим его не _убил_… 

― Правда же, Тони? 

Голос был тих, выражение лица ― мученическим; Тони просто не мог этого вынести. Он не мог прогнать ребёнка в таком состоянии. 

И в конце концов это его вина. Не Питера. Питер подобного не заслуживал. 

Тони сглотнул. Кивнул раз. 

― Правда, карапуз. 

Он даже не понимал, с чем соглашался, но, казалось, сделал всё правильно, потому что Питер мгновенно выдохнул с явным облегчением. Он выглядел вымотанным и стоял на ногах неуверенно. 

Недолго думая, Тони шагнул к пацану, притянул к груди, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. 

Однако не позволил объятьям затянуться. Дважды он подобную ошибку повторять не собирался.

Осторожно отстранив Питера за плечи, он неловко сказал: 

― Я, э… собираюсь в душ. ― Тони не мог смотреть ему в глаза и считал, что всё, что он сейчас может сделать для Питера ― предоставить ему больше пространства. Это помогло бы сделать вид, что они сохранили хоть какое-то подобие приличий. Отпустив плечи Питера, он прокашлялся. ― Ты голодный? Я вот умираю, как есть хочу. ― Враньё. ― Как насчёт китайской кухни? Есть меню, второй ящик слева от раковины. Скажи ПЯТНИЦЕ, что хочешь. Бери… всё что угодно. И на меня тоже ― я не сильно разборчивый. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он без оглядки пошёл в коридор. 

Тони оставался в дýше дольше необходимого, позволив горячей воде стучать по плечам. Он прокручивал в голове произошедшее, прикидывая, в каком моменте мог бы поступить по-другому. 

_Но проблема уходила корнями дальше сегодняшних событий_, настойчиво подсказывал ему разум. Всё началось с вечеринки и того, как он вёл себя на ней с Питером, да и если вспомнить последние месяцы… он еженедельно приглашал его в гости, позволил прокатиться в костюме Железного человека… 

_Это поклонение герою. И это очень опасно._

Господи. Неудивительно, что пацан полез с поцелуями. Как он вообще раньше не замечал предпосылок? 

Нет, он в упор их не видел. Предпочёл не обращать внимания, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ему было хорошо рядом с Питером, приятно видеть яркие, полные энтузиазма глаза, его восхищение… нечто гораздо глубже, чем просто восхищение. Преданность. Нужду. _Вы мне нужны._ У него была слишком сильная потребность быть кому-то нужным ― и плевать на последствия. А теперь придётся с ними жить, как и с любой другой ёбаной ошибкой, которую он совершил в своей жизни. 

Когда кожа на пальцах сморщилась от воды настолько, что в дýше больше оставаться было нельзя, Тони вылез, переоделся в удобные спортивные штаны и футболку (чтоб всё было надёжно прикрыто) и вернулся в гостиную. 

Питер сидел на барном стуле у кухонного острова. Тони пронёсся мимо, не глядя в его сторону. 

― Заказал? 

Питер немного помолчал, затем ответил вполне обыденным тоном: 

― Да. 

Хотя Тони мог судить лишь по этому однозначному слову. Он понимал, что пацан храбрился. В животе от этой мысли всё неприятно сжалось. Хотелось бы как-то облегчить всё это для Питера. Хорошо ли он сейчас себя вёл? Или слишком предупредительно? 

― Отлично. ПЯТНИЦА, статус заказа? 

― Заказ прибудет приблизительно через пять минут. 

Тони кивнул. Что ж, в дýше он провёл целую вечность. 

Не торопясь он разлил воду по стаканам. Потом дела кончились, молчать дальше было нельзя. Поставив стакан на стойку перед Питером, Тони обратил на него взор. 

Паркер сидел, упёршись локтями в стол и подперев ладонями подбородок, глядя вниз. Не похоже было, что он собирался заплакать, и это уже значительный плюс. 

Тони прокашлялся. Питер поднял взгляд, потом снова уставился в стол. 

― Кино? ― предложил Тони, не зная, чем заполнить возникшую неловкость.

― Лады, ― кивнул он. 

Отлично. Прогрессируем до двух слогов. 

Прибыла еда. Разложив её на кофейном столике, они устроились на диване. Тони вспомнил шутку, связанную с утиным соусом, но даже не попытался озвучить её. Он велел ПЯТНИЦЕ перевести комнату в режим кинотеатра, свет потускнел. Гладкий стосорокашестидюймовый экран заскользил по противоположному от дивана окну. Тони не смотрел на Питера, чтобы проверить, впечатлился ли он. 

Фильм выбирал Питер. Остановились на старом «Звёздном пути». Тони помнил, как смотрел его в кинотеатре в возрасте Питера. Интересно, насколько «реально старой» казалась пацану эта картина? 

Тони отлично изображал буйно разыгравшийся аппетит, старательно поедая целую тарелку. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Питером, ковыряющим палочками свой ло-мейн. Тони решил, что не будет настаивать, чтобы тот доедал. 

Кино закончилось. Тони глянул на часы, потом ― на Питера, который сосредоточенно закрывал коробку с недоеденной едой. 

― Когда тётя ждёт тебя дома? 

Питер замер. От Тони не укрылось, как напряглись его плечи. 

― Э… Не раньше завтра. Я ей сказал, что пошёл с ночёвкой. 

Старк вздохнул. Он не хотел думать, почему Питер так сказал. Он устало провёл рукой по лицу. 

― Ладно. Можешь остаться тут. 

― Спасибо, ― тихо ответил Питер. 

Они положили остатки еды в холодильник ― всё, поскольку Тони знал, как ненавидел Питер выбрасывать еду, ― а потом Старк повёл его по коридору. Показав на ванную слева, он сказал: 

― Бери всё, что нужно. Зубную щётку, что угодно. 

Тони оставил его там и направился в свою комнату. Умывшись и переодевшись ко сну, он устало сел в изножье кровати, уставившись на свои ладони. 

Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. _Мы ведь можем быть близки, да?_ Что он подразумевал под «быть близки»? Тони думал, что они и так близки с пацаном, учитывая обстоятельства. В этом-то и была проблема. Он не понимал, чего мелкий хотел или, что более важно, в чём нуждался. 

В дверях возник нерешительный Питер. 

― Всё нормально, карапуз? Нашёл всё, что нужно? Одежда для сна подойдёт? ― Наконец-то выдал что-то полезное, подумал Тони. Ответственное. Очень похоже на общение нормального взрослого с подростком. Нейтральное. 

Он кивнул. 

― Э, ну, а где мне?..

― Точно. Спальня напротив. Там должно быть удобно. 

Питер снова кивнул. Задержавшись на мгновение, он отвернулся и потом быстро сказал, будто только что вспомнил: 

― Спасибо, Тони. 

Старк смотрел ему в спину. Питер закрыл за собой дверь. Старк упал спиной на кровать, не потрудившись натянуть одеяло, и уставился в потолок. 

― Свет, ПЯТНИЦА.

И оказался в темноте. 

А для его разума это было не очень хорошо. Не на что было отвлечься, поэтому всякие мысли полезли в голову и вращались, вращались, вращались по кругу. Теперь ничего их не сдерживало. 

Пальцы Питера прошлись по его шраму. 

_Мы ведь можем быть близки, да?_

Его губы на шее, приоткрытые, готовые ― в дюйме от его собственных. 

_Вы мне нужны._

И в ту секунду, когда Питер заглянул ему в глаза ― что он нашёл там? Что заставило его склониться ближе и почти… 

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони? _

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони?_

_Чего ты хочешь, То…_

Старк резко сел на кровати. Он не мог этого вынести. У него вроде бы в комоде осталось немного бурбона… 

Нет. Не тогда, когда Питер находился всего в нескольких метрах. Может быть, пойти в мастерскую, потеряться в починке двигателя на часок или пять?

Да, пожалуй, так он и поступит. Когда часы пробили четыре, он решил провести тут остаток ночи. Надо сварить немного кофе и взяться за дело всерьёз. 

На кухне было темно ― за исключением парочки слабо светящихся электроприборов и огней города, лившихся из окна. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони дошёл до кофемашины, приступив к приготовлению кофе. 

― Зачем тебе кофе? 

Он подпрыгнул и обернулся: за кухонным островом виднелся сгорбленный силуэт Питера. Голос звучал хрипло, будто он плакал. 

― О. Не заметил тебя, карапуз. Почему не спишь? ― задал встречный вопрос Тони. 

И в кои-то веки Питер не упрекнул его в отсутствии ответа, а лишь пожал плечами. 

― Не спится. ― И шмыгнул носом. 

Да, определённо плакал. В груди всё сжалось. 

― Плохой сон? ― рискнул предположить Тони. 

Питер кивнул, но не стал вдаваться в подробности. Да Тони и не нужно было их слышать ― а точнее он просто не хотел. 

Старк взглянул в сторону широких окон на свет далёких уличных фонарей, будто они способны дать ответ, который он так отчаянно искал. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он принял решение. 

― Ладно, мелкий. Идём. 

Оставив в покое кофемашину, он жестом пригласил Питера следовать за собой до своей комнаты и почувствовал, как тот остановился, замешкавшись в дверях. 

Тони махнул в сторону кровати. 

― Устраивайся поудобнее. 

Питер не сдвинулся с места. Тони вздохнул. 

― Только из штанов не выпрыгивай ― я с тобой под одним одеялом спать не собираюсь. 

― А, хорошо, ― пробормотал Питер и поспешил к кровати. 

Тони пошёл к шкафу, порывшись в ящиках, нашёл одеяло и кинул на кровать. 

Питер уже забрался под покрывало, руки лежали поверх. 

Тони фыркнул. 

― Я велел устраиваться поудобнее, Паркер, а не изображать Рамзеса второго. ― Он помолчал. ― Или ты хочешь вернуться к себе? ― уточнил Тони, потому что не должен полагать, что отлично понимает, чего на самом деле хочет Питер и что ему нормально будет спать с ним в одной кровати, пусть это и должно было соответствовать определению _сближения_, так ведь? Если отмести неуместные ассоциации. Пока между ними было несколько слоёв одеял и пара футов расстояния, то, что ж… можно было назвать это приемлемым компромиссом. 

― Нет, э… тут нормально. 

― Вот и хорошо. 

Тони лёг поверх одеяла и накрылся вторым, устраиваясь на спине. Он слышал, как Питер ёрзал рядом ― достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать лёгкое сотрясение матраса, ― но друг друга они не касались.

― Спокойной ночи, Питер. 

― Спокойной ночи. 

Тони весь превратился в слух. Он сосредоточился на дыхании Питера, используя его как средство блокировки неуместных мыслей. 

Потребовалось много времени, прежде чем дыхание пацана выровнялось и он уснул, но Тони посчитал это маленькой победой. 

Подстроившись под тихое сопение Питера ― вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, ― он почувствовал, как слипаются глаза, и погрузился в сон без сновидений.

***

Тони проснулся в пустой кровати и с СМС-кой в телефоне.

**Пришлось вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы успеть к завтраку, ― подумал, что надо дать тебе поспать.   
Спасибо за всё.**

Тони вздохнул. Часы показывали 10:46. Это был лучший ночной отдых за очень долгое время. 

**Без проблем**, ― напечатал он в ответ. Просто и понятно. И никаких подтекстов. Или, может быть, Питер воспримет краткость как то, что Тони расстроен его поведением… 

Нет. Он не будет накручивать и обдумывать это всё. Вообще никогда не будет об этом думать. 

Весь день он старательно думал о чём угодно, кроме Питера. Пальцы так и тянулись к бутылке, но он сопротивлялся этому желанию как можно дольше. Тони провёл с Пеппер встречу (благо посредством видеоконференции, а не личного присутствия), созвонился с Фьюри; внёс правки в протокол Внутреннего Святилища, проверил другие подсистемы ПЯТНИЦЫ ― просто на всякий случай. До поздней ночи он возился с нанобронёй, перечитывая спецификации, присланные Шури. И даже не забыл сделать перерыв на ужин в половину десятого: доел остатки китайской еды. 

Лишь после двух ночи он допустил мысль о Питере. Не совпадением стало и то, что он как раз начал пить. Было уже три или четыре ночи, когда разум наконец затуманился, стирая воспоминания о руках Питера на груди, спине, о его дыхании на губах, отчаянии в глазах и _вы мне нужны…_

Тони плюхнулся на кровать. Подушка пахла Питером. Он зарылся в неё лицом и пьяно, крепко уснул. 

И снова были сны. На этот раз ладони Питера пробрались дальше, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Он болезненно выдрался из сна, стыдно возбуждённый, но к члену не прикоснулся. Никогда не прикасался после подобных снов, предпочитая долгий холодный душ.


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло уже слишком много времени с тех пор, как Тони последний раз трахался. 

Если точнее, почти восемь месяцев. Последний раз — с Пеппер. В частности — за два дня до появления Q-образного космического корабля над Вест-Виллидж. И после всего произошедшего… больше ни с кем ничего не было. 

Вполне возможно, именно поэтому он хандрил. Хороший трах должен помочь прочистить мозги. 

Вот почему в этот предрассветный час первого дня нового года Тони входил в квартиру под ручку с великолепной всё время хихикающей брюнеткой.

Непрекращающийся смех заставлял её выглядеть моложе. Если б Тони попросили угадать, он дал бы ей около тридцати пяти лет. Конечно, младше Старка, но не чересчур. И даже скандальной их разницу в возрасте не назовёшь. Кроме того, она уже работала генеральным директором какого-то высокотехнологического стартапа. Тони восхищался умными женщинами. Он, кстати, упоминал, что она великолепна?

У него всё получится. 

Однако когда она, сидя у него на коленях, вдруг прекратила вылизывать его язык, Тони безмерно удивился. 

— Ладно, в чём дело? — вздохнула она. 

Тони моргнул. 

— Прости? Я… я отлично провожу время. А ты разве нет?

Она — чёрт, как её там зовут? Мэнди? Нет, Миранда… да? — скептически подняла бровь. 

— Неужели? Потому что ты кажешься слегка… отстранённым. — Она поджала губы. 

Тони присутствовал здесь на все сто процентов и участвовал во всём, чем они занимались, спасибо большое. Они устроились на диване, начали целоваться, трогали друг друга, а потом… Ох. А потом Тони вдруг вспомнил, что на этом самом месте они сидели с Питером пару дней назад. И вместе ели китайские блюда, смотрели «Звёздный путь IV», а он раздумывал, нравится ли пацану фильм или его голову занимают совсем другие…

— Мы можем поменяться местами, если хочешь, — продолжила Миранда. — Если так тебе… не нравится. 

— Да, — быстро ответил Тони. — Я как раз думал… лучше б нам пойти в спальню. 

Миранда вроде бы удовлетворилась его ответом. 

Но Тони не обдумал предложение как следует. Теперь Миранда лежала на подушке Питера: волосы рассыпались по наволочке, она стонала, пока Тони старательно её вылизывал. Мысль не давала покоя, он почти уже сказал Миранде, чтобы она на секунду отвлеклась и позволила ему сменить подушки. Ведь теперь её запах — корица, ваниль и что-то ещё — пропитает бельё и перебьёт остатки запаха Питера, а это нехорошо, потому что он помогал Старку засыпать; Тони закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться, вообразить тёплый аромат крепко спящего рядом Питера. 

На этом моменте ему не понравилось, как пахла Миранда. Он был уверен, что дело в её шампуне. Слишком приторный. Заставлял чувствовать, будто находишься в пекарне… 

— Иди сюда, я так сильно тебя хочу… — выдохнула она: грудь вздымалась, ноги широко разведены, вся в ожидании. 

— Один момент… — прошептал он. Сейчас, ещё пара секунд — и он возбудится. Он уже достаточно долго себе надрачивал, ей-богу. Уже почти… 

Не странно ли, что Питер спал в той самой постели, в которой Тони трахался? В той же кровати, в которой они с Пеппер занимались любовью? Наверное, странно. Он завтра лично сменит постельное бельё: неправильно было бы вызывать Софию в праздник только ради этого. Хотя наволочку, может быть, стоило оставить — вдруг на ней всё же остался запах Питера.

Постойте, это уже совсем жутко, разве нет? А Питер тоже подумал бы, что это жуть? Неважно, что бы подумал этот ребёнок. А вот Роуди определённо начал бы за него беспокоиться…

Разочарованный вздох вернул внимание Тони к Миранде. 

— Тебе… нужна помощь? Хочешь, возьму в рот? 

— Ам… — Ему точно нужна была помощь. Наверное, надо бы согласиться. Но проблема в том, что он вдруг остро осознал, как не хотел, чтобы Миранда ему отсасывала. — Нет, всё в порядке. Справлюсь сам.

Почти. Он уже почти справился. 

Возможно, член затвердеет, если он войдёт в неё. Ну что, начинаем шоу. 

Он пытался, но ничего не получалось. Миранда перевернула их и села сверху, однако это всё равно ни к чему не привело. 

Вздохнув, она слезла с его бёдер. Тони пялился в потолок. Он видел её разочарование. 

— Эм… Прости, — сказал Тони. — Мы могли бы… 

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти. 

— О. 

Она принялась собирать одежду. Тони приподнялся на локте. 

— Позволь заказать тебе такси. 

Миранда сочувственно улыбнулась. 

— Вызову Uber. Всё нормально. 

— О. Если ты так говоришь… 

Она быстро оделась. Тони хотел встать, но она остановила его. 

— Всё нормально. 

«Что “нормально”?» — задался он вопросом. 

Она остановилась у двери. 

— Было… приятно познакомиться, Тони. 

Он поднял руку на прощание, ощущая себя как никогда глупо, сидя голым на кровати. 

— Да, мне тоже… — Миранда? Миранда же? А может, Мелани… 

Она ушла. 

Тони со вздохом упал обратно. Он не возбудился ни капли. 

Стянув презерватив, он бросил его на пол; достал из тумбочки полбутылки бурбона и забрался под одеяло. Из любопытства понюхал лежащую рядом подушку. 

Корица и ваниль. Как в пекарне. 

Стараясь подавить глубочайшее разочарование сим фактом, Тони пил до тех пор, пока не уснул.

***

_Si fuera rico, me gustaría viajaría…_

Питер моргнул, затуманенным взором глядя на страницу учебника перед носом. 

_Si fuera rico, me gustaría viajar por todo el mundo…_

Он прикрыл глаза. Необходимо отдохнуть, хотя бы минуту. Питер знал, что пора отправляться спать, как и велел Тони, но хотел оттянуть этот момент ещё немного. 

С той ночи в кровати Тони у него больше не было ни сна без сновидений. С тех пор, как он спал _рядом_ с Тони. Который до сих пор работал в лаборатории, после того как прогнал оттуда Питера в полночь. 

_Карапуз, ты уже на ногах не стоишь. Иди прикорни._

По крайней мере, Тони вроде как относился к нему по-прежнему нормально. Будто ничего и не изменилось. Это были первые выходные на Базе, с тех пор как… 

С тех пор как Питеру пришла в голову дурацкая, ужасная идея попытаться поцеловать Тони Старка. Паркер не переставал себя за это корить. Даже сейчас он по-прежнему хотел провалиться сквозь диван и положить конец этому позору. 

Но Тони ведь _не отступил_. Не сразу, по крайней мере. Питер уже миллион раз прокручивал всё это в голове. Старк позволил себя обнять, разрешил трогать совершенно по-новому, более интимно, и не остановил Питера, а когда он заглянул ему в глаза, то мог поклясться, что… 

Ладно, это неважно. Очевидно, Питер ошибся. Потому что как он вообще мог подумать, что Тони захочет его в этом смысле? 

Но он всё равно в итоге провёл ночь в постели Тони Старка, так что… это уже что-то. 

Питер так сильно боялся, что всё испортил. Он был уверен, что Фьюри позвонит на следующий день, чтобы сообщить: Питер не будет больше работать с Тони в лаборатории. Но до сих пор такого звонка не поступило. Вместо этого Старк все последующие дни лично писал Питеру много СМС. Ничего сногсшибательного — обычные вопросы про патрулирование, замечания по текущим проектам. Питер был безмерно благодарен: таким образом Тони показывал, что они могли вести себя так, будто ничего и не было. Его сообщения помогали держаться по ночам до наступления выходных.

И всё же где-то внутри Питер жутко боялся с ним встречи; но когда она произошла, Тони как ни в чём не бывало поздоровался — и они сразу приступили к работе. 

Хотя Паркер мог бы поклясться, что время от времени чувствовал на себе долгие взгляды Старка, когда, по идее, тот должен был смотреть на голографические проекции. Питер не осмеливался поднять взор, чтобы убедиться, но с тех пор, как получил способности, редко ошибался в подобных вещах. Он всё бы отдал, лишь бы знать, о чём в эти моменты думал Тони… 

Питер моргнул и распахнул глаза. Веки слипались. Зевнув, он попытался вновь сосредоточиться на домашнем задании по испанскому. 

_Podría haber sido rico…_

_Podría haber..._

_Podría…_

— Питер. Эй, приятель. 

Питер моргнул. Он лежал лицом в подушку, учебник на полу. Повернув голову, чтобы вдохнуть свободнее, он увидел склонившегося над ним Тони, который пристально его разглядывал. 

— Пойдём, мелкий. Пора баиньки. 

Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, поэтому со вздохом поднялся с дивана; Тони помог ему встать, поддерживая за плечи. 

Только когда он выпрямился, навалившись на всё ещё обнимающего его Старка, то вдруг осознал их позицию. Изо всех сил он попытался подавить румянец, расползающийся по шее вверх. _Веди себя нормально_, Питер.

Он думал, что Тони отстранится, но тот и не думал. Так, прижав к себе, он и вывел Питера из общей гостиной к жилым комнатам. Паркер настолько сосредоточился на тепле Тони у бока, на давлении обнимавшей плечи руки, что поначалу не заметил, как они повернули в противоположную от его комнаты сторону. 

Наконец разум поспел за движением ног, и сердце пустилось вскачь. 

Остановившись перед дверью в свои апартаменты, Тони распахнул её. 

— Но это твоя комната, — выдохнул Питер, взглянув на Старка. 

— Да, — ответил тот, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу. Питер никогда не видел Тони столь неуверенным. Однако Старк быстро взял себя в руки и махнул ладонью. — Но если ты хочешь спать у себя…

— Нет! — слишком быстро сказал Питер и на этот раз не сдержал румянца, залившего щёки. Хорошо, что Тони ещё не включил свет, а в коридоре темно. Он прокашлялся. — То есть, э… нет, мне бы хотелось… остаться. Спасибо. 

И вновь он почувствовал на себе взгляд Тони, но не посмотрел в ответ. Краем глаза он заметил, как тот кивнул и отошёл в сторону, пропуская внутрь. 

Дав Питеру очередные свои старые вещи, Тони отправил его переодеваться в ванную. Когда он вернулся, Старк уже устроился поверх одеяла, накрывшись другим, как в прошлый раз. 

Странно было видеть Тони в постели — картина была слишком интимной. Питер, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться, скользнул под одеяло на своей стороне кровати. 

По спине пробежали мурашки, когда он осознал, что уже думал об этой стороне как о своей. 

Он и надеяться не смел на повторение совместного ночного отдыха, но вот он здесь. Помимо волнения и нервозности, Питер почувствовал безмерную благодарность. За то, что Тони ему доверял и что просто составил компанию. Рядом с ним Питеру засыпать было комфортнее, потому что он знал: если вернутся кошмары, всё, что потребуется — проснуться и обнаружить неподалёку Тони, осязаемого и реального. Достаточно было просто знать, что он рядом. 

— Удобно, Пит? 

— Да, — выдохнул он и тут же вновь покраснел, потому что вышло слишком хрипло. 

Тони выключил ночник. 

Повисла тишина. Питер вдруг понял, что задержал дыхание, и заставил себя выдохнуть. 

— Питер. 

— М-м? — Больше он своему голосу не доверял. 

Какое-то время Тони молчал, Питеру безумно хотелось увидеть его лицо в этот момент. Ночное зрение у него было хорошее — просто Тони повернул голову в другую сторону. 

— Тебе… наверное, не стоит никому говорить. Об этом, — сказал он напряжённо. 

Сердце Питера долбанулось о грудную клетку. Он взвесил варианты возможных ответов. 

«Ладно» казалось слишком наивным, «Я знаю» — слишком грубым. 

— Не буду, — выбрал он, надеясь, что прозвучало не так неуверенно, как он себя чувствовал. 

Мгновение спустя Тони повернулся на бок спиной к Питеру. 

— Спокойной ночи, Пит. 

— Спокойной ночи, Тони. 

Питер недолго смотрел в широкую спину Тони, прежде чем уснуть.

***

Теперь это стало для них в порядке вещей. Днём они никогда это не обсуждали: просто работали в лаборатории, ели вместе, но ожидание висело в воздухе. А вечером Питер следовал за Тони в его апартаменты и забирался под одеяло, в то время как Старк всегда оставался поверх, и засыпали, убаюканные дыханием друг друга.

Время от времени Базу посещали командер Хилл, доктор Чо, полковник Роудс и даже директор Фьюри. Они обязательно перебрасывались с Тони парой слов или обсуждали совместные дела. Все — за исключением Фьюри — всегда интересовались, каких успехов достиг Питер или как дела в школе и куда он собирается поступать. Обязательная дружеская болтовня. На таком уровне и проходило всё общение с другими людьми на Базе. Официальные совещания стали редкостью, потому что с прошлого лета в глобальном масштабе никаких угроз не появлялось. Питер радовался подобной передышке. 

Но бо́льшую часть времени Тони с Питером были предоставлены самим себе и следовали собственному удобному графику. По сути, с лета ничего не изменилось: они занимались тем же, чем и каждые выходные — лаборатория, кухня, домашние задания Питера, пока Тони впахивал в спортзале. Но одно существенное отличие всё же было — оно проливало свет на всю их рутину, преображая её. Один лишь факт, что Питер теперь засыпал в одной с Тони постели и просыпался, видя рядом его лицо, менял всё. Все их занятия теперь, казалось, отдавали некой семейностью. Вроде как стали более интимными. 

Питер предполагал, что Тони тоже это чувствовал, пусть никогда и не говорил об этом. Иногда Паркер ловил на себе его взгляды, наполненные каким-то мягким свечением. 

Он часто думал, что, возможно, являлся единственным человеком в мире, помимо Пеппер Поттс, который достиг такого уровня отношений в повседневной жизни с Тони Старком. Конечно же, Питер читал про него публикации и знал, что Тони не из тех людей, кто оставался на завтрак после совместно проведённой ночи. Однако Питеру они перепадали раз за разом. Может быть, глупо сравнивать себя с сексуальными партнёрами Тони, но удержаться он не мог. Трудно было не мусолить в голове эту мысль. 

И, конечно, всё это мало способствовало решению проблемы с чувствами к Тони. Благо тот не поднимал эту тему — Питер умер бы от стыда. В тот день он сказал Тони, что просто запутался — но это враньё. Тогда Питер как никогда прекрасно понимал, чего хочет, но если Тони предпочёл поверить, что он просто не разобрался в своих чувствах, так тому и быть. Если это означало получение разрешения на ночёвки в постели Тони, Питер не собирался спорить. 

Находиться так близко к Тони — засыпать, купаясь в его запахе, впитывая крохи тепла тела сквозь слои одеял и расстояние между ними, — означало осознавать своё желание с каждым разом всё острее. Почти каждое утро Питер просыпался со стояком, но теперь всё усугублялось смутными воспоминаниями о приятных снах с участием Тони — щетина, грубые ладони, сильные руки. И возбуждение теперь игнорировать стало намного сложнее. Питер надеялся, что Тони списывал это на неизбежные утренние неудобства, присущие мужчинам. На обычную физиологию. 

Питеру, конечно, было виднее. Он не мог отрицать своего желания, когда в половине случаев бросался в свою комнату и отчаянно отдрачивал прямо через пижамные штаны, всё ещё чувствуя запах Тони, пропитавший его насквозь. Или когда ласкал себя в ду́ше, воображая крупные пальцы Тони вокруг своего члена. А после всегда приходил стыд — но недостаточный, чтобы остановиться. В конце концов то, чем он занимался, никакого вреда Тони не причиняло. А пока он не приносил Старку дискомфорта, всё было хорошо. 

С учётом всего этого Питер чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо. По крайней мере, по выходным он как следует высыпался. Да и Тони казался отдохнувшим, потому что ложился вместе с Питером или ненамного позже. В таких случаях он молча посылал его спать, кивнув, мол, всё в порядке, отправляйся в мою комнату; взгляд его говорил: «Увидимся там». У Питера мурашки бегали по всему телу, когда он видел, как Тони на него смотрел, и понимал, что это означало. Они будто общались на своём языке. 

Кстати, Питер также подметил, что не замечал признаков употребления алкоголя, когда был на Базе или у Тони в гостях. Эта мысль успокаивала нервный трепет в груди, когда Питер слишком глубоко задумывался над тем, что они вообще творят. 

Он понимал, что это ненормально. Знал, что другим Мстителям это не понравится, что тётя Мэй взбесится, если узнает, и, кажется, даже Тони подвергал сомнению это их негласное соглашение, если судить по периодическим обеспокоенным взглядам и храбрым попыткам не показывать напряжение, перед тем как лечь спать. Однако если Тони от их совместных ночёвок меньше пил и лучше спал, то в конечном счёте они не так уж и плохо поступали, думал Питер. Оно того стоило.

***

— Эй, Пит. 

Питер поднял взгляд от тарелки, с которой старательно собирал остатки дала¹ кусочком наана². Он мгновенно распознал этот тон. Так Тони говорил, когда пытался небрежно затронуть тему, которую очень долго хотел обсудить, но выжидал подходящего случая. 

Сегодня после школы он приехал к Тони, и они провели остаток дня в мастерской. Питеру как раз показалось, что Старк вёл себя тише обычного. Он внимательно посмотрел на него. 

Старк вытер рот салфеткой, скомкал и бросил её в тарелку, потом немного отодвинулся на стуле от стойки и повернулся к Питеру. 

— Я тут подумал. Мы сегодня почти закончили обновление маскировки, хотя я планировал сделать его на выходных… Так что, может быть, тебе взять небольшой перерыв? 

Питер нахмурился. 

— Что? 

Тони смотрел в стол, будто изучая его узор. Потом пожал плечами. 

— Возьми выходной. Ты это заслужил. 

— Я не хочу выходной. 

— Уверен? Тётя Мэй была бы рада. Был бы крутой сюрприз для неё. 

— Мэй всегда берёт дополнительные смены на выходные, потому что меня нет. 

— Ладно, но у тебя, наверное, есть домашнее задание, требующее внимания, так ведь, вундеркинд? Ещё раз: сколько ты набрал дополнительных предметов в этом году? 

— У меня нет никаких срочных заданий. 

— Ну, дела Мстителей не слишком-то процветают, Пит. Мне больше нечем тебя занять. — Наконец Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Выражение лица трудно было прочесть. 

Питер поджал губы, вернув взгляд. Тони не дрогнул. 

Паркер должен был догадаться, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Должен понимать, что Тони не станет вечно терпеть поползновения в свою постель. В его глазах он лишь прилипчивый ребёнок. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил. — Это прозвучало тише, чем он желал. 

Взгляд Тони смягчился. 

— Я такого не говорил, — быстро ответил он. 

— Тогда… — Питер сглотнул. — Тогда почему пытаешься убедить, чтобы я не приходил? — Он изо всех сил старался говорить ровно. 

Тони одарил его острым взором. Питер ощутил себя беззащитным. 

Потом Старк вздохнул. Потёр ладонями лицо. 

— Ты слишком умный, ты в курсе? — пробормотал он. 

Питер слегка покраснел от похвалы, невзирая на обстоятельства. 

— Это не моя идея, мелкий, — продолжил Тони. Питер почувствовал, как в душе немного отлегло от этого признания. 

— Тогда почему… 

— Мария Хилл. Она общалась с твоей тётей. 

Кусочки пазла сложились в картину. Питер нахмурился. 

— Мэй беспокоится, — вздохнул Тони. — Ты совсем не спишь. Допоздна не появляешься. 

— Ничего нового, — раздражённо фыркнул Питер. 

— Знаю, карапуз. 

Питер замолчал, потому что и правда, Тони ведь и так в курсе всего. И он единственный, кто его по-настоящему понимал. 

— Она вроде как думает, — Тони, казалось, тщательно подбирал слова, — что ты слишком сосредоточился на супергероике. Слишком много Паука — недостаточно Человека. — Он возвёл очи к потолку. — Нет, это было… Дай ещё раз попробую: слишком много Человека-паука — недостаточно Питера Паркера. Ты можешь просто побыть Питером Паркером хотя бы одни выходные, карапуз? 

Питер обхватил себя руками. 

— Я Питер Паркер каждые выходные. — И многозначительно посмотрел на Тони. 

Старка эти слова будто застали врасплох, но потом он взял себя в руки. 

— Точно. Понимаю. Но, быть может, твоя тётя тоже хотела бы повидаться с Питером Паркером. Немного эгоистично с моей стороны… проводить с Питером Паркером каждые выходные… то есть всё не совсем так. Но ты понял, что я хотел сказать. — Он прокашлялся. 

Питер уставился в тарелку. 

— Ну, если её только недостаток сна беспокоит… я хорошо сплю лишь по выходным. — Тони молчал, поэтому Питер рискнул продолжить: — Я не… сплю спокойно, когда нахожусь дома. Но лучше сплю, когда… я с тобой, — выдохнул он. 

Впервые они подняли эту тему. Питер лишь надеялся, что этого достаточно. 

Тони пристально на него смотрел, и Питеру показалось, что он уловил в его взгляде прежние эмоции — что-то тёмное, что Паркер увидел, когда разрешил к себе прикасаться… А потом выражение его лица изменилось. И стало совершенно нечитаемым. 

Он кивнул. 

— Ну ладно. Скажу Марии, что не вышло. 

Внутри всё сжалось от облегчения. Он не знал, как отблагодарить Тони, поэтому даже не пытался. 

Старк откашлялся. 

— Уже поздно. Иди домой, повидайся с тётей. 

Питер не хотел уходить. Он хотел остаться здесь, с Тони. Он больше не хотел ждать выходных, чтобы уснуть рядом с ним. 

Он облизнулся. 

— Она… Её нет дома. Ночная смена. — Питер не сдержал нотку отчаяния в голосе. 

Тони снова бросил на него этот взгляд. Питер упивался им, позволил окутать себя, пусть и где-то на задворках сознания хотел спрятаться от столь пронзительного разглядывания. 

Тони поднял руку и замешкался лишь на мгновение, прежде чем запустить её в волосы Питера, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. 

Впервые Старк прикоснулся к нему так после той вечеринки. Питер с трепетом прикрыл глаза. 

Когда он их открыл, выражение лица Тони вновь изменилось. Он выглядел слегка ошеломлённым, губы приоткрыты, пожирал Питера глазами. Паркер покраснел. 

Тони слишком быстро убрал руку, что заставило Питера нахмуриться. 

— Ну что ж, — прохрипел Старк. — Она рада будет видеть тебя, когда вернётся утром домой.

Питеру почудились в голосе Тони нотки смирения. Может быть — только может быть, — Тони тоже хотел, чтобы Питер остался.

***

— Мы несём ответственность за благополучие Питера. 

Тони изо всех сил пытался не закатить глаза, возясь с головоломкой «Кубическая змейка», которую схватил, когда Мария вошла в помещение. 

— Почему все постоянно напоминают мне об этом? Разве я не… Давай начистоту. — Он положил головоломку на колени и наконец взглянул на Марию. — У меня нет более высоких приоритетов, чем благополучие Питера. 

Мария скривила губы. 

Тони без колебаний встретился с ней взглядом, думая о чём угодно, кроме того, как касался пальцами волос Питера; как разглядывал его умиротворённое лицо на подушке рядом каждое утро; кроме _«чего ты хочешь, Тони»_, _«вы мне нужны…»_.

— Знаю, Тони. Но, думаю, ты близок к обретению иных приоритетов. 

_Я просто хочу быть ближе._ Тони очень старался оставаться невозмутимым. Он вновь взялся за головоломку. 

— Ты пытаешься убедить пацана, что пора взять выходной, — пробормотал он. — А он смотрит на тебя так, будто щенка на его глазах убиваешь. 

Старк взглянул на Марию и увидел, как её губы дрогнули в улыбке. Очко в пользу Тони, подумал он. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, — криво усмехнулась она. — Питер хороший парень. Трудоголик. 

— Да, мне ли этого не знать. 

— И я знаю, что ты очень о нём печёшься. 

Внезапное сочувствие в её голосе заставило Тони замереть. Он вынудил себя продолжать вертеть змейку, чтобы Хилл не заметила дрожи в пальцах. И коротко кивнул, не отрываясь от занятия.

Он предпочитал деловую Марию Хилл. Пусть даже в качестве надсмотрщика. Она хорошо делала свою работу. И последнее, что Тони от неё было нужно — это сочувствие к их… ситуации с Питером. И уж конечно он не хотел слышать, что ему необходимо отстать от ребёнка. Ну правда, было бы здорово, если б все вокруг перестали говорить о них с Питером. А если б напрочь забыли об их существовании, было бы вообще идеально. 

— И я знаю, что ты делаешь для него всё, что в твоих силах. 

Блять. Тони крепче стиснул деревянные кубики. 

— Но это не только твоя ноша, Тони. У него есть законный опекун, которого нужно успокоить, или вся наша договорённость вылетит в окно. Не думаю, что это кому-то нужно. 

Тони вновь кивнул. Это всё, что он мог. 

Мария вздохнула и откинулась на стуле. 

— Так что у меня есть идея. Но тебе она не понравится, Тони. 

Он внутренне подобрался, продолжая придавать змейке кубическую форму. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. 

— В основном Мэй Паркер беспокоится о том… — начала Мария, и Тони сразу не понравился её деликатный тон. Мария всегда была прямолинейной, и Тони это ценил. А вот когда она начинала осторожничать, это уже наводило на мысли, что что-то не так. — Что, э… занятия здесь приобретают для Питера однообразный характер. 

— Однообразный? — моргнул Тони. 

— Что он все выходные проводит в лаборатории безвылазно. 

— То есть со мной — это ты хотела сказать, — без колебаний подытожил Тони, не глядя на неё в поисках подтверждения догадки. 

Мария какое-то время молчала. Однако когда заговорила, голос звучал тише, но, к счастью, более по-деловому. 

— Думаю, Питеру полезно пообщаться и с другими членами команды. 

Тони смотрел на практически идеальный куб, зажатый в пальцах. С одной стороны была брешь, которую надо поправить. Как он, чёрт возьми, её упустил, придётся начинать заново. 

— Мэй Паркер недовольна, что её племянник проводит со мной слишком много времени, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Тони, подводя итог, потому что, очевидно, сегодня у него совершенно мазохистское настроение. 

— Тони… 

— Нет, всё… в порядке. — А не в порядке было то, как Мария произнесла его имя. Лучше сразу положить этому конец. Никаких вечеринок жалости на сегодня. 

Тони просто взглянул на неё, оставив кубик в покое. 

— Уверен, что Роуди сможет кое-чему научить молодого Паркера. 

Мария вновь скривила губы. 

— Не о нём я подумала. 

Тони приподнял бровь, глядя на неё.

***

— Подними руки выше! У тебя открыт левый бок!

Тони положил штангу обратно на стойку и посмотрел в противоположную сторону спортзала, где на ринге кружили два бойца. Он вытер пот со лба, наблюдая, как Питер едва увернулся от жёсткого хука справа. 

Прилетевшего от Сэма, мать его, Уилсона. 

Сэм продолжал наступать, делая финты ногами, зажимая Питера в угол. 

— Давай, Паркер, чему я тебя учил? Блокируй удар! 

Тони начал снимать гири со штанги. 

Он вновь услышал глухой удар и обернулся. Сэм был на полу, Питер нависал сверху, упираясь коленом в грудь. Тони одобрительно кивнул. 

— Ладно, меня это уже достало, — прохрипел Сэм. 

— Ой, прости, чувак, — выдохнул Питер, отступая. — Я переусердствовал? 

— Я что, по-твоему, похож на какого-то старпёра, как Старк? 

Тони нахмурился и бросил гири на стойку чуть сильнее, чем намеревался. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Потребуется больше пары ударов, чтобы сбросить меня со счетов. 

— Ам… Я-то полагал, что ты уже сброшен. Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — невозмутимо сказал Питер, невинными распахнутыми глазами глядя на Сэма. 

Тони нахмурился сильнее. Рановато для Нахального Питера, подумал он. Они с Сэмом не то чтобы были старыми друзьями. 

— Следи за собой, Паркер. Твоя самоуверенность подвела тебя в прошлый раз. И если б здесь был Редвиг… 

— О да, если б Редвиг был тут, я бы пожалел обо всём прямо сейчас, — с преувеличенной серьёзностью ответил Питер.

— Эй, что я говорил тебе про него? Тебе лучше быть на его стороне, чувак. Он очень чувствительный, так что следи за словами. 

Они рассмеялись. Питер выглядел как долбаный подросток. 

Которым и был. 

Что-то тёмное, тревожное заворочалось в животе Тони. Ему не нравилось, как быстро Сэм с Питером нашли общий язык. 

Мария сказала, что ему не понравится её идея, но ошиблась. Конечно, Тони не был фанатом Сэма Уилсона. И пусть в конце концов они помирились со Стивом, но Уилсон затаил обиду и демонстрировал это. Им так и не удалось переступить через старые недомолвки. И никакая семейная терапия для Мстителей не помогла. 

Поэтому, естественно, Тони беспокоило, что Сэм с Питером так быстро поладили. 

Или, может… может, глядя на них, Тони вспоминал, как другие относились к Питеру. Другие взрослые. Как они с ним взаимодействовали, как вообще стоило общаться с подростком. Подколки, поддразнивания — но не заходя слишком далеко, в итоге делясь мудростью, давая умные советы. Направляя. Поощряя. 

— Эй, Питер, но если серьёзно… ты победил лишь за счёт грубой силы, — продолжил Сэм. — Ты чертовски силён, мелкий. Но однажды тебе придётся столкнуться с кем-то равным по силе. Тут-то и пригодится мастерство, чтобы одержать победу. Понимаешь? 

Питер кивнул. 

— Да, понял. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Тогда продолжим тренировки. Сегодня отлично поработали, но в следующий раз отработаем блокировку и захват. 

У Тони глаз дёрнулся. Это напомнило ему, как они впервые встретились с Питером. Ну… по крайней мере, он пытался. Однако когда же между ними всё стало настолько… сложно? 

Питер потрусил в раздевалку, оставив Тони с Сэмом наедине. Тони вернул штангу на место. 

— Эй, Старк. Хочешь потренироваться? 

— Нет, спасибо, — резко ответил он. — Пойду приведу себя в порядок. 

Сэм пожал плечами. Тони едва ли взглянул в его сторону, последовав за Питером. 

В раздевалке было тихо; Старк подумал, что Питер, наверное, уже вернулся в свою комнату. Сняв футболку, он вытер ею лицо и шею, потом достал пару вещей из спортивной сумки и направился в душ, кинув по пути футболку в корзину с грязным бельём. Повернув за угол… он наткнулся на два широко распахнутых карих глаза, таращащихся на него. 

Питер стоял у дальней раковины, всё ещё одетый в тренировочный костюм. 

— О, — тихо выдохнул он, и Тони поначалу не понял, почему пацан так удивился, ведь не мог не услышать шагов, однако потом вспомнил, что снял футболку. 

Конечно же, взгляд Питера скользнул по обнажённой блестящей от пота груди и животу Тони, а потом вернулся к лицу. А затем — господи боже — Питер медленно облизнулся. Он вообще понимал, что творил?

Старк точно знал, что ребёнок ещё не перерос влюблённость. Он ловил на себе его взгляды, когда тот думал, что Тони не смотрел. И то, что теперь Старк стоял перед ним полуголым, наверное, не помогало перерасти эти чувства… А потом голос в голове подсказал, что ночёвка в одной постели, вероятно, тем более. Так почему же это его волновало меньше, чем должно? 

Они пялились друг на друга один долгий, напряжённо тяжелый момент. Тони понимал, откуда появилось напряжение, понимал, какого оно рода, но отказывался даже мысленно давать ему определение. 

Он прокашлялся. 

— Эй, пацан. Ты заблудился или как? — начал Тони, потому что Питер, казалось, не собирался принимать душ. 

— Э… — Взгляд Питера вновь скользнул по его груди, на этот раз задержавшись на шраме от дугового реактора. 

Тони смущённо скрестил руки, но это лишь привлекло внимание Питера к его бицепсам. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы футболка всё ещё была на нём. Он многозначительно прокашлялся. 

Питер вздрогнул, румянец разлился по лицу. 

— Я просто… никогда не был в такой крутой раздевалке? — выпалил он.

Тони поднял бровь и прошёлся взглядом по безупречно чистому кафельному полу, разноцветным мозаичным стенам, натяжным потолкам и вместительным индивидуальным душевым кабинам. И пожал плечами. 

— Да, хорошая раздевалка, — согласился он. 

— Полагаю, что наше понимание «хорошего» немного расходится, Тони. Она великолепна. В душе _семь разнообразных режимов_ подачи воды. 

Тони не удержался и ухмыльнулся в ответ на серьёзную мордашку Питера. На этом нужно было закончить и дать ребёнку уйти. Но вместо этого рот будто сам собой открылся. 

— Так что ты тут забыл? Планируешь попробовать все семь режимов или просто пялиться на них? 

Питер моргнул: олень в свете фар. 

— Я, э… Я просто смотрел, — признался он. — Я никогда здесь не был. 

Тони кивнул, подходя ближе. 

— Совсем забыл, что ты ни разу не ходил в спортзал, — он фыркнул. — Некоторым не нужно напрягаться, чтобы поддерживать идеальную форму, не прикасаясь к штанге. 

Питер распахнул глаза, Тони мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за подобное замечание и быстро добавил: 

— Пора тебе начинать заниматься, как все мы, Паркер. — И дразняще улыбнулся, остановившись за несколько раковин.

Питер теребил низ футболки. 

— Да, ну… Сэм ведь прав, да? Мне следует отработать приёмы. 

А теперь точно пора отойти в сторону и пропустить Питера. Но ребёнок по-прежнему выжидательно на него пялился, поэтому Тони не сдержался. 

— Так тебе понравился Сэм? — спросил он с напускной небрежностью, прислонившись бедром к краю раковины. 

— Да, он вроде нормальный, — честно ответил Питер, — смешной даже. 

Смешной. Смешной, но благонадёжный. Жесткий, когда необходимо. Отличный пример взрослой ролевой модели. 

Тони кивнул. 

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. — И отвёл взгляд. 

— Тебе… он не нравится? — разочарованно спросил Пит. И это Тони не оценил. 

Он вновь посмотрел на парня. 

— Я, если честно, тесно с ним не общался. И в команде мы были в разное время. Он был… ближе к Роджерсу. — А потом Тони заставил себя добавить: — Хорошо, что вы познакомились. 

Питер кивнул. Он, наверное, понял, что задел за живое, потому что быстро перевёл тему. 

— Так зачем здесь джакузи? — Он указал на огромную ванную за перегородкой. — Вы что, типа, реально его использовали когда-то? 

— Нет, мы, типа, его не использовали, — добродушно поддразнил Тони. — Оно для Тора. 

— Для… Тора? — благоговейно переспросил Питер. 

— Только из штанов не выпрыгивай… Думаю, он пользовался им раза два, наверное? Он тут почти не появлялся. Можешь поверить? Мужик воротил нос от наших мидгардских душевых. Поэтому пришлось поставить тут на заказ эту грёбаную ванную, смоделированную по асгардским стандартам… чтобы он соизволил искупать свою божественную задницу. Но даже это не заставило его остаться. 

Когда Тони вновь обратил взор на Питера, тот не улыбался, как ожидалось. Вместо этого парень задумчиво, мрачно даже хмурился. Тони подождал. 

— Как думаешь, что с ним случилось? — тихо спросил Питер. 

Температура словно упала на пару десятков градусов. Тони вновь уставился на джакузи. 

— Думаешь, он ещё жив? — робко продолжил Питер. 

— Раньше думал, — глубоко вздохнул Тони. — Наверное, он единственный, у кого был шанс выжить. Ведь он бог и всё такое. Должно быть, его непросто убить. Но, э… — Он прокашлялся. — Нет, мелкий. Не думаю, что он жив. 

— Почему? 

— Если б он выжил… — Тони пожал плечами. 

— …то мы бы об этом знали, — закончил Питер. 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Конечно. Но я могу и ошибаться — он ведь бог. Наверное, у него и других дел полно, помимо того, чтоб прилетать на Землю ради пиара Мстителей. 

— Но… вы ведь дружили, — мягко возразил Питер. 

Тони крепче сложил руки на груди. 

— Да, ну… — Он сглотнул, продолжая пялиться на джакузи. — Дружба в супергеройском бизнесе… не самая прочная вещь. 

И вдруг Питер оказался рядом, прямо перед ним, выглядя неуверенно, но так… _благодушно_. Потому что это Питер. Ещё пацан, хороший человек. 

— Мы ведь друзья, да, Тони? — спросил он. 

_Друзья._ Были ли они друзьями? Тони стало немного не по себе от вопроса Питера, а ещё хуже от того, что он не знал ответа. 

Он скривил губы. 

— Конечно, карапуз. А ты как думал? 

Питер с каким-то облегчением улыбнулся. У Тони в груди всё сжалось. 

— Я рад, что мы дружим. 

Паркер мгновение пристально его разглядывал. Тони видел в его лице сомнение и нерешительность и понял, что нужно собраться, за полсекунды до того, как Питер прильнул к нему и обнял. 

Тони не убрал руки с груди. Просто позволил Питеру себя обнимать, но тот довольно быстро отстранился, на щеках снова расцвели два красных пятна. 

— Э, пойду приведу себя в порядок в комнате, — пробормотал Питер. — Увидимся в лаборатории. 

И исчез за углом, прежде чем Тони понял, что произошло. Он всё ещё думал, как тонкие руки Питера могли так крепко его обнимать. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони увереннее опёрся на раковину. Он должен был что-то сказать. Когда пацан отпустил или ещё до того, как обнял… что-то, чтобы его остановить. Нельзя было вообще разрешать к себе приближаться — пусть бы оставался в другом конце комнаты. Тони должен был повернуться и выйти, как только увидел Питера. Должен был. 

Но. Он ведь не слишком активно поощрял Питера… Так ведь? И ничего плохого не сделал. 

_Лицо Питера рядом на подушке каждое утро. И попытки мелкого спрятать утренний стояк._

Необычно, конечно. Но не плохо.

_Я просто хочу быть ближе._

В этом нет _ничего плохого_.

Тони врубил максимально выносимый горячий душ — самый высокий напор воды на седьмом режиме — и наказывал себя таким образом пятнадцать минут. 

Наконец, вытеревшись и одевшись, он понял, что в голове прояснилось. Перекинув лямку спортивной сумки через плечо, Тони хотел было вернуться в лабораторию, чтобы по-новому взглянуть на доработки Хэлликариер… 

— Эй, Старк. 

_Вот говно._

Сэм пришёл с тренировки, зажав Тони в угол. 

— Чего тебе? — ровно спросил Старк. 

— Надеялся с тобой поболтать. 

Тони не смог понять по тону Сэма, о чём. Он приглашающе развёл руками. 

Сэм глотнул из бутылки и поставил её на скамейку.

— О пацане. 

Сердце упало куда-то в желудок. 

— А что с ним? 

— Ты слишком много времени с ним проводишь. 

Тони напрягся. Если ещё хоть один ёбаный человек… 

— Как он? 

Тони замер. 

— Нормально. 

— Неужели? — Сэм поднял бровь. 

— Учитывая обстоятельства — да. Я бы предположил, что он в порядке. 

Сэм скрестил на груди руки. 

— Мария о нём беспокоится. Или, скорее, его тётя. 

— Она ведь его тётя. Её работа — волноваться за него. 

— А ты за него волнуешься, Старк? 

Тони почувствовал, будто гигантская рука проникла сквозь горло и сдавила все внутренности. 

— Я… Питер крепче, чем мы думаем. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Сэм. — Но я надеялся, что ты немного просветишь меня в отношении его психологического состояния. 

— Не сочти за неуважение, но ты ведь его едва знаешь. Что за внезапный интерес к его состоянию? 

Сэм посмотрел на него с жалостью. 

— Мария пригласила меня сюда не для того, чтоб я обучал пацана джиу-джитсу. 

Кулак крутанул внутренности. Тони почувствовал тошноту. 

Сэм вздохнул. 

— Она надеется, что я его разговорю. 

Ему в голову пришло много вариантов ответов на это заявление. Большинство можно было описать как: _с каких хуёв пацан станет с тобой откровенничать?_ Он загнал эти мысли на подкорку. Тони ими не гордился. 

— Ну, — он прокашлялся. — Желаю удачи. Пацан привык держать эмоции внутри — это я знаю наверняка. — Он поправил лямку на плече и повернулся уже было к двери. 

— Как и парень, на которого он равняется. — Тони замер. — Я могу поговорить не только с Питером, — продолжил Сэм тихо. Голос его звучал примирительно. 

Тони недоверчиво поднял бровь. 

— Ам… Прости, что разрушаю столь сахарный момент, но я в порядке. 

Сэм поджал губы. 

— Может, не надо срать на сахарные моменты, раз они с тобой ещё ни разу не случались, Старк? У меня диплом психолога-травматолога, ты знал? 

— Да, очень впечатляет. Отличный из нас получился бы дуэт борцов с преступностью. 

Сэм секунду смотрел на него, потом отвёл взгляд и покачал головой. 

— Как скажешь, чувак, — пробормотал он, проводя рукой по голове. — Слушай, мы по крайней мере должны поговорить о Питере. 

— Ты хочешь поговорить с ним — я считаю, это хорошая идея. Благословляю. — Тони вновь повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Сэм раздражённо фыркнул за спиной. 

— Я поговорю и без твоего благословения, чувак. 

Тони стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать колкость, когда вновь повернулся к Уилсону. 

— Послушай, — продолжил Сэм. — Я понимаю, что вам с пацаном пришлось вместе пережить жуткое дерьмо. 

Тони так крепко сжал лямку, что не удивился бы, если б потом обнаружил отпечаток на ладони. 

— Но это не значит, что у вас с ним теперь некая особая связь. Ты ведь это понимаешь? — Сэм вперился в него тяжёлым взглядом. 

Кулак в животе Тони покрылся льдом. Во рту пересохло. Он встретился в Сэмом взглядом.

— Да. Конечно.

***

Тони не пришёл и не лёг рядом. 

Питер ждал. Он редко засыпал до его прихода. Ближе к трём утра Питер наконец встал с кровати. Сэм уже покинул Базу, поэтому он не боялся столкнуться с кем-нибудь в коридорах. Питер собирался пойти в лабораторию, где Тони, должно быть, всё ещё был поглощён новым проектом по наладке репульсоров на Хэлликариер. Если сегодня ему не суждено уснуть в постели Тони, тогда он в принципе может не спать с ним за компанию. Ну или на худой конец прикорнёт на диване в лаборатории, пока Старк там возится. 

Однако на Тони он наткнулся уже в общей гостиной. Тот сидел на диване и… ничего не делал, насколько мог судить Питер. 

Старк, очевидно, не слышал, что он пришёл. Питер видел лишь его затылок, но, казалось, он просто пялился в выключенный телевизор на противоположной стене. 

Питер медленно подошёл к дивану. 

— Тони? — нерешительно позвал он. 

Старк моргнул и перевёл на него затуманенный взгляд. Он всё ещё был одет в футболку с Led Zeppelin и тёмные джинсы. Глаза — совершенно стеклянные, рот приоткрыт. 

Он был пьян. 

Понимание упало камнем в желудок Питера. 

Тони понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, на кого он смотрел. Когда взгляд наконец сфокусировался, он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Привет, мелкий. 

Питер заметил под столом пустые бутылки, и его охватило чувство вины. В голове возник вопрос: что же он натворил, что спровоцировало подобное? Неужели во всём виноваты объятия в раздевалке? Да, это было тупо. 

Он переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Ты… собираешься спать? 

Тони покачал головой. Глубоко вдохнул. Он действительно был очень, _очень_ пьян. 

— Э, ладно. — Питер сразу принял решение, сев рядом с Тони на диван. 

Старк вроде бы вздрогнул, когда открыл глаза; видимо, не слышал приближения Питера. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Голова мотнулась в его сторону, он почти положил её на плечо, очевидно, не в состоянии держать прямо. 

Питер сглотнул. 

— Составляю компанию. Тебе не стоит оставаться одному. 

Тони вновь прикрыл глаза. 

— Питер. — Он медленно, тяжело дышал. Паркеру даже показалось в какой-то момент, что уснул, но потом Тони продолжил: — Должен тебе сказать. 

Питер пытался дышать ровнее, но дыхание становилось всё более поверхностным. Лицо Тони было очень близко. Но это неважно, сказал себе Паркер. Неважно. Тони пьянее, чем когда-либо Питер видел. 

— Да, Тони? — Он даже гордость испытал от того, как уверенно это прозвучало. 

Тони с трудом открыл глаза, медленно моргнул; посмотрел на Питера, но будто сквозь него; взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться. 

— Должен. Ты такой. — Тони нахмурился, вскинул руку, небрежно провёл по волосам. 

Питер подождал, но больше ничего не последовало. 

— Что? — выдохнул он. 

Тони, казалось, пришёл в себя, услышав его голос. Он будто только что оказался где-то очень далеко. 

— Что? 

Питер нахмурился и облизнулся. 

— Ты хотел со мной о чём-то поговорить? 

— Да. — Тони вновь закрыл глаза, но на этот раз, похоже, пытался сосредоточиться. — Ты. Ты не можешь проебаться. Не могу тебе позволить. 

Питер недоумевающе на него посмотрел. 

— Боже, я такой пьяный, — пробормотал Тони, пряча лицо в ладони. — Прости. Прости меня, карапуз. Не должен был так нажираться. Или… ещё сильнее. — Он слабо рассмеялся, будто пошутил. 

Питер не понял шутки и отчаянно нахмурился. 

— Тони, о чём ты говоришь? Что пытаешься сказать? — Он подозревал, что тщетно пытаться вытянуть у столь пьяного человека связную мысль, но попробовать всё же стоило. Питер чувствовал, что это очень важно. 

Тони приподнял голову и покосился на Питера. 

— А ты… а я… Я всё делаю только хуже. — Он сглотнул. — Ты же… наоборот. 

Камень у Питера в животе будто стал тяжелее. 

— Нет, это не так. В обоих случаях, — мягко возразил он. 

Тони словно его не слышал. Веки с трепетом опустились. Теперь он сосредоточил внимание на дыхании. 

— Ам. Тони. Тебя… тошнит? 

Старк покачал головой. 

Питер вздохнул и потянулся к его руке. 

— Думаю, надо помочь тебе… 

— Нет! — с неожиданной горячностью выпалил он, отдёрнув руку и вжавшись пылающей ладонью в грудь Питеру. — Питер. Это важно. Ты… важен. Не могу облажаться. Я не могу. 

Питер уставился на него, чувствуя тёплую тяжесть руки на своей вздымающейся груди. В прикосновении не было ничего откровенного, ведь Тони был слишком пьян. 

— Хорошо… — судорожно выдохнул Питер. Потом вдохнул поглубже. — Тони, мне кажется, нам правда пора в кровать. 

Тони зарычал, опустил руку и откинулся на подушки, устроившись головой на спинке дивана. 

— Не могу. Не могу пойти в кровать. Не могу с тобой спать. 

У Питера внутри всё перевернулось. Он прямо чувствовал, как покраснели уши. 

Тони медленно моргнул, глядя в потолок. 

— Я не это имел в виду. То есть. И это тоже. Конечно. Это было бы… — Он провёл рукой по лицу. 

Питер сжал кулаки так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Он забыл, как дышать. 

— Бля, я такой пьяный, — вновь пробормотал Тони. — Надо перестать болтать. Прости, Пит. Просто, бля. Заткни меня. Прошу. Пожалуйста, Пит. Я не должен. Ты вообще не должен меня видеть. Таким. Я… 

— В-всё нормально, Тони! — Питер наконец обрёл дар речи. Глаза защипало, в носу покалывало. Он быстро заморгал, сглотнув комок в горле. 

Он мог это сделать. Он нужен Тони. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Давай тогда просто… посмотрим что-нибудь. Пока тебе… не станет лучше. 

Тони вновь прикрыл глаза. И кивнул. 

Питер включил телевизор и выбрал первый попавшийся фильм, в котором не было бы слишком много взрывов или инопланетян. А, вот… копы и сёрферы? С парнем из «Матрицы». Пожалуй, пойдёт. 

Старк тяжело сопел рядом, Питер периферийным зрением смотрел, как вздымалась и опускалась его грудь. Он не был уверен, спал ли Тони. 

Спустя десять минут он получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда Старк со вздохом обнял тяжёлой рукой плечи Питера, притягивая ближе к себе. Тони обеспокоенно поёрзал — и вот они уже тесно прижаты друг к другу от колена до плеча. У Питера совершенно перехватило дыхание, но он не отстранился. 

Паркер на самом деле особо не смотрел фильм, но теперь с отчаянием уставился в экран: всё что угодно, лишь бы не думать о близости, тепле и твёрдости Тони. Боком Питер чувствовал каждый его вдох и выдох, да ещё и слышал их, раздающихся в ухе словно ураган. Внутри всё трепетало. 

Очевидно, попытка об этом не думать не удалась. 

Голова Тони мотнулась в сторону, Питер вдруг ощутил давление в волосах. Наверное, это нос Тони. Старк вновь вздохнул, и тело Питера покрылось мурашками от ощущения его тёплого дыхания у головы. 

Паркер всей душой надеялся, что на этом всё закончится, что Тони наконец отыскал удобное положение — зарывшись носом в его волосы, но Питер не хотел в это вдумываться — и теперь они просто посидят спокойно. А потом Тони вновь зашевелился. 

Ладонь его принялась поглаживать вверх-вниз по плечу, пальцы рисовали неуклюжие узоры на рукаве футболки Питера, потом забрались выше и скользнули за растянутый ворот. Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. 

Тони повёл пальцами вниз и снова вверх, едва касаясь ключицы шершавыми подушечками. 

В животе всё скрутилось в узел паники и желания. Всё тело натянулось как тетива, ногтями Питер впился в ладони до отметин. 

Тони вновь вздохнул в его волосы. И в этот раз Питер разобрал едва слышный, возможно неуловимый из-за работающего телевизора для человеческого восприятия, звук… Тони застонал. Пальцы вновь скользнули за ворот его футболки. 

Питер задохнулся и прикрыл глаза. Однако вскоре понял свою ошибку, потому что остальные чувства врубились на полную — он будто вдруг перешёл на режим HD в телевизоре. Казалось, совершенно каждый нейрон его соматосенсорной системы сосредоточился на одном-единственном крупном мозолистом пальце, поглаживающем вдоль ключицы. Звуки фильма отошли на задний план — сейчас Питер слышал лишь дыхание Тони, ровное, но поверхностное, и отдалённое отчётливое биение его сердца — не столь быстрые, как у Питера, но всё же ускоренные. 

А его запах… Как же он раньше не замечал? Запах Тони всегда был неповторим и схож с… ну, с самим Тони. Мужественный. Сегодня, конечно, переполненный нотками виски, но под ними Питер различал машинную смазку, мускус, острую мяту. Он прерывисто выдохнул. 

Может, стоило отстраниться? Это будет странно? Но это и так странно. Но не больше, чем совместные ночёвки в одной кровати. Возможно, это ещё одна грань их странности? Или это уже что-то другое. По крайней мере, казалось оно совсем иным. И Питер хотел, чтобы на этот раз всё было иначе. Но он не должен наслаждаться — не тогда, когда Тони так пьян, ведь он ни за что не трогал бы так Питера, будь он трезв… 

Но не значило ли это, что Тони хотел так к нему прикасаться, когда трезв? Неужели трезвость — это единственное, что мешало ему постоянно трогать Питера? Тони вообще понимал, что делал? Он это осознанно сейчас творил или просто искал тепла от рядом сидящего тела? 

Его палец всё ещё рассеянно поглаживал голую кожу под горловиной футболки. И эти лёгкие прикосновения вызывали у Питера дрожь удовольствия, за что он себя ненавидел. Он должен отодвинуться. Вот прямо сейчас, решил он, в любую секунду… 

Тони фыркнул и сдвинул ворот футболки, обнажая плечо, пальцы заскользили по голой коже. Паркер задохнулся. 

Он так сильно прикусил губу, что почувствовал на языке вкус крови. Тони впился пальцами в его плоть, но по-прежнему сидел неподвижно, зарывшись носом в его волосы. 

Питер почувствовал, как возбуждается, и был уверен, что теперь в районе ширинки ткань пижамных штанов неловко топорщилась, но не мог опустить взгляд, чтобы проверить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть на пах Тони. Он, конечно, мог бы… и ничто его не останавливало. Кроме всего остального. 

Тони не понимал, что творил. Он, наверное, даже не понимал, кто сидел рядом, твердил себе Питер. Он крутил в голове эту мысль как мантру, цепляясь за неё как за спасательный круг. А потом: 

— Питер. 

Слово обожгло его, как удар молнии. Одно лишь слово. Шёпот, выдох; Тони говорил скорее для себя, не для него. Утвердительно говорил, не спрашивал. 

Но оно совершенно уничтожило Питера. 

Он расслышал жалкое, сдавленное хныканье. Вздрогнув, со стыдом осознал, что сам издал этот звук. 

Но он был не единственным, кто его услышал. 

Тони замер, пальцы перестали сжимать плечо, он явно на мгновение затаил дыхание. 

А потом отстранился. 

— Блять, Питер. Прости, — пробормотал Тони. Сжимающее низ живота тепло рывком переместилось в грудь, а оттуда — в горло. Что было гораздо менее приятным. 

Тони закрыл лицо рукой, другой вцепился в спинку дивана, а потом выругался полушёпотом. 

— Н-нет, Тони! Всё нормально! — выпалил Питер, потому что только эти глупые, бесполезные слова вспомнил в этот момент. Он придвинулся ближе, положил ладонь на колено Тони. — Ты можешь трогать меня! 

Тони убрал руку от лица и уставился на ладонь Питера. Фильм всё ещё гремел где-то на заднем плане. 

Внезапно он встал. Питер сглотнул, насторожённо наблюдая, как Тони покачнулся. 

— Я. Слишком пьян для этого, — прохрипел Старк, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Иди в постель, Питер. 

— Но… 

— Постель. — Даже в пьяном состоянии Тони умудрялся звучать властно. И Питер понимал, что протестов он не потерпит. 

— Эм… Мне тогда… куда мне… — Он прикусил губу. 

С болезненным стоном Тони закрыл глаза. 

— Мне плевать, где ты будешь спать. Я останусь здесь. 

И будто в подтверждение своих слов Тони быстро встал коленями на диван и упал лицом в подушки. 

Питер во все глаза уставился на него. Ему, должно быть, не очень удобно — но глаза закрылись, дыхание потяжелело. Возможно, Тони прямо так и уснул. 

Питер вздохнул. Глаза заслезились, он быстро сморгнул влагу. Господи, каким же тупым он себя чувствовал. 

Выключив телевизор, он накрыл Тони покрывалом. Принёс с кухни стакан с водой и на всякий случай — мусорную корзину, поставив это всё рядом с диваном. Некоторое время он слушал сонное дыхание Тони, ощущая, как сдавило горло. 

— Эй, ПЯТНИЦА? — понизив голос, сказал Питер, хотя Старка и криком было не разбудить. — Ты за ним присмотришь? 

— Конечно, Питер. 

— Спасибо. 

Он вернулся в свою постель. И почти не спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Дал ― индийское пюре из бобовых;  
² Наан (или нан) ― во многих азиатских странах этим словом обозначают хлеб вообще; в Индии, Афганистане, Иране и др. странах наан ― пшеничная лепёшка с начинкой из баранины, сыра, овощей или картофеля с приправами. Едят лепёшки с супом, подают к чаю или используют в качестве основного блюда.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони хотел извиниться. Правда хотел. Просто… каждый раз, когда он твердил себе сделать это… каждый раз, когда «прости» вот-вот должно было сорваться с языка, он смотрел на Питера ― и у него перехватывало дыхание. И слова не выходили изо рта. Он сглатывал их ― и вместо этого говорил: «Привет, карапуз. Как с домашним заданием? Приходи, проверим симулятивные модели. Есть хочешь?» 

Невысказанные слова оседали в животе, обжигая внутренности. В последнее время Тони часто мутило. 

Возможно, это лишь алкогольная абстиненция¹. Ему, конечно, было уже лучше, но раньше он всё равно тайком отхлёбывал из фляжки, когда никто не видел. Если точнее ― когда Питер не видел. От остальных это скрыть легче лёгкого. А когда Тони оставался один ― то была уже совсем другая история. 

Однако в тот день, когда Старк проснулся на диване в гостиной Базы Мстителей, чувствуя себя так, словно череп ему разбил Мьёльнир, он написал новый протокол: «В завязке». Тони выкинул всю выпивку в пентхаусе и на Базе. Ту, что принадлежала кому-то другому, или дорогую и редкую (например, Glenlivet 1964 года выпуска, чёрт возьми) он запер. Больше никаких заказов. Никаких лазеек. И ему придётся покинуть дом, если он захочет выпить. И даже тогда биочип, установленный в руке, предупредит ПЯТНИЦу, если концентрация промилле в крови достигнет отметки 0,8% и выше. В таком случае она должна будет оповестить Роуди. Хэппи ― запасной план. Пеппер ― запасной план запасного плана. 

Господи, Тони очень хотелось бы, чтоб ему не требовалось так много запасных планов. 

А после его посетила не головная боль или тошнота, и не они заставили его написать протокол. Жестокость в том, что хоть Тони многого не запомнил о той ночи, но единственное, что ему хотелось бы забыть, наоборот, крепко отпечаталось в мозгу: запах волос Питера. Его тёплое присутствие рядом. Совсем близко. И его _кожа_… боже, ну до чего же нежная. Такая горячая… Может быть, у Питера повышенная температура тела? А тот _звук_, который он издал… вырванный из глубин горла, когда Тони сжал его плечо и позволил имени сорваться с губ. 

Тони правда хотел бы это забыть. Питер, наверное, считал, что он забыл. Возможно, Тони стоило бы оставить всё как есть. Так было легче видеться с Питером, легче позволять ему каждую ночь возвращаться в свою постель… легче продолжать с того места, где они остановились, будто ничего и не было. 

Рука дрожала, когда он принялся печатать в своём Старкфоне. Суббота, 8:40 утра: одна неделя следования протоколу «В завязке». Дрожь и тошнота не имели ничего общего с тем, что Питер сидел напротив за кухонной стойкой, поедая хлопья; с тем, что сегодня ночью он снова спал в его кровати; с тем, что извинения вновь застряли у Тони в горле. Ему точно нужно было выпить… что-то покрепче чёрного кофе вместо завтрака. Если подумать, кофе, вероятно, не помогал унять дрожь. И уж тем более не избавлял от тошноты. 

Питер доел и вылез из-за стойки, подходя к раковине рядом с Тони и опуская туда миску. Старк решительно смотрел в телефон. И цедил кофе. 

― У тебя руки трясутся. 

Тони почти пролил чёртов кофе. Он опустил чашку на стол, прежде чем рука снова его предала, и взглянул на пацана. 

― Такое случается, когда стареешь. 

Питер нахмурился. 

― Ты не старый. И у тебя всегда твёрдые руки. 

Тони хотелось бы поспорить. Вместо этого он крепко сжал челюсти. Он буквально чувствовал, как на лбу выступил пот. 

_Вот он, твой шанс. Тебе очень жаль. И никогда не стоило… Ты не хотел…_

К хмурому взгляду Питера прибавилась озабоченная складка на лбу. 

― Ты как… Нормально? 

Тони моргнул. 

― Выглядишь напряжённо. 

Старк рассмеялся. Прозвучало это совершенно маниакально, поэтому он притих.

― Да, без шуток. Ты вообще видел, какое Фьюри для меня состряпал расписание? Клянусь богом, его крайние сроки могут посоревноваться с джинсами бруклинских хипстеров в степени сжатости.

Тони полагал, что эта шутка заслуживала хотя бы смешка… Чёрт, ну хоть приподнятых уголков губ… 

Ничего. И Питер по-прежнему озабоченно смотрел на него. 

Тони почувствовал, как желчный комок вновь просится наружу. Не надо было пить этот кофе. 

Питер опустил руку на его предплечье. И, наверное, ощутил, как напряглись мышцы. Сегодня Тони надел футболку с короткими рукавами ― поэтому контакт был кожа к коже. 

Чёрт, руки ребёнка реально пылали. Наверное, во всём виноват паучий метаболизм. Тони сделал мысленную пометку провести парочку тестов. 

Теперь он мог бы отстраниться. Как-нибудь естественно ― например, поставить чашку в раковину, сказать, что пора в лабораторию.

Но он этого не сделал. А позволил ладони Питера замереть на руке. Тони встретился взглядом с его слишком серьёзными, широко распахнутыми янтарными глазами, изо всех сил пытаясь убедить себя, что его не стошнит.

***

― С Уилсоном дела идут хорошо? В эти выходные снова надерёшь ему зад? 

Тони сам не знал, зачем поднял эту тему. Словно корка на ране, которую не мог не сковырнуть. 

― Да и нет соответственно, ― ответил Питер, сосредоточенно смешивая в пробирке химикаты. ― Мне есть чему у него поучиться. 

― Хм. 

Две недели протокола «В завязке» ― и Уилсон стал частью их расписания. Тони больше не ходил в зал, когда они тренировались. Ему претила идея оказаться вновь загнанным в угол ручным мстителем-психотерапевтом. 

― На самом деле бывает даже весело. Ну, я имею в виду спарринг, ― продолжил Питер. 

Тони взглянул на него. 

― А сейчас тебе не весело? 

― Что? ― Питер хмуро посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от пробирки. ― Я такого не говорил. 

Тони мысленно дал себе пинка. Господи боже, он вёл себя как ревнивый школьник. 

― Не важно. ― Он отвернулся к схемам, чтобы не видеть подозрения на лице Питера. Откашлявшись, продолжил: ― Но он тебе нравится всё же. Уилсон. Это хорошо. ― Произнести это было слишком трудно. 

― Да, то есть дело не в том, что он мне _нравится_, а… не знаю. Я ведь никогда не был частью команды, понимаешь? То есть… я в команде, да, но мы типа… не как команда… Не в обычном понимании этого слова. ― Теперь его голос звучал мягко. ― И я просто подумал… что присутствие Сэма это изменит. 

В груди всё сжалось. _«А меня тебе мало, значит?»_ ― хотел спросить Тони. 

Но не стал. Потому что для пацана подобное взаимодействие и правда полезно и более здоровый опыт. Именно этого и хотели Мария Хилл и Мэй. И, судя по всему, Питер тоже.

Вот и отлично. 

― Да, ― вынужденно согласился Тони. 

Он украдкой посмотрел через плечо на Питера, склонившегося над химикатами. Волосы его блестели в свете голографических дисплеев. Тони безумно хотелось подойти и пропустить эти пряди сквозь пальцы, вдохнуть их запах. Он хотел обнять Питера. 

Но не мог. А ещё у него не было оправданий, чтобы пойти и исподтишка напиться. Вместо этого Тони изо всех сил сжал правой рукой запястье левой, оставив глубокие полукружья от ногтей на коже. Он сжимал до тех пор, пока боль не стала единственным, на чём он мог сосредоточиться. Это прояснило мысли ― достаточно, чтобы вернуться к работе.

***

Третья неделя протокола «В завязке». Тони мечтал хотя бы о бокальчике вина к карбонаре. Необязательно даже, чтобы это было Pinot Grigio. Он на любое согласен… Чёрт, да даже на красное. 

Вместо вина он глотнул воды и перевёл взгляд на Питера, сидящего напротив за стойкой. Мелкий выглядел так же хреново, как чувствовал себя Тони, а ведь была всего лишь пятница. 

― Паршивая неделька? ― рискнул спросить он. Они не виделись с последнего визита в пентхаус во вторник, да и тогда Питер заскочил совсем ненадолго. Мэй теперь зорко следила за племянником и за его времяпрепровождением. 

По правде говоря, Тони скучал. Тяжело было прожить эти три дня без выпивки или без Питера. 

Паркер пожал плечами, накручивая спагетти на вилку. 

― Нормальная. 

― Хм. ― Это не исключало паршивости. Подтверждало даже. Сердце Тони сжалось и заныло. 

Питер открыл рот и замер, явно колеблясь, по-прежнему глядя в тарелку. 

― Нед… вроде как расстроен из-за меня. 

Тони поднял бровь. Раньше ему не доводилось слышать о каких-либо разногласиях между этими двумя. 

― Неприятности в раю? 

Питер поджал губы. 

― Он хотел, чтобы я взял выходной на свой день рождения в следующий уик-энд. Я отказал. 

Тони почувствовал себя идиотом. День рождения Питера… Как он вообще мог забыть? В прошлом году он помнил ― подарил ребёнку Старкфон. Но в этом слишком увлёкся протоколами трезвости и… ну, пацаном. Какая ирония. И осталась лишь неделя, чтобы выяснить, какой Питер хочет подарок. 

Он попытался принять это как неизбежность и сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах, некоторое время взвешивая то, что собирался сказать. 

― Вы всё ещё тусуетесь после школы? 

― Иногда. ― Паркер пожал плечами, а потом, помолчав, добавил уже тише: ― Не слишком часто. 

― Он, должно быть, по тебе скучает. 

Питер перестал накручивать спагетти и положил вилку на тарелку. Он до сих пор смотрел вниз, но Тони всё же уловил ― _о, нет_ ― лёгкую дрожь нижней губы. 

― Я ужасный друг, ― прошептал Питер. 

Старк с тревогой понял, что безумно напрягся и крепко сжал челюсти: такова реакция его тела на близкого к слезам Питера Паркера. 

― Нет, Питер, ты не прав, ― быстро сказал он. 

― Совершенно в этом уверен, ― печально улыбнулся Питер. 

― Для меня ты хороший друг, ― сказал Тони до того, как успел это обдумать. 

И наконец Питер поднял на него огромные глаза. 

_Он не должен с тобой дружить, Тони_, ― это голос Роуди вновь прозвучал где-то в глубине сознания. ― _Не должен из-за вашего общения забивать на Неда. И вообще на сверстников._

Тони прокашлялся. 

― То есть. Ты хороший друг, потому что ты хороший человек. Это значит, что с Недом вы сможете вновь стать хорошими друзьями. Со временем. Любая дружба проходит через сложности. 

Старк наблюдал за выражением лица Питера, надеясь, что этих слов будет достаточно. Он старался не думать, что практически любая дружба в его жизни достигала такого уровня сложности, который было уже не переплюнуть. Любая ― кроме их дружбы с Роуди. И с Питером. 

Губы Паркера всё ещё кривились в сомнении, но слёзы больше не туманили глаза, поэтому Тони посчитал это победой. 

― Эй, как насчёт того, чтобы посмотреть телевизор и пойти спать? ― Тони, конечно, планировал вернуться в лабораторию, но мелкий заслуживал передышки. 

Морщинки на лбу Питера разгладились. 

― А давай посмотрим «Рика и Морти»? 

― Э… ― Старк не был уверен, что испытывает к мультфильму, где сильно пьющий сумасшедший учёный втягивал юного протеже в опасные для жизни ситуации, оставляя след физических и эмоциональных разрушений. ― Я вот думал насчёт «Коня БоДжека»? ― Очередной алкоголик, но, по мнению Тони, проблемы бывшего голливудского актёра достаточно отдалены от его реальности ― поэтому тема более-менее безопасная. 

К счастью, Питер улыбнулся. 

― Давай. 

Они убрали тарелки и направились в общую гостиную на диван. Питер устроился у подлокотника, Тони ― в нескольких футах от него. Включив серию, Старк откинулся на спинку. 

Вот так хорошо, подумалось ему. Они достаточно отвлечены: Питер громко смеялся, и даже самого Тони некоторые моменты веселили. Мышцы его лица не привыкли улыбаться так часто. 

Когда первая серия подошла к концу, они продолжили смотреть. 

Теперь Питер расположился по-другому: лёг на спину, головой на подлокотнике, согнув ноги в коленях, а голые ступни покоились в нескольких дюймах от бедра Тони. Старк пристально посмотрел на них ― и вернулся взглядом к экрану. 

Пару минут спустя Питер заёрзал, продвигаясь ногами вперёд, ― теперь его пальцы непринуждённо покоились под ногой Тони, будто так и надо. 

Без раздумий Тони обнял ладонью лодыжку Питера. Надо было его отпихнуть, как-то дать понять, что подобное не приветствуется и позиция не самая подходящая… 

Они встретились взглядами. Питер смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением, распахнув глаза в каком-то предвкушении и крепко сжав губы. 

Тони почувствовал, что воздух вышел из лёгких. Питер не заслуживал никаких наставлений ― он ведь не делал ничего плохого. Тони сам только что назвал его хорошим другом, так ведь? И это… не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что они каждую ночь делили постель. Тони вёл себя как грёбаный лицемер. 

Он сухо сглотнул. Нужно было отпустить лодыжку Питера, но он просто не мог. Рука словно приклеилась. 

― Ноги замёрзли? ― неожиданно даже для себя спросил Тони. 

Питер приоткрыл губы, но, так ничего и не сказав, кивнул. 

Тони заметил, насколько тонкой была лодыжка Питера: ладонь практически целиком обхватывала её. Он чувствовал врезающиеся в руку острые косточки. Большим пальцем он едва уловимо погладил гладкую кожу. 

Питер шумно вдохнул, Тони этого не упустил. Глаза пацана потемнели, взгляд ― напряжённый. 

И в тот же миг Старк вновь обрёл способность шевелить рукой, поэтому быстро отпустил ногу Питера, до сих пор ощущая отпечаток его лодыжки на ладони, словно клеймо. Он заставил себя вновь уставиться в экран, но чувствовал взгляд Питера на себе. 

Минуты через четыре он осмелился вновь взглянуть на Питера: внимание мелкого снова поглотил телевизор. Тони настолько расслабился, что начал смеяться над звучащими из ящика шутками, однако никак не мог оставить без внимания пальцы Питера под своей ногой. Время от времени они совсем чуть-чуть шевелились. 

Когда начался третий эпизод сериала, Питер подал голос: 

― Если бы ты был животным в мире БоДжека, то каким? ― Он всё ещё глядел на экран ― теперь задумчиво. 

Тони пожал плечами. 

― Не знаю. Человеческим животным? 

― Так нечестно. ― Паркер поджал губы. 

Тони рассмеялся. 

― Ну, тогда кем мне быть, по-твоему? 

Питер, казалось, всерьёз задумался над вопросом, пока Тони наблюдал за ним (он не пялился, честное слово). 

― Черепаха. 

― Что? ― фыркнул он. ― Парень с дюжиной машин и летающим костюмом с максимальной скоростью маха в пределах восьми? 

Питер пожал плечами. 

― Тише едешь ― дальше будешь? ― Он одарил Тони многозначительным взором, заставившим его слегка нахмуриться. ― Кроме того, ― продолжил Питер, вновь переводя взгляд на экран, ― черепаха везде берёт броню с собой, куда бы ни пошла. 

― Чёрт, тут ты меня поймал, ― тихо сказал Тони, обдумывая слова Питера. Столь лёгкий ответ пацана заставлял чувствовать себя слишком предсказуемым. 

― Ну? А каким животным был бы я? ― подтолкнул Питер. 

― Это же очевидно. Пауком. 

Питер фыркнул, схватил подушку и запустил её в лицо Тони, которую тот со смехом отбил. 

Теперь Питер широко улыбался. 

― Читер. Ну давай, что угодно, кроме паука. 

― Ладно, ладно. ― Тони задумался на мгновение, потом выдал: ― М-м… Собака. 

Питера, казалось, это не впечатлило. 

― Собака? Серьёзно? 

― Агась. ― И чем дольше Тони это обдумывал, тем больше уверялся в верности предположения. ― По сути своей собаки хорошие. Даже героические. И преданные. ― _Ведомые потребностью в одобрении_, не добавил он. 

Весёлая улыбка Питера испарилась. Он опустил взгляд. 

Тони нахмурился, но смолчал, ожидая пояснений.

― Прямо сейчас я себя не чувствую очень хорошим или преданным. 

Лёгкие Тони будто сжало. Он выключил телек. И вокруг внезапно сгустилась тишина. 

Он вздохнул. 

― Пит, поверь мне. Ты один из самых хороших и самых преданных супергероев, которых я знаю. Нет, один из таких людей. Ты один из самых лучших, карапуз.

Питер до сих пор не поднимал взор. 

― Тогда почему я… ― Он замолчал, сглотнул. ― Я отталкиваю всех, кто обо мне заботится. И заставляю их беспокоиться. И не могу перестать. 

Тони недовольно поджал губы. Не впервые уже его пугало, как много черт самого себя он видел в Питере. 

― Всем порой нужно личное пространство, Пит. И настоящие друзья будут с тобой, когда ты вернёшься. Тётя Мэй и Нед… Мне кажется, они именно такие ― настоящие друзья. Просто не забудь извиниться, когда будешь готов. 

Тони не стал говорить, что порой извинений недостаточно. Или что те, кого ты считал настоящими друзьями, могут оказаться вовсе не такими. Или же они были такими, но каким-то образом тебе удалось отпихнуть их насовсем. Тони решил, что Питеру пока не нужно о подобном беспокоиться. Не в его возрасте.

Паркер посмотрел на него большими, блестящими и… благодарными глазами. Такими, чёрт возьми, благодарными, что Тони даже не знал, что же такого сделал в своей жизни, чтобы заслужить _подобный_ взор от Питера Паркера из всех людей. 

Пацан скользнул рукой по спинке дивана по направлению к Тони, взяв его за рукав и осторожно потянув на себя. Старк, совершенно озадаченный, поддался, но Питер на этом не остановился, а тянул до тех пор, пока Тони не упал на локоть рядом, зажатый между спинкой дивана и его телом. 

Тони моргнул, воззрившись на Питера сверху вниз, пугающе близко от его лица. 

― Спасибо, Тони, ― выдохнул Питер; Старк же задался вопросом ― только ли для этого пацан притянул его? 

― Не за что, приятель. Мне пришлось выучить парочку уроков того, как заставить самых хороших оставаться рядом. ― Как Роуди. У него всё ещё был Роуди. 

Тони сглотнул, собираясь выпрямиться… но Питер смотрел на него так пристально, будто собирался сказать что-то ещё. 

Тони ждал, но Питер просто молча смотрел. Тогда, возможно, Старк должен был что-то сказать? При такой близости тишина между ними ощущалась слишком тяжёлой. 

Наверное, стоило уговорить Питера взять выходной на день рождения, провести его с друзьями и семьёй ― как нормальный тинейджер. Пора начинать мириться с Недом. Тони должен был настоять на этом.

Но нет, Питер… ну, он конечно не взрослый, сурово напомнил себе Тони, но уже почти, да ещё и супергерой и Мститель в придачу. И способен самостоятельно принимать решения. А в подобном деле Тони должен был позволить Питеру решать самому, а не вмешиваться, как властолюбивый родитель. 

_Но это не значит, что у вас с ним теперь некая особая связь._

_Да, и я это прекрасно понимаю, видишь? Так что заткнись, Уилсон._

_Ты продолжаешь молчать только потому, что не хочешь, чтобы Питер брал выходной._

― Ты уверен, что не хочешь взять выходной? ― выпалил Тони. ― На день рождения? 

_Вот так._

Господи, теперь он пытался что-то доказать ещё и голосам в голове. Пора прекращать, пока не переросло в привычку. 

Питер прикусил нижнюю губу. Тони заметил это ― ну конечно, мать твою, он ведь меньше чем в полутора футах от лица мелкого, так что подайте на него в суд за это ― и решительно впился в его глаза взглядом. 

Ну правда, пора было бы уже сесть. Это уже более чем немного странно ― их положение. Он был прижат передом к бедру и боку Питера, а его ноги всё ещё находились под бедром Тони. Если кто-нибудь их увидит в такой позе… возникнут вопросы. Но Уилсон и Роуди не должны вернуться до завтра, поэтому апартаменты Мстителей сейчас в их личном распоряжении. Тони просто нужно не забыть попросить ПЯТНИЦу удалить несколько минут видео. Просто на всякий случай. 

― Зачем? Ты этого хочешь? ― тихо спросил Питер. 

― Что? ― моргнул Тони. 

― Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял выходной? 

― Пацан, это… ― Тони облизался. ― Дело не в том, что я хочу. Чего хочешь ты? 

― Я хочу быть здесь. 

Тони сглотнул. Он сам напросился. И теперь не мог поспорить с Питером ― не тогда, когда тот сказал ему, что именно таков его выбор. 

― Ну тогда ладно, ― кивнул он. ― Просто спросил. 

Питер посмотрел на него с тревогой, но Тони отвёл взор, отчаянно пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо, но он ведь лежал _прямо здесь_, напротив Питера, и почему-то до сих пор не шевелился… 

― Почему ты разрешаешь мне спать с тобой? 

Слова прозвучали негромко, но ударили Тони прямо в солнечное сплетение. Он уставился в лицо Питера. Тот выглядел нервно и так… так юно. 

― То есть не то чтобы я жаловался, ― выпалил Паркер, по щекам разлился румянец. ― Я совсем не против. То есть. Я правда очень благодарен, что… то есть я уже говорил, что я хотел… ты знаешь, стать ближе, и мы это и делаем, так ведь? Сближаемся? Я имею в виду, что не хочу, чтобы это переросло во что-то странное. Я правда очень ценю это… то есть то, что ты мне доверяешь, и это… Я имею в виду, что не… Я не хочу всё испортить, или изменить что-то, или… Я просто… Почему? Просто хочу знать: почему? 

Питер сжал губы, на лице застыло огорчение. Тони, увидев его, смягчился, напряжение ушло из тела, ему хотелось успокоить мелкого. 

Почему же он вновь пригласил парня в свою комнату? Казалось бы, после того как Питер пытался его поцеловать… нельзя было ожидать, что они продолжат в том же духе как ни в чём не бывало. Так почему? 

― Ты… сказал, что у тебя кошмары, ― пробормотал Тони. 

Питер лишь смотрел на него огромными глазами. 

Тони сглотнул. 

― Я точно знаю, каково это. 

И это правда ― во всяком случае, большая её часть. Тони не упомянул, что собственные сны были одной из причин, почему он хотел Питера рядом, и что для него их совместные ночёвки были такими же важными, как и для пацана. 

Питер приоткрыл рот и как-то осунулся, румянец отступил. 

― О. Понятно, ― тихо сказал он. ― Что… Что тебе помогает? 

Тони задумался, что именно мог поведать Питеру. _Обычно помогает полбутылки виски._ Но нет, он такого не скажет. _Больше нет._

Наконец, Старк решил не юлить и сказать как есть:

― Ты. 

Питер посмотрел на него совершенно круглыми глазами, но, к огромному облегчению Тони, не начал вновь стесняться и краснеть. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он на одном дыхании выпалил: 

― Пеппер тоже помогала? 

У Тони перехватило дыхание. Он не ожидал, что Питер может заговорить о Пеппер столь открыто. Старк старался не думать, что это могло значить: он, казалось, сравнивал себя с его бывшей невестой. 

Вновь сглотнув, Тони заметил, что Питер скользнул взором по его горлу и обратно. Сердце бýхало в груди. Питер был таким тёплым, уютным, ближе, чем когда они спали в одной постели. И сейчас их не разделяли одеяла. 

Тони покачал головой. 

― Нет. Она, ам… На самом деле я однажды её чуть не убил. Установил в руке чип, чтобы вызывать костюм, если буду в опасности. Мы были в постели, мне приснился кошмар… и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы активировать протокол. Так что в комнату явился Марк, идентифицировал Пеп как угрозу. Я проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы его остановить. А она, э… не спала со мной в одной кровати после этого ещё довольно продолжительное время. 

Он сам не понял, зачем добавил последнее предложение. Мелкому не обязательно знать о проблемах прошлых отношений мужчины средних лет. 

Тони вновь покачал головой. 

― Это было глупо. Глупая оплошность, ― прошептал он. 

Питер положил руку ему на плечо. Ладонь была тёплой. Тони хотел бы в неё вжаться. 

― Ты пытался её защитить, ― мягко сказал Питер. ― И пытался защитить получше. Только этого ты всегда и хотел ― защищать людей. 

Тони почувствовал в горле комок. Господи, что он вообще делал. Искал утешения у ещё-даже-не-семнадцатилетнего. Он жалок. 

И, что ещё хуже, какая-то его часть действительно успокоилась. Слова Питера его согрели. Рука на плече утешила. Тепло тела, его присутствие и близость… Тони безумно хотел быть ещё ближе, обнять его и прижать к себе, чтобы ничего не видеть и не чувствовать, кроме Питера. _Жалок, жалок._

Они встретились взглядами: Питеру было всё равно, жалок он или нет. В широко раскрытых глазах плескалось принятие, и понимание, и ещё миллион эмоций, которых Тони не заслуживал, особенно от кого-то столь хорошего ― и столь _юного_, подсказал ему внутренний голос, ― как Питер Паркер. Но всё, чего хотел Тони ― лишь погрузиться в эти эмоции и утонуть в них. Он удерживал взгляд, держал его, пил его… 

_Щелчок_ открывающейся двери разрушил момент. 

Одним ловким движением Питер соскочил с дивана. Тони понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы сесть прямо. Сердце забилось в горле, пусть он даже ещё не видел, кто вошёл. 

Старк обернулся. Кровь застыла в жилах. 

Прямо за двойными дверями, ведущими к главному входу в гостиную, стоял Роуди и смотрел на них. 

― Полковник Роудс! Здравствуйте, рад вас видеть, сэр! 

Чёрт, надо отдать ребёнку должное ― он мог сохранять хладнокровие, когда это действительно необходимо. Голос его звучал лишь немного выше обычного. 

Роуди молчал. 

Тони нужно было что-то сказать. Нужно, сейчас. Он не мог позволить Питеру отдуваться за двоих. 

― Пит, не хочешь пойти спать? ― выдавил он с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал. ― Завтра нам рано вставать. Отдохни как следует, мелкий. 

― О, эм… Точно, ― неохотно ответил Питер, но, к счастью, спорить не пытался. ― Спокойной ночи, Тони. Полковник Роудс. 

И ушёл. Роуди всё ещё не шевелился. 

Тони буквально чувствовал нервный зуд под кожей, дыхание и сердцебиение участились. Он резко поднялся с дивана. 

― Не думал, что увижу тебя раньше завтра, ― сказал он, не глядя на Роуди, и направился на кухню. Он не знал зачем: выяснит позже, когда туда доберётся. Ему просто нужно было двигаться. 

Тони расслышал мягкое жужжание ходунков Роуди, который пошёл следом. Тони замер. Заприметил тарелки с ужином в раковине. А, отлично. 

Открыв посудомоечную машину, он начал загружать туда посуду. 

― С утра у меня встреча с Хилл и Фьюри, ― сказал Роуди позади. По его тону нельзя было ничего понять. ― Поэтому я решил, что было бы разумнее остаться на ночь здесь. 

Тони фыркнул и кивнул, ополаскивая вилки. 

― Мы будем это обсуждать? ― тихо спросил Роуди. 

Тони вцепился в вилки крепче, но заставил себя бросить их в сушилку для столовых приборов. 

― Что обсуждать? ― еле слышно пробормотал он, хватаясь за дверцу посудомойки. 

― То, что я сейчас увидел. 

Тони захлопнул дверцу сильнее, чем намеревался.

― А что ты только что увидел? ― Голос звучал ровно, глухо. 

― Ты мне скажи. 

Кому-то постороннему показалось бы, что Роуди говорил совершенно спокойно. Но Тони знал друга слишком хорошо. Он слышал в его голосе предупреждающие нотки. Опасные. Не терпящие препирательств. 

Тони вдруг понял, что руки дрожали. Он схватился за край мраморной столешницы, чтобы не выдать себя и устоять на ногах. Он почувствовал, как по виску стекла капля пота. 

― Это не… ― выдавил он, сглотнул. ― Это не то, чем кажется… 

― Потому что ты точно знаешь, как оно выглядит со стороны, да, Тони? 

Ох, бля. Бля. Теперь Роуди точно злился. Тони давненько не слышал подобного, с тех пор как… 

― Скажи, что я ошибаюсь, ― прервал друг его мысли. 

― Боже, я не… ― Тони скрипнул зубами. Он не мог. Сердце колотилось в груди. Рука судорожно сжалась, он рефлекторно схватился за запястье. Наконец Тони взглянул на Роуди. Лицо друга было серьёзным: ещё немного ― и ярость бы затопила его черты. 

Тони до этого довёл. Он это заслужил. И всё же… 

― Господи Иисусе, ― выдохнул он. ― Ты за кого меня принимаешь? ― Потому что это Роуди, который должен ему доверять, сомневаться, что Тони поступает плохо… Если, конечно, он смертельно от этого не устал. Потому что Тони предавал его доверие слишком много раз.

Но он ведь ничего не _сделал_, чёрт подери. Ведь на самом деле _ничего_ и… 

― Ты что же, считаешь, я правда могу навредить Питеру? ― добавил он, прежде чем сумел остановиться. 

Роуди действительно мог выглядеть устрашающе, когда хотел. А Тони об этом иногда забывал. _Воитель._ Ему не нужен был костюм, чтобы заставить человека дрожать. 

― Не думаю, что ты понимаешь разницу между «навредить» и «помочь», когда речь заходит об этом ребёнке. ― Слова ударили Тони словно хлыст. 

Старк не мог смотреть другу в глаза. Он быстро заморгал, глядя в столешницу. 

― Не говори так. Не говори. 

― Я серьёзно, Тони. Что это, чёрт возьми, тогда было, если не то, на что это похоже? 

― Я просто… ― Бля. Блять, глаза увлажнились. Он судорожно выдохнул. ― Я пытался утешить его… Роуди, да ладно тебе, чувак, уж ты-то должен мне верить… 

_Это правда_, отчаянно подумал Тони. Он не врал. Он просто не сказал, что Питер тоже его утешал… Роуди не обязательно об этом знать. Но всё-таки он сказал правду ― он действительно пытался утешить Питера… 

― Посмотри на меня, Тони. ― Теперь голос Роуди звучал тише ― из него ушёл гнев. Старк облегчённо опустил плечи, но всё ещё не мог посмотреть на друга. 

― Посмотри на меня и скажи, что между вами с Питером ничего не происходит, ― сказал он спокойно и осторожно. 

Тони прерывисто выдохнул и встретился взглядом с Роуди. 

― Ничего между мной и Питером не происходит. ― Он чувствовал пустоту, произнося это. Пусть это и правда. Правда. 

И она ударила его, словно пощёчина. Он стоял тут, на кухне, вынужденный оправдываться перед вот уже на протяжении тридцати лет лучшим другом, что у него нет никакой интрижки с несовершеннолетним пацаном. Что он не… абьюзер². 

Тони почувствовал, что внутри поднялось что-то острое, будто он вот-вот выплюнул бы осколок стекла. 

― Господи боже. ― Он задохнулся, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

О боже, у него сейчас будет приступ паники. Прямо здесь, на кухне, перед Роуди, и да, конечно друг видел это и раньше, но сейчас Тони не мог себе этого позволить, не сейчас… не сейчас… 

― О’кей, ладно. ― Голос Роуди звучал теперь ближе, мягче. Почти нежно. ― Эй, я верю тебе, Тонс, верю. Тони, дыши. 

Старк заставил себя подчиниться. Он сделал огромный, уродливый вдох и попытался медленно выдохнуть. Но воздух выбило из лёгких. 

― Дыши. 

Он попытался вновь. Роуди всё время говорил ему, что делать. Снова и снова, пока Тони не изобразил что-то, смутно напоминающее нормальное дыхание. 

Он опустил руки, рискнул взглянуть на Роуди. Взор друга был встревоженным, но и… печальным. Жалостливым. 

Тони почувствовал себя больным. И вынужденно отвёл взгляд. 

― Тони, ― тихо позвал Роуди. В голосе сквозила боль. ― Тони, ты должен знать, чувак. Должен понимать, что нельзя так утешать не своего ребёнка.

Тони была ненавистна боль в его голосе. А эта осторожная нотка ― ненавистна вдвойне… Будто Роуди боялся снова вывести его из равновесия. Ну конечно он беспокоился не беспочвенно, что не мешало Тони испытывать ненависть. 

Старк сглотнул желчь. 

― Питер не просто какой-то ребёнок. ― Даже произнося эти слова, он понимал, что это не оправдание. Но всё же. Он объяснял Роуди, он говорил… Так почему, почему он никак не мог понять, что… ― Мы… Он… 

_Он ― единственное хорошее в моей жизни. Единственное, что мне удалось вернуть. Единственный живой из тех, кто умер у меня на руках…_

На мгновение горький, обжигающий запах и вкус пепла Питера, полетевшего в лицо, захватил его, забиваясь в ноздри, оседая на языке, оранжевый свет чужой планеты ослепил Тони…

Старк изо всех сил боролся с рвотным рефлексом, проглатывая его. Подошёл к раковине, резко дёрнул носик крана, брызнув в лицо холодной водой. Прерывисто вдохнул. Выключил воду, склонился над раковиной. 

― Знаю. Я знаю это, Тони. ― Роуди устало вздохнул. ― Послушай. Я понял. Я понял, что вы с Питером… не можете быть нормальными. 

Тони смотрел на капли воды, падающие с кончика носа в стальную раковину. 

― Но это… это какое-то извращение, Тони. Ты ведь должен это понимать, ― умоляюще закончил Роуди. 

Старк скрипнул зубами. 

― Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? ― спросил он расстроенно и беспомощно. 

Наступила пауза, Роуди явно размышлял. 

― Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. 

Тони поднял голову, глядя на друга и позволяя воде стекать по лицу и шее за воротник. 

― В чём же? 

Это не был вызов ― он слишком для этого истощён. Тони правда хотел знать. Потому что понятия не имел, что делал и что должен сделать. Ему нужны ответы. 

Роуди поджал губы, серьёзно разглядывая Тони какое-то время. 

― Просто не принимай от ребёнка то, чего не сможешь дать в ответ. 

С Тони в этот момент будто кожу содрали. Он был обнажён и кровоточил. И все слова вылетели из головы. 

Роуди вздохнул. 

― Слушай, мне надо идти, Тони… Увидимся завтра. 

Старк слушал, как электрическое жужжание ходунков Роуди удалялось по коридору в сторону жилых комнат. Ему даже не пришло в голову пожелать доброй ночи. 

Ещё минуту он неподвижно стоял у раковины. Или две. Три. Может, больше. Влага на лице уже испарилась к тому моменту, когда он наконец смог передвигать ногами и на автопилоте вернуться в свои апартаменты.

В комнате Питер его не ждал. Да он и не думал, что будет. 

Тони переоделся и залез под одеяло. Откинувшись на подушки, уставился в потолок. 

_Не принимай от ребёнка то, чего не сможешь дать в ответ._

Почему он, чёрт возьми, ощущал себя таким виноватым? Будто ему что-то сошло с рук. 

Но ведь Тони не лгал. Не соврал Роуди. Не врал своему лучшему другу. 

Лучшему другу, который пусть на мгновение, но подумал, что такое возможно. Что Тони действительно может быть… неприемлемо связан с Питером. 

Однако если подумать, как вообще назвать ночёвки с ребёнком в одной постели, если не непозволительной связью? 

Но не об этом Роуди говорил, напомнил себе Тони. Ведь его лучший друг подумал, что они действительно могут… что Тони может… 

Внутри всё сжалось. Он отказывался об этом думать. Была граница между _этим_ и тем, что они делали с Питером. Существовала грань. 

А Роуди посчитал, что он эту грань пересёк. 

Мысль укоренилась, большая и уродливая, в глубине живота. Его самый лучший в мире друг подумал, что он на подобное способен. И как же это характеризует самого Тони? 

_Значит, ты способен на… _

_НЕТ._

Нет, не способен. Он не мог даже думать о том… 

Мягкий стук в дверь. 

Сердце заколотилось в груди. 

― ПЯТНИЦа? Кто там? 

― Питер Паркер за вашей дверью, босс. 

Сердце забилось сильнее. В груди почти стало больно. 

― Впусти его. 

Тони слушал, как открылась и закрылась дверь апартаментов. Мягкие шаги через гостиную, и… 

Питер остановился в дверях комнаты. Они смотрели друг на друга. Тони не видел его лица в темноте, но был уверен, что ощущал на себе его взгляд. 

Он молча откинул одеяло с той стороны кровати, где обычно спал Питер. 

Паркер колебался всего секунду, прежде чем двинуться вперёд и заползти на своё место. 

Они устроились рядом на подушках. Близко ― но не касаясь друг друга. 

Хотя могли бы. Тони слишком хорошо осознавал, что они могут соприкоснуться. Сейчас между ними не было одеял. 

― Не думал, что ты придёшь, ― прошептал он. 

― Мне нужно как следует выспаться, ― деловито ответил Питер. ― Не могу этого сделать в своей кровати. 

Столь лёгкое признание того, как сильно они в этом нуждались… как неспособны нормально без этого функционировать… пугало Тони. 

Он прокашлялся. 

― Он тебя не видел? ― И необязательно было уточнять, о ком речь. 

― Нет. ― Питер помолчал, а потом: ― Что он сказал? 

― Не волнуйся об этом, Пит. 

― Но… 

Тони повернул к нему голову. 

― Не волнуйся, ― повторил он твёрдо. Старк едва ли различал очертания лица Питера, но чувствовал исходящее от него напряжение. 

Машинально, без раздумий Тони перекатился на бок, ложась к нему ближе, укладывая руку поперёк живота. Их разделяла теперь всего пара дюймов, как на диване. 

― Всё хорошо, ― пробормотал он. 

Питер напряжённо замер рядом, едва дыша. Тони пытался успокоить его, передать уверенность и спокойствие от своего тела к нему. 

_Нельзя так утешать не своего ребёнка._

Тони знал. Знал это, но… ведь Питер был _его_. В каком-то смысле. Не в том, что имел в виду Роуди, ― но Тони был единственным, кто понимал его. И единственным, у кого Питер искал утешения. Питер сам так сказал. 

_Это какое-то извращение._

Тони и это понимал прекрасно. Но существовала грань. И он её не переступал. И прямо сейчас, когда Питер в его руках, он был здесь. Твёрдый, настоящий, живой и тёплый. Тони чувствовал его запах: смесь Old Spice, стирального порошка и чего-то натурального, не поддающегося распознаванию. Запах проникал в Тони, снимая напряжение в суставах.

Питер тихо вздохнул, и Старк почувствовал, как он расслаблялся. 

― Засыпай, Питер. 

Старк закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на том, как поднималась и опускалась рука в такт равномерному дыханию Питера. Осязаемый. И остающийся на месте. Тёплый. Живой. 

Осязаемый. Тёплый. Живой. 

Осязаемый… 

Тони распахнул глаза, неуверенный, как долго спал ― если спал вообще. Но Питер совершенно точно бодрствовал. 

И дыхание его больше не было равномерным. Он дышал неглубоко, с трудом. Мышцы живота под рукой Тони затвердели, потому что Питер старался не шевелиться. Старк слышал, как он коротко, с трудом дышал, каждую пару секунд дёргая ногой. А ещё Тони почувствовал лёгкое движение его бёдер.

Внезапно он понял, что происходит: Питер возбуждён. 

Какое-то время Тони лежал тихо, ожидая кары небесной. 

Но ничего не произошло. 

Удивительно, но осознание, что Питер рядом с ним мучился стояком, не смутило его. Как и то, что именно Тони виноват в том, что пацан сейчас твёрдый. Возможно, смущение ― не совсем подходящее слово в данной ситуации. И это совсем не то, что он должен чувствовать. 

Стыд. Вот оно, правильное слово. 

Старк должен был это предвидеть. _Возможно, ты этого и ждал_, вкрадчиво произнёс голос в голове. Тони его проигнорировал, пытаясь решить, как поступить. 

Может быть, не стоило вообще ничего делать. Позволить мелкому думать, что он спит, поберечь его гордость. 

И, прежде чем Тони рассмотрел остальные варианты, Питер зашевелился. Он осторожно отодвинулся, будто боясь его разбудить. Что ж, по крайней мере, пацан не заметил, что Тони проснулся. Дюйм за дюймом Паркер осторожно от него отодвигался, пока рука Старка не соскользнула и не упала на кровать. Питер тихо поднялся и направился в ванную. 

Он собирался отдрочить. 

Тони хладнокровно крутил в голове эту мысль. Разве ему не должно быть стыдно? Ведь он этому причина. И ничего хорошего это для ребёнка и его влюблённости не принесёт. Тони должен был это предвидеть. 

_Может, тебе просто всё равно._

Тони нахмурился. Ему не было всё равно. Он заботился о Питере. Разве это не одно и то же? 

Перекатившись на спину, Тони уставился в потолок и прислушался. 

Из ванной не доносилось никаких звуков, и никаких доказательств, чем занимался Питер, не было. 

Но если он не дрочил, тогда Тони слышал бы журчание воды в раковине или слив бачка унитаза, правда ведь? 

В животе всё сжалось. 

Нет никаких сомнений: Питер в той комнате трогал себя прямо сейчас. И думал о Тони. 

По телу пробежала волна жара, оседая в паху. 

О. О. Вот он, стыд. 

Тони сжал пальцами простынь. Почему он… Это не должно… 

А что конкретно представлял Питер? 

Нет. Нет и нет. Тони не хотел этого знать. Определённо не хотел. 

Он судорожно сглотнул. Появилось чувство, будто что-то застряло в горле. 

Он не будет об этом думать. Не станет думать, какое лицо у Питера в этот момент… 

Ох, _блять_. Нет. Нет, не представлять, как он весь взмок и кудри прилипли ко лбу…

Член Тони дёрнулся. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Он сильно прикусил тыльную сторону ладони. Он не будет, не будет… 

Питер зажмурил глаза. Приоткрыл розовые пухлые губы, тяжело дыша… 

Тони подавил просящийся наружу звук ― нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипом. Он свернулся калачиком. О господи, почему это вообще?.. Он не… Нет. Роуди был неправ. Он ошибался: Тони не стал бы, он никогда… 

В ванной включилась вода. Выключилась. Тони задержал дыхание. 

Дверь открылась и закрылась, Питер вернулся в кровать. 

Тони готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи вон, когда мелкий скользнул под одеяло позади него. Он расслышал удивлённый вздох. 

― Тони? Не спишь?

Тут уж ничего не поделать. 

― Нет. ― Голос звучал так, словно его по горячим углям протащили. 

― О. ― Тишина. А потом: ― Я… не хотел тебя разбудить. 

― Всё ок. 

Тони спиной чувствовал взгляд Питера. Он пытался расслабиться, выровнять дыхание. Замедлить сердцебиение. Господи, пацан, наверное, его слышал. 

― Засыпай, Питер. 

― Ладно. 

Но Старк по-прежнему чувствовал его взгляд. И точно знал, что Питер смотрит. 

― Хватит пялиться, мелкий. Засыпай. 

Очередной тихий вздох. 

― П-прости. 

Тони поморщился от этого слова. Он повернулся к Питеру, теперь ощущая себя гораздо спокойнее. Все следы непроизвольного возбуждения прошли. 

― Всё нормально, карапуз. Просто попытайся поспать. 

Он услышал, как Питер сглотнул, и увидел, как кивнул. Он придвинулся ближе к Тони, их руки соприкоснулись. 

Тони воспринял это как приглашение. Просьбу. 

И знал, что не должен этого делать. Особенно учитывая то… что сейчас произошло. 

Но, опять же, ничего такого не _произошло_. То, чем Питер занимался за закрытыми дверьми, его личное дело. И Тони никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что делал Питер по утрам, когда выходил со стояком из его комнаты. Сейчас всё было точно так же. 

Что касается Тони… С его стороны были лишь мысли. Мысли, которые он не мог отогнать, реакция, с которой неспособен был справиться. Однако думать о чём-либо не означало этого хотеть. 

Он не хотел. Нет, не _хотел_… Не так. Даже если эти мысли заставляли его чувствовать подобное… это не то же самое, что по-настоящему заниматься чем-то таким. Он просто не мог. Не с Питером. Он не… один из _этих_. 

Вот что твердил себе Тони, вновь обнимая Питера. Пацан прижался к нему ближе ― а Старк твердил себе снова и снова, что не такой, с облегчением вдыхая запах Питера, ощущая его тепло у своей груди. 

Он не такой. Роуди не прав. Существует грань. 

Существует ёбаная грань.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Алкогольный абстинентный синдром — состояние человека после длительного употребления алкогольных напитков. Встречается на II и III стадии алкоголизма. Длительность состояния, сопровождаемого вегетативными, соматическими, неврологическими и психическими нарушениями, обусловлено стадией заболевания и физиологией человека.  
² Абьюзер (англ. abuse ― «насилие», «оскорбление» и «жестокое обращение») ― человек, подвергающий других насилию: оскорбляет, унижает, шантажирует или принуждает их к чему-то против их воли.


	7. Chapter 7

В субботу Питеру исполнялось семнадцать. 

Он надеялся, что этот день рождения должен стать самым лучшим днём в его жизни, учитывая недавние обстоятельства. Утро началось с его пробуждения в постели Тони, который сонно его обнимал.

Питеру нравилось просыпаться вот так. Он испытывал восторг от того, что Тони больше не настаивал на обязательном спанье под двумя разными одеялами: интересно, что же происходило у него в голове по этому поводу? Но Питер не рисковал спрашивать, не желая потерять эти тёплые пробуждения с ощущением тяжести обнимающей руки, запахом его тела и того, как Тони прижимался к нему боком или грудью… А ещё — его лицо со смягчившимися во сне чертами, всего в паре дюймов от собственного. 

Тони в такие моменты выглядел гораздо моложе. Многие морщинки, видимые днём, просто исчезали, когда он спал рядом с Питером, забыв обо всех повседневных хлопотах. Питеру грустно было думать, _что именно_ заставляло все эти морщины появляться на лице Тони, когда он бодрствовал. Но он запомнил ответ Старка: _«Что тебе помогает?» — «― Ты»_. И хранил его в памяти, лелея надежду, что сможет сделать для Тони что-то, чего не смогла даже Пеппер, что он может успокоить его, по крайней мере ночью. 

Утром субботы Питер проснулся первым, позволив себе наблюдать за лицом Тони, впитывая это умиротворённое выражение. Здесь, под одеялом, в объятьях Тони, близко настолько — чтобы ощутить его тёплое дыхание на щеке, — он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Питер старался не замечать полувставший член, надеясь, что возбуждение пройдёт само собой. 

_«Просыпаясь вот так, мы будто женаты»_, — подумал Паркер, но тут же испугался своих мыслей, будто Тони мог услышать эти позорные фантазии. 

Вскоре Старк зашевелился, и Питер притворился, что тоже только что проснулся. Тони сонно моргнул, взгляд остановился на нём, глаза слегка распахнулись, он будто удивился, что тот настолько близко. Но Тони быстро взял себя в руки и не отстранился, что вызвало удовлетворённое тепло в животе Питера. Он неуверенно улыбнулся Старку. 

— Доброе утро, именинник, — прохрипел тот. Питер всё время вспыхивал от мысли, что он — один из немногих привилегированных людей, кто слышал этот голос рядом на подушке поутру. 

— Доброе, — ответил Питер, наслаждаясь тёплым взором карих глаз на себе настолько близко. Взгляд был пристальный, изучающий… быть может, даже восхищённый? А может, у него просто разыгралось воображение. 

Тони откашлялся и сел, убрав руку. Питер попытался подавить разочарование и тоже поднялся. 

— Уже придумал, как бы хотел провести этот день? — спросил Тони, похрустывая шеей и разминая её. 

Питер пожал плечами. На самом деле нет. 

— Как обычный день с тобой, наверное. Просто провести вместе время в лаборатории и всё такое… — честно ответил он. 

Тони искоса на него взглянул, и Питеру показалось, что он уловил в его взоре что-то нежное, а ещё грустное. 

Он быстро отвёл глаза. 

— Что ж, отлично, потому что ты тут со мной застрял, нравится тебе это или нет, карапуз, — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. — Иди приводи себя в порядок, встретимся на кухне. Что думаешь по поводу праздничных блинчиков на завтрак?

Питер ухмыльнулся. 

— Идеально. 

Тони улыбнулся в ответ. 

— С шоколадной крошкой? 

Питер поднял бровь. 

— Ещё спрашиваешь? 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Ладненько. Не задерживайся, а то они могут тебя и не дождаться. 

Питер быстро вышел за дверь, надеясь, что вздыбленные труселя в паху не слишком бросались в глаза. Добравшись до комнаты, он всё ещё был возбуждён, поэтому решил подрочить — быстренько и для снятия напряжения, а не для наслаждения. Просто чтобы прийти в себя. После он переоделся в новую футболку и треники, решив, что в день рождения можно выглядеть непринуждённо, однако всё же попытался укротить дикую шевелюру и навести на голове подобие порядка. Он ничего с собой не мог поделать, ведь хотел выглядеть для Тони привлекательно. «Я проснулся без изъяна» вполне неплохо подходило под описание его внешности после всех манипуляций. Конечно, Тони его уже видел с утра — потому что они буквально проснулись в одной постели, — но всё же. Это его эстетический выбор на сегодня. 

Когда Питер прибыл на кухню, Тони, уже одетый, стоял с миской в руке. Паркер сел на барный стул и принялся наблюдать за работой. 

— Каково быть семнадцатилетним? — спросил Тони, разбивая яйцо. 

Питер минуту всерьёз обдумывал ответ, пытаясь прислушаться к ощущениям в теле. 

— Разницы не чувствую, — заключил он. 

— Ну, наверное, это не самые существенные перемены. Нелепая неопределённость между «сладкими шестнадцать» и узаконенным совершеннолетием, да? Никакой выгоды — ни тебе водительских прав, ни права голосовать. 

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Зато трахаться можно, — ответил он как ни в чём не бывало, а на самом деле просто пытался отшутиться, надеясь, что Тони тоже всё переведёт в шутку… поэтому удивился, когда расслышал, как у Тони перехватило дыхание. 

Старк озадаченно взглянул на него через плечо.

— Что? 

Питер нахмурился, совершенно смущённый. 

— Возраст согласия? 

— Семнадцать? — моргнул Тони, лицо не выражало совершенно ничего. 

— Э, да? — Питер поднял бровь. — Ты не знал? 

— Зачем… — забормотал тот в ответ. — Зачем бы мне это знать? 

Питеру понравилось видеть Тони настолько застигнутым врасплох, он даже осмелился предположить, что тот занервничал. И почему-то от этого Питер совсем развеселился. 

— Думал, что это общеизвестный факт. — Он облизнул губы. 

— Общеиз… Нет. Нет, ам… — Тони прокашлялся. — Я думал, восемнадцать, не знаю почему, — пробормотал он, отвернувшись и вновь принявшись замешивать тесто. 

— Правда? _Ты_ из всех людей? 

Тони вновь одарил его острым взглядом. 

— Это ещё что должно… О’кей, я понял, что это должно означать, но, во-первых, мои плейбойские дни в основном прошли в Калифорнии, где возраст согласия — восемнадцать, а во-вторых, несмотря на репутацию, которая у меня когда-то была, малолетки меня никогда не интересовали. 

Питер обезоруживающе пожал плечами, и Тони — насторожённый, но явно успокоенный — вернулся к готовке. Питер невольно ощутил разочарование от столь явно выраженной незаинтересованности Тони к молодым партнёрам. Конечно, он иного и не ждал и понимал, что фантазии так и останутся фантазиями. 

Впрочем, это не мешало порой слегка ими развлечься, раз уж это всё, что он когда-либо получит от Старка. Именно поэтому он без смущения скользнул взглядом по спине Тони: мускулы явно более напряжены, чем минуту назад, что было хорошо заметно под футболкой. 

— Ну, теперь мне семнадцать, — добавил Питер для пущей убедительности. — И я могу на законных основаниях заниматься сексом с кем захочу. То есть с согласия партнёра, конечно, и всё такое. 

— Конечно, — едва слышно отозвался Тони. — Согласие… крайне важно, а ещё защита и… Постой, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я просвещал тебя на эту тему, да? 

Питер рассмеялся. 

— Не волнуйся — Мэй уже оказала нам услугу. С большим энтузиазмом причём. Не то чтоб мне это было нужно, — быстро добавил он. Потом заалел, осознав многообразие возможных интерпретаций сказанной фразы. — То есть я ведь пережил множество лет страданий на уроках здравоохранения в школе, а ещё… у меня же есть интернет и тому подобное, — запинаясь, закончил он. 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Не верь всему, что видишь онлайн, мелкий. 

— Не верю, — немного оскорблённо поспешил разуверить Питер. — Мои методы исследования очень доскональны. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь. — Тони помолчал. Он колебался, но этого не показывал, и, тем не менее, Питер точно предчувствовал, что что-то грядёт. А потом: — Ты ведь девственник, да, Пит? 

Питер покраснел ещё гуще. Но небрежно-уверенный тон, которым произнёс это Тони… Боже, неужели всё так очевидно? 

— Ну да… — Питер нервно сжал колени, почувствовав, как забилось сердце прямо в горле. 

— Хорошо, — быстро сказал Тони. — Я хотел сказать, что торопиться не стоит. — Он вновь нервничал, но Питер не мог видеть его лица, потому что тот принялся за готовку. — В этом нет ничего постыдного. Просто потому, что все остальные это делают, не значит, что ты должен за ними повторять. 

— Э, но они ничего не делают? — в замешательстве наморщил лоб Питер. — То есть я имею в виду, наверное, некоторые всё же делают, но почти уверен, что многие мои друзья — точно нет… 

— О. Команда по декатлону, точно, — пробормотал Тони. — Что ж, хорошо. — Он прокашлялся. — А теперь подготовь посуду — через минуту нас ждут горячие липкие шоколадные блинчики.

***

День рождения Питера прошёл без особых событий. В хорошем смысле — Сэма не было, поэтому на Базе остались лишь они с Тони: работали, общались или просто уютно молчали за обедом, как и в любой другой выходной. Питеру это нравилось, нравилась подобная близость, интимность даже. Наедине с Тони он чувствовал себя непринуждённо. И не о чем было беспокоиться, не нужно было думать, как себя вести, будто весь мир вдруг исчез и остались лишь они вдвоём. 

Он подумал о Мэй и Неде и почувствовал себя виноватым. Питер позвонил тёте в обед, как и обещал, пытаясь игнорировать фальшивую весёлость в её голосе, когда она спросила, как проходил его важный день. Он пытался сделать вид, будто не понимал желания Мэй, чтобы он был дома в этот день. Но это первый день рождения на его памяти, который он провёл без неё. Дни рождения всегда устраивались для семейного круга, вечеринки с друзьями постоянно переносились на более позднее время, поэтому день рождения всегда был днём, который они с тётей и дядей проводили вместе, а потом — просто с тётей. В этот день они обычно заказывали тайскую еду на дом, смотрели любимые фильмы, устроившись на диване, полностью игнорируя рабочие и школьные обязательства, проводя хотя бы день в году в своём небольшом мирке. В уюте. И в своё удовольствие. 

С дрожащим чувством вины внутри Питер осознал вдруг, что не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с Мэй. Интересно, заметила ли она это? И сразу понял, что конечно да. Иначе не смотрела бы на него всё время настолько грустно. 

Нед ему не написал. И Питер до самого вечера не осознавал этого, а потом стало уже слишком поздно ожидать поздравления. И понимание, что друг его проигнорировал, осело тяжёлым болезненным комком где-то в кишках. Он вспомнил, как в прошлом году Нед закидывал его поздравительными открытками, телефон разрывался от уведомлений весь день, даже Мэй под конец отругала его, приказав убрать аппарат куда подальше. 

Питер после ужина отдыхал на диване — именно тогда Тони вручил ему подарок: прототип новейшего Старкпада, дополненного разными инженерными решениями, теоретически помогающими в работе в лаборатории. У Питера было чувство, что не все наработки войдут в финальную версию устройства, когда оно поступит на рынок. В груди всё сжалось, когда он провёл пальцами по прозрачному экрану. 

— Тебе нравится? 

Питер уловил нотку нервозности в голосе Тони и поднял на него взгляд. Практически для всех сейчас Старк воплощал бы само спокойствие, но Питер подметил лёгкую складку между бровей и то, как Тони сжал челюсти. 

— Идеальный подарок. 

Тони заметно расслабился: бесконечно малые изменения, но Питер видел их. И в груди всё сжалось от осознания, насколько Тони не всё равно. 

Старк откашлялся, отряхнул колени от невидимой грязи. 

— Знаю, что этот день рождения не стал для тебя идеальным, мелкий… 

— Нет! Он был классным! — быстро перебил Питер. — Правда, Тони. Я бы ни минуты не изменил. 

Тони вновь взглянул на него. Он, казалось, что-то хотел сказать. Глаза светились нежностью, лаской и чем-то ещё, что всегда присутствовало во взгляде… 

Тони отвёл взор и фыркнул. 

— Что ж. С днём рождения, приятель. Что хочешь посмотреть? 

Пока они выбирали фильмы, Питер сел к Тони максимально близко. Он держал Старкпад на коленях, поглаживая грани пальцами, греясь от мысли, что Тони тоже держал его, именно этот конкретный планшет, придумывая и монтируя внутрь дополнительные функции специально для Питера. Коды, написанные им, часы, проведённые в размышлениях и переосмыслениях, и всё затем, чтобы Питеру понравилось. 

Он склонился к Старку, положил голову ему на плечо. Тони молча обнял его за плечи. Похоже, с тех пор, как они стали спать под одним одеялом, между ними исчезли барьеры — в плане физической близости. Тони ещё ни разу не оттолкнул Питера, когда тот хотел прикосновений, и он надеялся, что так и останется. 

Пока Тони смотрел кино, Питер в основном наблюдал за ним периферийным зрением. Он вдыхал его мускусный, сильный запах, разглядывал узор кожи на шее и в том месте, где начинала расти щетина. Было так приятно находиться рядом с ним, сосредотачивать внимание лишь на нём, прижиматься к нему. Питеру хотелось бы прикоснуться к его подбородку и очертить пальцами изгиб полных губ. Он хотел попробовать на вкус его кожу — горячую, солоноватую… Господи, интересно, каков на вкус рот Тони? 

Питер зажмурился, горячий стыд разлился в груди, смачивая острое желание внизу живота. Он не должен был так думать о Тони — не тогда, когда тот прямо здесь, рядом и просто пытался вести себя как хороший… друг? Наставник? Пытался устроить для Питера хороший день рождения. Бескорыстно. 

В отличие от Питера. Он прекрасно понимал, что давил на Тони, что тот никогда не хотел, чтобы всё пришло к подобному исходу; «подобному» — это когда ты _никому никогда не должен говорить о том_, что между вами происходит, или вздрагивать, когда полковник Роудс входит в комнату, или когда на лице Тони появляется настороженность. Сомнения. Страх. 

Тони слишком многое ему дал даже вопреки принципам и здравому смыслу, как подозревал Питер. А Паркеру всё было мало. Очень эгоистично. 

Как и его поведение с Мэй и Недом. Иногда он думал, что где-то глубоко внутри — под костюмом, под всеми инстаграмными и ютуберскими влогами блогеров, восхваляющих каждый подвиг Человека-паука, — может быть, он не такой уж и хороший человек. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Низкий голос прямо в ухо вывел Питера из задумчивости. Тони смотрел на него и встревоженно хмурился. 

— Д-да, нормально, — неубедительно промямлил он. 

— Ты сегодня что-то тихий. 

— Всё в порядке, — пожал он плечами. Потом добавил, увидев недоверие во взгляде Тони: — Устал, наверное. 

Старк кивнул, хотя между бровями по-прежнему осталась эта тревожная морщинка. 

— В кровать? 

Питер кивнул — он всё равно не смотрел фильм. 

Было не так уж поздно, поэтому он думал, что Тони отошлёт его спать, а потом пойдёт в лабораторию, однако тот направился в их — Тони — комнату вместе с Питером. И сей факт Питера устроил больше положенного. 

Паркер не удивился, когда Тони лёг с ним под одно одеяло. Не удивился, когда обнял его поперёк груди и позволил придвинуться ближе. И даже когда, несмотря на все усилия заснуть, Питер почувствовал, как тело определённо отреагировало на близость и эти прикосновения. Он пытался игнорировать возбуждение, и это успешно удавалось каждый раз на протяжении нескольких месяцев, кроме той первой ночи, когда он, ошеломлённый новым опытом, ускользнул в ванную, чтобы облегчить своё состояние. 

Однако в мозгу вспыхивали видения шеи Тони, его подбородка, губ, тёмных ресниц, тёплого запаха… 

Питер неловко заёрзал, пытаясь успокоиться. Он мог игнорировать это состояние — _господи, прошу, только не сейчас…_

И почти подпрыгнул, когда Тони заговорил. 

— Не хочешь воспользоваться ванной? — пробормотал Старк хриплым со сна голосом. 

Питер замер. Очевидно, его возня оказалась более очевидной, чем он думал. Жаром вспыхнули щёки. 

— Эм. Не хотел тебя разбудить. 

— Не спал. 

О. Ох, блять. Питер мог поклясться, что Тони спал. Его дыхание было таким ровным, как и пульс. 

— Эм… — Паркер нервно облизал губы. — Всё нормально. — И сжал бёдра, заставляя себя медленно расслабиться. 

Тони убрал руку, и Питер так расстроился, что не сразу уловил, что сказал Старк: 

— Ты уверен? 

Питер моргнул, пытаясь прояснить голову. Теперь голос Тони звучал более насторожённо, и он, казалось, осторожно подбирал слова, вкладывая в них какой-то намёк. Питер нахмурился, а потом понимание пронзило его словно стрела. 

Тони знал, что у него встал, и спрашивал, не нужно ли Питеру отлучиться подрочить. Нет, даже не спрашивал… а давал на это разрешение. 

Сердце Питера заколотилось о грудную клетку, тело затопило унижением, а ещё, что необъяснимо, жаром — это было даже приятно. Тони знал. Знал. Если Питер откажется и останется в кровати, тогда Тони будет знать, что он лежал рядом возбуждённый. Но если Питер пойдёт в ванную, Тони всё равно будет знать, зачем он туда отправился. 

К паху Питера прилило ещё больше крови, ему даже больно стало. Сердце, казалось, билось уже где-то в горле. Тони всё ждал от него ответа. 

— Я… — Питер задохнулся. Зажмурился, пытаясь вдохнуть. 

Тогда Тони вновь заговорил мягким, но твёрдым голосом:

— Иди в ванную, Пит. 

_Блять._

Тони велел ему пойти отдрочить. 

Питер судорожно выдохнул. Он радовался, что сейчас темно и Тони не видел стоявших в глазах слёз. Питер медленно поднялся с кровати и, спотыкаясь, пошёл в ванную. 

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, рука тут же оказалась в штанах. Он обессиленно осел на бортик ванной. 

Тони знал. Знал, что прямо сейчас Питер себя трогал, думая о нём. И он… не против? Даже хотя бы не зол? 

_Иди в ванную, Пит._

Бля, Тони… его кожа, щетина, губы, запах, жар, голос… _Иди в ванную, Пит._ Питер хотел, желал всего этого, хотел почувствовать на себе большие грубые ладони Тони, хотел, чтобы он потрогал его прямо вот _тут_, и да, именно _так_… 

С едва сдерживаемым вскриком Питер задрожал от наслаждения и затопившего его облегчения; потянулся к салфеткам. 

Ему понадобилось время прийти в себя и отдышаться, потом он выбросил салфетки и вымыл руки. Чтобы Тони понял, что всё кончено, подумал он рассеянно. Он никак не мог найти в себе силы даже для того, чтобы сконфузиться от столь быстрой разрядки. 

Питер взглянул на себя в зеркало. Увидел своё отражение в режущем глаза свете ванной комнаты, и его вдруг только сейчас затопил стыд. 

Он был противен Тони? Противно то, что он только что сделал? Да, скорее всего. Ведь Питер просто неопытный ребёнок. Самоотверженный девственник. Влюблённый старшеклассник с невозможными жалкими фантазиями. О Тони, _Тони ёбаном Старке_ — миллиардере, гении, звезде со списком сексуальных побед в «Плейбое» (ну или «Пентхаусе», что кажется более правдивым). Тони спал с моделями, с кинозвёздами, с любым, кого когда-либо хотел. Тони никогда не желал никого даже отдалённо похожего на Питера. Подростка с прыщами. Парня. 

Если уж на то пошло, и сам Питер никогда не желал кого-либо похожего на Тони. И мужчин вообще. Для него это было слишком ново — то, что нечто такое простое, _мужественное_, как щетина, может вызвать подобный трепет, а мысль, что она коснётся его щёк, легко царапнет бёдра… 

Питер вздохнул поглубже. Ему сейчас только повторно возбуждаться не хватало. 

Он много думал об этом в последнее время с той ночи, когда понял, что именно испытывал к Тони. И понял, что его возбуждала не просто щетина, а одна конкретная. Не большие сильные руки — а руки Тони. Питер точно знал, потому что попытался смотреть гей-порно. А ещё он исподтишка разглядывал других парней, мужчин, ожидая этого трепета желания внутри… но ничего. Такая реакция была лишь на Тони. 

На Тони, который ждал его возвращения в спальне. Интересно, почему он позволил ему это сделать. Почему Питеру разрешалось до сих пор быть так близко даже после той попытки поцелуя. И после того, как он прямо сейчас подрочил на Тони, думая о нём, всего в паре метрах, разделённый лишь дверью ванной. 

Питер ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и вышел в комнату, вернувшись в постель. Тони лежал в той же позе, будто ничего необычного и не произошло. Питер неосознанно задержал дыхание и лежал так, пока Тони не заговорил:

— Ну как, получше? 

Вопрос был нейтральным, без какого-либо намёка — лишь доля лёгкого беспокойства сквозила в словах, будто Питер внезапно заболел, а не возбудился. Питер кивнул. 

— Да, — судорожно выдохнул он. 

— Хорошо. 

«Хорошо»? Что это вообще должно было значить? Питеру вдруг захотелось кричать. Или плакать. Он просто хотел понять, что творилось в голове у Тони. 

Старк потянулся к нему, провёл по волосам ладонью. У Питера перехватило дыхание. 

Тони убрал руку. 

— Спокойной ночи, Пит. 

Питер списал это на сонливость, или посторгазмическую дымку, или, быть может, просто прилив эмоций, испытываемых к Тони: благодарность за то, что тот позволял ему быть в своей жизни, отчаянное желание быть с ним рядом и страх, что не сможет, просто потому что недостаточно хорош; а если точнее — чистую, простую любовь. Желание. Даже не сексуальное, а просто желание быть ближе, и, возможно, именно это заставило Питера придвинуться к Тони вплотную, обнять его за талию и положить голову на грудь. 

Тони замер, единственное движение — биение его сердца, такое громкое, в ухо Питера. Он ждал, что Старк его оттолкнёт. 

А вместо этого он зарылся пальцами в его волосы и принялся нежно поглаживать. 

— Засыпай, Питер, — прошептал Старк. 

Паркер закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь твёрдостью тела Тони под головой — крепкой, живой подушкой; тем, как поднималась и опускалась его грудь при дыхании, и медленными непрерывными поглаживаниями пальцев Тони в волосах. И он не помнил последний раз до этого момента, когда чувствовал себя таким целым. 

Когда он уже начал засыпать, в голове вспыхнула мысль — она приходила уже не раз, но он никогда не додумывал её, она размывалась, будто он подслеповат, а теперь словно окулист надел ему на нос очки. Сейчас впервые за всё время она стала ясной, резкой, отпечаталась в мозгу Питера, прежде чем он провалился в сон. 

Эти отношения слишком далеки от нормальных.

***

Возвращаясь в воскресенье в Квинс, Питер опасался многого, но никак не ожидал увидеть Неда, ждущего его в гостиной. Но вот он, его друг — сидел на диване с робким, полным надежды выражением лица и конвертом в руках. 

Сердце Питера упало куда-то в живот. 

Мэй с улыбкой поприветствовала его, сразу забрав рюкзак (он перевёз много вещей на Базу, поэтому не таскал туда-сюда чемоданы), и, усадив на диван, ушла в спальню. 

Нед выглядел смущённо, и в один странный момент Питер вдруг задался вопросом, неужели он переместился в параллельную реальность (а это не было бы самым странным событием в его жизни), где Нед — плохой друг, который должен извиняться за свои действия, а не наоборот. 

И это ощущение лишь усилилось, когда друг открыл рот. 

— Эй, чувак. Я, э… должен извиниться. 

Питер просто молча смотрел на него. Видимо, Неду его взгляд показался строгим, а не недоумевающим, потому что его лицо окрасилось отчаянием и он выпалил: 

— Прости, что не поздравил тебя с днём рождения. Я вовсе не пытался, типа, отморозиться, чувак. Или игнорить тебя. Типа, знаешь, как бывает у друзей, когда они просто вдруг раз — и перестают переписываться и вообще общаться, и ты думаешь, что, может быть, они поругались, но нет, они просто перестали друг другу писать, потому что один из них разозлился на другого из-за какой-нибудь глупости, а другой, может, и не знает об этом вовсе, а теперь они просто не общаются, но не могут просто взять и начать переписываться снова… 

— Ладно, чувак, остынь, — перебил Питер. Иногда Неда нужно было вовремя остановить. 

Друг глубоко вздохнул, похоже, даже этого не осознавая, и продолжил: 

— Так вот что я хочу сказать: не хочу, чтобы это случилось с нами, Питер. Я знаю, что вёл себя как мудак, но, блин, все эти мстительские штучки важны для тебя, и очевидно, что сейчас ты уделяешь этому приоритетное внимание, вместо того чтоб проводить какую-то глупую вечеринку в честь дня рождения, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не злюсь, и я правда хотел написать, поздравить, но каждый раз, как брал в руки телефон, получалось что-то пассивно-агрессивное, понимаешь? Поэтому я решил, что лучше скажу тебе всё в лицо… 

— Воу-воу, Нед. Всё нормально, чувак, всё в порядке. 

— Прости, — выпалил Нед, будто ему нужно было втиснуть в речь последнее извинение, прежде чем Питер окончательно его заткнёт. 

— Ладно. — Питер моргнул, к горлу подкатил желчный комок. — Э, Нед, — начал он, собравшись с духом. — Тебе не нужно извиняться, правда. Я… Это я вёл себя как урод… 

— Нет, чувак, у тебя вообще стресс! Да ладно, уж я-то вижу. Я тебя знаю, Питер. С тех пор, как тебя приняли в команду Мстителей, ты охренеть как напряжён, хотя я до сих пор не верю, что говорю это, потому что это так охуенно клёво, что мой лучший друг настоящий живой Мститель, но суть в том, что я даже представить не в состоянии, под каким давлением ты находишься и каково это — быть ответственным за защиту целого грёбаного мира. Планировать контратаки для очередного захвата Земли инопланетянами… — Питер напрягся. — Или что там ещё? И я не обращал на все эти факторы никакого внимания, но хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что я всегда рядом, чувак. Хорошо? 

Питер заглянул в большие искренние глаза Неда, полные добрых намерений, беспокойства. Он так страстно желал прощения и утешения. Потому что был уверен, что это его вина, и ему даже в голову не пришло, что из них двоих именно Питер был херовым другом. 

_«Ты не понимаешь_, — хотелось сказать ему. — _Дело не в тебе, а во мне»_. Может, если б он был хорошим человеком, он бы так и сказал. Выложил бы всё Неду, снял бремя ответственности с его плеч. Если б он был хорошим, то Нед не винил бы себя вообще. 

Но Питер сегодня так измотался. У него просто не было сил убеждать Неда, что не он здесь ведёт себя равнодушно. У него не было желания рассказывать о том, что на самом деле Мстителям он на Базе каждые выходные не нужен, что мир не находится постоянно на волоске от гибели. Он не мог сказать другу прямо в лицо, что просто захотел уйти подальше от дома, предпочёл провести время с мужчиной втрое старше себя, нежели с лучшим другом, потому что это единственный способ почувствовать себя настоящим и в своём уме. Питер не мог сказать ему и того, что в прошлом году летал на грёбаную другую планету, где, блять, _умер_ на руках у этого мужчины… 

У него жутко разболелась голова. Вздохнув, он провёл пятернёй по волосам. 

— Всё в порядке, Нед. Я тебя прощаю.

Эти слова обдали кислотой язык. Но нужный эффект произвели, ведь Нед испытал явное облегчение. 

Что заставило Питера почувствовать себя совершенно больным. 

В груди заныло. Он хотел бы рассказать Неду столь о многом, поделиться всем, как раньше, когда они были младше. Но друг уже оживлённо болтал о чём-то смешном, что сказала ЭмДжей на тренировке по декатлону (которую Питер пропустил), а Паркер не смел прервать это незамутнённое счастье. Если для Неда всё было настолько просто решаемо, то Питер не собирался возражать. Очевидно, какая бы кошка между ними ни пробегала раньше, Нед уже обо всём забыл. Потому что это естественно, ведь Нед его брат и никакое недоразумение никогда не могло надолго их разлучить. У друга просто не было причин относиться ко всему этому как-то иначе. 

Однако Питер понимал, что дело не в каком-то простом недоразумении. Что-то внутри изменилось, и это его пугало. Он опасался мысли, что именно эти изменения приведут к концу их с Недом отношений, что всё произойдёт по вине Питера. 

Нед протянул ему конверт. Вот он, его подарок на день рождения: билеты на концерт Fleet Foxes в конце учебного года. Питер улыбнулся и поблагодарил друга. Нед, казалось, искренне разволновался, и Питер попытался отзеркалить его энтузиазм. В памяти всплыло, как они на пару сходили с ума по их песням, слушали их, поделившись наушниками в столовой или автобусе. А теперь Питер даже не помнил, включал ли их песни за последний год хоть раз. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще в последнее время не думал о музыке. 

Нед с надеждой предложил посмотреть кино. На это Питеру не хватило запала изобразить энтузиазм, потому что он безумно устал. Придумав на ходу оправдание, что выходные были трудными, а у него ещё осталось невыполненное домашнее задание, он спровадил Неда. Тот слишком понимающе закивал — «да, конечно, чувак», — что заставило Питера чувствовать себя ещё большим говном. Он знал, что друг расстроился и, что ещё хуже, при прощании попытался это скрыть. 

Но когда Нед всё-таки ушел, Питер почувствовал облегчение. Он направился в комнату, ведь ему правда нужно было закончить домашку, но в целом он просто хотел побыть один. 

Однако не прошло и минуты, как в дверь постучали. На пороге показалась Мэй, одарив его нежной улыбкой, и поинтересовалась, как всё прошло с Недом. Питер видел, что она осторожно выбирала слова, но пытался не обращать внимания. Он рассказал о билетах на концерт, а она, казалось, за него обрадовалась. 

А потом сказала: 

— Так на свой именинный ужин ты хотел бы… — И уточнила, хотел ли он сходить отведать тайской еды или на этот раз, может быть, индийской (тут недалеко открылся ресторанчик). Или вообще что-то новое, например суши или эфиопское меню? 

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Питер правда очень не хотел выходить никуда. Разговор с Недом его просто опустошил. И не то чтобы он не хотел проводить время с Мэй — он просто понимал, что ничего путного из него сегодня не выйдет, даже если они попытаются. Он не хотел, чтобы за ужином их разговор превратился в её монолог. 

И Питер вновь воспользовался предлогом с домашним заданием. 

— О, ну конечно, — улыбнулась Мэй, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. — Я должна была догадаться, что тебе не удастся многое сделать, пока ты будешь на севере штата. Мистер Старк тебе отдохнуть не даёт, да? — легко спросила она. 

Питер старательно контролировал невозмутимое выражение лица. 

— Да, не даёт. — Он воззрился на Мэй, пытаясь угадать, насколько ей больно. Она ещё улыбалась, но в глазах было слишком задумчивое выражение, что ему не нравилось. 

— Э, — начал Питер. — Может быть, позже на этой неделе? Прости, Мэй, мне правда хотелось бы… 

— Нет-нет, не глупи — работа превыше всего, — уверила она, улыбаясь шире, и подошла к столу, за которым он сидел. Она погладила Питера по голове, убрала со лба чёлку и поцеловала в лоб. — Мой мальчик. Мститель, защитник Квинса, плюс ко всему ещё и отличник. 

В животе Питера чувство вины лишь раздулось. 

— Ты уверена? То есть вчера нам не удалось никуда сходить… — начал он, но Мэй вновь его перебила:

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, перестань обо мне беспокоиться. — Она легко потискала его нос, что Питер стерпел с притворным смирением. — Твой дядя мне устроил бы взбучку, если б узнал, что я пытаюсь уговорить тебя не делать домашнее задание. Так что берись за дело. Скажешь, когда проголодаешься — я что-нибудь приготовлю. 

На этом она покинула комнату, оставив Питера в покое. 

Через пару часов Паркер захотел поесть. Он отважился выйти из комнаты и услышал, что на кухне тётя мыла посуду. 

Он направился туда и уже хотел было сказать, что голоден, когда заметил, как дрожали её плечи. Он наблюдал, как Мэй ополоснула и поставила в сушку кастрюлю нервными резкими движениями. Она прижала руку к груди, когда с губ сорвался тихий всхлип. 

Внутри всё смялось, словно алюминиевая банка. Питер не мог пошевелиться — лишь смотрел, как Мэй опустила голову ниже, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он заставил себя приблизиться к ней. 

— Мэй? — позвал он, но имя застряло в горле и наружу вышел еле слышный хрип, заглушаемый шумом воды. Он вздохнул поглубже и вновь попытался: — Мэй?

В этот раз тётя вздрогнула, поспешно вытерла глаза и обернулась через плечо с водянистой улыбкой. 

— Питер, милый, не слышала, как ты вошёл. — Она быстро вернулась к мытью посуды и прокашлялась. — Мою тут что накопилось, — добавила она. 

Питер подошёл ещё ближе и легко коснулся плеча. Она удивлённо оглянулась. 

Паркер понимал, что Мэй всё ещё сдерживала слёзы. Он нечасто видел тётю плачущей, но когда она начинала всхлипывать, остановить её было тяжело. Почему он, блять, такой эгоист? Он должен был предположить, какое большое значение для Мэй имел этот ужин, особенно после того, как она пропустила его день рождения. Нет, он это предполагал, но опять-таки поставил свои желания на первое место. 

Она завернула кран. 

— Есть хочешь? — Мэй правда старалась. 

Питер виновато переминался с ноги на ногу. 

— Ам. Всё нормально, мы можем поужинать вне дома, Мэй. — Всё что угодно, лишь бы она чувствовала себя нормально. 

Мэй резко выдохнула, глядя ему на переносицу. 

— Ох, дорогой, это не… Я не об этом распереживалась. 

Питер нахмурился. 

— Не об этом? То есть я просто немного устал, но сейчас уже закончил со всеми делами и правда думаю, что можно куда-нибудь сходить и… 

— Питер, не беспокойся об этом, — твёрдо сказала она, провела пальцами по щеке, стирая влагу. — Прости за это. Это… не твоя вина, — закончила она с натянутой улыбкой. 

Питер сомневался, что Мэй говорила правду. 

— Тогда что? 

Тетя всё ещё смотрела на него влажными глазами. Ноздри раздувались, впрочем, как и всегда, когда она плакала. 

— Я… — Она замолчала и прикусила губу. Прижала руку ко рту, сморщилась. Отвела взгляд. — Ох, Питер, я просто… — тихо сказала она, опуская руку, вновь на него посмотрела с печатью печали на лице. Питер просто задохнулся от ужаса. 

— Я за тебя переживаю, вот и всё, — прошептала она. 

— Что? — прохрипел он. Горло сжалось. 

Он знал, что Мэй беспокоилась, ведь с тех пор, как узнала о Человеке-пауке, только и делала, что боялась за него. Или даже с тех пор, как умер Бен. Но Питер совершенно уверен, что тётя обычно не плакала о нём во время мытья посуды. От одной лишь мысли всё внутри переворачивалось. 

Тётя поджала губы, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча, явно пытаясь держать себя в руках. Она сжала мокрые от посуды ладони в кулаки и слегка покачала головой, будто не согласилась с самой собой. 

— Я. Эм… — Мэй посмотрела на него и сглотнула. — Просто ты теперь такой занятой. Со всеми этими Мстителями и так далее, и мне казалось… — Губы задрожали, она глубоко вздохнула. — Что мы сможем это пережить, что ты уезжаешь только на выходные, но у тебя ведь осталась и своя жизнь… — Голос дал петуха — так бывало, когда тётя начинала паниковать. Питер изо всех сил сжал кулаки, врезаясь ногтями в ладони. — Но, Питер, складывается впечатление, что даже когда ты тут, то на самом деле витаешь где-то _далеко_, и даже по будням ты ходишь в гости к этому человеку…

— У «этого человека» есть имя, — вставил Питер с неожиданным запалом. Как бы он сейчас ни переживал за тётю, он не позволит ей переложить всю вину на Тони. Он уже смертельно устал от того, что Старк постоянно брал на себя вину за действия Питера, а ведь не принимал никаких решений за него. 

Мэй устало выдохнула. 

— Да, ну, он чаще видит тебя, чем я в последнее время… Я не жалуюсь — понимаю, что ты в таком возрасте, когда не хочешь постоянно проводить время с тётей… 

— Мэй, это неправда… 

— Но даже с Недом, Питер. Недом. Твоим лучшим другом. Ты осознаёшь, насколько это его расстраивает? Я с ним поговорила до твоего прихода… 

_Я и так прекрасно это понимаю._

— И складывается ощущение, что ты не хочешь его видеть! 

— Это неправда, — вновь попытался Питер — ещё более слабым голосом. 

Мэй вздохнула, и он понял, что она уже на пределе. Слёзы скопились, и теперь глаза сверкали за стёклами очков. 

— Тогда где правда, Питер? Прошу, объясни, какова она, потому что я пытаюсь… — Она вновь резко замолчала, сжала кулаки и закрыла глаза. Глубоко вздохнула несколько раз и медленно выдохнула. — Я стараюсь понять, что с тобой происходит, Питер, но… ничего не выходит. 

Она заглянула ему в глаза — умоляюще, пытливо. Питер лишь пялился в ответ. Он не мог ей ничего объяснить. И был совершенно опустошён. 

— Я… — Но ему нечего было сказать. — Я просто… устал. 

Мэй прикусила губу, посмотрела в пол и кивнула. Лицо сморщилось, она прикрыла его руками. Нашарив стул, тяжело на него села, склонив голову. 

Питеру захотелось разреветься от её вида, но он не мог. Он чувствовал в горле комок, но слёзы никак не приходили. 

Мэй сделала пару глубоких вдохов — такие делают люди, чтобы справиться с тревогой или мучительной болью. Опустила руки на стол, растопырив пальцы на деревянной поверхности, и будто собралась с духом. Потом сглотнула. 

— Устал. Ты постоянно устал, с тех пор как я разрешила тебе вступить в Мстители. 

Питеру не понравилось, как тётя это сформулировала, будто была решающим звеном. 

— Я думала… думала, что смогу защитить тебя, — продолжила Мэй хрипло. — Соглашениями, компромиссами… — Ещё один глубокий вздох. — Но должна была догадаться, что стоило подписать документ — и я уже не смогу тебя защитить. — Она покачала головой. — Иногда мне кажется… — Голос сорвался, Мэй прерывисто задышала. — Ес… если бы Бен был ещё жив, он бы н-не стал подписывать… — Влхлип заклокотал у неё в горле, и наконец Мэй сорвалась и расплакалась всерьёз. 

У Питера внутри всё порвалось в клочья, будто в кишки железо раскаленное воткнули. Он сейчас точно блеванёт. Осторожно сев рядом с тётей, он задумался, как всё исправить. 

— Мэй, прошу… — прохрипел он, даже не понимая, о чём просил. И что должен сказать. Питер отчаянно желал найти нужные слова. 

До того, как он придумал, что сказать, Мэй глубоко вздохнула и вытерла щёки. 

— Прости, Питер, прости меня. Прости. — Она уже икала. Но Питеру от её извинений становилось лишь хуже. 

Мэй шмыгнула носом и сняла очки, вытерла глаза. 

— Агрх, я… Прости, Питер, это просто… Не так я хотела поговорить на эту тему. 

— Всё нормально, — тихо сказал Питер, потому что это единственное, что он смог придумать. Пусть всё и было далеко не нормально, и вина лежала лишь на нём. 

Мэй собралась, и то, как быстро она надела маску самоконтроля, Питера буквально ударило под дых. Это напомнило ему, сколько боли пережила Мэй — и должна была скрывать — в жизни. Он никогда не хотел быть источником этой боли. 

— Э, Мария Хилл сказала, — осторожно начала она, — что там есть психолог. Специалист, с кем ты можешь поговорить? — Тётя смотрела в столешницу. 

Питер растерянно моргнул. 

— Постой, Сэм? Мой боевой инструктор? — Он смутно припомнил, что слышал о чём-то подобном. 

Мэй кивнула. 

— Сэм Уилсон, он самый. Ты… ты с ним поговоришь, Питер? Ради меня? — Она наконец посмотрела на него, ресницы слиплись от слёз. — Я понимаю, что есть вещи, о которых… со мной ты поговорить не можешь. И это ничего, Питер, — она будто бы убеждала саму себя. — Тебе необязательно всем со мной делиться. Но прошу: пообещай, что поговоришь с Сэмом. 

Питер кивнул. В это мгновение он готов был согласиться на что угодно. Наконец он вспомнил, как говорить. 

— Обещаю, Мэй. 

Она потянулась к нему и сжала руку, грустно, тускло улыбнувшись. Большим пальцем погладила тыльную сторону ладони, подняла руку к губам и поцеловала. 

— Спасибо. Мой сладкий мальчик. 

Питер отвёл взгляд.

***

Позже в тот же день Питер всё ещё обдумывал тётины слова, лёжа в кровати, натянув маску на голову, чтобы вокруг стало темнее, спокойнее и вообще окружающего мира немного меньше. 

В детстве он точно так же натягивал на голову одеяло, притворяясь, что мир по ту сторону не существовал. Паркер немногое помнил о родителях, подробностях их гибели или даже своих первых днях с Мэй и Беном, но вот что запомнил отчётливо: запах ополаскивателя Мэй, свет, проникающий сквозь простынь с изображением Капитана Америки, собственное влажное дыхание, оставляющее пятно на ткани. 

Маска проворачивала тот же трюк: помогала Питеру представить, что он всё ещё маленький. 

— Добрый вечер, Питер, — вдруг сказала ему на ухо Карен — её обычно бодрый голос был сегодня приглушённым. А может, он себе что-то навоображал. 

— Привет, Карен, — вздохнул он. 

— У тебя, похоже, эмоциональное потрясение, — мягко сказала она. — Чем я могу помочь? 

— Не знаю, сможешь ли в принципе, — вздохнул он. 

Пауза.

— Хочешь поделится тем, что тебя беспокоит? 

— Я просто… — Питер вновь вздохнул. — У меня такое чувство, что в последнее время я много напортачил и сделал близким больно… Но, эм, по какой-то неведомой причине они решили передо мной дружно начать извиняться, а не наоборот, и продолжают твердить, что я хороший или милый и так далее, а я просто… Они делают лишь хуже своими словами, понимаешь? — Питер моргнул, выдохнул, почувствовав облегчение, когда сказал это; ему всегда было просто говорить с Карен, потому что она не осуждала и не начинала относиться иначе. 

Или потому, что он ничем не мог её обидеть. 

— Ты говорил им о своих чувствах? 

— Нет, я… — Питер застонал. — Не могу. Они не послушают. 

— А как насчёт мистера Старка? — осторожно предложила Карен. — С ним ты можешь поговорить? 

— Его здесь нет. Я ведь не могу просто набрать ему посреди ночи и… То есть он, наверное, ещё не спит, но мы ведь только утром виделись… 

— Ты всегда можешь позвонить мистеру Старку, Питер. 

Паркер с подозрением прищурился. 

— Он тебя запрограммировал так сказать? 

— В определённом смысле мистер Старк запрограммировал все мои реплики. Но я также способна к обучению и самосовершенствованию, поэтому правильнее было бы сказать, что мистер Старк запрограммировал меня на то, чтобы сказать это, когда и если я сочту необходимым и уместным… 

— Ладно-ладно, я не хотел обидеть твоё чувство… эм, свободоволия или как? Ох, прости, я имел в виду… Не хочу показаться пофигистом — просто не уверен, как ты это называешь… 

— Всё в порядке, Питер. Я не обижена. По правде говоря, ты не сможешь меня обидеть ничем. 

— Точно. Точно. — В груди Питера всё сжалось. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я набрала мистера Старка для тебя? 

— Э… — Питер мысленно вернулся во вчера. Как ему было тепло в постели рядом с Тони.

_Иди в ванную, Пит._

Паркер вспыхнул. 

— Ты разволновался, Питер?

— Ч-что? 

— Я заметила внезапный всплеск сердечного ритма. 

— О-ох! Нет, всё в порядке, Карен. Не обращай внимания.

— Хорошо. 

Питер колебался. Не будет ли возражать Тони, если он ему позвонит? Он мысленно вернулся к тому моменту, когда вчера устроился головой на его груди, а тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Если закрыть глаза, можно вообразить, что они ещё там, что Тони всё ещё поглаживал его голову, что его тепло и запах всё ещё окружали Питера…

— Да, позвони Тони, Карен, — пробормотал он до того, как успел передумать. Питер просто хотел услышать его голос. 

На самом деле он даже взбодрил бы его. 

_— Карапуз? Всё в порядке?_

Тщательно скрытая паника. Питер слышал её даже на расстоянии. Бля. И что он теперь должен сказать? Какое оправдание придумать? 

— Э. Да, всё нормально. Прости, прости, я не должен был тебя беспокоить… 

_— Эй, не-не, завязывай. Выкладывай._

— Эм. 

_— Давай, говори._

— Слушай, это не так уж важно, поговорим… э, когда там, во вторник? Или мы договаривались на среду? 

_— Питер._

Он вздохнул. Пожевал губу. 

— Просто… — пробормотал он. 

Тони молчал и ждал. Питер почувствовал, как в груди росла благодарность. Старк всегда понимал, что ему необходимо, даже если это просто молчание. 

— Не очень-то хорошо мой день рождения закончился. 

_— Хм. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не имеешь в виду, что оказался вдруг в Хуево-Кукуево на заднем сиденье чужого «Феррари», с одеждой наизнанку, пропавшими кредитками, но с пятьюстами долларами, засунутыми за резинку трусов._ — В голосе Тони была лишь тень веселья. 

Питер выдавил смешок. 

— Нет, конечно нет… Постой-ка, а с тобой такое происходило? 

_— Расскажу как-нибудь потом, Паркер. А сейчас твоя очередь поведать печальную историю. Ну или нет. Как хочешь._

Питер уже и думать забыл, что собирался как-то оправдать ночной звонок. 

— На самом деле особо-то рассказывать не о чем. Просто попытался утешить плачущую тётю, и мне не удалось. Придало этому дню депрессивный оттенок, понимаешь? — уныло закончил он. 

Пауза. 

_— Мне жаль, Питер._

В груди затянулся тугой узел. 

— Только не ты, — пробормотал он. 

_— Что?_

Питер разочарованно застонал. Однако сейчас злился не на Тони, а на себя. 

— Просто все вдруг начали извиняться передо мной, а я даже не понял из-за чего. То есть ведь это я должен был просить у них прощения… 

_— Мелкий, но ведь тебе не за что извиняться…_

— Ты не понимаешь! — Питер почувствовал, как слёзы защипали глаза, и ненавидел себя за это. Какое счастье, что они не разговаривали по видеосвязи. 

_— Постарайся объяснить,_ — спокойно сказал Тони. 

Питер резко выдохнул. 

— Ну, для начала: Нед пришёл извиняться, будто это не я отгораживался от него и придумывал отговорки, чтобы не тусоваться вместе… Он даже купил билеты на Fleet Foxes! Ты представляешь, сколько они стоят? И я точно знаю, что он покупал на свои деньги… Наверное, копил с Рождества. Всё это время он планировал этот замечательный подарок и всё ради меня, а я был совершеннейшим мудаком! А потом Мэй… — Питер сглотнул ком в горле. — Мэй думает, что я её игнорирую, потому что так оно и есть, и всё из-за того, что не могу видеть её расстроенной, а в последнее время она постоянно расстроена. Я точно знаю, пусть она и пытается это скрыть. И то, что я её избегаю, печалит её ещё сильнее, поэтому…

Дыхание участилось, щёки зажглись румянцем, сердце заколотилось, когда Питер принялся выкладывать всё, что так упорно старался спрятать. Он изо всех сил пытался говорить ровно. 

— И ты… теперь ты сожалеешь, но это ведь не твоя вина, вообще ничто из всего происходящего не твоя вина, пусть Мэй думает иначе, но ты тут ни при чём, понимаешь, и я сам решил проводить с тобой больше времени, но, возможно, ты даже не… Бля, то есть… А теперь я звоню тебе посреди ночи и… 

_— Эй, эй!_

Питер не сразу понял, что Тони пытался вклиниться в его пламенную речь. Он уже чувствовал, как заструились из уголков глаз слёзы, впитываясь в маску, прежде чем достичь ушей. 

_— Питер._

Тёплый голос Тони помогал прийти в себя. Паркер медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

_— Пит, ты как, ничего?_

Питер молчал какое-то время, не доверяя собственному голосу, потом согласно промычал. 

_— Хорошо,_ — Тони глубоко вдохнул. — _Послушай, Пит, я чувствую, что должен тебе кое-что сказать… то, что уже давным-давно сказать было надо._

Питер замер. Ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало. И последнее, чего ему хотелось — заставлять Тони брать ответственность за своё состояние, он не должен был позволять эмоциям взять над собой верх. 

_— Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя — никогда, слышишь? — так, будто подвёл меня. Договорились?_

Из горла Питера вырвалось удивлённое мычание. 

— Что? 

_— О’кей, попытаюсь объяснить,_ — Тони вновь вздохнул. — _Не секрет, что у меня были, э, сложные отношения с отцом. И знаешь, когда я встретил тебя… Я, эм, подумал, что если смогу быть лучшим отцом для тебя, чем он был для меня…_

Питер нахмурился. Отцом для него? Питер никогда не хотел, чтобы Тони так себя позиционировал, но прежде, чем он успел возразить, Старк продолжил: 

_— Но это было глупо, понимаешь? Теперь я это осознал, то есть что я не твой отец, Питер, и, и… Когда я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты был лучше меня… Я не имел права так говорить. Это моё бремя, и перекладывать его на твои плечи я не имел права. И прости меня за это._

Питер разочарованно выдохнул, пытаясь переварить весь этот словесный поток. Хорошо, что Тони больше не воспринимал его как своего сына, но значило ли это, что он в нём разочаровался? Возможно, он просто не оправдал ожиданий Тони? 

Однако Старк, похоже, был в настроении поболтать, потому что продолжил: 

_— Я проецировал свои отношения с отцом на нас с тобой, понимаешь? Даже не понимал, что веду себя точно как отец, возможно, лишь с небольшими отличиями… Вся эта херня про «у тебя в руках ключ от будущего» и так далее, то есть я хочу сказать, что подобное никому нельзя просто брать и кидать в лицо, особенно кому-то, кого ты только недавно нашёл на Ютубе и подарил крутой дорогой суперкостюм… Будто ты мне что-то стал должен после этого, а ведь это я пришёл просить о помощи…_

— Тони… 

_— Я просто… Я не должен был предполагать, что могу стать для тебя некой родительской фигурой, предъявлять какие-то требования, не должен был предполагать, что ты в этом нуждаешься или хочешь подобного…_

— Тони. 

Наконец Старк замолчал. Питер так хотел его сейчас увидеть, хоть и понимал, что теперь, вероятно, рад Тони, что они не говорили по видеосвязи. Интересно, он услышал бы что-то подобное, если б не решился позвонить, если б у Тони не было шанса сказать ему это не в лицо. 

Питер сочувственно сморщился и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Я не воспринимаю. Тебя как родительскую фигуру, — Питер замолчал, размышляя. Может, в какой-то момент он воспринимал Тони как отца, но те времена давно прошли. — По крайней мере, не сейчас. И это нормально. А вот что я хотел на самом деле… — _«То, что я действительно хочу_, — подумал он, — _я вслух не скажу, это уже слишком»_. — Так это быть… равным тебе. 

Он услышал, как выдохнул на том конце провода Тони. 

_— Ты неровня мне, Пит._

Паника поднялась к горлу. 

— Да, я знаю… 

_— Ты лучшее, что во мне есть._

Питер затаил дыхание. 

_— И я не имею в виду это в смысле «ты мой сын и должен нести бремя, которое слишком тяжело для меня», нет… Я хочу сказать, что ты лучше меня. И даже не напрягаешься при этом. Ты лучший герой, я таким никогда бы не стал и не стану, Питер. И лучший человек._

Питер ощутил, как вновь защипало глаза от слёз, моргнул, сдерживая их. Он понимал, что надо возразить, ждал, что вот-вот придёт чувство самоуничижения… однако Тони говорил _так искренне_. И если он правда в это верил, тогда, возможно… только лишь возможно, Питер тоже мог бы попытаться поверить. 

_— Ты веришь мне, Пит?_

Питер не сразу обрёл дар речи. 

— Что? 

_— Ты мне веришь?_

— Конечно, — прошептал он. 

_— Тогда поверь и в то, что я тебе скажу: ты справляешься хорошо. Ты молодец, Пит. И всё с тобой нормально._

Питер почувствовал, как эти слова омыли его, окутали, словно одеяло, и медленно выдохнул. 

_И всё с тобой нормально._

_Всё нормально, мелкий…_

Питер замер. 

Оранжевый свет. Жжёный металл. Твёрдая грудь Тони. _Всё нормально, мелкий…_ Каждая молекула его тела разрывалась на куски, отчаянно пытаясь воссоединиться снова… 

_— Питер? Пит? Ты тут?_

— Ты вспоминаешь Титан? 

Он спросил прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Сложилось впечатление, будто Питер не сам произнёс это, а кто-то другой. 

Мёртвая тишина, не слышно ни звука. 

А потом: 

_— Да._

— Я тоже, — сглотнул Питер. 

Какое-то время они просто слушали дыхание друг друга. 

— Он тебе снится? 

_— Да._

— Иногда мне кажется, что всё это было сном. 

Ответа не последовало. Но Питер не мог не продолжить. 

— То есть откуда мы знаем наверняка, что это не сон? Остальной мир считает, что ничего не происходило. Сумасшествие какое-то, да? Но порой я думаю, что это я совсем ку-ку, потому что помню то, чего другие не помнят. Ну, кроме тебя. 

Всё ещё тишина. Питер облизал губы. 

— То есть как это может быть нормальным — помнить то, что никто больше не помнит? Это определённо должно входить в определение безумия, да? Знаю, что Щ.И.Т. в курсе, что на самом деле происходило, но… никто в школе не в курсе. Нед не помнит. Даже Мэй не знает. 

Он расслышал, как Тони набрал в грудь воздуха, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал. Мгновение спустя он выдохнул. 

_— Не знаю, что сказать._ — И в голосе слышалась боль. 

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Ничего. Я просто хотел поделиться с тобой. 

Тони не говорил — просто молчаливо поддерживал. Питер чувствовал, что он рядом, будто можно всего лишь руку протянуть и коснуться. 

— Ты где? — Паркер и сам не понял, что побудило его задать этот вопрос. 

_— На диване._ — Тони не спрашивал о причинах. 

— Ceccotti?

_— Это единственный диван в моей квартире, Паркер._

Питер усмехнулся. 

— Подумал, что ты мог быть в мастерской. 

_— Так оно и было. Я чинил машину. Что-то типа проекта мечты. Покажу её тебе, как только приедешь в следующий раз._

— Да, мне бы хотелось посмотреть. 

Питер прислушался к дыханию Тони. 

— Почему не спишь? 

_— Не могу уснуть._

Питер замычал, прикрыв глаза. Протянул руку на другую сторону кровати: пусто. 

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты был рядом, — прошептал он. 

Тони задышал более шумно, потом глубоко вздохнул, явно колеблясь, а потом… 

_— Мне пора, Пит._

Питер распахнул глаза. 

— Постой, прости… — За что он вообще извинялся? 

_— Нет, всё нормально, ничего страшного. Ты прав, мне пора в кровать._

— Тогда иди. 

Тони прокашлялся. 

_— Хорошо… нужно повесить трубку._

— Необязательно, — выпалил Питер. Он не хотел прощаться, ещё нет… — Может, переключимся на видео? 

Долгая пауза. 

_— Только если снимешь маску._

— Погоди, как ты понял, что я… 

_— Немного приглушает твой голос._

— О. А, понятно. Карен, переведи звонок на мой телефон? 

_— Слушаюсь, Питер,_ — бодро ответила она. 

Питер стянул маску, взял телефон с тумбочки, лёг на подушку и положил его рядом. 

На экране появилось лицо Тони. Тёплый прилив нежности, который омыл Питера при виде него, был так силён, что ему стало почти больно. Он знал каждую чёрточку этого лица: лапки морщин в уголках глаз, борозды у рта, которые, казалось, становились с каждым днём всё глубже, волосы, выбившиеся из идеальной причёски, когда Тони запускал в них пальцы, возможно, пока решал какую-то инженерную проблему. Синяки от бессонной ночи под такими нежными, ласковыми глазами. 

Питер даже не понимал, что улыбался, пока не заговорил:

— Привет. 

_— Привет,_ — улыбнулся Тони в ответ. — _Так-то лучше. Было бы несправедливо, если б ты видел моё лицо, а я твоё нет._

— Наверное. — Питер залюбовался им на какое-то мгновение — Тони, похоже, куда-то шёл, но он не разбирал, что там на заднем плане. — Ты идёшь в спальню? 

_— Совершенно верно._ — В доказательство Тони развернул телефон и продемонстрировал ему кровать, приближавшуюся с каждым шагом. Потом Тони вновь перевёл изображение на своё лицо. — _Видишь? Всё уже готово._

— Хорошо. — Питер понимал, что пора разъединяться, но не желал. Ему хотелось насладиться видом лица Тони прямо перед собой. — Устроился? 

_— Агась._ — Теперь глаза Старка были в тени — Питер не мог их рассмотреть, но чувствовал, как они задумчиво разглядывали его. — _Питер…_

— Да? — спросил он, и, боже, откуда взялось это придыхание в голосе? 

Тони слегка поёрзал, тени сместились, и Питеру стали видны его глаза: он вообразил, что это луна освещала их через огромное окно. 

Какая-то эмоция была в его взоре, которую Питер всё никак не мог разгадать, но жаждал понять с невероятной силой. Что-то там было почти сверхъестественное… 

Тони резко откашлялся. 

_— Поспи немного, пацан._

Питер почувствовал себя опустошённым. Или даже призрачно-прозрачным. Он так хотел объятий Тони, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя настоящим и целым. 

Однако Тони на экране телефона был лишь набором пикселей. Ему придётся подождать, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя настоящим. 

— Хорошо. 

_— Спокойной ночи._

— Спокойной ночи. 

Питер повесил трубку. Закрыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь следовать совету Тони и заснуть. 

На внутренней стороне век всё ещё отражалось лицо Тони, его глаза, сверкающие во тьме. И в тот момент, когда он начал засыпать, у Питера возникло стойкое ощущение, что он смотрел в зеркало.


	8. Chapter 8

Тони чувствовал, будто нёсся на полной скорости на поезде без тормозов. Он не знал пункта назначения — просто понимал, что в конце этой бешеной гонки его ждёт крушение. 

Но если честно, аварийный тормоз всё же был. Он всегда был. И Тони мог бы за него потянуть. Остановить поезд, и всё же… Он прекрасно понимал, что сам решил продолжать эту бешеную поездку, но — раз уж изъясняться метафорами — необходимо остановить локомотив, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля. Поезд — лишь очередное отвлечённое олицетворение того, на что Тони не желал обращать слишком пристальное внимание. 

Он не мог перестать думать о Питере. В этом, конечно, не было ничего нового, ведь этот пацан шёл на ум чаще, чем нечто иное… Но сейчас что-то изменилось. Теперь Тони совершенно _по-другому_ начал о нём думать. Не просто задаваться вопросом, где он, беспокоиться о безопасности, а вспоминать о твёрдости и тепле его тела, объятиях по ночам, мягкости волос, успокаивающем ритме дыхания; Тони жаждал прикоснуться, почувствовать его существование в этом мире собственными руками, обнять. Он в нём нуждался. 

И это особенно остро чувствовалось утром, когда Тони просыпался в своей постели в одиночестве и несколько долгих секунд не мог понять, где находился: на Земле, на Титане, а потом… пустота. Он точно знал, что где-то в Квинсе, за рекой, которая блестит как змея под городскими огнями за окном его спальни, Питер жив и здоров. Но Тони хотелось, чтоб он был _тут_. Чтоб быть уверенным наверняка. Чтоб отогнать все кошмары, потому что они становились всё хуже. 

Тони наблюдал за сменяющимися на календаре днями, понимая, что год назад они с Пеппер обсуждали планы на свадьбу. Хэппи, несмотря на жалобы, был счастлив, как мог быть только он, будучи заваленным рабочими обязанностями по уши. Жители города занимались своими делами, Брюс с Тором находились в другой галактике, а где-то в мире Стив Роджерс и остальные всё ещё дышали. Короче, мир был в равновесии. И не подозревал о надвигающейся катастрофе. 

Почти год прошёл с момента появления Таноса. 

Тони всегда ненавидел годовщины. С Пеппер они означали, что он будет испытывать постоянное моральное давление, чтоб сделать всё идеально: отложить все проекты на потом либо нарваться на праведный гнев. Не то чтобы Тони не нравилось выражать благодарность Пеппер, но лучше б он делал это ежедневно, проявляя её мелочами, чем одним большим жестом в День святого Валентина или на годовщину. Однако он быстро обучался. 

А грядущая годовщина… Что ж, она будет особенно страшна. Одна из тех, когда приходится заставлять себя не думать. Например, как дата смерти его родителей, или взрыв в Афганистане, или вот совсем недавно — Сибирь и Стив. 

Так или иначе, грядущая годовщина была хуже всех. День, когда закончился мир и некому было его оплакивать. Нет, они хотели торжества победы… торжества стойкости жителей Нью-Йорка в противостоянии не одному, а двум инопланетным вторжениям, с делегацией из Ваканды для демонстрации солидарности. Мэр пригласил Тони выступить с речью.

Если б они только знали, думал Тони. Никто, кроме него, не понимал, каково это — держать на руках любимых, пока они превращаются в пепел… 

Ему часто снился тот день, когда они победили Таноса. Когда повернули время вспять. Только теперь всё заканчивалось так же, как в том видении, которое наслала в своё время на него Ванда — все его друзья и товарищи по команде лежат на земле, мёртвые. И Стив: _«Ты мог нас спасти»_. Однако Тони недолго задерживается здесь, ведь у него есть кто-то важнее их всех… Питер. Питер должен вернуться. Потому что они сделали это, победили, и в любую минуту Питер появится и бросится в его объятия… 

И ничего. Тони не может его отыскать. Повсюду вокруг люди возвращаются к жизни, даже не зная, что умерли. Но Питера нет среди них. Не получилось. Питер не вернулся… 

Тогда Тони просыпается, всё тело холодеет от зудящего вопроса: _где Питер_. А потом он вспоминает. И представляет его голову на своей груди, рядом, _в безопасности, в безопасности, в безопасности, в безопасности_…

Пальцы Тони скользнули по шраму от арк-реактора, он представил, что это пальцы Питера — любопытные, успокаивающие. Тони уже просто не знал, нормально ли представлять подобное. Ну или просто не хотел знать. Он воскресил в памяти образы того, как позволил Питеру вот так вот прикоснуться к себе, ощупать шрамы на теле. Пусть и понимал, что не должен был подобное допускать, но воспоминание об осторожности и нежности пацана заставляло вновь желать его прикосновений… И неужели это так уж плохо? 

_Не думаю, что ты понимаешь разницу между «навредить» и «помочь», когда речь заходит об этом ребёнке._

Он опустил руку, чувство вины затопило внутренности. 

Однажды Тони поверил, что Питер — его единственное спасение. Его искупление. Если б он мог быть хорошим наставником, лучшим отцом, чем собственный… Теперь об этом даже думать смешно. Ну или было бы смешно, если б не было так херово. 

И вообще, какие на данный момент у них отношения? Они делят постель, обнимаются так, что это пересекает границы дозволенного, приличного поведения… но всё же не переходят грань. Всё _не так_. Тони не хочет… того, что хочет Питер. Он ничего не желает от этого ребёнка, на самом деле ничего такого, чего _не смог бы дать в ответ_. 

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони?_

Старк вспомнил, как Питер постоянно возбуждался, лёжа рядом. Такое было не единожды, возможно, даже больше, чем Тони знал. _Иди в ванную, Пит._ Оба всё понимали, в этом не было никакого секрета. И Тони осознавал, что должен остановиться, что пересёк черту слишком много раз, но… просто не хотел. 

И не желал он не потому, что на него как-то повлиял образ Питера, дрочащего на мысли о нём… Это тут вообще было ни при чём. Это просто… непроизвольная реакция. Не то чтобы Тони сознательно _хотел_ об этом размышлять. Но всё-таки подобное немного льстило, не так ли? Хотя любой другой нормальный взрослый был бы в ужасе, испытал бы отвращение… Но какое отвращение Тони может испытывать к Питеру? Как вообще может остановиться, даже если прекрасно понимает, как влияет на него? Неужели никто не захотел бы прикоснуться к нему, сжать в объятьях, прижать к себе, почувствовать успокаивающее дыхание на щеке… 

_Нет, Тони, не захотели бы. Не ответственные взрослые, по крайней мере._

Голос звучал как Роуди. Или даже Сэм Уилсон. Или Мария. Господи, теперь все они поселились в его голове. 

Тони же делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: игнорировал проблему. Теперь — сложнее, потому что доступа к алкоголю не было, но если как следует попотеть, всё возможно. Он бросался на любой проект, который только был способен придумать, — всё что угодно, лишь бы не спать. Не видеть снов. Не думать о Питере, что угодно, чтобы вытащить себя из этого водоворота — или даже ямы, да, так будет лучше — мыслей, и, чёрт возьми, он, похоже, неспособен избавиться от этих метафор, пока не погружался по локти в разборку двигателя, не покрывался с ног до головы смазкой и не употреблял ничего, кроме кофеина. 

Он перевёз из пригорода в личную мастерскую Дубину. Конечно, не для компании, твердил себе Тони: просто чтоб помогала поддерживать порядок. Он закончил работу над машиной, потом вновь разобрал её и начал всё сначала. Ночь за ночью он корпел над ней в таком ритме, который раньше просто сводил Пеппер с ума. Только теперь некому было его остановить.

***

У Сэма Уилсона добрые глаза. Питер понял это сразу, как только они сели бок о бок на скамейку с видом на сад. На улице теплело, солнце грело дольше, поэтому снаружи стало находиться приятно. Здесь было спокойно — никаких агентов Щ.И.Т. Лишь одинокий ландшафтный дизайнер вдалеке осматривал кусты. 

Именно это место Сэм выбрал для их первого сеанса. Питер радовался, что это не кабинет с откидной кушеткой; здесь он чувствовал, будто они просто вышли поболтать. Необязательно было смотреть Сэму в глаза, чувствовать, как тот его разглядывал, как обычно бывало с другими психологами на терапевтических сеансах в детстве. Будто под микроскопом, вынужден выдавать секреты. 

Что-то в голосе Сэма заставило Питера остановить на нём взгляд, и именно тогда он увидел то, что не замечал под непринуждённой, холодной личиной этого человека. Доброту. _Понимание._

Питер обнадёженно ждал. Он выполнил обещание, данное Мэй, — изо всех сил старался поделиться тем, что чувствовал и как справлялся с этим — разумеется, не вдаваясь в подробности, но всё же выдавая как можно больше правды. И, несмотря на выражение этих глаз, Питер чувствовал себя беззащитным. Желудок скручивало от страха, что Сэм будет разбирать его историю на мелкие составляющие, задавать наводящие вопросы… 

Вместо этого Сэм посмотрел в сторону, кивнул почти что для себя. 

— Я рассказывал тебе когда-нибудь про Райли? 

— Кто такой Райли? — нахмурился Питер. 

— Он был моим напарником. В Афганистане. 

Был. Питер заметил это слово, задался вопросом, что в данном случае означало прошедшее время. 

— Бесчисленные миссии, он был всегда на моей стороне. Я и Райли вдвоём в небе. Мы были специальным подразделением EXO-7 Falcon. Первые и единственные, летающие на этих штуках. — Сэм помолчал. — Однажды вечером, во время спасательной операции, всё шло очень гладко, всё по плану. Потом вдруг откуда ни возьмись РПГ подстрелило правое крыло Райли. Просто раз — и всё. Всё случилось меньше чем за две секунды. Мгновение он был здесь — в следующее его уже нет. 

Питер понял, что задержал дыхание, и медленно выдохнул. Сэм потёр подбородок, глядя в землю. 

— После этого мне было очень плохо. Я твердил себе, что Райли больше нет. Но он был единственным, кто меня понимал, с кем я делился переживаниями. Вернувшись домой и встретив старых друзей, семью, я продолжал думать, что чертовски одинок. Эти люди меня не понимали. Не понимали, каково вот так летать, чувствовать эту свободу, острые ощущения. И уж точно они не понимали, каково это — знать, что любой момент может стать последним в твоей жизни. Они не чувствовали жара от взрыва. Не видели, что делают с человеческим телом крупнокалиберные пули. Не чувствовали вкуса пота и крови. Они просто не понимали всего этого. Война осталась в тысячах миль позади, но я варился в собственном адском котле. 

Питер нахмурился. Задался вопросом, как соотносился их опыт, насколько супергерой похож на солдата. И пусть пот, кровь и адреналин схожи, у солдата нет такой защиты, как у супергероя. У него нет сверхсилы, суперисцеления, он должен выполнять приказы, даже если они приведут его к смерти. По крайней мере, Питер сам решал, на какой риск и когда может пойти. Он внезапно преисполнился благоговейным трепетом к Сэму: обычному человеку, простому солдату с парочкой крыльев, и всё же Мстителю — такому же, как и он. 

— И что ты сделал? — тихо спросил Питер. 

Сэм перевёл на него взгляд. 

— Изменил историю, которую твердил сам себе. Когда начал работать в СДВ¹, да, я желал помочь другим, но не осознавал, что при этом помогаю себе. Твердя окружающим, что они могут справиться с прошлым, я понял, что и сам способен на это. Я понял, что мне необязательно оставаться в одиночестве. — Он замолчал, явно вспоминая былые дни. — А потом я встретил Стива. Если б я не принял своё прошлое, то никогда не впустил бы его в своё настоящее. И не смог бы ему доверять. 

Они надолго замолчали. Впервые Питер поймал себя на мысли, каков Сэм вне Базы, чем жил, как дышал. Чувствовал ли он и сейчас одиночество. Ведь все, с кем он провёл последнюю пару лет, прячась от закона, теперь мертвы или залегли на дно. 

Наконец Сэм вздохнул. 

— Все ветераны, с которыми я говорил, кому помог… У всех была одна и та же история. Каждый пережил собственный травмирующий опыт, но возвращение домой стало для всех одинаковым. Их семьи — чёрт, да всё общество в целом, — их воспоминания не были стёрты, время не обратилось вспять, не было никакого сумасшедшего научно-фантастического альтернативного объяснения реальности и того, почему все вдруг не могут понять их, но это не имело большого значения. То, что пережили эти ветераны, было настолько далёким от ежедневной, обычной реальности, что возвращение из Афганистана и Ирака можно было бы приравнять к возвращению с другой планеты. Понимаешь, к чему я веду? 

Питер моргнул: он прекрасно понимал и сжал кулаки, потом разжал. 

— Думаю, да, — неуверенно выдохнул он. 

Сэм долгое мгновение пристально смотрел на него. 

— Ты не одинок, Питер. Но истории, которые мы твердим себе о себе, как правило, сбываются. Так что начни отсюда. 

Питер с сомнением покосился на Сэма. Сейчас для него в этом не было особого смысла, он вообще не осознавал, что рассказывал самому себе какую-то историю. 

Сэм слабо улыбнулся. 

— Не волнуйся, Пит, это не делается с наскока. Понадобится время, чтобы научиться рассказывать историю правильно.

***

За спиной дыхание Тони было мягким, размеренным. Рукой он надёжно прижимал Питера за талию, они лежали так близко, что практически вжимались друг в друга в позе ложек. 

Теперь они спали так постоянно. Тони всё ещё старательно не давал их ногам переплетаться и бёдрами, конечно, не прижимался слишком близко. Все прикосновения друг к другу были строго выше пояса. 

Питер задавался вопросом, изменится ли это когда-нибудь. Ведь люди во сне обычно ёрзали, и, быть может, это лишь вопрос времени, проснутся ли они однажды комком переплетённых конечностей. Ну или почувствует ли он тепло Тони спиной и задницей. 

От этой мысли внутри разгорелся жар — сначала от желания, потом от стыда. Питер прекрасно понимал, что очень-очень плохо думать об этом мужчине в таком ключе. Единственном человеке, способном заставить его чувствовать себя спокойно, комфортно и в своём уме; почему, боже, Питер не мог воспринимать Тони просто как отца? Точно так же, как они обсуждали пару недель назад. 

Питер попытался вспомнить, когда вообще воспринимал Тони таким образом. Припомнил Q-образный корабль, уносящий его прочь с Земли. А залез он туда от одной-единственной панической мысли — нельзя оставлять Железного человека наедине с неизвестным врагом. Однако это решение даже не было сознательным — Питер просто понимал, что не должен оставлять Старка одного. Впрочем, даже эта мысль была не совсем сыновья. А когда доктор Стрэндж спросил, «подопечный» ли Питер для Тони, он инстинктивно поспешил откреститься. Даже тогда уже что-то шло не так. 

Но было бы сейчас легче, если б он тогда воспринимал Тони как отца?

Питер вздохнул. Никакой пользы эти мысли не приносили. Сейчас всё было совсем иначе. Всё было по-другому, не так, как раньше, и не так, как будет в будущем, даже если Питер «изменит свою историю», которую рассказывал себе, или как там говорил Сэм. Питер не был уверен, кем являлся для него Тони, но точно не отцом. Он — человек, обнимающий его в паре дюймов на подушке рядом и крепко спящий. 

Ну или почти крепко. Питер нахмурился. Теперь, когда прислушался как следует, понял, что дыхание Старка участилось, да и сердцебиение тоже. Хотя совершенно точно Тони всё ещё спал. 

Питер осторожно обернулся и заметил лихорадочное движение глаз под веками. Во сне.

Питер припомнил, что Тони жаловался на кошмары, но рядом с ним обычно всегда спал спокойно. Старк даже признался, что Питер в этом ему помогал, что было для Паркера предметом особой гордости. 

Старк нахмурился. Сжал бок Питера пальцами. 

— Тони, — прошептал он и осторожно коснулся пальцами его лица, убрал волосы за ухо. Они были жёсткими, у корней пробивалась седина, и хоть Тони всегда её старательно закрашивал, в этот раз, видимо, забыл. Питер подметил, что под глазами залегли тёмные тени — ещё хуже, чем обычно, заметные даже в темноте. Не в этом ли причина того, что Тони перестал за собой следить?

— Тони, проснись, — настойчиво продолжил Питер. Он подозревал, что это не обычный кошмар: если Тони сейчас на Титане — желудок Питера сжался при мысли об этом, — тогда нужно его спасать.

Питер скользнул пальцами по его щеке, потирая подушечками короткие волоски аккуратной бородки, изо всех сил стараясь не потеряться в приятных ощущениях.

— Тони, — громче повторил он.

И вдруг два события произошли одновременно: Тони распахнул глаза, совершенно дикие, и сжал Питера, словно инстинктивно притягивая ближе. Теперь уже сердце Паркера долбилось о грудную клетку быстро, больно. Он чувствовал на щеке дыхание Тони, всего в нескольких дюймах.

Старк всмотрелся в его лицо, заглянул в глаза, обвёл взглядом тело, насколько мог, вздохнул, но не отпустил.

— Прости, Пит, — прохрипел он.

Рука Питера покоилась на груди Тони, где, он точно знал, был шрам под тонким слоем ткани.

— Ничего, — выдохнул он. Под ладонью сердце Тони всё ещё выплясывало в диком ритме. — Это был Титан?

Тони почти незаметно напрягся, но Питер всё равно почувствовал. Старк смотрел куда-то над его левым ухом.

— После. Я… не мог тебя найти. — Тони вновь впился взглядом в глаза Питера. В темноте его зрачки расширились настолько, что, казалось, можно провалиться прямо в них. Странно лестно было осознавать, что из всех ужасов, которые могли присниться Тони — пронзение насквозь Таносом, смерть друзей в попытке остановить злодея, потеря Пеппер, — именно отсутствие Питера так сильно его пугало. И пусть в груди всё скрутилось от жалости к Тони, мысль наполнила извращённым теплом его живот. 

— Я здесь, — прошептал он.

Вместо ответа Тони пригладил его встрёпанные волосы широкой ладонью. Питер прикрыл глаза от приятного ощущения и тихо вздохнул. Прежде чем он понял, Тони притянул к себе ближе, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку.

Он не прекращал гладить его по волосам. Ощущения были ошеломительными. Питер был почти полностью окружён Тони, даже _изнутри_, вдыхая его запах, пропитанный лёгким оттенком пота. Всё внутри _теплело_ от подобной близости, Питер зарылся лицом в его плечо.

Он скользнул ладонью по боку Тони. Дыхание перехватило, когда пальцы задели кожу: футболка задралась и сбилась во сне. 

Если Тони как-то на это отреагировал, то Питер ничего не почувствовал. Он осторожно прижался плотнее к его боку, кожа горела под ладонью. 

Питер легко погладил большим пальцем по рёбрам. Появилась смутная мысль, что неплохо бы успокоить Тони, но сердце застряло в горле, когда он понял, что все попытки, возможно, пресекутся в ту же секунду.

Поэтому Питер ничего больше не делал — лишь наслаждался тем, как пробегали пальцы Тони по волосам. Во всяком случае, дыхание его замедлялось, сердцебиение потихоньку стабилизировалось.

Осмелев, Питер медленно провёл рукой вверх и вниз, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и упругостью мышц. Он отважился переместить ладонь на спину, принявшись поглаживать вкруговую, в такт движениям руки Тони в волосах.

Несмотря на чрезмерное удовольствие от подобных прикосновений и приятное покалывание там, где кончики пальцев Тони касались головы, Питер вдруг понял, что его убаюкивали эти успокаивающие обоюдные поглаживания. Он буквально таял от тепла тела Тони, напряжение уходило из каждого мускула, Питер всё сильнее наваливался на него. Тони не возражал и, казалось, тоже расслабился.

Питер рисовал ленивые узоры на его коже, сводя и разводя пальцы, ощупывая бугорки позвонков. Показалось, что он расслышал, как перехватило у Тони дыхание, и снова повторил движение, уловив довольный рокот в глубине груди.

Питер вздохнул и опустил руку ниже, к ямочкам на пояснице, поглаживая прямо над ягодицами. И был уверен, что ощутил, как Тони немного дёрнул тазом, а спина бессознательно прогнулась в ответ на прикосновение.

Тогда он повёл к бедру, лишь частично прикрытому пижамными штанами, но не посмел там задержаться надолго. И вновь перешёл ладонью на бок, поглаживая взад-вперёд между прессом и рёбрами. Где-то над головой Тони долго выдохнул носом.

А потом его рука двинулась, скользнув на шею, затем — назад, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Питер едва сдержал дрожь в теле, но лёгкий приятный озноб всё же прошёл вдоль позвоночника, осев внизу живота сладким теплом. Питер со смущением почувствовал, как и без того полувставший член полностью затвердел в трусах.

Паркер прижался переносицей к ключице Тони и задумался, чувствовал ли тот прерывистость его влажного дыхания, пропитывающего ткань футболки. 

Старк безжалостно и непрерывно продолжал массировать затылок, посылая по коже волны мурашек и дрожь. Питер проглотил стон, рукой скользнув между их животами, коснувшись кончиками пальцев возле пупка Тони и застенчиво поглаживая тонкую дорожку волос, начинавшуюся чуть ниже. 

Живот Тони отвердел, но всё же он не убирал руки с головы Питера. Сквозь туман наслаждения Паркер уловил участившееся дыхание и вновь заколотившееся сердце. 

Волна жара окутала Питера с головы до пят, он поджал пальцы, понимая, что именно его действия так влияли на Тони: это реакция на _его прикосновения_ точно такая же, как и у Питера. 

Почти больно сердце долбанулось о грудную клетку. Он растопырил пальцы, полностью прижимаясь ладонью к животу Тони, и почувствовал, как затрепетали мышцы под прикосновением, а пальцы Старка в его волосах задрожали. 

— Питер. 

Голос охрип: глубокий, скрипучий рокот; Питер готов был слушать звучание своего имени подобным тоном бесконечно. 

Но когда Тони вновь заговорил, в голосе зазвучала боль:

— Ты должен это прекратить. 

Паркер замер — сердце всё ещё грозило выпрыгнуть из горла, — однако руку не убрал. Он никогда ещё не заходил так далеко, никогда даже не мечтал о подобном исходе, а Тони позволил, _позволил_ и, судя по реакции, где-то глубоко внутри определённо тоже этого _желал_, совершенно точно хотел того же, что и Питер… 

Он и сам не понял, откуда взял мужество, чтобы спросить, но вместо обычных извинений чуть крепче прижался пальцами к животу Тони и прошептал: 

— Может, я и должен прекратить, но хочешь ли ты этого? 

И услышал тихий вздох, почувствовал, как всё тело Тони напряглось. Это, вероятно, длилось лишь секунду, но она тянулась и тянулась для Питера, осознающего в этот момент, насколько интимным являлось его прикосновение к уязвимой, тугой, гладкой, совершенной коже на столь сокровенной части тела Тони, которую он никогда раньше не трогал. А потом Тони выдохнул одно-единственное слово так тихо, что не будь у него суперслуха, то он точно бы всё пропустил:

— Нет. 

На этот раз совершенно задохнулся Питер; вздрогнул всем телом, ощущая, как обильно смазка выступила на головке, тут же впитывшись в трусы. Питер ничего не видел, но мог думать лишь об одном: он никогда не был так сильно заведён, потому что _Тони тоже хотел этого, о господи, о боже мой_. Он сильнее прижался ладонью к горячему животу. 

И едва ли расслышал стон, но почувствовал, как Старк отпустил его волосы, тут же крепко обхватив запястье, чтобы остановить ладонь от продвижения ниже, — и, вероятно, это действие вовсе не должно было способствовать тому, что Питер возбудился ещё больше. 

— Блять, Питер. Я не должен был этого говорить, я не… Тебе правда нужно завязывать, ты… Я… Мне тоже стоит прекратить всё это или положить между нами подушку или что-нибудь ещё, — пробормотал Тони почти истерично. 

— Н-но ты… — Питер не мог выдавить и слова — даже составить в голове предложение не мог, — но точно знал, что Тони чувствовал то же, что и он, ему просто нужно _показать_… 

Вместо бессмысленных слов Питер скользнул ногой вперёд и упёрся бедром в него. В _него_. Твёрдый, безошибочно большой, настойчивый стояк, натянувший мягкую ткань пижамных штанов Тони. 

Паркеру показалось, будто он попал в огненное кольцо и не мог выбраться: он горел, потел, потому что _о господи о боже боже боже_, это всё из-за него, Тони возбудился _из-за него, потому что Питер ласкал его_… 

_— Не надо_, — с трудом выдохнул Тони, и вдруг их контакт прервался.

Старк отстранился, отпустил запястье Питера, но теперь удерживал его за голое бедро, отталкивая, а всё, о чем Питер мог думать в этот момент — его мозолистые пальцы, впившееся в плоть, и что никогда в жизни не забудет это ощущение. 

Тони же тем временем отпихнул его достаточно, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и Питер, с трудом сфокусировавшись, заметил панику в его взгляде. 

— Прости меня, Питер. Я этого не хотел… 

— Всё нормально, — пропыхтел Питер, беспокойно заёрзав бёдрами под хваткой Тони — _пожалуйста, надави немного сильнее, хоть чуть-чуть_. — Всё в порядке, я тоже. — Почему Тони не видел этого, ведь всё хорошо, он ведь этого _хотел_, хотел, хотел, _хотел_… 

Тони отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись. 

— Это ненормально, — напряжённо ответил он. — Питер, мне нужно уйти… 

_— Нет_. — Он молниеносно, отчаянно схватил Тони за запястье. Краем сознания Питер понимал, насколько это унизительно и как будет стыдно утром за подобное поведение, но прямо сейчас разум поглотила мысль, что Тони совершенно твёрдый и Питер никогда в жизни не был ближе к исполнению своих желаний, чем сейчас; Тони просто не мог уйти, пока ещё нет… 

_— Прошу_, — прошептал он и только потом понял, что другой рукой неосознанно сжал свой стояк и застонал от ощущений, одновременно чувствуя, что вдобавок ещё и разревётся от того, насколько сейчас жалок, но почему Тони просто не _потрогает его_… 

— Пит, ты должен меня отпустить, я не могу тут находиться. — Тони вдруг замолчал, а Питер распахнул глаза — когда он вообще их закрыл? — и увидел, что тот пялился _вниз_, на его промежность, прикрытую покрывалом, но движения руки, трущей сквозь пижамные шорты стояк, ни с чем нельзя было спутать. 

— Ты что?.. — Теперь Тони будто задыхаться начал. Даже когда горячий стыд затопил Питера, тяжесть взгляда Тони, прикованного к малейшим его движениям, наполнила его жаром иного рода. 

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Ты… злишься? 

Взор Тони взметнулся и впился в глаза Питера, и он вдруг забыл, как дышать. Глаза Старка были темнее, чем когда-либо, и полны, они были полны… 

_Голода._

Это открытие рухнуло на Питера тонной кирпичей. _Голод._ Вот оно что. Вот что он видел во взгляде Тони всё это время — недостающее звено, которое никак не мог опознать. Это был _голод_.

— Не злюсь. 

Питер просто задохнулся. Он пытался не толкаться в ладонь, но не мог удержаться, извиваясь бёдрами, ища трения, господи, он был так близок, а Тони всё смотрел, пронзая жарким взглядом, обволакивая, скользя ниже по телу, чтобы вновь взглянуть _туда_, снова с пристальным вниманием, будто мог видеть сквозь простынь и шорты, Питер мог бы поклясться, что в этот момент физически чувствовал, как взгляд ощупывал его, обжигая кожу, о боже… 

Тони облизнулся, и Питер почти потерял всякий контроль. Он хотел почувствовать этот язык на себе, _в_ себе, где угодно… 

Тони закрыл глаза. 

— Я не могу на это смотреть, — простонал он едва слышно. А потом вновь взглянул в лицо Питера. И голод всё ещё был в его глазах — но взор стал более сосредоточенным, раздираемым противоречиями. — Не могу тут находиться, мне нужно уйти, нужно… 

Питер прикусил губу и заметил, что Тони тут же метнулся туда взглядом, словно хищник на добычу. Член Питера сильно запульсировал. Ему надо только, надо… 

— Тони, — умоляюще проскулил он и увидел, как в ту же секунду борьба вспыхнула во взгляде Тони. Голод взял верх, и Старк протянул свободную руку к его голове, одновременно шепча:

— Я должен уйти… 

И зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и будто бы им суждено быть там всегда. Каждая подушечка зажгла красный след раскалённого удовольствия на голове Питера, вызывая трепет и ударную волну наслаждения, проходящую сквозь тело. 

_— Питер…_

Напряжённый голос Тони и этот едва сдерживаемый _голод_ в нём сделали своё дело. 

Питер буквально ослеп, выгнулся на кровати дугой, задыхаясь, тело затрясло, и он излился в трусы. 

Несколько блаженных секунд он парил, всё ещё слыша эхо своего имени, сорвавшегося с губ Тони, чувствуя приятную тяжесть его пальцев в волосах, ощущая расплавляющее тепло, расходящееся в самой глубине души… 

А потом он открыл глаза. 

Тони до сих пор смотрел на него — но что-то было неправильно. Больше во взоре не было голода — там, скорее, застыло потрясение, выражение лица совершенно нечитаемо. И Тони его не трогал — рука зависла в дюймах от Питера, будто Старк хотел успокоить раненое животное или доказать, что безоружен. 

Питеру понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что случилось, и с грохотом рухнуть с небес на землю. 

Он буквально не мог пошевелиться или даже дышать. Он просто… Он что только что… О господи. 

Секунды тянулись в тяжёлом молчании, а потом Тони отвернулся. Будто не мог больше смотреть на Питера. Эта мысль резанула по рёбрам словно нож. 

Медленно Тони поднялся с кровати, подошёл к шкафу и принялся копаться в ящике. Питер со страхом и смущением наблюдал. 

Старк вернулся с фланелевыми пижамными штанами, протянул их Питеру, но всё ещё не смотрел на него. 

— Вот, — сказал Тони хрипло, будто столетия не говорил. — Тебе нужно… привести себя в порядок… — Он неопределённо махнул в сторону ванной: — Там. 

Питер мгновение пялился на пижамные штаны, потом перевёл взгляд на Тони. В груди всё сжалось. Он хотел, чтобы Старк смотрел на него, потому что ему нужно было извиниться… 

— Возьми их, — настойчиво сказал Тони, подойдя ближе к кровати, но не садясь. Теперь он смотрел на Питера, но не в лицо. Выражение было непроницаемым. 

Весь дрожа, Питер схватил мягкие на ощупь штаны. Тони тут же отпустил их, будто они горели, и вновь отвернулся. 

Не говоря ни слова, Питер стащил себя с кровати и направился в ванную, впервые осознав, насколько отвратительно ощущалась в трусах сперма. Ему хотелось разреветься от унижения. 

Но он этого не сделал. Умудрился каким-то образом сдержаться, пока обтирался, снимал трусы и швырял в дальний угол, мысленно сделав пометку забрать их позже, и натягивал фланелевые пижамные штаны Тони. Питер завязал шнурок так туго, насколько возможно, чтобы держались на бёдрах. На щиколотках брючины собрались складками, заставив его почувствовать себя юным и глупым. 

Но Питер не плакал, моя руки, ополаскивая лицо, глядя на своё бледное блестящее отражение и покрасневшие глаза. Он крепко зажмурился, вспоминая очертания возбуждённого члена Тони, прижавшегося к бедру, и — _не злюсь_, — а ещё _голод_ в его глазах… 

Питер вцепился в край раковины, совершенно не понимая, почему всё закончилось именно так. И почему на лице Тони было такое выражение после. Питер потерял контроль и никогда не сможет всё исправить. Но и в ванной навечно не останется. 

Он с опаской вернулся в спальню. Тони не включил свет, но глаза Питера сразу привыкли к полумраку, поэтому он заметил того стоящим у широкого окна, глядящим на залитый лунным светом пейзаж, крепко сцепившим руки на груди. Старк обернулся, когда Питер вошёл, наконец взглянув в лицо, но при этом оставаясь в тени, и поэтому невозможно было разглядеть выражение его глаз. Питер вновь подумал о голоде и задрожал, остановившись в нескольких футах от Тони. 

Старк молча смотрел на него. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. В горле застрял комок. Он должен был сказать это сейчас или никогда. 

— Прости меня… 

— Нет, — единственное резкое слово вылетело прежде, чем Питер успел закончить. — Ты не должен за это извиняться. — Голос Тони звучал странно глухо. Питеру безумно хотелось иметь возможность заглянуть ему в глаза. — Это не твоя вина. — Прозвучало это почти механически, отрепетированно. 

Питер замер, он должен был предположить, что этим закончится. Конечно Тони винил себя, особенно если… _Не злюсь._ Его твёрдый член и голодный взгляд вновь встали перед взором Питера, и это было невыносимо. 

Конечно же Тони не хотел, чтоб всё так получилось, даже если и чувствовал… что вроде как этого хочет. Однако вопреки этому он всё-таки пытался остановить Питера: _Не надо. Прости меня, Питер. Я не могу тут находиться._ Всё произошло только потому, что Питер надавил. Снова. 

Паркер сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладони. Теперь он был уверен, что потерял доверие Тони. И что ему больше никогда не разрешат приблизиться… но в любом случае не мог позволить ему винить себя в произошедшем. Он глубоко вздохнул. 

— Я… не хотел ставить тебя в подобное положение, — сказал он так уверенно, как только мог. — Этого больше не повторится, — мягко добавил он. 

Питер ждал, глядя, как подёргивались губы Тони, как скакал его кадык. Наконец он отвернулся. 

— Поговорим об этом утром. — Всё тот же непонятный неестественный тон. — Просто, — Тони махнул в сторону кровати, — постарайся немного отдохнуть. 

Страх спиралями сформировался в животе, скрутив желудок. 

— Но… 

— Никаких «но». Спи. — Тони шагнул к двери. 

— А ты? — позорно высоко спросил Питер. 

Тони медлил, но не оборачивался. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, Пит. — Наконец-то его голос выдал какое-то чувство, но это была лишь усталость. — Я просто… Нужно кое-что закончить в лаборатории. — И на этом он исчез за дверью. Через пару секунд Питер расслышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь апартаментов. 

Паркер какое-то время стоял неподвижно. Ноги совершенно ослабли, он доковылял до кровати и упал на неё. Уставился в потолок. 

И, наконец, заплакал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Совет по делам ветеранов.


	9. Chapter 9

В какой-то момент Питер, наверное, уснул, потому что, вздрогнув, проснулся аккурат перед восходом солнца. Он сжал кулаки, сосредоточившись на ощущениях тела на матрасе, сосчитал до пяти…

Без изменений. Всё ещё плотный. В отличие от ощущений несколько секунд назад, когда он тянулся к Тони, но никак не мог к нему прикоснуться, ведь рука исчезала, прежде чем он успевал дотянуться. 

Тони. О боже. 

Питер медленно повернул голову вправо: кровать пустовала. Не то чтоб он ожидал иного. Желудок в ужасе сжался. 

_Ладно, дыши. С тобой всё нормально. И вообще всё нормально (на самом деле нет) ― но всё по порядку._

Питер превратил это в мантру. Всё по порядку. Он вылез из кровати, потом вышел из комнаты. Прошёл по коридору к своей заброшенной спальне. Дрожащими руками оделся, чувствуя, что совсем не участвовал в процессе. Отстранённо наблюдал, как руки сложили фланелевые штаны Тони и положили их в комод. 

Потом он направился на кухню, потому что именно так поступал каждое воскресенье. И наплевать, что для завтрака ещё слишком рано. Он вообще-то даже голодным не был ― просто искал, чем заняться… чем-нибудь нормальным. Но вот чего он не ожидал совершенно, так это обнаружить там… 

Тони. Во плоти. 

Он сидел за стойкой, сгорбившись над кружкой кофе, и выглядел… ужасно, одним словом. Будто не спал ночи напролёт, а не всего лишь одну. Что, если вдуматься, возможно, недалеко от истины, понял вдруг Питер. Морщины глубоко пересекали его лицо, синяки под глазами были цвета свежих побоев. 

При виде него у Питера всё в груди сжалось. Будто присутствие этого человека оказывало на него физическое воздействие ― научное и неизбежное, как химическая реакция. Возьмите Питера Паркера, добавьте Тони Старка на расстоянии не далее пяти метров, перемешайте. У Питера возникло такое чувство, будто в животе включился миксер и перемолол внутренности. 

Тони медленно поднял глаза ― он правда настолько неспешно двигался или это время затормозило? ― и встретился взглядом с Питером. В его глазах не отражалось ничего, как и вчера ночью, уголки губ опущены. 

Порой Питер задавался вопросом, раскрыл ли полностью весь потенциал суперсил. Его дополнительное чувство ― то же самое, что предупреждало о невидимых опасностях, ― казалось, иногда улавливало эмоции окружающих, смешивающиеся с его собственными, как помехи в радиосигнале: только сильные эмоции, обычно негативные, примитивные, такие как пресловутый «запах страха», вдруг воплотившийся в жизнь. И в такие моменты, как сейчас, Питер задумывался, как могла бы развиться его чувствительность, если б он тренировал её, если б смог настроиться на невидимые химические сигналы, витавшие в воздухе, гормоны или что бы это ни было… Потому что от Тони волнами ― настолько сильными, что Питер буквально ощущал их горечью на языке, ― исходило что-то. И оно говорило громче любых слов, на мгновение даже заглушив смущение Питера. Если б его спросили, на что похожи эти эмоции, то он выбрал бы раскаяние. 

Теперь во взоре Тони не было и следа голода. Питер почти поверил, что всё вообразил прошлой ночью. Но прежде чем успел провалиться в глубину глаз Старка, тот уставился в стол. Он хлопнул ладонью по стойке, приглашая Питера подойти. 

― Голодный? ― скрипуче спросил он. Прямо как ночью ― только создавалось впечатление, будто по горлу наждачка прошлась. ― Могу приготовить что-нибудь. 

Питер даже растерялся от обыденности его поведения. Он не знал, как должен себя вести, после… того, что случилось. Возможно, потому что в подобной ситуации не было никакого «должен». Он вспомнил чувство униженности и покраснел ― хорошо, что Тони не смотрел. 

Питер помотал головой, запоздало поняв, что Тони не видел. Тогда он с трудом выдавил: 

― Нет, спасибо, ― как-то слишком… мягко. Что заставило его нервничать? Питер и близко не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно, насколько звучал его голос. 

Тони издал звук ― мычание? ― подтверждение, что он услышал, но как-то слишком безразлично, будто на самом деле не вслушивался в суть ответа Питера. Может быть, он спросил только для галочки. Или же ожидал отказа. 

Питер заставил себя подойти ― _шаг за шагом, с тобой всё нормально_. Он сел рядом с Тони, каждый нерв был натянут до предела. Он резче, чем обычно, ощутил запах Старка: сосновый и мускусный аромат одеколона едва угадывался под не смытым запахом липкого пота и кислым привкусом кофе. Вероятно, от литров, выпитых за ночь. 

Тони выдохнул, будто задерживал дыхание. 

― Ладно, о’кей. Э… ― Он замолчал.

Питер был словно пружина, готовая распрямиться. Тони Старк, не находящий слов, ― в любой ситуации тревожное событие, а сейчас сердце колотилось как бешеное. 

Тони прокашлялся. 

― Наверное, настало время поговорить, ― пробормотал он. И пристально уставился в чашку с кофе, будто столкнулся с судьбой худшей, чем смерть. А потом вдруг: ― Всё что захочешь, Питер, ― выпалил он. ― Всё что… Постой, это не то, что я… ― Он притих. 

Питер непонимающе уставился на него. Теперь Тони, переплетя пальцы надо лбом, большими пальцами надавил на виски, закрыв глаза, выглядя так, словно пытался что-то вспомнить.

― Начать я должен был по-другому, ― пробормотал он. ― Я… не слишком в этом хорош. Прости. 

― Всё нормально, ― тихо ответил Питер, совершенно сбитый с толку редчайшим из явлений ― извинениями Тони Старка. Он не знал, что ещё можно сказать, не понимал, что тот имел в виду или что хотел. Всё, что наверняка знал Питер ― Тони было плохо, и он не понимал, как помочь. 

Питеру хотелось извиниться, но он сомневался, что сейчас это будет уместнее, чем вчера. Он не знал, что поможет Тони чувствовать себя лучше. Если что-то вообще могло помочь. Питер не понимал, винил ли его в чём-то Старк, несмотря на настаивающий на обратном тон беседы. Не понимал, захочет ли Тони видеть его снова или ему противно от потери самоконтроля вот так, будто ему снова тринадцать и достаточно дуновения ветерка, чтобы его завести… Или, может быть, Тони чувствовал себя преданным, злился за то, что Питер давил, что нарушил неписаное правило, установленное с тех пор, как Питер попытался его поцеловать несколько месяцев назад, а Тони продолжал доверять ему, позволял приближаться… 

― Питер. 

Паркер вскинул взгляд ― теперь Тони смотрел прямо на него, настороженно, словно Питер ядовитая змея, которая может напасть в любую секунду. И это напомнило Питеру, как Тони смотрел на него вчера… _после_. Будто боялся сделать неверное движение. 

― Я сразу перейду к делу, ладно? Чем дольше я буду тянуть, тем сильнее напортачу. 

Питер проследил за каплей пота, выступившей на правом виске Тони. Она скользнула к уху, и совершенно неуместная волна возбуждения скрутила живот Питера. Волосы Тони были такими мягкими и несправедливо идеальными в растрёпанном виде. Питеру хотелось запустить в них пальцы, сжать в кулак, задрать голову Тони, чтобы слизать эту каплю пота. Он хотел ощутить вкус соли на языке, почувствовать, как щетина Тони царапает его, провести пальцем по нежной раковине уха… 

― То, что вчера произошло. ― Тони больше не смотрел на него, а разговаривал с чашкой кофе, зажатой в руках. Она казалась такой маленькой в его больших ладонях. ― Первое: не должно было случиться. Второе: не твоя вина. Понял? Ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать, Пит? Потому что мне нужно… нам нужно прийти к единому мнению в этом вопросе. 

Всё это было ожидаемо. А ещё ожидаемо то, что Питер точно такого мнения не придерживался ― ни в одном из вышеперечисленных пунктов. Потому что да, конечно этого не должно было случиться, однако Питер не мог бы искренне сказать, что не хотел этого. Даже если всё закончилось так, как закончилось ― то есть унижением Питера, ― ему всё же выпал шанс почувствовать Тони, дотронуться до него и получить прикосновение в ответ… И ничто из этого не случилось бы, если б Питер этого не хотел. Он не знал, насколько однозначна его вина. И всё же понимал, что лучше не спорить, ведь в этом вопросе он должен поступить по-взрослому. Чтобы Тони видел в нём зрелого человека. Надёжного. Поэтому он кивнул и выдохнул: «Да». 

Тони резко выдохнул носом. 

― Хорошо. Если ты… хочешь как-то… эм… дистанцироваться немного… побыть наедине с собой, это… нормально, можем это устроить. Всё что угодно, лишь бы тебе было комфортно. Я… Я не хотел… чтоб это случилось.

_«Какую именно часть из всего произошедшего?_ ― хотел спросить Питер. ― _То, что ты возбудился? Что заставил меня кончить? Что-то ещё?»_

Но Тони продолжил: 

― Я не хотел доставить тебе дискомфорт. И у тебя есть полное право сердиться на меня… 

― Постой, что? ― Теперь Питер не мог не вмешаться. ― Ты не доставил мне дискомфорта. ― Лицо и грудь горели ― и не только от стыда, а больше от отчаянного желания, чтобы Тони понял, прежде чем слишком увлечётся и окончательно запутается в произошедшем. ― Я не… То есть ведь именно я этого _хотел_. И ты не сделал ничего против моего желания. 

Он почувствовал призрачное прикосновение пальцев Тони к волосам, что заставило мурашки пробежать вдоль спины. Тони смотрел на него с таким _голодом_ и точно _хотел_, чтобы Питер дотронулся до него, ведь он сам сказал, и он был… О боже, Питер почувствовал его… 

― То есть ты… ― продолжил Питер, задыхаясь. ― Ты тоже этого хотел, ― закончил он словно молитву, как пожелание, будто это помогло бы обратить слова в истину, в реальность, сделать их неоспоримыми. 

Тони вновь принялся тереть лоб, совсем тихо издав что-то, похожее на скулёж. 

― Не имеет значения, Пит. И неважно, хотел ли ты этого, и уж точно не имеет значения, хочу ли этого я. ― Он вновь обращался к кофе в чашке. 

Это не отрицание, но и не то, что хотел бы услышать Питер. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступал ком разочарования. Он должен держать себя в руках. Изо всех сил пытаться не быть ребёнком. Питер постарался как можно более спокойно спросить: 

― Почему же это неважно? 

― Потому что ты ребёнок, ― рявкнул Тони. 

Питеру показалось, что ему пощёчину дали. Глаза защипало. Он вдохнул поглубже, медленно выдыхая. 

Тони безвольно откинулся на стуле. 

― Прости. Ты не… То есть да, ребёнок, но… Прости. Я не сержусь на тебя. 

Питер быстро заморгал, провёл пальцем по мраморной столешнице. Он не припоминал, чтобы Тони при нём когда-либо извинялся, тем более трижды за полчаса. Поставил ли он личный рекорд сегодня? Питер хотел, чтоб он перестал. 

― Я просто… ― продолжил Тони мягче, будто говоря сам с собой. ― Я проебался. ― Он уставился в чашку, словно молясь, чтоб из кофейной гущи всплыл знак. Очевидно, ни одного не обнаружилось, потому что он вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль. ― Я понимаю, что я… э-э… наверное, подавал какие-то противоречивые сигналы. И понимаю, что это может сбивать с толку… и мне нет никакого оправдания. Но я… Мне нужно кое-что прояснить, Питер. 

Теперь он смотрел на Паркера, ожидая, когда тот взглянет в ответ, и в его взоре была такая решимость, такая твёрдость, что Питеру захотелось отпрянуть. На одно крошечное мгновение ему показалось, что Тони попросит вернуть костюм. Но вместо этого: 

― Существует определённая грань. Которую мы… которую _я_ не могу перейти. Но я это сделал. ― Тони поморщился. ― Прошлой ночью я пересёк границы дозволенного, и неважно, насколько мне жаль ― а я сожалею очень сильно, но… ― Он одарил Питера потерянным взглядом, который пронзил его до глубины души. ― Этого больше не повторится. Ты понимаешь? Это _неприемлемо_. И вся вина на мне, а не на тебе. 

Питер почувствовал предательски подступившие слёзы, отрывисто кивнул, желая, чтобы покалывающее давление в переносице ушло. Он не смел дышать. Ему показалось, что в этот момент он согласится со всем, что бы ни сказал Тони. Он не мог объяснить, что это за внезапная потребность соглашаться ― и ради чего? Чтобы что ― угодить ему? Чтобы Тони успокоился. Чтобы вновь улыбался Питеру, смотрел с теплотой и одобрением. Питер нуждался в этом, как цветок в солнечном свете, и без этого бы точно пропал. Всё что угодно, лишь бы Тони был _счастлив_… 

Взгляд Тони смягчился. Крошечное изменение, миллиметровое движение мускул, но у Питера словно лавина сошла ― или даже вес радиоактивного самолёта ― с груди. И казалось, он уже мог себя контролировать и вновь видел во взгляде Тони всё, что было там весь год: благоговение, горе, страх, нежность и… возможно, пусть глубоко спрятанный, но голод тоже. 

Тони нахмурился ― как всегда, когда боролся с собой. Неосознанно облизал губы. 

― Хорошо, ― сказал он, будто уступая немой просьбе Питера, о которой тот и сам не подозревал. ― А теперь вот как мы поступим дальше. Прошлой ночи… никогда не было. 

Питер моргнул. Тони опустил взгляд и вновь заговорил с чашкой: 

― То есть. Если это… если ты хочешь. Мы можем просто… начать с чистого листа, хорошо? Ничего не было.

В груди Питера всё сжалось. Он почти удивился разочарованию, которое его захлестнуло напополам с эйфорией. Такая смесь эмоций сбивала с толку, кружила голову. Но разве это не то, чего он должен хотеть? Просто всё отменить? Тони предлагал начать с чистого листа. И Питер понимал, что лучшего предложения не получит. 

― То есть… просто вернуть всё как было? ― Даже говоря это, Питер сам себе не верил. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Больше, чем он заслуживал, даже если это оставляло едкий привкус на языке. 

Но Тони просто кивнул, скрипнув зубами. 

― Конечно, мелкий. 

_Мелкий._ Губы Питера несчастливо скривились. Он никогда не возражал против этого прозвища из уст Тони ― оно ощущалось как знак привязанности, и Питер чувствовал себя особенным, будто занимал привилегированное положение в жизни Тони, будто был единственным и неповторимым ребёнком. Но теперь это звучало как напоминание, хотя непонятно, для кого из них. 

Питер сглотнул. 

― Можно мне… То есть ты… ― Он боялся спросить, но нужно было. Питер понимал, как много на самом деле вкладывал в это слово Тони. ― Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал в своей комнате? 

Питер не смотрел на Тони, но точно уловил, что тот затаил дыхание. Потом откашлялся. 

― Как захочешь, Пит. Как тебе будет… удобнее. 

Холодное облегчение затопило тело, схлестнувшись с вновь вспыхнувшим возбуждением. Он облизнулся и кивнул. 

― Х-хорошо. Спасибо. 

Тони вновь прокашлялся. 

― Пит. 

Вышло низко, хрипло. Питер ждал, дрожа от нетерпения. 

― Я говорил серьёзно. О границах. ― Питер почувствовал взгляд Тони. ― Ты понимаешь? ― прозвучало как мольба. 

Питер посмотрел на него, встретившись с глазами Тони ― серьёзными и… испуганными. Воздух между ними вдруг стал плотным. 

Он медленно кивнул, не сводя с Тони взора. 

― Да. Границы.

***

Хэппи не обрадовался заданию отвезти Питера домой намного раньше, чем обычно, но Тони было плевать. Он придумал для него отговорку ― якобы у Паркера групповой проект в школе и ему нужно вернуться раньше, ― и, к счастью, Хоган купился. Питер, казалось, не возражал против подобного вранья, ведь прекрасно понимал, что смысла торчать здесь не было. Он явно тщательно контролировал выражение лица: Тони хотелось знать, о чём думал Питер, но смелости спросить не хватало. 

И только когда Старк отправил его вниз с резко кинутым «Увидимся в субботу», Питер одарил его неуверенным прощальным взглядом. Тони понимал, что отчасти это потому, что этими словами он почти намекнул, что не ждал пацана в гости в будни в личной квартире, однако, вместо того чтобы в этом признаться даже самому себе, он задал другой вертевшийся на языке вопрос: 

― Насколько я знаю, в пятницу ты свободен и мог бы приехать, но будет большая… ― Тони махнул рукой, не желая это произносить. ― Годовщина. Та самая. В городе. Поэтому до самой ночи я буду торчать на этом… мероприятии. 

_«Мероприятие»_ ― самое нейтральное слово, которое мог подобрать Тони. _«Вечеринка»_ было бы вопиюще неуместным, а _«приём»_ вызывал у Тони рвотные позывы и желание закинуться чем потяжелее. Очередная пиар-идея Марии Пеппер-слишком-хорошо-тебя-натренировала Хилл, блестящего PR-агента. Вакандская делегация вновь прибудет на панихиду и празднование в город, и было бы неправильно, если б Щ.И.Т. не воспользовались моментом и не организовали собственное мероприятие в новой штаб-квартире в несколько более мрачных тонах. 

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы Питер понял, но когда это случилось, Тони почти пожалел, что упомянул об этом. На одну ужасную секунду в лице Питера не отражалось ничего, взор стал отстранённым, а самое ужасное, Тони точно знал, о чём он думал, ― а потом мелкий резко словно пришёл в себя и скривился в чём-то наподобие улыбки. 

― Точно. Тогда до субботы, ― кивнул он и пугающе тихо выскользнул из комнаты. 

Тони отпустил его, потому что ну что ему ещё делать? Им больше нечего обсуждать. Пока что. Они всё выяснили, беспокоиться не о чем. Причин думать о Питере Паркере больше не было, по крайней мере до следующих выходных. 

И Тони честно старался этого не делать минут десять. Смена обстановки пошла бы на пользу, поэтому он решил вернуться в квартиру в городе, вместо того чтоб как обычно провести целый день в лаборатории. Он пошёл в комнату, чтобы переодеться и захватить парочку вещей для поездки обратно… Вообще Тони никогда не утруждал себя сборами необходимого, потому что у него и там, и здесь было по два комплекта всего. А одежду он иногда перевозил туда-обратно, но слишком небрежно. Тони рассеянно задумался: если б Пеппер была рядом, сошло бы ему такое с рук? И направился в ванную умыться. 

А потом увидел их. Почти в самом углу, где легко не заметить: маленький комок ткани ― должно быть, это… 

Тони поднял их прежде, чем успел обдумать, что делал. Трусы Питера. Точно. Потому что куда-то мелкий должен был их положить. А потом и вовсе о них забыл. 

Тони крепче сжал их пальцами и поднял выше. Тут же безошибочно найдя засохшее пятно спереди на ткани. 

Старк вдруг почувствовал, что задыхался. Это сперма Питера. И это Тони заставил его кончить. Он едва ли до него дотронулся… но были ещё эти _прошу_ и _Тони_, и Питер так крепко держал за запястье, а ощущение его волос сквозь пальцы и _лицо_ в тот момент, когда он был ошеломлён, переполнен чувствами к _Тони_, который смотрел, как он кончал… 

Волна желания поднялась в животе Тони. Он почти выронил трусы из ослабевших пальцев. 

_Нет. Нет, нет нет нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет нет._

Он схватился за раковину для поддержки, грудь ходила ходуном. 

Этого не может быть. Он не будет об этом думать. Не будет думать о Питере ― точка. Они обо всём забыли. Так и договорились, так и планировал Тони. 

Хотя конечно же он знал, что это не самое ответственное предложение с его стороны. Конечно, он сформулировал всё так, будто сжалился над Питером, позволив обоим притвориться, что ничего не произошло, но на самом-то деле он собственную жопу спасал. Нет, конечно ответственное решение ― всё обговорить… _как следует._ На что Тони, по-видимому, совершенно неспособен, хотя с самого начала так и хотел сделать. И даже полночи провёл, репетируя, придумывая и передумывая, что скажет пацану. 

Ну, по крайней мере, часть про границы он высказал. И это важно. А теперь оставалось только следовать собственным словам. 

Он знал, что должен сказать больше. Вчера ночью он вёл долгие многочасовые разговоры с Питером у себя в голове ― больше монологи, конечно, потому что в воображении Питер особенно не отвечал, а лишь смотрел огромными сочувствующими глазами и торжественно кивал. Но вот наступило утро, и Тони едва ли помнил слово из этих монологов. А когда мелкий по правде на него уставился с этим своим выражением лица ― глаза блестели от непролитых слёз, ― Тони сдался как трус. 

Ну а что ему говорить на самом-то деле? Извиниться за противоречивые сигналы. _Я правда не хотел, чтоб у меня стояк появился. Просто мне слишком нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь. И я не могу не касаться тебя. А ещё мне отчаянно, яростно, инстинктивно нужно чувствовать твоё тепло, живое тело под ладонями…_

Нет. Тони не мог говорить об этом, как ответственный взрослый, потому что в первую очередь нет ничего ответственного в том, что он натворил. Даже если б он попытался взять слова назад, признал бы, что виноват, настоял на соблюдении границ… он уже ничего не смог бы исправить. Не мог исправить то, что Питер вжался эрегированным членом ему в бедро ― Тони задрожал от воспоминаний об этом и не был уверен, что от ужаса, ― то, что Питер кончил. И то, что Тони наблюдал за этим. И самое худшее — не смог остановить волны жара, проходившие через тело каждый раз, когда он обо всём этом думал. 

Так что, очевидно, единственное, что оставалось ― просто пытаться об этом не думать. Ничего не было. Не о чем говорить, не о чем думать ― и прекрасно. И этого не случится вновь. Точка. 

Тони направился к двери, когда вдруг понял, что всё ещё сжимал трусы. Правильно, ведь он должен решить, что с ними делать. (_Не думать о том, почему они тут оказались, в первую очередь._) Он не мог просто оставить их тут уборщикам. Ни одна горничная не заслуживала возни с подростковым эякулянтом. (_Не думать, чьим именно или как он оказался на трусах._) Так что единственное решение, похоже, забрать их. И постирать. Лично. Тони уже не помнил, когда последний раз стирал что-то из одежды сам, но ничего, вряд ли это что-то сложное. Он в конце концов построил дуговой реактор из говна и палок в пещере, чёрт возьми. 

Но куда их положить. Ведь Тони не собирал сумок. 

Он оглядел свой обычный спортивный костюм, в который был одет. Без раздумий Тони расстегнул куртку до пупка и сунул туда трусы, тут же застегнув обратно. 

Так, всё ещё не думаем об этом. 

К тому времени, когда он добрался до гаража и сел в «мицубиси», то всё же признался себе, что это немного стрёмно ― ходить с грязными подростковыми трусами за пазухой (_испачканными кончёй_, но он старался об этом не раздумывать). Ну разве что чуть-чуть. У него была уважительная причина, если вдруг кто-то надумает его остановить и потребовать объяснений… 

Скорее всего его посадят в тюрьму. Объяснение всё же не слишком хорошее. 

_Возраст согласия семнадцать_, прошептал ему внутренний голос. И он сказал ему отъебаться подобру-поздорову, потому что продолжал не думать об этом. 

Тони не думал об этом, когда выезжал с Базы или мчался по шоссе в сторону города, когда парковался в личном гараже в подвале многоквартирного дома в Ист-Сайде, когда вызывал персональный лифт в пентхаус. 

― Добро пожаловать домой, босс, ― поприветствовал его весёлый голос с ирландским акцентом. 

― Привет, детка. Можешь найти инструкции, как стирать? ― бросил он небрежно, направляясь в спальню. 

― Интересует машинная стирка, босс? 

― Д… Постой. ― Тони остановился. ― У меня есть стиральная машина? 

― Технически вы владеете двумястами сорока семью стиральными машинами, двенадцать из которых промышленного класса, но ни одна из них не расположена в этой квартире. Однако на подуровне этого здания их несколько. 

― Двести сорок… ― Тони искренне недоумевал. ― Как так получилось, что я стал коллекционером… Неважно, неважно. Э… ― Он уже был в своей комнате и обнаружил, что стоял перед кроватью с расстёгнутой курткой и с тем-что-нужно-срочно-выстирать в руках. 

― Возможно, вам подойдёт быстрая ручная стирка, если хотите постирать только один предмет? ― прервала его бесцельное пяленье ПЯТНИЦА. 

Тони бросил трусы на пол. 

― Знаешь что, я разберусь с этим позже. ― Он старательно не думал об этом. 

Развернувшись, Тони направился в мастерскую. Потратив пару часов на тонкую настройку (уже в третий раз) системы саморегулирования, которую установил в своём Lamborghini Miura 1966 года, он старательно ни о чём не думал. 

Конечно, пара часов плавно перетекла в целый день сборки-разборки (ему необходимо чем-то занять руки, чёрт возьми, порой программирование просто не помогало ― Тони был уверен, что сможет приблизить время зажигания двигателя к миллисекунде, что равнялось почти совершенству), который, в свою очередь, грозил превратиться в бессонную ночь, но тут ПЯТНИЦа отвлекла его от дел. 

― Босс, вы сегодня не ели, а «сегодня» закончилось час назад. 

Тони моргнул и взглянул на часы. Ей-богу, она права. Забавно, как это происходило. На самом деле даже поразительно: его способность полностью отключаться от потребностей тела и течения времени… 

― Вы планируете употребить пищу в ближайшее время, или мне придётся применить силу?

Тони посмотрел в ближайшую камеру наблюдения. Возможно, с сарказмом он немного переборщил в последнем обновлении операционной системы, ну что сказать, ему было скучно. Но теперь ПЯТНИЦа слишком напоминала ему ДЖАРВИСа. 

Тони поднял смятую пластиковую бутылку. 

― По крайней мере, обезвоживания у меня нет. 

― Вам же лучше, босс. Это несколько отсрочит необходимость медицинского вмешательства. 

Старк чуть не отчитал её за отсутствие искренности в голосе, но в последний момент передумал. Он ведь сам виноват, в конце концов. 

― Ладно, хорошо, ― согласился Тони и направился на кухню в поисках еды. 

Он съел яблоко, слишком устав, чтобы заморачиваться над готовкой. Тони правда не был голоден и предпочёл бы вернуться в мастерскую, вновь заняться Lamborghini, потому что силы у него ещё остались, он мог бы продержаться до утра… 

Тони зевнул ― _какого хрена?_ ― и припомнил, что почти не спал вчера. Да и позавчера тоже не особо. И вдруг его веки стали невыносимо тяжёлыми. 

Он перевёл взгляд на кофеварку, размышляя, не налить ли себе эспрессо… 

― Босс, могу я предложить вам лечь спать? Вы проспали в общей сложности три часа из последних восьмидесяти шести. 

Тони вновь посмотрел в камеру, но во взгляде не было настоящей злости. Она права. Он с трудом встал с табурета ― когда это мышцы успели так затечь? Так вот каково стареть? ― и прошаркал к себе в комнату. 

Прежде чем рухнуть на кровать, он успел раздеться до трусов. Дай боже провалиться в сон без сновидений, он слишком устал сегодня. 

Тони повернулся и поправил подушку… а потом увидел трусы. Там, где он их и оставил ― на полу, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Блять. Лучше б он нашёл для них более подходящее место. С глаз долой ― из сердца вон. 

Внутри всё сжалось. Он до сих пор не разобрался, что с ними делать. Наверное, решит завтра. Постирает, может, чтобы вернуть обратно мелкому красивыми и чистыми. И никаких следов… чего бы то ни было. Тони сделает это незаметно, конечно, чтобы не смущать Питера. Может быть, сунет незаметно ему в рюкзак или отправит дроном прямиком в Квинс. Тони определённо мог бы запрограммировать беспилотник, чтобы тот нашёл ящик с нижним бельём Паркера и положил трусы туда, будто они всегда там и лежали. Хороший такой проект на завтра, займёт, может, полдня, возможно, даже целый день, в зависимости от того, насколько дотошно он складывал нижнее бельё. На мгновение Тони задумался, относился ли Питер к тому типу людей, которые складывали трусы, или он просто бросал их в ящик как попало, как и большинство подростков. Не то чтоб Тони нуждался в этом знании, но это нужно для настройки беспилотника. Так что да, завтра: «Операция трусняковый дрон». 

Но сначала ему нужно, конечно, их постирать. Точно. Определённо не руками, даже если это, очевидно, самое простое решение. Может, ему удастся заставить робота постирать их. Ни за что Тони не прикоснётся к… 

Он судорожно сглотнул. Нет, определённо нет. Нет никаких причин касаться… 

Тони зажмурился, беспокойно заёрзав на кровати. Вдруг почувствовал, как колотилось о грудную клетку сердце. 

Перед мысленным взором промелькнуло лицо Питера. Его выражение прямо перед тем как он… в свои трусы ― которые всего в паре футов сейчас, ― как прижимал ладонь к паху, глядя прямо на Тони с такой жаждой, аккурат до последней секунды, перед тем как… 

Тони ощутил, как вспыхнуло лицо и тело. Он отпихнул ногами покрывало, небрежно натянутое на бёдра, и вдруг понял, что пальцы скользнули к резинке боксеров, дразня лёгкими поглаживаниями нижнюю часть живота. 

_Какого хера ты творишь. Тони. Возьми себя в руки._

Тони опустил руки на кровать вдоль тела, вжав в бока. 

_Ты ведь об этом не думаешь, забыл?_

Пожалуй, он слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать. Ему лишь нужно… расслабиться. Может быть, всё дело в этом ― просто у него уже долго не было оргазмов и это как-то повлияло на голову. Ему просто… 

Тони сунул руку под резинку, позволив ей просто лежать там, лениво касаясь лобковых волос. 

И он не думал об… _этом_. Потому что _это_ не то, о чём он вообще хотел думать. Он подумает о чём-нибудь другом. О чём угодно. Тони стянул трусы, взял член в руку, и принялся подрачивать. 

Он ничего не представлял. Чувствовал напряжение внизу живота, однако не спешил, в азарт не входил. Ему нужно было кого-то визуализировать. Пеппер? Нет, точно нет. Думать о ней, даже ― особенно? ― о лучшем сексе, что был у него за всю жизнь, болезненно, а не горячо. 

Тони пытался вспомнить кого-нибудь, кто привлекал внимание в последнее время, пусть даже на мгновение. Раньше недостатка в таких женщинах не было ― секретарь на ресепшн, официантка, незнакомка на вечеринке, модель из рекламы духов. Анонимные, без эмоциональной привязки и никогда не приходящие повторно в его фантазиях. Его никогда не преследовали навязчивые сексуальные образы. 

Но, похоже, моногамия изменила Тони, потому что мысль удовлетворять себя на образ кого-то незнакомого, когда-то столь волнующая, теперь заставляла морщить нос в отвращении. 

Тогда, может, он вообразит неопределённый образ безликого красивого человека. Тёплого, с тонкими руками, прелестным розовым ротиком. Мягкими волосами, слегка волнистыми. Возможно, коротко стриженого, с жёстким гибким телом… О. Вдруг образ оказался не таким уж и безликим. 

Член Тони дёрнулся в ладони. 

― Чёрт, ― выдохнул он ― злясь на себя, и ничего более. 

Он зажмурился крепче, пытаясь прогнать образ Питера Паркера из предательского подсознания. Его вообще _не должны_ были возбуждать мысли о Питере… о Питере с его тёплыми чувственными прикосновениями, скользящей по спине Тони ладони… 

Старк охнул. _Бля, бля, бля._ Нет, он не должен… не мог… 

Не мог прогнать Питера из головы. И не хотел ― если то, как член затвердел в его руке, было каким-то показателем желаний.

_Ты на самом деле не хочешь этого делать_, прошептал на задворках сознания внутренний голос, но как-то слабо и неубедительно, потому что Тони вдруг охватил жар при мысли о руке Питера вместо собственной, которая могла бы вот так сжимать его и поглаживать, не останови Тони его прошлой ночью, когда Питер принялся гладить его по животу, обдавая жаром и влагой с полуоткрытых губ плечо, и эти короткие беспомощные стоны, срывавшиеся с них, когда Тони провёл рукой по загривку… 

Вспышка удовольствия пронзила Тони, капля смазки смочила ладонь, он продолжал скользить по члену кулаком, размазывая её по всей длине. Он застонал, перекатился на бок, точно как вчера лежал рядом с Питером, когда тот хотел прикоснуться к нему, и Тони точно знал, что он бы дотронулся, прямо вот так… 

_Тебе правда стоит остановиться_, ― и он прекрасно знал, осознавал, что поступал плохо, какой-то далёкой, затуманенной частью сознания, но господи, он был уже на грани, ему нужно было всего чуть-чуть… Боже, как хорошо… 

Как бы Тони хотел сейчас Питера рядом. И яростность этого желания застигла его врасплох, стиснула грудь. Подушка слабо пахла ополаскивателем и шампунем. Ему нужно было тепло Питера, жёсткость его тела, его запах. И они сделали бы всё гораздо, гораздо лучше… 

Прежде чем Тони осознал, что делал, он перегнулся через край кровати, схватил с пола трусы и поднёс к лицу. 

Его словно в живот ударили. Вот он, _Питер_ ― не какая-то его часть, как пахнущий сосной дешёвый шампунь, или приятный естественный запах тела, который чувствовал Тони, когда подходил к нему близко, ― нет, это был интимный, мускусный запах пота и спермы. И пах он как секс. Дрожь прошла сквозь тело, сжимая внутренности, заставляя пальцы на ногах подгибаться, ― _это плохо, очень, очень плохо, но, блять, сейчас_ ― _для него_ ― это работало как надо. Знать, как бы пах секс с Питером, когда он уже знал, как выглядел Питер, когда кончал; знать, каково ощущать руки Питера на теле; представлять, как будет ощущаться его рот ― этот розовый, мокрый рот ― на коже, целующий шрам на груди, скользящий вниз к животу; губы, смыкающиеся вокруг пальцев… _Блять_, Питер, смотрящий на него большими, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, мягкий тёплый язык Питера, то, как он втягивал бы щёки, пока сосал пальцы ― вот так, ― а потом обхватил бы этими губами его… 

Тони кончил с громким стоном. Яростно толкаясь в руку, преследовал выбивающее воздух из лёгких удовольствие до последнего, а потом излился горячим на костяшки и не прекращал движения руки, пока не принялся шипеть сквозь зубы от чрезмерной чувствительности. 

Тони задыхался, сердце клокотало в горле, он был совершенно выжат. Каждая кость в теле, казалось, была сделала из желе, пресс болел от того, как сильно он его напрягал. До носа донёсся слабый запах океанской свежести, смешанный с чем-то затхлым. 

Лёгкая тошнота дёрнула желудок. Запах был не слишком-то приятным, когда не возбуждён. Больше даже на вонь похоже. Он отстранился от трусов, перекатившись на спину. Посмотрел на испачканную руку и опадающий член. 

Горло сжалось. Ему нужно было… привести себя в порядок. Это шаг первый. Тони не мог вот так уснуть. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, внезапно ощутив головокружение. Тяжело проморгавшись, спотыкаясь, он пошёл в ванную. Нужно привести себя в порядок. Это была единственная мысль в голове, единственное действие, которое могло уместиться в сознании.

Ему было как-то трудно дышать. Надо в душ. Почему он не мог дышать нормально? Включить душ. Тони заметил, что руки дрожали, когда потянулся к смесителю, но не чувствовал дрожи. Руки больше не казались своими ― одна чистая, другая перепачканная в свидетельстве его недавнего удовольствия. 

Он ступил под тугие струи воды. Слишком жарко, но наплевать. Тони смотрел, как вода бежала по рукам, очищая их. Он прикрыл глаза. Попытался дышать нормально. Ему было нехорошо, что-то застряло в горле, и он даже не мог это проглотить, потому что тошнило сильнее, когда он пытался, что с ним не так… 

_Что со мной нахуй не так._

Он упёрся рукой в кафельную стену, неотрывно глядя на неё. Этой рукой он удовлетворил себя. Думая о Питере Паркере. 

О господи боже. О боже. 

С каждым ударом сердца грудь Тони болела всё сильнее. Он дрожал, в лицо хлынула кровь. Схватившись за смеситель, он выкрутил его ― и вода стала ледяной. Охлаждение сделало всё лишь хуже, Тони стало тяжелее дышать. 

Что он натворил. О боже, что он только что сделал вообще? Питер… Нет, он не мог. 

Но сделал. 

_Существует грань._

Да, есть грань, и он просто-напросто её затоптал только что. О чём он, блять, думал вообще? 

Он думал о розовых щеках Питера, его мягких волосах и руках, этих добрых, _доверчивых глазах ― нет нет нет_ ― и как хорошо было бы заставить Питера кончить снова, позволить ему прикоснуться к себе так, как он захочет, ведь Тони и сам вовсе не против… 

Внизу живота всё скрутило болезненной пародией на удовольствие. Почему, почему он это сделал? Он не хотел, не мог хотеть… 

_Чего ты хочешь, Тони?_

Он издал какой-то беспомощный стон, затерявшийся в потоках воды, который скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. 

Он хочет Питера. Необъяснимо, непростительно хочет Питера ― так же, как Питер хочет его. 

Мысль едва обосновалась в мозгу ― тяжёлая, неоспоримая, ― а к горлу уже подкатил ком. Его сейчас стошнит. 

Тони со всей дури ударил по смесителю, выключая воду, вывалился из душа, упал на колени перед унитазом, вцепившись в него липкими руками. Закашлялся сухо раз-другой. 

Ему нужно блевануть. Необходимо, потому что как иначе он должен реагировать после того, как отдрочил на семнадцатилетнего? На старшеклассника, который занят контрольными и, наверное, носил бы брекеты, если б не счастливая случайность с пауком, перестроившая его геном. Слишком молодого, чтобы легально бухать, или голосовать, или даже сигареты покупать. На несовершеннолетнего с законным опекуном. На ребёнка. На Питера Паркера, который прилетел в жизнь Тони прямо с видеороликов на Ютубе, когда ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Которому было _всего семь_, когда Тони похитили террористы и он стал Железным человеком в зрелом возрасте тридцати восьми лет; который вырос, боготворя Тони Старка ― гения, миллиардера, учёного, филантропа, а ещё Железного человека, супергероя Мстителя и Великого защитника Земли. На Питера Паркера, глядевшего на него так, будто это он звёзды с луной на небо повесил, который рассыпался в руках Тони, _извиняясь_ при этом… 

Тони сунул в рот два пальца, и скудное содержимое желудка оказалось в унитазе. 

Он задыхался, его трясло от внезапного перенапряжения. Горло горело, но это даже немного успокоило Тони. Но совсем немного, потому что ну правда, это ведь ничто. Какое-то мимолётное неудобство, недостаточное для искупления. 

Тони, пошатнувшись, поднялся и пошёл к раковине. Уставился в своё отражение, разглядывая налитые кровью глаза, лопнувшие капилляры, окрашивающие кожу в то, что издали можно принять за глубокий загар. 

Этого недостаточно. Даже и близко к «достаточно» нет. 

Нащупав халат, висевший на крючке, Тони натянул его на влажное тело и, шатаясь, вернулся в комнату, вышел в коридор, бесцельно прошёлся до… мастерской. Ноги на автомате привели его сюда. Он и сам не знал, зачем или что он будет делать, пока не увидел Lamborghini. Тони залез в салон, заперся изнутри. 

Как тут тихо. Безопасно, изолированно. Подконтрольно. Капсула, чтобы контролировать Тони Старка, похожая на те, в которых содержались Джеймс Барнс и Гельмут Земо. Вот что нужно Тони. Сдерживание. Что-то, что помешало бы ему причинять вред. 

_Не думаю, что ты понимаешь разницу между «навредить» и «помочь», когда речь заходит об этом ребёнке._

_Ты ломаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься._

Тони понимал, что делал Питеру больно. Много, много раз и разнообразными способами. Вероятно, это неизбежно с того момента, как они встретились ― когда Тони вошёл в жизнь Питера. Он понимал, что то, что между ними произошло в прошлом году, гораздо более разрушительно, чем всё, что было раньше. Но теперь Тони даже себе не мог врать, что интересы Питера для него в приоритете. Не после того, как фантазировал о рте Питера и его тепле. И о _сексе с Питером_. О том, как получит удовольствие от того самого парня, отданного под его опеку, чтобы направлять, поддерживать и _защищать_ его. 

Очередной приступ тошноты накрыл Тони. Этого просто не могло быть с ним. Как это вообще, блять, случилось? 

Тони вцепился в руль, чтобы просто за что-то ухватиться. 

― Включить систему, ― приказал он, и… о, отлично, очевидно, он успел где-то в середине кипучей деятельности переподключить систему распознавания голоса, потому что все дисплеи автомобиля вдруг вспыхнули синим. 

На самом деле он и сам не понимал, что творил. Тони просто знал, что нужно что-то сделать. Нужно как-то остановиться. И не причинять вреда. 

― Запустить двигатель. ― Lamborghini замурчала под ним. ― ПЯТНИЦа, отключи систему вентиляции. 

― Требуется код подтверждения. 

― Только не мой, Роуди. 

― Подтверждено. Вентиляционная система отключена. Босс, могу я напомнить вам, что вы находитесь в замкнутом пространстве с работающим машинным двигателем? Без надлежащей вентиляции уровень угарного газа достигнет… 

Тони врубил радио на полную катушку и больше не слышал голос ИскИн. 

― Не волнуйся об этом, детка. Это всё эксперимент, ― перекричал он гитарный запил Whole Lotta Love, гремящей из динамиков. 

Тони правда не врал. Это для него тоже новая территория ― следовательно, экспериментальная. Его всегда изумляли люди, сующие головы в печи или бросающиеся со скал. Как они вообще определялись с методом? Ни один не казался особо приятным. Тони полагал, дело не в приятности, а в эффективности. Он не знал, на каком месте в списке стоит удушение выхлопными газами, но, по крайней мере, это намного менее страшно, чем большинство других вариантов. Никакой оплавленной кожи, свободного падения или острых предметов или уродующих ран. 

Уже начало пахнуть. Тони наморщил нос и сделал музыку громче. Он слышал, как ПЯТНИЦа пыталась ему что-то сказать, поднимая регулятор громкости до экстренных высот. 

― Не включай вентиляцию, ― прокричал он, не уверенный, слышала ли она его вообще. Он закашлялся. 

_Хочешь большой-большой любви_¹, пропел он мысленно (ирония? насмешка? Он старался не думать об этом), постукивая пальцами по рулю. Ожидание, должно быть, самое худшее. Так что это большой минус для выбора выхлопных газов, отметил Тони в своём воображаемом списке. И ещё ― запах и то, как он кашлял, нуждаясь в кислороде, что заставляло его кашлять сильнее. 

Тони вдруг понял, что инстинктивно пытался не дышать. И заставил себя вдохнуть, снова зашедшись сильным приступом кашля. Всё происходило быстрее, чем он полагал, отстранённо заметил Тони, сделав очередную мысленную пометку. Интересно, сколько ещё всё это займёт времени ― кашель, горящие лёгкие, слезящиеся глаза. Он попытался быстро подсчитать: _если в мастерской довольно много квадратных футов, а скорость расширения газа…_ но голова пульсировала. Он не помнил цифры, музыка заглушала все туманно-далёкие мысли. 

Именно тогда его и охватила паника. Наверное, вот оно. Его найдут сидящим в отделанном кожей салоне Lamborghini, прямо здесь. ПЯТНИЦа сначала свяжется с Роуди, поэтому он первым приедет к нему, должно быть. На самом деле по отношению к другу это нечестно. Хороший, преданный, упорный Роуди, который терпел всё говно Тони больше других. И такова его награда? Посинеет ли лицо Тони? А может, он обосрётся? Будет ли физическое говно Тони последним говном, с которым придётся возиться Роуди? 

Чёрные точки затуманили зрение. Тони совсем не понравились эти мысли. И всё это было так глупо. Он, сертифицированный гений, мог бы придумать тысячу способов закончить всё чисто, безболезненно, мгновенно ― если б действительно захотел. Но он этого не сделал. Он не хотел, чтоб сработало наверняка. 

Надо включить двигатель, запустить вентиляцию. Но Тони не мог даже вдохнуть, чтобы дать команду, а панель ручного управления размывалась перед глазами. Он даже не был уверен, сможет ли поднять руку ― всё болело, он чувствовал себя таким тяжёлым… 

Тони больше ничего не слышал. Он был окружён тишиной и невольно задался вопросом, так ли звучит смерть. Но нет ― на заднем плане вроде раздавался какой-то белый шум, низкое гудение… 

― …нудительно активирую протокол «Отговори меня от этого». Босс, вы меня слышите? Прошу подтверждения. Если вы не ответите, я принудительно активирую протокол «Отговори меня от этого». 

_Протокол_? Протокол. Какой это протокол?..

Тони распахнул глаза. И сощурился от неожиданно яркого света. Он не помнил, как закрыл глаза. Он закашлялся, хватая воздух ртом, и наконец обнаружил, что мог дышать: чистый прохладный воздух. Ничего лучше он в своей жизни ещё не чувствовал. 

― Нет, не… ― выдохнул он. ― В этом нет необходимости, ― прохрипел он. Он знал протокол. Тот самый ― один из многих, ― по которому следует вызвать Роуди. 

Гудение в ушах теперь превратилось в рёв. Это вентиляционная система снова включилась и прокачивала воздух на полную мощность. В машине, однако, было темно и тихо. 

Тони нахмурился. Сощурился, глядя в лобовое стекло, и увидел Дубину, нависшего над открытым капотом, несколько очень дорогих и жизненно важных компонентов свисало из его одинокой клешни. 

Тони нащупал дверь и встал, только чтоб тяжело опереться на шасси, на мгновение потеряв зрение. Ладно, пока не готов стоять прямо. 

Тони потряс головой, чтоб прояснить мысли, потом посмотрел на Дубину и на развороченный двигатель. 

― Что ты сделал с моей Миурой? ― прохрипел он. 

Дубина смотрел на него с ― как представлялось Тони ― вызывающим выражением, провода гордо зажаты в лапе. 

― Босс, ― вмешался знакомый голос, ― протокол «Отговори меня от этого» требует, чтобы я предупредила экстренные контакты при попытке самоубийства с вашей стороны. 

Тони побледнел. По крайней мере, ПЯТНИЦе хватило порядочности сказать это извиняющимся тоном. 

― Это не было попыткой самоубийства, ― возразил он. ― Согласно протоколу «Привет, Дэйв» ты должна предпринять все необходимые действия, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, если это не подвергает опасности чужую, верно? Так что, очевидно, я знал, что ты ослушаешься моих прямых указаний и откроешь вентиляцию. ― Он правда знал это? Тони не уверен, но ПЯТНИЦе не нужно этого знать. ― Следовательно, это не попытка самоубийства. Просто эксперимент, как я и сказал. Не впервые я здесь провожу опасные эксперименты, да, детка? ― Он улыбнулся как можно более обезоруживающе, хотя и знал, что на неё это не действовало. 

ПЯТНИЦа молчала, будто раздумывая над услышанным. 

― Босс, я ещё не внедрена в систему Миуры. Если б Дубина не остановил двигатель, не уверена, что мои протоколы достаточно быстро заблокировали бы команды, чтобы успеть избежать потенциального повреждения мозга, которое вы могли бы получить от недостатка кислорода. 

Тони похолодел. 

― Ну, ― прокаркал он пересохшим горлом. ― Повреждённый мозг ― это не то же самое, что труп. ― И это правда, но для Тони подобное было бы даже худшей судьбой, чем смерть. Боже, это было так… так глупо. 

― Босс… 

― Я не пытался себя убить! ― рявкнул он. ― Не смей ― ты меня слышишь? ― ни при каких обстоятельствах не связывайся с Роуди, или Пеппер, или вообще с кем бы то ни было, ПЯТНИЦа. ― Теперь он звучал истерично? Это уже смешно. ― Подтверди. 

Пауза. 

― Подтверждено, ― похоже, ИскИн смирилась. 

Дышать было тяжело. Интересно, это адреналин так действовал или просто последствия того, что он надышался угарным газом? Какого хрена он вообще это сделал? Совсем уже с ума сошёл. 

Тони вновь взглянул на Дубину, которая до сих пор сжимала свой приз. Робот выглядел как огромная птица, внимательно наблюдавшая за ним, ожидающая его следующих действий. 

Тони фыркнул. Это просто нелепо, его не нужно спасать, особенно Дубине. Однажды Дубина уже спас ему жизнь, и вот сейчас произошёл ещё случай, когда элементарное роботизированное создание в полном праве спасло чью-то жизнь. 

― Ты себя очень умным считаешь, правда? ― с вызовом спросил Тони. ― Ну, я тебя всё равно не переименую. 

Дубина, спасший его от самоубийства, и из-за чего ― из-за оргазма? Этого было достаточно, чтобы рассмешить Тони. Поэтому он засмеялся. Видимо, это просто уморительно, потому что он согнулся пополам, хватаясь за бока. Возможно, повреждения мозга он всё-таки не избежал. Ведь так смешно быть не должно. 

― Только представь заголовки, ― задыхаясь и вытирая слёзы, выдавил он. ― «Самоубийство миллиардера из-за фантазий, на которые он вздрочнул» ― New York Times. А потом New York Daily News: «У Железного человека железный член», ― фыркнул Тони. Рёбра уже болели. 

Когда он обессиленно соскользнул на пол, смех прекратился. Тони, совершенно обессиленный, прислонился спиной к Lamborghini. Опустил голову, глядя на колени, и вздохнул. 

― Нам с тобой правда нужно поговорить, ― обратился он к своей промежности. ― Знаю, мы неплохо проводили вместе время, но это не означает, что теперь тебе всё позволено, ― непринуждённо закончил он, будто беседуя со старым другом. Отчасти так оно и было, конечно. И эта мысль заставила его усмехнуться, но он тут же поморщился. 

― Правда, что ты со мной делаешь? Мы ведь не это чувствуем к… ― Тони потёр лицо ладонями. Он даже имя не мог произнести. ― То есть с каких пор ты вообще заинтересовался малолетками? ― разочарованно поддел он. ― Последний раз, когда ты ебался с семнадцатилеткой, был тогда, когда мне было столько же! 

Что на самом деле не совсем правда, потому что, возможно, Тони никогда и не ебался даже с семнадцатилетними. В конце концов он никогда не тусовался с ровесниками, а к семнадцати уже закончил МТИ, где все его постельные партнёры ― а у него они всё же были ― уже были старше на пару лет как минимум. Не всё было законно, но тогда по отношению к нему. И это не то, что могло бы остановить Тони. А позже, в те времена, которые он мысленно называл «годами Малибу»… ну, порой они, конечно, казались немного слишком молодыми, но Тони не задавал много вопросов. Правдоподобное отрицание и всё такое. Для него они не выглядели слишком уж молодыми, и поскольку все неплохо проводили время… 

Да и они были скорее исключением из правил. 

― Нам нравятся более взрослые партнёры, не забыл? Опытные. Возможно, немного доминирующие, ― продолжил он. То есть ничто из перечисленного не относилось к Питеру Паркеру. Ну, можно, конечно, привести доводы в пользу зрелости Питера ― он был достаточно взрослым для семнадцатилетнего, ― но подобные мысли ничем не помогали. Не имело значения, напомнил себе Тони. 

― Господи, ёб твою мать, ― пробормотал он, взявшись за голову. ― Я разговариваю со своим членом. Вот почему ты пил, Тони. ― Боже, он бы и сейчас с удовольствием напился. 

― Вот почему ты пил, ― медленно повторил он. ― Чтобы не быть достаточно трезвым, чтобы понять, насколько на самом деле ты ебанутый, ― прошептал он последние слова. 

Подвести итог несложно: он ебанулся. Был ебанутым, остаётся ебанутым ― а ты какой? 

И всё было бы не так уж плохо, если б речь шла только о Тони и его бесконечных лажах. Но дело-то тут не только в нём, и каждый его промах имел последствия. Последствия для одного из близких ему людей, которые этого не заслужили. Он подвёл Питера, как всегда и боялся, так или иначе. 

В груди вспыхнул жар, глаза защипало. Сжав кулак, он ударил в бок машины со всей силы. 

― Блять! ― закричал Тони, и это было охуенно: рёв в груди, резкий звук голоса, разнёсшийся по комнате. 

― Блять! ― вновь закричал он ― ещё громче. Поднялся на ноги. ― Блять, блять, _блять_! 

Он пнул бампер Миуры. Это было менее приятно, потому что Тони даже вмятины не оставил. Тогда он повернулся к станку с инструментами, схватил первый попавшийся на глаза ― лом. Сойдёт. 

Он замахнулся над бампером, и в этот раз на поверхности осталась хорошая вмятина. 

― Блять! ― закричал он снова для полного счастья. 

А потом Тони даже не отслеживал, что говорил или делал. Он понимал, что изо рта вылетали слова ― в основном нецензурные, ― но ничего не слышал. Он бил, и бил, и бил. Внутри горел жар, нужно было куда-то его выпустить. Он был таким свирепым, необузданным, что не удивился бы, останься от него одна сухая шелуха. Каждый взмах лома приносил за собой _лязг, хруст_, но этого было недостаточно. Этого. Просто. Недостаточно. 

Тони остановился, тяжело дыша. Он не знал, сколько раз ударил машину, но судя по боли в мышцах и по тому, как теперь выглядела Lamborghini, ударов было много. Горло драло от криков. 

Но Тони не чувствовал себя лучше ― внутри была лишь пустота. 

С лязгом он уронил лом на пол. Затянул пояс халата. 

Дубина немного отъехал, заметил Тони, и что-то внутри дёрнулось. Он хмуро посмотрел на робота. 

― На что пялишься? ― рявкнул он. ― Уберись тут, ― приказал он и отвернулся. Он просто не мог сейчас смотреть на Дубину. Или Миуру. 

Ему всё равно надоела эта машина. Нужно сдать на металлолом. 

Тони схватился за угол верстака и всем телом навалился на него. 

Он никогда не питал иллюзий, что являлся хорошим человеком. Тони, конечно, совершал что-то хорошее, но не более чем парочку героических поступков. Он это понимал и долго смирялся с истиной относительно себя. Он не хороший человек. 

Однако по каким-то причинам он полагал, что выше и лучше всего этого. 

Возможно, супергеройская слава немного ударила в голову. Лидер Мстителей, Спаситель Нью-Йорка и всё такое. Тони должен был знать, что правда рано или поздно вернётся и вопьётся прямо в задницу.

Перед мысленным взором всплыло лицо отца, вечно неодобрительно хмурящегося. 

_Энтони, что ты наделал?_

_Простите, сэр. Я просто хотел проверить, как она работает, я не хотел… _

_Есть причина, почему тебя сюда не пускают! _

_Но я просто… _

_Ты ломаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься!_

Что-то мокрое упало на тыльную сторону ладони. Тони заморгал, чувствуя, как слиплись от влаги ресницы. О. 

Он раздражённо потер глаза. 

― Пошёл ты, старик, ― прошептал он, но совершенно бессильно. Да и откуда взяться силам, если отец был полностью прав насчёт него? 

Если не считать просмотренных видеозаписей ― а они всё равно не в счёт, решил Тони, ― его отец никогда не питал к нему ничего, кроме разочарования. В момент, когда Тони надел первый деловой костюм, он полагал, что доказал отцу: тот ошибся. Но все награды и устройства в мире не могли этого доказать. Тогда Тони подумал, что если впустит в жизнь Пеппер, сможет создать с ней семью, быть хорошим мужем и лучшим отцом детям, чем его собственный, то всё исправит, однако это было выше его понимания. 

_Питер не твой сын_, напомнил слабо внутренний голос. И, вероятно, это ничего не значило. Как Тони вообще мог быть отцом, когда опустился так низко? 

_Ты ничего не сделал_, возразил голос, но Тони знал, что это слабое оправдание. Защита того, у кого нет защиты. Он достаточно натворил и, что самое худшее, не мог отрицать, что хотел натворить ещё больше. И некуда деться от этого. Падать ниже некуда. Самые гадские черты характера всплыли на поверхность. Если б Говард Старк видел его сейчас… 

Желудок Тони сжался. Он не мог об этом думать. Он понимал, что отец мёртв и некому его судить, но не мог сдержать дрожь при мысли о нём. Подтверждение самых худших опасений Тони о самом себе получено: подтверждение прогноза его отца. 

Тони поднял глаза и оглядел мастерскую. Пусто. Никакого Говарда рядом. И Пеппер с Роуди ― тоже. И Питера нет. Некому стать свидетелем, кроме собственных творений Тони. 

Старк вдруг почувствовал себя одиноко. Это тот тип одиночества, который он никогда не ощущал, будучи в мастерской. В своём святилище. 

Взгляд остановился на Дубине, который наблюдал за ним издалека, бросив попытки убрать беспорядок, устроенный Тони. Или ошибочно посчитавшего свою работу законченной. 

― Хочешь секрет? ― хрипло спросил Тони. Робот ничего не ответил. ― Иногда я сам себя пугаю. 

Тони поднёс палец к сухим губам. Дубина опустил клешню и направился в угол. 

Рука упала вдоль тела. Он опустился на табурет. 

Возможно, подумал он, дело не только в том, что он ломал всё, к чему прикасался. Он болен. Как иначе его чувства к Питеру могли исказиться настолько неправильно? То, что их с Питером связывало, эта близость между ними, которую Тони никогда не принимал за должное ― пусть даже пытался отрицать с самого начала, что сближаются, и пытался держать Питера на расстоянии. Но даже в глубине души, в центре собственного отрицания, Тони понимал, какая это большая честь ― подобная близость с Питером Паркером. И какая из этого вытекала ответственность. А позже он понял, как ему охуенно повезло, что Питер его полюбил. 

А теперь. Теперь Тони превратил всё в то, во что это никогда не должно было перерасти. 

_И не перерастёт._ Потому что он ещё _не успел сделать ничего плохого_. И не сделает. 

Возможно, спасаться самому Тони уже поздно: он не мог больше притворяться, что не хотел Питера, ― не перед собой, по крайней мере. Не мог притворяться, что не настолько болен, испорчен, чтобы вожделеть суперсильного семнадцатилетнего, который всего год назад, цепляясь за него, твердил, что не хочет умирать. 

Но для Питера ещё не слишком поздно. Нет ― если Тони будет вести себя как прежде и не станет поддаваться чувствам. 

А он не станет. Потому что просто не может. _Существует грань_, напомнил себе Тони, и неважно, что он чувствовал к Питеру, ничего не изменится. Осталась ещё одна нетронутая черта, которую он просто не может перейти. Ради Питера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ В оригинале «Want a whole lotta love» — строчка из песни Led Zeppelin — Whole Lotta Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Время определённо текло медленнее, пока Питер вынужденно не виделся с Тони целую неделю. Впервые с зимних каникул они так долго не встречались, что Питеру это казалось сюрреализмом. Если б кто-то сказал ему, десятилетнему фанату Железного человека, что Тони Старк станет в его жизни постоянным гостем, то у Питера наверняка случилось бы кровоизлияние в мозг и даже до укуса паука он не успел бы дожить. Что, как он полагал, не привело бы его к Тони Старку, тем самым создав временной парадокс, альтернативную реальность или как это там называется?.. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь спросить у Тони про путешествия во времени и как они работают, раз уж тот их изобрёл? Питер, конечно, что-то более-менее понимал, но Тони не любил подробно об этом говорить по понятным причинам. Эти темы колыхали… что-то _нежелательное_ внутри. 

_Нечто_, стоящее в центре соприкасающихся кругов, как в диаграмме Венна, обозначенных как «то, что случилось в прошлом году» и «то, о чём я не хочу думать». И как раз _об этом_ сейчас говорили во всех новостях, обсуждали в каждой квартире, классной комнате, школьных коридорах. Оно проникало во сны Питера, когда он больше не мог не спать. 

Пока он не бывал у Тони, нужно было чем-то занимать ночные часы, поэтому он тратил больше времени на патрулирование ― даже больше, чем за последний месяц. Однако улицы Квинса были необычайно тихи. Поэтому надобности в столь затяжных ночных дежурствах не было, а Питер хотел отвлечься от годовщины, которая с каждым днём приближалась. 

И именно поэтому он каждый раз мысленно возвращался к Тони. На самом деле он не хотел думать о нём постоянно ― но лучше так, чем о грядущем праздновании. Ворочаясь с боку на бок в кровати по ночам, вися на стене, пока наблюдал за очередным банкоматом, неинтересным преступникам, в середине урока по испанскому языку или тренировки по декатлону он позволял себе становиться слишком одержимым мыслями о Тони…

Тони. Тони. _Тони._ Тёмные глаза Тони, опушённые невероятно длинными ресницами, глядящие прямо _на него_… Его руки, эти грубые пальцы на бедре, в волосах… 

― Питер! ― мистер Харрингтон слишком весело ворвался в мысли Питера, и тот вскинул голову, отрываясь от ладони, на которую тяжело опирался подбородком, облокачиваясь на библиотечный стол. ― Почему же ты не сказал, что у тебя свободные выходные? ― спросил мужчина, и совершенно необоснованное ликование растянуло его губы в улыбке. 

Питер круглыми глазами взглянул на Неда, который виновато сморщился. 

_Я тебя люблю, чувак, но…_ ― Питер прожигал в друге дыру взглядом. ― _Почему, боже, почему ты не мог промолчать о моём выходном перед мистером Харрингтоном?_

Несмотря на их многочисленные попытки установить телепатическую связь в юности, Нед по-прежнему не отвечал. Питер нацепил на лицо нейтральное выражение и повернулся к мистеру Харрингтону. 

― Э… Я не совсем свободен на самом деле…

― Отлично, я хотел провести дополнительную тренировку для команды. Значит, суббота. 

― Э, нет… У меня в субботу дела! ― выпалил Питер. 

Мистер Харрингтон пронзил его лучшим своим разочарованно-властным взглядом. Но у него он выходил не слишком внушительно. 

― Какие дела? Важнее декатлона?

― Стажировка у Старка, ― кивнул Питер. ― Мне всё ещё нужно там появляться… У меня на самом деле только в пятницу выходной. 

― Ох уж этот мистер Старк, ― цыкнул мистер Харрингтон. 

_Мистер Старк. Мистер Старк. Мистер Старк._

― Он на тебя хорошо так насел, да, Питер? 

Питер изо всех сил постарался _не_ краснеть. И медленно кивнул. 

С противоположного конца стола раздалось недоверчивое фырканье. Это был Флэш. 

― Ой, мистер Харрингтон, я не могу в пятницу. У меня свидание с Илоном Маском, ― хихикнул он; остальные члены команды слишком устали от его постоянных подтруниваний над Питером, поэтому никак не отреагировали. 

― Да, что ж. ― Мистер Харрингтон прокашлялся. ― Так уж вышло, что в пятницу у меня тоже свидание… Просто обед! Точно не свидание. По крайней мере, она так сказала… ― Он вновь прокашлялся. ― Итак, Питер, во сколько там твои эти «дела» в субботу? 

― Довольно рано, ― соврал Питер. 

― Ну а мы можем начать ещё раньше! В восемь утра? Я принесу кофе и пончики! 

Коллективный стон раздался со всех концов стола, Питер тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. 

― Но я ведь вам не очень-то нужен там, разве нет? ― попытался он ещё раз. ― То есть я ведь лишь на замене…

― Чепуха! Речь идёт уже о командообразовании и моральном духе, а не только об изучении разнообразных фактов для викторины! 

Этот человек непобедим. Питер поражённо вздохнул. 

― Ну, дела у меня _не настолько_ рано… Скорее, днём-вечером? 

― А, замечательно! ― улыбнулся мистер Харрингтон. ― Тогда в одиннадцать в субботу в спортзале будет тренировка. Приходи или проиграешь! 

Остальные что-то согласно забормотали, а Питер опустил плечи. Ему не приходило в голову, как он сможет сосредоточиться на декатлоне, когда точно знает, что через несколько часов после этого наконец сможет увидеть Тони. 

_Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони._

В животе всё скрутило от странной смеси трепета и страха. 

_Про-шлой ночи нико-гда не было._

_Мы можем про-сто… начать с чистого ли-ста._

Питер поднял взгляд и тут же встретился с внимательным взором ЭмДжей. 

Становилось жутко, когда она так смотрела. Питер покраснел и отвёл глаза.

***

― Но, мистер Харрингтон, это займёт-то всего минут десять! ― заныл Нед. ― Мы задержимся допоздна! 

Все закивали, сидя на сцене спортзала. Бетти подняла руку. 

― Да, Бетти? ― вздохнул мистер Харрингтон. 

― Я согласна с Недом, ― чопорно проговорила она. ― Лично я хочу послушать речь Железного человека о событиях того дня. Никто ведь не знает на самом деле, как они победили инопланетян. Может быть, он прольёт немного света на это дело. 

Нед ей улыбнулся. Бетти робко улыбнулась в ответ. 

Питер поёрзал на скамейке, крепко вцепившись в края пальцами. 

Может, ему следовало быть более откровенным с Недом: сказать, например, что не может сейчас слышать голос Тони, или видеть его лицо, ну или, по крайней мере, сообщить, что годовщина не то событие, которого он ждёт-не дождётся. Тогда, может быть, Нед не станет говорить о событиях, происходящих в городе, ― бросив восторженно-заговорщицкий взгляд в сторону Питера, будто полагая, что делает ему одолжение, позволяет вновь пережить момент славы. 

― Ладно, ― с явной неохотой согласился мистер Харрингтон, ― у кого есть на чём посмотреть? 

― У меня Старкпад Икс, мистер Харрингтон, ― быстро сказал Флэш. ― Это первый планшет на рынке, использующий технологию голографической проекции, поэтому он идеально подойдёт для группового просмотра. 

Необъяснимый укол ревности пронзил Питера. _Он не создаёт вещи специально для тебя._ И тут же подумал о персонально сделанном для него Старкпаде, лежащем дома, потому что тот был слишком драгоценным ― и полным секретных данных, ― чтобы рискнуть принести его в школу. И сейчас Питер пожалел, что не взял его. На шаг ближе к реальным «делам». Тони во плоти. Которого он увидит сегодня. 

Все с грохотом принялись передвигать стулья, формируя круг. Флэш постучал по экрану планшета, и картинка зависла в воздухе между ними: Вашингтон-Сквер-парк, вот арка, по обеим сторонам стоят костюмы и респонденты в форме, судя по всему, из делегации Ваканды. На трибуне в центре ― мэр, как предположил Питер. 

Ропот толпы перекрыл громкоговоритель, мэр принялся толкать речь о стойкости ньюйоркцев и объединении перед лицом невзгод, бла-бла-бла… 

― Паркер, не загораживай. 

Питер резко повернул голову и увидел, что прямо за ним на трибуне сидела ЭмДжей ― как это он её раньше не заметил? 

― Ты в курсе, как тщательно я культивировала образ «слишком-крутого-для-групповых-занятий-одинокого-волка»? Так что отдай мне должное. 

― Э… 

ЭмДжей не дала ему сказать, а сошла в трибуны и устроилась рядом на его скамье. 

― Лично мне не слишком хочется быть участником новейшей рекламной разработки Старка по формированию эмпатической связи с его брендом. 

― Не говори о нём так! ― резко выдал Питер, прежде чем успел захлопнуть рот. 

ЭмДжей смотрела во все глаза, что было ей совсем несвойственно, а Питер даже застыдился своей вспышки.

Но, прежде чем он успел извиниться, она медленно проговорила: 

― Прости. Я не знала, что вы… настолько близки. 

Питер облизнулся. 

― Всё не так, ― машинально возразил он. Сердце заколотилось в груди. ― Я просто… Его пригласили выступить с речью. Он этого не хотел. К рекламе это отношения не имеет. 

ЭмДжей задумчиво прикусила губу. 

― Ну, раз ты так говоришь. ― А потом, пару секунд спустя: ― Знаю, ты работаешь в С.И., но… мне хотелось бы, чтобы общественность перестала ассоциировать корпорации с людьми. Потребители заполняют эмоциональные пустоты в своей жизни иррациональной лояльностью к брендам, которые ими манипулируют, заставляя думать, что они о них заботятся. А дело в том, что маркетинговая группа создаёт лицо компании, проецируя всё на конкретных людей. То есть я имею в виду, что для большинства людей Старк ― это аватар С.И. Может быть, это не полностью его вина, но… ― Она пожала плечами. ― Но что есть, то есть. 

Питер уставился на кроссовки. Было странно и немного обескураживало, насколько различается его мнение о Тони Старке с общественным. 

― Думаю, в первую очередь многие ассоциируют его с Мстителями, ― подметил он. 

ЭмДжей склонила голову. 

― Что означает, что когда они видят продукцию С.И., то автоматически ассоциируют её с героями, которые спасли планету. Это определённо работает на пользу Старку. 

― Технически компания не его, ― возразил Питер нерешительно. ― Пеппер Поттс там генеральный. 

― Но у компании по-прежнему его фамилия. ― ЭмДжей задумчиво помолчала. ― Но, наверное, я бы на их месте тоже её оставила. «Поттс Индастрис» звучит не столь броско, да? ― Она слабо улыбнулась, Питер воспринял это как предложение мира. И фыркнул от смеха. 

― Да не то чтобы.

ЭмДжей склонила голову в сторону остальных членов группы. 

― Итак, если ты в принципе не против, тогда почему не смотришь с остальными?

Питер почувствовал, как ладони становятся липкими. 

― Я просто… ― Он неопределённо махнул на экран. ― Тогда был довольно напряжённый день, понимаешь? Не хочу переживать это заново. ― Он даже не соврал. 

ЭмДжей прищурилась. 

― Да, наверное. А вообще куда ты тогда подевался? 

Питер побледнел. 

― Что ты имеешь в виду? 

― Ну в тот день ты не вышел из автобуса с остальными. 

― Э… ― У Питера в голове опустело. Он рассмеялся в надежде потянуть время. ― Вышел? Ты просто меня не заметила. Я спешил. ― Сердце билось уже где-то в горле. 

― М-м, нет, я уверена, что не выходил. 

― Ну это… бред. Ты что же думаешь, я выпрыгнул из движущегося автобуса? 

ЭмДжей не выглядела убеждённой. 

― Тогда куда ты так торопился? 

― Мне… нужно было найти тётю. Я знал, что она будет психовать. 

― Она разве не в больнице работает? 

― Ну да. 

― Так ты пробежал весь путь до больницы, чтобы отвлечь тётю от работы по спасению жизней, вместо того чтобы просто позвонить? 

Питер моргнул. 

― Она не отвечала на звонки, ― сказал он запоздало. ― И я беспокоился о ней, ― добавил он для пущей убедительности. 

― Забавно. А Нед сказал, что ты пошёл выпустить из квартиры свою собаку. 

Питеру физически пришлось напрячься, чтобы сдержать стон. _Нед. Серьёзно? Почему?_ Он пожал плечами, как бы говоря «Без понятия».

― У тебя нет собаки, ― невозмутимо продолжила ЭмДжей. 

― Не-а. 

― А ты в курсе, насколько взбесился мистер Делл, когда понял, что ты вот так вот исчез? 

― Э, могу представить. Он со мной потом говорил об этом. Но решил не наказывать, учитывая, что на город напали пришельцы. Это всё же не учения были. 

ЭмДжей неодобрительно поджала губы, но, к счастью, похоже, не из-за того, что злилась на Питера. 

― Будто нашему поколению мало стрельбы в школах. Я удивляюсь, как они до сих пор не ввели учения на случай появления «внеземной угрозы». 

Питер судорожно сглотнул. Шею кололо жаром, его тошнило. 

― Да уж. 

_Не думай об этом. Не думай об этом. Только не Титан. Только не Танос…_

― Прости. 

Питер моргнул и воззрился на ЭмДжей. Она искоса смотрела на него, печально скривив губы. 

― Что? 

― Ты сказал… что не хочешь об этом думать. Мне не следовало спрашивать. ― Она опустила взгляд на руки. 

― О… ― Питер заморгал. ― А, да. Нет, всё в порядке. Ты просто… беспокоилась обо мне, да? ― Он и сам не знал, зачем придумывал для неё какие-то оправдания. 

― Да, конечно, ― слишком быстро сказала ЭмДжей, закивав. ― Ты всех нас заставил волноваться тогда, Паркер, ― добавила она слишком дружелюбно, совершенно не в своей манере. 

Возникшую неловкую паузу прервали аплодисменты, раздавшиеся из планшета Флэша. 

― Эй, Пенис Паркер! ― выкрикнул Флэш со сцены. ― Не хочешь посмотреть? Твой парень вот-вот речь произнесёт. 

У Питера внутри всё упало. Это что-то новенькое. Нельзя позволить Флэшу увидеть его реакцию. 

Он исподтишка изучал лица товарищей по команде, но никто не обратил на этот очередной подкол внимания. Питер глубоко вдохнул носом, надеясь, что лицо не раскраснелось, как ему казалось. И почувствовал пристальный, сверлящий взгляд ЭмДжей, поэтому немного от неё отвернулся. 

― Ну правда, ― продолжил Флэш. ― Если Старку ты нужен каждые выходные, почему тогда сейчас ты не с ним? Разве тебе не следовало держать его карточки с подсказками или типа того? То есть похоже, что он без тебя вообще ничего не в состоянии делать. 

У Питера свело кишки, но не по той причине, на которую явно надеялся Флэш. Он обвёл зал взглядом и понял, что мистер Харрингтон вышел ― уже в третий раз за сегодня, вероятно, чтобы в более приватной обстановке попереписываться со своей не-девушкой. Питер на мгновение задумался, сколько же ей за сегодня он уже отправил сообщений. 

― Для этого у них есть телесуфлёры, ― небрежно бросил Питер, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Его на самом деле не заботило, что думал Флэш о его рабочих отношениях с Тони. Питеру просто не хотелось, чтобы он ударил слишком болезненно, сам того не осознавая. 

Флэш усмехнулся, будто выиграл в лотерею. Да похер. 

Через пару секунд на голограмме появилось лицо, которое Питер узнал бы из тысячи ― даже с гигантскими тонированными очками на пол-лица, которые Тони предпочёл надеть сегодня. Что говорило лишь об одном ― Тони прятался. Питера пронзила острая боль при мысли, что, должно быть, сейчас чувствовал Старк, вынужденный говорить от лица Мстителей ― не только живых, но и ушедших. Павших. 

У Питера промелькнула мысль: возможно, ему правда следовало быть там, рядом с Тони, или, по крайней мере, ждать в самолёте, но потом с тошнотворным содроганием Питер вспомнил, почему не мог этого сделать. Тони не хотел его там видеть. Не сейчас. Возможно, он не желал, чтобы Питер приходил и вечером, быть может, Старк вообще не будет с ним теперь разговаривать, не после того как… 

В мысли ворвался голос Тони.

― От имени Мстителей, ― начал он, а Питер со своего места видел, как на его лице отразилось отвращение, ― я хотел бы поблагодарить всех вас за то, что собрались здесь сегодня в знак единства и солидарности, которые делают этот город таким особенным, ― продолжил он тускло. Большинство слушателей, возможно, не поняли этого ― у Тони за плечами был огромный опыт практики уверенного тона для пресс-конференций, ― но Питер точно мог сказать, что Тони говорил неискренне.

Старк глубоко вздохнул, задержав дыхание ― пожалуй, слишком долго, ― прежде чем продолжить: 

― У Мстителей всегда была уникальная связь с жителями Нью-Йорка. Но когда весь город объединился, сосед помогал соседу перед лицом беспрецедентной… ― Тони замолчал, прокашлялся и сморщился. ― Перед лицом беспрецедентной угрозы, когда инопланетяне впервые появились на горизонте Манхэттена, ― быстро выпалил он, словно желая поскорее покончить с этим, ― так же стихийно сделали и… ― Тут Тони скривился ― на этот раз с явным отвращением. И теперь Питер уверен, что не единственный заметил это. Он подметил, как несколько товарищей по команде обменялись озадаченными взглядами. ― Разношёрстные герои с уникальными способностями, ― медленно закончил Тони, выглядя так, будто вместо сахара в кофе положили соль. 

Старк долго всматривался в телесуфлёр, скривив губы и выдвинув нижнюю челюсть: точно такое же выражение лица у него появлялось, когда он слышал крайне глупое высказывание. 

― Мы… обрели в этом городе дом и… семью друг в… Да ёб твою мать, ― пробормотал Тони себе под нос, но в микрофон всё равно всё было отчётливо слышно. 

Все в спортзале ахнули, ропот толпы на экране нарастал. 

― Кто писал эту ху… Кто это написал? ― спросил Тони, водя взглядом из стороны в сторону, будто ожидая найти преступника прямо там. 

― Ох, чёрт, это уже не по сценарию! ― восторженно воскликнул Эйб. 

― Классический Тони Старк, ― с усмешкой добавила Салли. 

Питер крепко сжал зубы. Внутри всё скрутило тугой пружиной, и выпустить это напряжение было некуда. Он ведь почти в десяти милях от разворачивающегося действа, от Тони… Да будь он даже там, в Вашингтон-Сквер-парке, что бы он сделал? На этот раз он не смог бы спасти Тони, утянув его метко выпущенной паутиной. Питер бессилен. И ненавидел это.

― Ладно, знаете что? ― вновь обратился к аудитории Тони. ― Вы пришли сюда, чтобы отпраздновать, так? Сегодня все кому не лень об этом говорят. ― Он многозначительно посмотрел за камеру ― скорее всего на мэра, подумал Питер. ― Это ведь торжественное событие, да? Мрачное, конечно, с привкусом горечи, но всё же торжество победы, если быть до конца честными. Мы победили инопланетян, ура, давайте теперь помпезно хлопать друг друга по спинам. Но есть несколько людей, которые на самом деле заслужили благодарности и поздравлений ― некоторые из них сегодня присутствуют здесь, ― Тони широко обвёл рукой присутствующих, ― женщины и мужчины в форме, которые первыми отреагировали на угрозу. Если вы ищете героев, так вот они. И они спасли много жизней, но не всех можно было спасти. Об этом вы не забыли? Вы ведь видели мемориал на Бликер-стрит? Если нет, тогда сходите и посмотрите. Идея отличная, да и ходить далеко не надо ― отсюда пара кварталов, так что дерзайте, когда это маленькое представление закончится. Прочтите имена погибших. Тех, кого вернуть не удалось. 

Питер напрягся сильнее. Вцепился в скамейку до побелевших костяшек. Остальные наблюдали со смесью недоумения, шока и почти непристойного восхищения на лицах, а Тони тем временем продолжал: 

― Знаете, если б передо мной лежал этот список, я бы зачитал его вслух. Потому что никто ни разу не удосужился о них упомянуть, ― язвительно выплюнул он. 

В кадре рядом с Тони появился мужчина в костюме, очевидно, пытаясь уговорить его покинуть подиум. Тони поднял руку, затыкая его. 

― Но я всё же знаю имена некоторых погибших. И нет, мы не были семьёй, но если и были, то семейкой чертовски неблагополучной… И нет, для большинства из них Нью-Йорк не был домом, несмотря на название бывшей башни Мстителей… 

Другой человек, выглядя крайне неловко, потянулся к микрофону, но Тони его оттолкнул. 

― Я не закончил! Вот их имена. ― Он сглотнул. ― Брюс Беннер. Наташа Романофф. Клинт Бартон. Тор Одинсон… Он и сам был пришельцем, но, думаю, все мы согласимся, что он более чем заслужил почётное гражданство этой планеты… И Стив… 

Теперь человек в костюме, явно раздражённый, вновь схватился за микрофон:

― Мистер Старк, должен попросить вас… 

― Дай мне закончить! И не нужно будет ни о чём просить! ― Тони тоже вцепился в микрофон и наклонился ближе. ― Стив Роджерс. Вот он был местным. Старый добрый бруклинский парень. Но умер он не за этот город. И никто из них. Они умерли за вас. То есть за всех, кто сейчас смотрит, за всех. Вся планета… 

Губы Тони продолжали двигаться, но слова больше не разносились по воздуху. Он нахмурился, постучал в микрофон. Гневно закричал на кого-то за сценой. 

На экране появился Андерсон Купер из отдела новостей, на лице отражалось едва скрываемое смущение. 

― Похоже, у них какие-то технические неполадки на мемориальной сцене парка Вашингтон-сквер… 

Остальное Питер не слышал. Товарищи по команде разом возбуждённо загомонили, заглушая выпуск новостей. Не то чтоб Питер вслушивался. 

В ушах стоял отдалённый рев, похожий на шум океана, который он помнил с давних каникул на Кейп-Коде с тётей Мэй и дядей Беном. Ещё ему было холодно ― так же, как тогда в ледяной воде, когда он отпустил руку дяди Бена и волны захлестнули его… 

― …тер? Питер? 

Питер заморгал. Волны отступили. Он повернулся к ЭмДжей, которая пронзительно смотрела на него. Но было во взгляде и ещё что-то… беспокойство? Питер не был уверен, что когда-либо ранее видел столь искреннее выражение на её лице. 

Паркер постарался расслабиться, отпустить скамейку ― только чтобы понять, что слишком сильная хватка заставила алюминий вдавиться, принимая форму пальцев. Тогда он оставил руки на месте и сжал зубы, пытаясь принять невинный вид. 

― Да? 

ЭмДжей нахмурилась, открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но мистер Харрингтон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы попытаться восстановить порядок в кипеше, разразившемся на сцене. 

― Ладно, угомонитесь! Не заставляйте меня хлопать. Спасибо. Так вот, всё это очень увлекательно, уверен, у вас на этот счёт полно мнений и теорий, но поделиться ими вы можете после того, как минутная стрелка на этих часах будет стоять на двойке. То есть через десять минут, в час десять, вы знаете, что я имею в виду. И да, мы задержимся на десять минут дольше из-за этого небольшого выступления, выстраивайте свои планы относительно этой информации. 

Мистер Харрингтон повернулся к ЭмДжей и Питеру, пока остальные переставляли стулья на сцене. 

― А вы двое ― быстро сюда. Не хочу, чтобы капитан команды и его заместитель заржавели. Эйб! Бетти! ― позвал он. ― Пит и Микаэла займут ваши места. 

Питер пропустил ЭмДжей вперёд. Кинул пиджак на скамейку так, чтобы закрыть углубления от пальцев, и последовал на сцену. 

Усевшись в кресло между Салли и Недом, который бросил в его сторону многозначительный взгляд, Питер сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Без сомнения, после Нед засыплет его вопросами о Тони. На самом деле, если подумать, наверное, вся команда засыплет. Питер уже заметил некоторые болезненно-любопытные взгляды в свою сторону. 

Флэш откинулся на спинку стула на противоположном от Салли конце. 

― Йо, Паркер, ― сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы услышали остальные, кроме мистера Харрингтона. ― Похоже, Старку правда была нужна твоя помощь с этими карточками. Он просто на куски разваливается, когда тебя нет рядом. 

Питер почувствовал, как вновь свело живот. Он не отрываясь смотрел на свои колени. Флэш, наверное, подумал, что наконец его уязвил, потому что удовлетворённо рассмеялся, выпрямившись, но Питер не беспокоился о Флэше. У него на уме был только один человек. 

Тони. Что скажут люди? Питеру было всё равно, что Флэш ― или кто угодно ― думает о нём самом, но он не мог вынести мысли, что о Тони могут подумать плохо. Что было иррационально, и он это понимал, ведь люди плохо относились к Тони Старку ещё до того, как родился Питер, но всё же. 

Годовщина, должно быть, его доконала, так же как и Питера. Тони, наверное, совсем на пределе. Питер хотел помочь… но, возможно, он уже сделал лишь хуже? Должно быть, сегодня он получит ответ на этот вопрос. 

_Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал в своей комнате? _

_Как захочешь, Пит._

_Как захочешь, Пит._ Интересно, он говорил серьёзно? 

― Не слушай его, ― прошептал Нед ему на ухо. Питер вскинул голову ― он даже не заметил, как друг склонился ближе. 

_Кого?_ ― на мгновение задался он вопросом, а потом Нед одарил его сочувственным взглядом, который всегда появлялся у него в моменты, когда Флэш наезжал. 

Питер заморгал. Он уже забыл про Флэша с его дурацкими насмешками, но у него не хватало духу сознаться Неду, что не об этом он переживал. Вместо этого Питер слабо благодарно улыбнулся и неохотно переключил внимание на мотивационную речь мистера Харрингтона о предстоящем турнире всех штатов.

***

Питер был уверен, что бросался в глаза, как белая ворона. И снова он был самым молодым человеком в окружающей толпе, заполняющей Главный атриум Базы, только в этот раз Тони не было рядом. На самом деле он даже его не видел ни разу за вечер. Питер был уверен, что нервная энергетика, заполнившая помещение, имела какое-то отношение к его отсутствию. Такая атмосфера с его внутренними ощущениями заставляли и Питера нервничать. 

Хэппи сегодня с Тони, поэтому Питер даже на обычное дружелюбное молчание водителя не мог рассчитывать во время поездки на север штата. Вместо этого он ровно в четыре вечера получил сообщение с неизвестного номера следующего содержания: **«Садись в машину, это от Марии Хилл»**, потом ― **«Не звони по этому номеру»**. Возле дома Питер увидел чёрную машину с тонированными стёклами и незнакомым шофёром. На мгновение он подумал, что это может быть ловушкой, но потом решил, что шансы невелики. Это было вполне в духе Щ.И.Та.

По дороге Питер получил ещё одно сообщение от замдиректора, в котором говорилось, что его ждут ровно в семь часов в Главном атриуме. Очевидно, Мария предполагала, что Питер тупо будет следовать её инструкциям, и ответа от него не ждала. 

На Базе никто Питера не встретил, хотя не то чтоб он этого ожидал. Он хотел было сунуться в лабораторию, но не мог решить, стоило ли искать там Тони. В итоге он решил переодеться и ждать в своей комнате. Заняться было нечем, но в его распоряжении был шёлковый галстук и воображение. Галстук он завязал и развязал раз двадцать, пытаясь не думать о Тони, а потом прогоняя мысли о событиях годичной давности и вновь мысленно возвращаясь к Старку. Не помогло унять нервозность и то, что он надел костюм, который подарил ему _Тони_. Уже в сороковой раз за сегодня он хотел было ему написать ― и в сороковой же передумал.

В одиночестве Питер вошёл в Главный атриум в семь десять, пытаясь быть как можно незаметнее, и это ему удавалось до семи четырнадцати, когда коммандер Хилл и полковник Роудс обратились к присутствующим со сцены ― Питер полагал, что Роудс заменил Тони, которого изначально планировали заставить выступить с речью, но передумали в последнюю минуту (однако полковник Роудс справился с непревзойдённым профессионализмом). Все подняли бокалы, выпили за павших товарищей, а потом началось неизбежное курсирование толпы по залу.

И теперь Питер стоял в одиночестве с краю зала и, как бы неловко себя ни чувствовал, был рад, что никто не обращал на него особого внимания. Большинство из присутствующих просто не знали о тайне его личности, а других причин лезть из кожи вон, дабы пообщаться со школьником-стажёром, у них не было. Разве что полюбопытствовать, что он забыл на таком эксклюзивном мероприятии, как та пара устрашающе выглядящих вакандских женщин (Питер полагал, что они члены легендарной команды Доры Миладже¹), которые оценивающе его оглядели. Очевидно, любопытство было не слишком сильным, потому что они не стали подходить и спрашивать. Спасибо, Господи, за малые милости. 

Питер оглядел зал, но того, с кем бы захотелось поболтать, не нашёл. Сэма не было. Полковник Роудс ― единственный человек, который поздоровался с Питером сегодня, ― был занят напряжённым разговором с заместителем директора в дальнем углу. Питер готов был поспорить, что если кто и знал, где Тони, то это Роудс, но не смел вмешиваться в беседу. 

На мгновение он задумался, сможет ли ускользнуть, чтоб его не хватились. Посмотрев на телефон ― 7:48, ― он решил, что побудет тут скрепя сердце ещё полчаса. Глубоко вздохнув, он пошёл на террасу. 

К сожалению ― но неудивительно, ― оказалось, что терраса не уединённое убежище, как на той вечеринке. На этот раз с приходом тепла некоторые гости тоже вышли подышать и теперь болтались снаружи небольшими группами или парами. Хотя балкон был довольно широким, он тянулся вдоль всего атриума и поворачивал за угол. Поэтому Питер пошёл туда, надеясь на парочку минут уединения. 

Но там он обнаружил Пеппер Поттс в консервативном чёрном блейзере и юбке-карандаше, говорящую приглушённым, но серьёзным тоном. С Тони Старком. 

― Тони, всё ещё можно спасти, поверь мне, ― услышал Питер обрывок фразы, когда встал как вкопанный. Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, лица Тони он всё ещё не видел. Но попятился. ― Если будешь придерживаться… Питер! 

Паркер замер.

Мисс Поттс смотрела на него с удивлением, но во взгляде ощущалась теплота. Тони же, напротив, резко повернулся и уставился, как олень в свете фар, на Питера. 

Паркер встретил его пристальный взгляд. Облизал губы. Ему показалось, что губы Тони слегка подёргиваются. 

― Я… не хотел вам мешать, ― кротко сказал он. 

Мисс Поттс улыбнулась. Вроде бы искренне. 

― Ерунда. Ты не помешал, даже не думай. ― Она вздохнула. ― Из всех людей, кто мог повернуть за угол, я рада, что это ты, если честно. Возможно, тебе удастся мне помочь заманить Тони внутрь. 

― Ам… ― Питер не мог отвести от Тони взгляда. По-видимому, это было взаимно, ведь тот прошёлся взором вниз по его телу, что вызвало мурашки по коже. 

Голод вновь был там. Теперь Питер уверен. 

Тони отвернулся. 

Мисс Поттс, задумчиво нахмурившись, перевела взгляд с одного на другого, будто только сейчас поняла что-то. 

― Я… оставлю вас, чтобы ты поработал с ним как следует, ― сказала она, слегка сочувственно улыбаясь Питеру. ― Не дай ему сбежать, если попытается, хорошо, Человек-паук? ― добавила она дразняще, потрепав его по плечу, когда проходила мимо. Повернувшись к Тони, она с явной угрозой в голосе сообщила: ― Я вернусь через пару минут. 

А потом она ушла. И они остались вдвоём. 

Питер смотрел на напряжённые плечи Тони. Тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы, глядя на тёмную землю внизу, голова его была повёрнута под таким углом, что Питер едва различал ресницы правого глаза. 

Тони небрежно поднял руку. 

― Не волнуйся на её счёт, ― пробормотал он. ― Я пойду. Просто… нужна минутка. 

Питер сглотнул. И подумал: не намёк ли это, чтобы он свалил? В конце концов, зачем Тони с ним говорить после всего случившегося? Он ведь даже смотреть в его сторону не мог. 

Питер неуверенно взглянул назад на сияющие огни атриума. 

― Ты надел костюм. 

Питер вновь посмотрел на Тони, моргнул. Тони шмыгнул носом, потёр его. Но до сих пор не повернулся к Питеру. 

― Выглядишь отл… ― Он оборвал самого себя на полуслове. Прокашлялся. ― Отлично сидит. 

― А, да, ― слабо сказал Питер. Он почти забыл об этом. 

Тони оглянулся через плечо, почти настороженно. Вновь прошёлся взором по телу Питера, а тот не удержался и шагнул ближе. Он _так сильно_ скучал по Тони. 

Когда он приблизился, Старк тут же впился взглядом в его глаза. Он не двинулся с места, но всё ещё выглядел настороженно, будто готов был бежать при любом неосторожном движении Питера, словно добыча под взглядом хищника. Так же он выглядел в то ужасное утро неделю назад. 

Ну, если Тони рядом с ним некомфортно, вина тут исключительно Питера. Он должен показать Тони, что ничего подобного больше выкидывать не собирается. Если Тони хочет вернуть всё как было, Питер может ему подыграть.

Он подошёл и остановился рядом с Тони, сердце застряло в горле. Тони, к его великому облегчению, допустил такую близость. Питер, облокотившись на перила, посмотрел на далёкие очертания деревьев, слишком остро чувствуя пристальный взгляд Старка на себе. 

Он задумался, не спросить ли Тони о том, что произошло утром: тот до сих пор казался заведённым, но Питер не знал, из-за чего больше ― фиаско с речью или из-за его присутствия. Он хотел поинтересоваться, как у него дела, не было ли у него проблем, не хочет ли поговорить о случившемся, но потом решил, что, наверное, все об этом говорят сегодня с ним. Может быть, ему следует позволить Тони самому поднять этот вопрос, если он захочет. 

Питер переступил с ноги на ногу. Он всё ещё ощущал на себе взгляд Тони. 

― Ты выглядишь совсем взрослым, ― хрипло сказал тот. 

Питер удивлённо взглянул на него. Тони быстро отвёл глаза, едва заметно скривив губы. 

― В костюме, я имею в виду. 

― А, ― выдохнул Питер. Он вспомнил Рождество, когда впервые примерил его. Накануне он пытался поцеловать Тони. Ещё до того, как они впервые уснули в одной постели. До… много чего ещё, что произошло после. ― Мэй то же самое сказала, ― тихо сказал он. 

Тони откашлялся и кивнул. 

― Вот и хорошо. Костюм и должен выполнять подобную функцию. Создавать зрелый образ. И дисциплинировать. ― Он искоса взглянул на Питера. Рука дёрнулась, будто он собирался дотронуться до материала, но остановил самого себя и сжал перила. Быть может, Питеру это лишь показалось. И всё же он не смог справиться с охватившим его разочарованием. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Тони прикасался к нему. Как и раньше. 

― Хотя чёрный галстук на чёрной рубашке выглядит немного мрачновато, ― добавил Тони хмуро. 

Питер криво усмехнулся. 

― Мэй сказала так же. 

Тони тоже криво усмехнулся.

― Но вполне подходит для сегодняшнего события. ― Он вновь поджал губы и посмотрел вдаль. Потом снова прокашлялся. ― Думаю, тебе понадобится что-то ещё, если собираешься на свадьбу и всё такое. Или выпускной? У тебя ведь впереди выпускной, Паркер? Ведь именно это бывает у твоих ровесников, так? 

Если подумать, вывески с рекламой билетов на выпускной бал висели по всей школе уже по меньшей мере месяц, но Питер не обращал на них внимания. Будто они вообще никакого отношения к его жизни не имели. 

― Я не иду, ― тут же выдал он. 

Тони повернулся к нему, подняв бровь. 

― Да? И почему же? У тебя планы поинтереснее? 

― Я… ― Питер запнулся. ― У меня не слишком хорошие отношения с танцами. 

― А что, девчонкам на ноги наступаешь? Или не можешь выбрать одну среди толпы поклонниц? 

― Я ходил только на одни танцы, ― неуверенно сказал Питер. ― Это было… в день переезда². 

Тони нахмурился, потом до него дошло. Он быстро отвёл взгляд, Питеру показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то печальное. 

― Точно. Прости, карапуз. 

― Ничего, ― пробормотал Питер. _Не твоя вина_, хотел он добавить. 

― Ещё больше причин, однако. Пойти на выпускной. 

Питер с сомнением посмотрел на него. 

― Я серьёзно. Поверь тому, кто никогда не ходил ни на один выпускной. Если у тебя есть такая возможность, не упускай. 

Питер нахмурился. Он никогда не задумывался, что это было за время для Тони. Конечно, он был слишком молод, чтобы пойти на выпускной бал, когда учился в средней школе. Ведь к возрасту Питера он уже заканчивал МТИ. 

― Ты жалеешь? ― тихо спросил он. 

Тони спокойно посмотрел на него. Сморщил нос. 

― Не. «Жалеть» не совсем верное слово. Моё детство, то, как всё происходило… ― Тони замолчал и глубоко вдохнул носом. ― Ну, это сделало меня тем, кто я есть сейчас, верно ведь? Нет особого смысла сожалеть. Правильным решением стало начать обучение в МТИ как можно раньше. Естественным выбором. Ну и Роуди я там встретил. Так что всё не так плохо. ― Он окинул взглядом окрестности, на мгновение погрузившись в воспоминания. 

Питер нахмурился сильнее. _Но значит, что-то плохое всё же было?_

Тони заморгал, явно приходя в себя. 

― Мне порой интересно. 

_Что именно?_

Тони усмехнулся. 

― Но в этом я виню тебя. 

― Что? ― выпалил Питер. 

Тони тихо рассмеялся. 

― С тех пор, как ты всех нас впечатлил, отказавшись от своей членской карточки Мстителей, глядя прямо в эти глаза, ― он показал на себя. ― Не думаю, что понимал до того дня, насколько… ― Он покачал головой, подбирая слова. ― Ты исключителен, ― мягко закончил Тони. Питер почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки. 

Старк прокашлялся. Какой уже раз ― третий, четвертый? Питер пытался посчитать. Он знал, что Тони кашляет, когда чувствует себя неуютно. 

― Ну да ладно. Просто это заставило меня задуматься. О вещах, которые ты выбираешь. Которые я упускал из виду. 

И вновь тишина. Питер почувствовал знакомую боль в груди, он так хотел просто… _что-то_ сделать. Дотянуться до Тони. 

Старк вновь коротко _кхекнул_.

― Поэтому, Пит, ты должен пойти на выпускной. Ради меня, если не ради себя, понимаешь? ― лёгким тоном закончил он. ― Чтобы я смог опосредованно пережить это через тебя. Привилегия иметь юных друзей и всё такое. И я хочу получить полный отчёт об… ― Он махнул рукой. ― Ужасной тошнотворной сладости, которую они называют пуншем, о сосущихся парочках, которые всех смущали, о школьниках, потягивающих своё из фляжек и вдыхающих дорожки кокса в туалетах… Или такое только в восьмидесятых было? Что бы там ни происходило в наше время, я хочу услышать об этом рассказ. Договорились? 

Питер не удержался и улыбнулся уголками губ. Он всё ещё сомневался, стоит ли идти на выпускной, но… ради Тони. 

― Договорились. 

― Так кого ты пригласишь? 

Питер тут же пожалел о своей уступчивости. 

― Э… 

― Как насчёт ЭмДжей? Она, судя по рассказам, умная. И, кажется, ты ей нравишься. И, ну, это умный выбор. Итак? 

Питер округлил на него глаза. 

― Э, то есть да, она конечно такая и… Наверное? Трудно вообще понять, что ЭмДжей о ком думает, честно, но… не могу поверить, что ты её имя запомнил, ― признался Питер. 

Тони бросил на него какой-то обиженный взгляд. 

― Конечно запомнил. Ты ведь рассказывал, какое она впечатление произвела на тебя как капитан команды по декатлону. 

Питер удивлённо открыл рот. Он даже не помнил, говорил ли такое. Когда вообще это было? Почти год назад, наверное. 

― Поверь, когда Питер Паркер говорит, что на него кто-то произвёл впечатление, я навостряю ушки. 

Питер покраснел. Он не мог посмотреть на Тони. Ему всё ещё казалось чем-то совершенно неправдоподобным то, что _Тони Старк_ тратил ценнейшее место в памяти на запоминание школьных глупостей из жизни Питера, которые тот небрежно ронял в разговоре. 

― Ам. Ну да, она… ― Питер мысленно вернулся к произошедшему сегодня. ― Интересная, это точно. ― Он решил оставить при себе её умозаключения относительно «Старк Индастрис». ― Но я, э… не чувствую чего-то подобного? По отношению к ней? 

― Нет? Почему нет? Умная девочка, да и симпатичная. 

Питер плотно сжал губы. Сглотнул. Он не мог ему лгать. 

― Ты знаешь, почему нет. ― Голос звучал чуть громче шёпота. 

Он услышал, как шумно Тони вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Питер с волнением ждал. Ждал, ответа, что _это совершенно неуместно, Питер. Мы ведь решили не возвращаться к этой теме. Тебе нужно забыть об этом_.

Вместо этого Тони бесцветно сказал: 

― Нет, не знаю. 

Гневный укол вспыхнул в Питере от этого отрицания. Как Тони мог так говорить? Как мог притворяться, что не в курсе, пусть даже они договорились не поднимать эту тему, даже если Питер искренне пытался обо всём забыть, забыть о том, что случилось, ― но как он мог? Когда Тони был ― (_твёрдый_), ― когда сказал ― (_не злюсь_), ― а в его глазах был ― (_голод_), ― и он смотрел ― (_туда_), ― будто не мог отвести взор от ― (_него_) ―

Но мысли Питера оборвали, ведь Тони ещё не всё сказал, пустившись в философию:

― Не знаю, потому что чувства это… сложно. Ты можешь чувствовать разное к одному и тому же человеку. Или одно и то же к разным людям. Разнообразные чувства, противоречивые. Они могут быть противоречивыми или вводить в противоречие тебя… ― Тони замолчал. Питер заметил, как он сжал перила.

Противоречивые чувства. 

_Это ненормально._

_Голод. _

_Мне тоже стоит прекратить всё это. _

_Голод. _

_Я не могу на это смотреть. _

_Голод…_

Питер облизал губы. 

― Так вот что… ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне, Тони? Противоречивые чувства? 

Он даже сам удивился, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос и как уверенно он посмотрел на Тони. 

Тот пялился в ответ. Питер слышал его сердцебиение ― быстрое, тяжёлое. Видел, как часто опадала и поднималась его грудь с каждым вдохом и выдохом ― быстрым, поверхностным. Видел, как расширились его зрачки, почти закрывая радужные оболочки. 

Воздух наэлектризовался. Питер чувствовал это, каждый волосок на руках и шее встал дыбом. 

Тони медленно раскрыл губы, чтобы ответить; сухая кожица заставила их прижиматься друг к другу на мгновение дольше, чем нужно, прежде чем позволить им разомкнуться… 

― Тони? ― прервал его голос мисс Поттс из-за спины Питера. 

Тони метнул на неё взгляд и попятился. И только сейчас Питер заметил, насколько близко они стояли друг к другу. 

― Не думаю, что нам удастся и дальше это откладывать, ― сказала она с ноткой извинения в голосе. 

Тони прокашлялся. 

― Хорошо. Ты думаешь, что я хочу откладывать? ― Он ткнул в неё пальцем. ― Ошибаешься. Я на сто процентов готов покончить со всем этим. 

И, не глядя больше на Питера, он ушёл, устремившись мимо мисс Поттс к атриуму. На ходу он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака очки и нацепил на нос. 

Мисс Поттс подняла бровь, глядя на Питера, вздохнула и последовала за ним. Питер немного замялся, прежде чем пойти следом. 

Люди заметили, что Тони шёл к стеклянным дверям. Обернулись посмотреть, зашептались с рядом стоящими. Тони не обращал на них внимания ― или, как подозревал Питер, пытался не обращать. 

Мисс Поттс догнала его, каблуки туфель-лодочек цокали по террасе. Питер видел, как она положила руку ему на плечо, сказала что-то настолько тихо, что он не уловил, и Тони поднял руку. 

― Я понял, ― успокаивающе ответил он и продолжил путь, пройдя через дверь, сопровождаемый большинством слонявшихся по балкону людей. 

Питер и Пеппер смотрели с той стороны стеклянных дверей, как поворачивались одна за одной головы в сторону Тони, словно рябь в бассейне, пока все глаза в комнате не уставились на него. Он уверенно двигался вперёд, будто не был под пристальным наблюдением, будто присутствующие не видели его выплеск эмоций в Вашингтон-Сквер-парке несколько часов назад. 

Тони протянул руку ближайшей женщине из делегации Ваканды ― статной и производящей впечатление непринуждённой властности даже среди прочих своих коллег. С любезной улыбкой она пожала ему руку. Тони что-то сказал, наверное пошутил, потому что все рассмеялись. Тони очаровывал всех и выглядел как рыба в воде. 

Питер заметил, как плечи мисс Поттс расслабились. Однако он сомневался, что эта женщина по-настоящему когда-нибудь расслаблялась. Почему-то он не мог представить её ни в чём другом, кроме делового костюма и туфель на каблуках. 

Она повернулась к Питеру и увидела, что он пялился. Он покраснел, отвёл глаза, но… О, нет, она подошла к нему. 

― Так что ты ему сказал? ― спросила она доверительно и ― быть может ― немного с восхищением. 

― Э, да ничего, ― ответил Питер, пожимая плечами, потому что был совершенно уверен, что не мог приписать себе эту заслугу. ― То есть ничего о сегодня. Мы просто… поболтали о выпускном, ― уклончиво добавил он. 

― Выпускном? ― удивлённо переспросила мисс Поттс. 

― Ну да, ― Питер облизнулся. ― Он скоро будет, уже в следующем месяце. 

― Если он советовал тебе, как приглашать девушек на свидания, не слушай его, ― сказала она с кривой ухмылкой. 

Питер покраснел гуще. Мисс Поттс, наверное, истолковала это по-своему, потому что улыбнулась шире. 

― Правда, ему понадобилось десятилетие, только чтобы сделать мне предложение. 

Она перестала улыбаться. А Питера вдруг затошнило. Это была женщина, с которой Тони провёл много лет. Которую знал дольше, чем Питер жил на этом свете. С которой в какой-то момент Тони хотел провести остаток жизни. В ней было всё, что хотел ― имел необходимость ― видеть в партнёре Тони. А Питер был совершеннейшей её противоположностью ― и даже стараться не нужно. 

― Хочу поблагодарить тебя, Питер, ― мягко сказала она. 

Желудок Питера дёрнулся. 

― За что? 

― За то, что присматриваешь за ним. ― Она вновь улыбалась, но теперь грустно. 

Питер вынужденно отвёл взор. 

― И то, что мы с тобой почти не пересекались, не означает, что я не знаю, какую огромную роль в его жизни ты теперь играешь, ― продолжила мисс Поттс. Питер лишь кивнул. 

Она вздохнула. 

― Ему нужны… люди вокруг. Чтобы напоминать, что он не одинок. 

Мисс Поттс замолчала. Питер поднял глаза и увидел, что она отвернулась, поджав губы, глаза блестели. 

― Вы всё ещё его любите, ― выдохнул он, поняв, что это правда, только когда проговорил. 

Она невесело, сдавленно рассмеялась. 

― Конечно. Тони… не всегда легко любить. Но я никогда не перестану. И так было с самого начала.

Повисла задумчивая пауза. Потом она мягко продолжила: 

― Такие люди, как он… Они тебя поглощают с головой. И ты больше никогда не выпутаешься. 

Питер взглянул на неё ― посмотрел _по-настоящему_, так, как ещё себе не позволял. И на мгновение задумался, что, быть может, они с мисс Поттс на самом деле не так уж сильно и отличаются. 

― Понимаю, ― сказал он, прежде чем сумел себя остановить. 

Мисс Поттс посмотрела на него тоже ― изучающе, так же, как и он глядел на неё. И вдруг в глазах мелькнуло осознание. 

― Да, наверное, понимаешь. 

Питер чувствовал себя обнажённым под её пристальным взором, но одновременно поддерживаемым. Он то ли хотел убежать и спрятаться, то ли просто её обнять. Но до того как успел сделать что-либо, кроме как тупо стоять столбом, их перебил знакомый голос:

― Пеппер, рада, что нашла тебя. 

Питер поднял взгляд и увидел женщину, ранее пожавшую Тони руку. Мисс Поттс повернулась к ней и лучезарно улыбнулась. 

― Накия, рада видеть. Прошу простить, что не объявилась раньше. 

― Ничего страшного. Думается, у тебя и другие дела были, ― сказала женщина ― Накия ― тактично. И перевела вопросительный взгляд на Питера. ― Надеюсь, я не помешала? 

― Вовсе нет. ― Мисс Поттс поманила её. ― Накия, хочу представить тебе Питера Паркера. Питер, это Накия ― руководитель отдела социальных связей Международного просветительского информационного центра Ваканды. А ещё она невеста Т’Чаллы. 

Питер удивлённо приоткрыл рот, но умудрился быстро взять себя в руки. Она была обручена с Т’Чаллой? Это ведь делало её практически королевской особой. Несмотря на то, что Питер сражался с ним бок о бок, его до сих пор официально не представили Чёрной пантере, так что это было для него первое знакомство с кем-то с ним связанным. 

― Приятно познакомиться, Питер Паркер. ― Накию, похоже, позабавила его реакция, она протянула ему руку. Питер пожал её, надеясь, что ладони не слишком потные. 

― Это честь для меня, ― выпалил он. 

― Нет, скорее, честь для меня. ― Она понизила голос и с огоньком в глазах добавила: ― Человек-паук. 

Питер был настолько потрясён, что отпустил её руку. И тут же почувствовал себя глупо: конечно кто-то, настолько близкий к Т’Чалле, знает тайну его личности. 

― Ой… С-спасибо, ― пробормотал он. 

Накия улыбнулась ― сияюще, словно излучая тепло, как огонь. Питеру захотелось погреться. 

― Слышала, ты очень тесно сотрудничаешь с мистером Старком. 

О. Так она слышала о нём больше, чем имя. Питер не был уверен, что чувствовал по этому поводу. 

От него также не укрылось, что Накия называла мисс Поттс Пеппер, но к Тони обращалась «мистер Старк». 

― Вы произвели большое впечатление в Ваканде, мистер Паркер. Осмелюсь предположить, что уловила намёк на профессиональную ревность, когда Шури узнала, что вы сами разработали свою клейкую субстанцию в школьной химлаборатории. 

Питер округлил глаза. 

― Принцесса Шури? ― Он слышал о ней, конечно, но никогда даже не мечтал, чтобы она слышала о нём ― не больше, по крайней мере, чем как о Человеке-пауке. ― Та самая, которая почти единолично отвечает за разработки в области ваканданских нанотехнологий за последнее десятилетие? ― Под конец его голос дал петуха. 

― Единственная и неповторимая. 

Ого. Бля. Неужели Тони рассказал ей обо всём? 

― Должна добавить, ― вставила мисс Поттс с понимающей улыбкой, ― Накия также работает в разведывательной службе Ваканды. 

Что ж, это всё объясняло. Немного смущающе, конечно, но и льстило. Как давно она за ним следила? 

― Мы обязаны как-нибудь устроить вам с Шури встречу в лаборатории. Главный инженер Ваканды и протеже Тони Старка собственной персоной. У меня такое чувство, что вдвоём вы либо захватите мир, либо спасёте его. ― Накия игриво улыбнулась, сверкнув зубами. 

― О, э… Ух ты. Да, это было бы… Я бы с радостью воспользовался бы возможностью. ― Она вообще серьёзно? Трудно было сказать наверняка. О Господи, теперь его ладони точно вспотели. Питер готов был поспорить, что у принцессы Шури ладони никогда не потели. 

― Хорошо. А теперь прошу меня извинить, мистер Паркер, но я должна украсть вашего собеседника. Мне нужно обсудить с Пеппер кое-какие важные вопросы, а она настолько занятая женщина, что редко выпадает шанс пересечься с ней с глазу на глаз. Грех не воспользоваться возможностью. 

Питер понимал, что она просто пыталась смягчить явное висящее в воздухе «Извини, взрослым надо поговорить», однако всё равно оценил её внимание. 

― Конечно, ― вежливо кивнул он. 

Прежде чем они ушли, мисс Поттс протянула к нему руку и сжала локоть. 

― Увидимся позже, Питер, ― ласково сказала она, после чего они с Накией отошли дальше по балкону. 

Питер смотрел им вслед ― два величественных силуэта, что-то уверенно обсуждающих между собой, что заставило его почувствовать себя совсем юным. 

Мисс Поттс склонилась ближе к Накии, слушая её. 

― Крайне важно, чтобы усилия по реформе правосудия не рассматривались как односторонняя инициатива иностранного субъекта, ― говорила та, пока мисс Поттс согласно кивала. ― «Старк Индастрис» станет неоценимым партнёром в этом деле, особенно если мистер Старк окажет публичную поддержку. Я хотела сегодня с ним это обсудить, но учитывая обстоятельства… 

Питер перестал прислушиваться. Оглянулся на атриум и увидел, что Тони поднимался по ступеням на маленькую сцену, с которой ранее произносили речь, с бокалом шампанского и вилкой. Он постучал ею по стеклу, что было излишним, ведь он и так привлёк внимание большинства людей. Он наклонился и протянул шампанское и вилку полковнику Роудсу, стоявшему рядом со сценой вместе с неулыбчивой коммандером Хилл. 

Тони начал говорить. Вроде как экспромтом, но Питер подозревал, что мисс Поттс и, возможно, заместитель директора надоумили его, о чём говорить. Зайти ли ему внутрь, чтобы послушать? Но ноги налились свинцом. Стекло между ним и толпой казалось непреодолимой преградой. 

― Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь. 

Питер вздрогнул и повернулся, чтобы наткнуться на Сэма, неторопливо идущего к нему. 

Сэм поднял бровь. 

― Я же не застал тебя врасплох снова, да? Что с твоими паучьими способностями? ― Он дразняще улыбнулся. 

Питер беззвучно рассмеялся. 

― Э, ну, они не предупреждают меня обо всех подряд. Тётя, например, спокойно может подкрасться ко мне. Думаю, они больше на угрозу реагируют. 

Сэм задумчиво хмыкнул и остановился, сунув руки в карманы. 

― Где ты был? ― спросил Питер. 

Сэм пожал плечами. 

― Ходил в спортзал, чтобы выпустить пар, и не слишком-то торопился. Если честно, не хочу тут быть. 

Питер кивнул. 

― К счастью для меня, ― продолжил Сэм, ― мне оставалось только поддержать непродолжительную светскую беседу, прежде чем появился Старк, а потом я свалил. 

Оба посмотрели на сцену, где выступал Тони. Одно тихое мгновение они просто молчаливо наблюдали. Стемнело, наступила ночь, яркие огни атриума отбрасывали на балкон длинные тени. 

Тони сказал что-то смешное, по толпе прошёл гогот; он успокоил их, вновь возвращая внимание к себе. Он убеждал их, что не собирается слетать с катушек. И почему-то Питеру становилось от этого лишь грустнее. 

― Сегодня всем нелегко, да? ― тихо спросил Сэм. 

Питер сглотнул. 

― Да, ― прошептал он. 

Они помолчали. Потом:

― Что скажешь, если сбежим из этой богадельни?

Питер моргнул и с удивлением воззрился на Сэма. Когда-то давно ― казалось, прошла уже целая жизнь с того момента ― Тони задал ему почти такой же вопрос, лишь в паре метров от того места, где они теперь стояли с Сэмом. _Что скажешь, если сбежим отсюда?_ И его тяжёлая рука на пояснице. 

Из уст Сэма, однако, это звучало совсем иначе. Питер не почувствовал ни радостного возбуждения, ни нервозности, и румянец не разлился по щекам от удовольствия. Он просто почувствовал облегчение, будто погрузился в мягкий матрас после уличной драки. 

― Я подумывал, что фастфуд и экшн-фильмы сейчас правда могут спасти, ― добавил Сэм, криво усмехнувшись. ― И не говори, что мне придётся устраивать марафон «Смертельного оружия» в одиночку. 

― Да, то есть нет. Я в деле, ― поспешил выпалить Питер. Он, конечно, не знал, что это за «Смертельное оружие» такое (может, что-то, связанное с убийством вампиров?), но согласился бы с любым предложением Сэма, если это означало, что они прямо сейчас уйдут отсюда. 

― Хорошо, ― сказал Сэм и кивнул. И снова посмотрел в сторону атриума. ― Но пойдём всё-таки через чёрный ход. 

Питер бросил прощальный взгляд на Тони ― всё ещё обрабатывающего толпу ― и последовал за Сэмом. 

Уилсон провёл Питера внутрь через незаметную боковую дверь почти в самом углу балкона. Здесь коридоры были пусты, и они беспрепятственно пробрались в жилые комнаты. Сэм не спрашивал Питера, как он себя чувствовал, не пытался завязать светскую беседу, за что Питер был благодарен. 

Сэм достал миску с попкорном и поставил её между ними на диван, когда они устраивались, ослабляя галстуки и расстёгивая пуговицы, в общей гостиной. Питер ничего не ел весь фильм, потому что просто не было аппетита, даже несмотря на то что он пропустил ужин. Но Сэм не убирал миску далеко. Питер подумывал сказать Уилсону, что он может есть всё сам, но ему было приятно осознавать, что Сэм давал ему шанс передумать, если захочет. 

«Смертельное оружие» оказалось не об убийствах вампиров. Питер быстро разузнал у Сэма (говорившего так, будто он нанёс ему смертельную обиду), что тот фильм назывался «Блэйд». Но всё же «Оружие» стало отличным отвлечением на час сорок девять, поэтому, после того как титры побежали по экрану, Питер согласился посмотреть продолжение. А периодические комментарии Сэма по поводу происходящего на экране стали лучшим выбором, если учесть, что другим было пойти спать в одиночестве. 

Это и то, что Тони всё ещё не вернулся. Питер хотел дождаться его, убедиться, что с ним всё нормально. Может быть, ему даже представится возможность продолжить прерванный разговор. 

Он вздрогнул, пытаясь выбросить из головы образ тёмных глаз Тони. 

Через двадцать минут «Смертельного оружия 2» двери распахнулись, но вошёл полковник Роудс, перекинувший пиджак через плечо и совершенно сонный. Он резко остановился, увидев их на диване, посмотрел на телевизор, потом обвиняюще ― на Сэма. 

― Смотрите «Смертельное оружие 2» и не позвали меня? 

Сэм кинул в него попкорн, который улетел мимо дальше своей цели. 

― Ты был слишком занят взаимными расшаркиваниями перед высокопоставленными гостями. А у нас с Питером иные приоритеты. ― Он подмигнул Паркеру, который улыбнулся в ответ. 

Полковник Роудс тяжело опустился в кресло. 

― Передай попкорн, ― угрюмо потребовал он. 

Сэм передал:

― На вот, царевна Несмеяна. 

В ответ он получил пригоршню попкорна в лицо. 

Прошло ещё пятнадцать минут фильма, прежде чем Питер набрался мужества, чтобы спросить: 

― Полковник Роудс… 

― Питер, ради бога, зови меня Джим. 

― Простите, по… Джим. Эм… Хотел спросить: Тони скоро вернётся? 

Полковник Роудс ― Джим ― посмотрел на него, а Питер почувствовал всю тяжесть его (и Сэма вдобавок) взглядов. 

Он облизнулся. 

― Он вообще… как? Ничего? 

― Всё с ним нормально, Пит, ― заверил Джим. ― Просто… когда мы уходили, ему позвонил Фьюри. Должен скоро закончить. 

Питер кивнул и постарался не слишком задумываться об этом. 

Что оказалось легче, чем он ожидал, потому что Сэм и полковник ― Джим ― оказались даже более интересными, чем то, что творилось на экране. Потому что Джим решил высказать суждение (совершенно необоснованное, по мнению Сэма) о том, что «Час пик» ― лучший фильм о друзьях-полицейских. 

― Только первый! То есть, ну серьёзно, Мэл Гибсон переигрывает. 

― А Джеки Чан _нет_? 

― Чувак, он должен был быть таким на контрасте! Джеки Чан знает, что от него ждут, и придерживается образа. 

― Не могу поверить, что ты так неуважительно относишься к Дэнни Гловеру! 

Оставшийся попкорн реквизировали в качестве боеприпасов. Сэм пытался прикрываться Питером, как человеческим щитом, а Паркер смеялся больше, чем за всё последнее время. 

И потом, когда весь попкорн оказался на полу, а Питер упал на бок на диване с огромной глупой улыбкой на лице, дверь снова открылась и вошёл Тони. 

Первое, что заметил Питер ― измождённо опущенные плечи. Второе, когда Тони приблизился к мерцающему телевизору, ― его тени под глазами. Они либо потемнели, с тех пор как Питер видел его на террасе, либо стали заметнее в тусклом полумраке. 

Сэм и Джим замолчали. Тони остановился, осматривая развернувшуюся сцену. Его взгляд задержался на Питере, потом переключился на телевизор. 

― Похоже, я пропустил настоящую вечеринку. ― Голос был лёгким, но звучал как-то глухо. 

Сэм осторожно убавил громкость телевизора. 

― Присоединяйся, ― предложил Питер с надеждой. 

Тони вновь посмотрел на него, и… этот взгляд. Настороженный, но такой же напряжённый, как на балконе. Питер сглотнул. 

Прошла, казалось, целая вечность, но по-настоящему, наверное, лишь секунда. Тони посмотрел на Сэма. Покраснев, Питер понял, что, возможно, его предложение опрометчиво, ведь он не был уверен, что Сэм с Тони захотят вместе смотреть фильм. 

К великому облегчению, Сэм кивнул. 

― Почему бы и нет, Старк? ― выверенно-дружелюбно сказал он, но, похоже, вполне искренне. 

Губы Тони скривились в улыбке, которая не коснулась глаз. 

― С удовольствием, но… ― Он неопределённо махнул в сторону разбросанного попкорна. ― Вы, ребята, похоже, уже закончили основное веселье. Так что я пойду на боковую. На меня сегодня навалился публичный скандал, надо с ним переспать, ― пошутил он. Но никто не рассмеялся. 

― Как хочешь, ― согласился легко Сэм. ― Тогда спокойной ночи.

Тони больше не смотрел на Питера, когда направился в коридор. 

― Буду спать мёртвым сном, ― махнул он рукой. 

Джим молча проводил его озабоченным взглядом.

Они вновь вернулись к просмотру фильма, но после этого Питеру было не так-то просто отвлечься. Да и настроение в комнате стало подавленным. 

Ещё до окончания фильма Джим извинился и ушёл. Питер остался до конца, а потом по молчаливому соглашению они с Сэмом разошлись спать. Уилсон выглядел так, словно хотел перед уходом задать какой-то вопрос, но сдержался. 

Питер переоделся в одежду для сна, но не лёг. Одной лишь мысли, что ему сегодня предстоит уснуть, было достаточно, чтобы желудок тревожно сжался. Кошмары становились всё более яркими, ему было всё труднее просыпаться. 

Оставался вопрос ― как не спать? Он мерил шагами пол столь редко занимаемой им спальни, пока не принял решение, выскользнув за дверь. 

Коридоры, как и следовало ожидать, были пусты, пока Питер шёл по отлично знакомому пути до комнаты Тони. Он не знал, что скажет ему, когда придёт, но ему просто нужно его увидеть. Убедиться. 

_Начнём с чистого листа. Ничего не было._

_Как захочешь, Пит._

Он остановился у двери его спальни. Вдохнул поглубже. Ладони вновь вспотели. 

― ПЯТНИЦА, ― сказал он едва слышным судорожным шёпотом. ― Ты можешь сказать То… 

Но ИскИн уже, похоже, доложила о его присутствии, потому что дверь распахнулась и за ней стоял Тони.

Питер едва успел прикусить язык, потому что Старк как-то слишком громко воскликнул:

― Мелкий! Что ты тут забыл? ― И тогда Питер заметил слишком дикое, взволнованное выражение его глаз. Питер в замешательстве нахмурился. 

Тони отступил, чтобы Питер заглянул в комнату, и обнаружил там Джима Роудса, сидевшего на кушетке Тони и хмуро глядящего в сторону двери. 

Мысли Питера разлетелись. Джим медленно кивнул ему, изучающе оглядев, Питер умудрился взять себя в руки ― достаточно, чтобы поднять руку в знак приветствия. 

― П-привет, полковник Р… Джим. ― Он уставился на Тони, который решительно смотрел куда угодно, только не на Питера. ― Э… Я хотел… проверить, как ты, ― продолжил Питер надтреснутым голосом. И облизнулся. 

Тони коротко рассмеялся, вынужденно, безрадостно. 

― Очень мило с твоей стороны, но в этом нет необходимости. Видишь ли, Роуди тебя опередил. ― Поворачиваясь к Джиму, он ткнул на Питера: ― Разве я не говорил, что он просто отличный пацан? 

Джим поднял бровь. 

― Даже не сомневался в этом. 

― Точно. ― Тони вновь повернулся к Питеру, прокашлялся. ― Ну. Я в здравом уме и теле. Роуди об этом позаботится. Доволен? 

Питер кивнул. Сердце колотилось о грудную клетку. 

― Да. Абсолютно. Просто… хотел убедиться. 

― Точно. 

― Точно. 

― Ладно, тогда спокойной ночи. 

― Спокойной ночи!

И дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. 

Питер мгновение стоял перед ней, быстро моргая, потом развернулся и медленно двинулся в свою комнату. 

Чуть не попались. 

_Попались на чём? Ты ничего не сделал._

Питер вспомнил задумчивую, озабоченную нахмуренность Джима. Глубоко, успокаивающе вдохнул пару раз. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Питер сел на кровать, прислонился спиной к изголовью, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Достал телефон и прокрутил истории друзей в Instagram. Картинки скользили мимо, но он их не видел, однако даже такое бессмысленное занятие было лучше, чем ничего.

К сожалению, это не та стимуляция, в которой он нуждался, чтобы оставаться бодрым, ведь не спал больше четырёх часов за последние двое суток. И конечно веки тут же начали наливаться свинцом, опускаясь, когда… 

Телефон зажужжал в руке, Питер моргнул, резко просыпаясь, сердце снова стучало где-то в горле. Вот тебе и успокоение. Он взглянул на экран. 

Это от Тони. 

**Он ушёл.**

Два простых слова, которые не требовали объяснений и от которых желудок Питера немедленно перевернулся. И мгновение спустя: 

**Если хочешь зайти.**

Всё внутри сжалось. Сердце почти болезненно забилось в груди. 

Питер прикусил губу. Досчитал до десяти. 

И напечатал в ответ: 

**Сейчас буду.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Дора Миладже (англ. Dora Milaje) — вымышленная команда, женское специальное подразделение Ваканды, являющихся телохранителями Чёрной пантеры.  
² Отсылка к событиям «Человек-паук: Возвращение домой».  
_________________________________  
На этом мои полномочия всё, как говорится. Автор больше не выкладывал глав, так что когда будет следующая ― под вопросом. Все переходим в режим ожидания и надеемся на лучшее.


End file.
